


Gifted

by Nekoamamori



Series: Giftless [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 113,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Sequel to GiftlessKat has finally received her super powers. What new adventures face her and Loki now?





	1. Chapter 1

Days and weeks passed and Loki didn’t return. There were no notes, no visits, no contact at all. I got back to my life immediately. I kept my word to myself. I still missed him, and my world was lonely without him, but I kept my word. I went on patrols with Tony and Sarah. I kept up in all of my classwork easily because of the soulbond. I spent time with the other supers.

    I never took the ring Loki had given me off, choosing to hope that one day he would return. 

    I searched and searched for the spellbook with the portal spell in it. But it was gone. Vanished like it had never existed in this world. I tried to pull the memories from the soulbond, to figure out how to open the portal and follow him, but it wasn’t there. I was cut off.

    My 18th birthday came and went. I allowed myself tears that day when Loki didn’t come back for me. I had hoped that it might be the fact that I was technically a minor that kept him from bringing me with him. 

I graduated from high school top of the year. Tony and I went to take my graduation pictures by our parents’ graves in the cemetery. I even used magic to hold the camera so I could get some shots of the two of us. 

I started college across town. I moved into an apartment off of campus in Tony’s name. They wouldn’t let a freshman live off campus otherwise. It had taken a lot of negotiations with the school and Superior to finally sort my college experience away. Superior wanted me to work full-time for the Protectors. I told him I would after I earned my PhD. I had wanted to be a doctor for so long when I was powerless that I didn’t want to give up on the dream now. I got to test out of most of the classes because of my soulbond with Loki, so I only had a few classes and clinical hours to complete to finish my degree. I could probably do it in a year if I really wanted to. Especially since the school was willing to use my hours healing for the Protectors toward my clinical hours. It was a completely illogical plan and there were so many rules broken with it, but in the end, all three parties were happy.

I got an emergency call halfway through one of my lecture courses one day nearly a year after Loki had left. I shut my phone off and stood. I gave a small bow to the Asian professor and an apology. She nodded and the entire class turned to look at me. I had permission to leave all of my classes for emergency calls from the Protectors. I had found out quickly, though, that my disappearances were taken better if I gave them a show when I did. I vanished my bag and sent all of my things back to my apartment in and instant. I then used magic to change my clothes to my superhero costume, including the cape I never actually wore as part of it.

“Sigyn!” came the roar of the lecture class. With a bow to them, I teleported back to the compound where the Protectors lived. I actually teleported directly into the infirmary. A safe teleportation spot had been created for me last year, and it was extra important now that I lived on my own. I vanished the cape, changing back to normal clothes, and rushed to the emergency bay to find the super who needed my help. It was a brand new kid, one I’d never met before.

“He jumped off of the Metropolis building trying to get his powers,” one of the junior healers told me as I rushed into the room.

“I really wish someone would put a stop to that,” I replied as I went over to the kid. I placed my hands on him, my hands glowing blue as I healed the broken bones and put the poor kid back together again. My powers had grown over the last year and I could do this big of a healing now without being useless for the rest of the day. I finished the healing and smiled at the junior healer. “He’ll be ok. Make sure Superior gives him hell for jumping off the Metropolis building,” she nodded.

“Will do, Healer Sigyn,” she replied. I was still getting used to being called that.

While I was here, I checked in on the other patients and healed a couple who needed it. After that, I went upstairs to see if Tony was home. “Kat!” he called the moment I opened his door. I let him wrap me in a hug. 

“Tone, you just saw me two days ago.” I had been called out on patrol with them.

“I know, but that’s the only time I ever see you anymore, imp,” I smiled and grabbed the other video game controller on his coffee table. 

“Up for a game?” I asked. He laughed and we settled on his couch to play.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. The next Protectors movie is being filmed here next week. Didn’t know if you wanted to stop by.” I nodded enthusiastically. 

“Of course I do!” I replied. I was friends with a couple of the actors and hadn’t seen them in awhile. 

“I worry about you, imp,” Tony said at one point. I rolled my eyes.

“Why on Earth for? I’m one of the most powerful supers in existence, and the only time I even go on patrol it’s with you,” I reminded him as I proceeded to kill him in the game.

“You’ve isolated yourself from everyone,” he told me.

“Have not,” I replied stubbornly.

“Name one friend you have at school,”

“That doesn’t mean anything. I’m only going to be there for a year or two. It doesn’t make sense to get too attached to those kids,” I replied. It didn’t matter that I was younger than everyone in all of my classes. They still acted like kids.

“And when was the last time you went on a date?” he asked. I glared at him.

“Do you really want to know about my love life?” I asked him firmly.

“No, but I worry about you enough to ask.”

“You know very well when my last date was,” I snarled at him. It was uncalled for to be so mean, but it wasn’t nice of him to bring it up either.

“That’s what I thought. Kat, you can’t just keep waiting around for him to come back. He’s not coming back. It’s been a year.” Tony told me gently.

“He will. He promised.” I told him firmly. I set down the controller and touched the ring Loki had given me the night he left before tracing the patterns of magic that went up my arm, marking us as soulbound. He had literally bound our souls and lives together to save my life. 

“Kat...” Tony said gently. I just glared at him.

“I’m fine, Tony,” I told him firmly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around as often, but I’m in college now and living on my own.” He wrapped me in another hug.

“I know. Sorry, Kat. I just worry about you,” I nodded. 

“I know.” He was my older brother. That was his job.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent that evening alone in my apartment. I loved having a whole place of my own. My rooms back at the compound were great, but this space was mine and I could decorate it and live as I wanted. So I did my homework, curled on my couch with the TV on in the background. No matter what Tony said about me isolating myself, I was an introvert and enjoyed solitude, especially with how busy my life was most of the time. It was nice to have a quiet evening to myself for once.

I went back to the compound when the Protectors movie began filming. When I arrived, I was greeted enthusiastically by William and Kelly, the actors who played Loki and his wife Sigyn in the films. William looked exactly like Loki when he was in his wig and costume for the movie, and I was a dead ringer for Kelly in her costume. This had led to some fun in the past. I gave them both hugs when I saw them. It had been a long time. 

“Loki’s not here today?” Kelly asked. I shook my head.

“He had to go back home for a little while,” I told them with a smile. I had gotten quite good at this line.

“Do you need a cup of tea, love?” William asked. I smiled at him. He was the most British man to ever British, and he was a sweetheart. 

“I’ll gladly have a cup of tea with you. They won’t mind?” I indicated the film crew. William held a finger to his lips with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The glint in his eyes was so familiar and missing from my life that my heart felt a pang, but I wasn’t going to mourn Loki’s absence, not now.

“We just won’t tell them,” he replied with a smile. I gave him a smile in return.

“Are you coming too?” I asked Kelly. She shook her head. 

“I’ll distract them. You two have fun,” she replied. I smiled and offered William my hand. 

“Shall we?” I asked. He took my hand with a confused look on his face. I teleported us to a local coffee shop. I grinned at his shock and awe when we reappeared. I giggled at him and stepped up to the counter to place our orders. He was still gaping around us. 

“How?” he managed to get out. We took seats at one of the tables and soon we had our tea.

“I can teleport, remember?” I reminded him. “I figured it was faster and easier to make our escape that way,” He laughed and nodded his head. We sipped on our tea. We chatted about small things, until people started realizing who we were. I wasn’t surprised when I had teleported us here.

“Kat, is this your new boyfriend?” An annoying reporter asked.

“No,” I replied simply, giving her a well-practiced camera smile. “William is in town for the filming of the new Protectors movie,” I added, drawing their attention back to the actor. He gave them a short interview about reprising his role as Loki. We left soon after that, though I did warn the reporter in a quiet tone that the Protectors would quite upset with her and the news company if this story got reported incorrectly. She gulped, but nodded. I wasn’t taking chances with false reports about my love life. I also didn’t want William to get caught up in it. He was too nice.

I teleported us back to the compound where we were promptly chewed out for disappearing when William was supposed to be working. We both just laughed and swore not to do it again. The film crew wanted to take pictures of the soulbond marks on my arm. I let them and swore to them that Loki’s were identical. I even pulled up a picture on my phone that we had taken of them to prove it to them. I texted the picture to the producer. He also wanted to take pictures of the scar on my leg. They hadn’t noticed that it had appeared in the final cut of the last movie, when they had used a scene that Loki and I had acted out instead of the one William and Kelly did. Now they had to keep the scar in for continuity’s sake. I let them take their pictures and spent the rest of the day hanging out with the cast and crew. They were hilarious as usual and the blooper reel was going to great this time. Especially when I got swept up into the fun and action. 

At one point, I had managed to steal a bunch of props and was holding them all, wearing an identical costume to Kelly’s for the next scene. The crew took tons of pictures and film while the cast chased me in costume, trying to get their props back for the next scene.

We all ended up laughing about it for awhile. And I contentedly sat on the sidelines, not causing any more mischief for a little while so they could actually get some work done.

I received a text once filming was done for the day. It just read ‘Assemble’. I grinned and looked for William, assuming he was the culprit. He smiled at me. All of the cast was sneaking off in costume. I followed and everyone ended up at a nearby restaurant. They all looked like we had just survived the final battle of the movie. We laughed and joked and had so much fun eating in costume that we didn’t notice at first that the film crew had found us and were filming our dinner.

After dinner, I went back to the compound and spent the rest of the evening with my superhero family. We sat around the TV in the commonroom watching Superhero Musical and singing along. It was a time honored tradition. I even got Tony to sing with us. He always avoided these things. 

I spent that night in my suite on the top floor of the compound. I hadn’t stayed here since school started, but it was just the way I left it. I took in the familiar sight of all of my bookshelves and finally felt like I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month was pure chaos I spent every moment bouncing between class, healings, and near constant patrols. I wasn’t usually called on a lot of patrols, they preferred to use my abilities for healing, since I was the strongest healer in the city. I not only had my own healing powers, but also healing powers that I had gotten from Loki through the soulbond. Unfortunately, the city’s villains had all decided to start attacking at the same time, including some new moron who set fires everywhere. Which is why I got called on more patrols than ever. One of my powers was pyrokinesis, plus I could heal burns. 

I was also taking an insane amount of classes, since most of the time I wasn’t out on patrol and could keep up. I was drowning in homework during that month too, since it was getting too close to the end of the term. 

The only sleep I got one week was an hour long nap after two days straight of healings after a particularly nasty battle between our heroes and Firezone and Organa who had teamed up. I passed out on a couch in the infirmary. I had only meant to sit down for a minute, but that minute turned into an hour. There were deep bags under my eyes and I was running off of stubbornness and caffeine.

No one seemed to notice my state deteriorating over that month. Everyone was so stressed and they were so desperate for my healing abilities. They had gotten too reliant on my abilities, and I was too bad at saying no when I was still physically capable of helping. Superior did catch me one day and tell me to get some sleep, but it was half-hearted at best. I was too needed. Tony only hadn’t yelled because I had barely seen him. He was on near round the clock patrols.

I cursed one morning when I realized that my favorite jeans were too big. I fixed them with magic and tried to remember the last time I’d eaten more than a granola bar for a meal. I couldn’t think of when it was. I cursed again and swore that I was eating my weight in pancakes the second this crisis was over.

On the day that would have been my and Loki’s second anniversary, I told Superior and all of the supers firmly that I was taking that day off and refused to be on-call. Superior complained, but I had worked myself to death over the last month, he could only complain for so long. I still had classes that day, but after that, I had firm plans to mourn Loki’s absence. I had been strong all year. I could mourn today.

So I curled myself on my couch with a pint of ice cream. I was crying while watching stupid sappy romance movies when my work phone went off. I glared at it, and only answered because it was Tony. “Tony, it’s my night off. I’m not even on call tonight,” I greeted him, not even attempting to hide the fact that I had been crying from my voice.

“I know, Kat. This is the first normal thing you’ve done since he left. If it were up to me, I’d let you have your night of crying into your ice cream and wallowing. It’s what you should’ve done ages ago. But this is an emergency,” Tony told me. I sighed. If it had been anyone but Tony I would have just hung up on them by now.

“It’s an actual emergency, not a ‘this is faster if we have Kat do it’ emergency?” I demanded.

“It’s a real emergency, imp. I swear I wouldn’t have called you otherwise,” Tony told me. I sighed and got to my feet.

“The infirmary?” I asked. That was usually where I was called to for emergencies.

“No. We need you in Metropolis park. Street clothes, not your uniform. I’ll meet you at the entrance,” 

“Fine. Only for you Tone,” I replied and hung up. I used magic to change my clothes to my normal jeans, a t-shirt and my converse. I didn’t bother cleaning my face or doing anything with my hair besides tying it up. I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. I made sure my phone was in my pocket and my enchanted dagger sheath was securely in place before teleporting to the entrance to Metropolis park. Tony was waiting for me right where he said he’d be. “What’s the emergency?” I asked him. I just wanted to go back to my apartment and get back to my ice cream and sad movies.

“It’s in the middle of the park. Follow the main path. I’m keeping guard out here,” he told me. I glared at him. That wasn’t what I asked. 

“You owe me,” I grumbled at him. He knew that I only came tonight because he was the one who called.

“I know. Now hurry up. They need your help,” he replied. I nodded and took the path through the park, wondering what on Earth this emergency could be. I didn’t see or hear anything as I walked. I was going to kill Tony if this wasn’t an actual emergency.

I stopped dead when I got to the middle of the park. I couldn’t believe it. There was a solitary figure waiting for me in the open area in the middle of the park. A slim figure with raven hair, dressed in a perfectly tailored all black suit. “Loki?” I asked, not quite daring to believe it. But it was. It was him. He opened his arms to me and I ran the rest of the way to him. “Loki! You’re back!” I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck too tightly as he laughed and swung me around.

“I’m home, my darling,” he told me softly, gently, holding me tightly against him.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped just far enough out of his arms that I could stand up on my toes to kiss him. And kiss him deeply. And for a stupidly long time. I had missed him so much, I couldn’t believe he was back.

I ran my hands through his hair and felt him wince when my hand brushed his cheek. I broke the kiss and took a step back. The illusion on his face had vanished when I touched it and I saw he had a huge bruise and black eye. “Loki,” I said softly as I reached up a glowing hand to heal it. “What happened?” I asked gently.

“Your brother is displeased that I left you,” Loki replied dryly. 

“Do you blame him?” I replied. He shook his head.

“I do not. So I let him get his punch in. It made him feel better, and I could take the hit,” he replied with a shrug. I saw his eyes assessing me while I healed him, and knew he wouldn’t like what he saw. I removed my hand from his face when the black eye was healed, but I still held on to his hand, like he would vanish again if I wasn’t holding on to him.

“You were gone for a whole year,” I told him with tears in my eyes.

“I know, darling, and I am sorry for it, but there was no choice. My people needed me,” he told me softly. He pulled me back into his arms, holding me tightly to his cool body. “I thought you would be safe here. You’re nothing more than skin and bones. What happened while I was gone?” he asked.

“Why did you leave?” I countered defensively. 

“I will tell you everything, once I am sure you are ok. I always think you are the most ravishing creature I have ever laid eyes on, but right now you look dead on your feet,” he told me. 

“Ahem,” I heard a voice from path I had taken to reach the middle of the park. I whirled, summoning a dagger in one hand and a fireball in the other in one fluid practiced movement. 

“Just me, Kat,” Tony announced. I vanished both my dagger and the fireball. 

“Did you have to punch him in the face, Tony?” I asked him. 

“Yes.” Tony replied simply. I rolled my eyes. Stupid brother. “By the way, you’re taking the next two days off. You’re not on call either. Superior and I finally got all of your work logs. Good job hiding them from us by the way, imp. If I ever catch them overworking you like that again, I will kill every single healer in the compound,” Tony snarled. I blushed and refused to look at him.

“That won’t get me less overworked,” I reminded him sourly.

“It will when I ground you and make you rest. And eat.” he replied. I glared at him. I wasn’t a little kid. “She’s been working a month straight, with what, 5 whole hours of sleep the entire month? And when was the last time you ate a real meal?”

“The night Helene made meatloaf,” I answered softly, refusing to look at either of them.

Tony growled. “That was two weeks ago!” he roared. “I am going to kill Superior and those healers for not keeping an eye on you. It’s their job to make sure you’re not worked to death. They all know how healers are. You won’t stop until someone stops you or all the healings are done.” he growled. 

“Tony, do we have to talk about this now?” I asked him softly. He gave me a look.

“Now was the best time. Even with how pissed I am at your boyfriend for abandoning you for a year, if he knows what you’ve been through this month, he’ll take my side, and he is way more equipped to make sure you rest and eat than I am. Plus, you might actually listen to him,” Tony told me.

“That is accurate,” Loki replied. I groaned. Stupid boys teaming up on me. I raised my hands in surrender.

“Fine, I give. But Tony, you know how crazy it was last month. You had almost as much work as I did,” I reminded him. 

“Yes, but I wasn’t trying to do a crazily accelerated PhD program at the same time,” he reminded me. “You’re not winning this round, imp,” I sighed. He was right, but I couldn’t say no when people needed my help. He came over and gave me a hug. “I worry about you,” he told me. I heard the click of metal and shoved him away when I felt the hard metal ring around my wrist. 

“Tony!” I yelled. I reached for the bangle that bound my powers and tried to take it off, but it was locked. “Tony! Take this off, now.” I yelled again. 

“Take care of her,” Tony told Loki. “You have a week,”

“You said two days!” I protested. I had work to do and surely there would be people who needed healed in a week’s time.

“It was two days, or my judgment based on how you looked after all those hours you logged. Superior is pissed, by the way, with all of those hours. My judgment is at least a week, and I need to make sure you can’t get called in to help,” Tony replied. He didn’t seem sorry at all. “I have to get back and report to Superior. Don’t you do anything stupid.” He told Loki. Tony had almost like Loki before he had disappeared last year. It looked like he was back to hating Loki. I wasn’t surprised. Tony left, letting Loki deal with my bad mood.

“Come, darling. Let me take you out for dinner and I can tell you about the trouble on Vanahala,” Loki offered me his hand. I sighed, but I knew that was the best offer I was going to get. I placed my hand in his and the familiar green glow of his magic flew over me. I was back in the green dress he had made for me last year, with my hair done and coiled perfectly down my back. He frowned when he had to use more magic to take in the dress and make it fit properly again. I blushed and looked away from him, wisely choosing not to comment. 

He teleported us to the fanciest restaurant in town. The same one we had our anniversary dinner last year. It was his favorite restaurant to take me to, so I wasn’t surprised at all that we were here. Between my fame and his silver tongue we got in and seated immediately. We even got the chef’s table again, which while being in the kitchen, actually gave us a good place to talk without being overheard.

“So, what happened in Vanahala?” I asked him once our orders were placed.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki sighed. “This is not a fun tale, darling,” he started. I nodded, expecting as much. I held his hand across the table. He gave me a small smile, more of thanking me for my reassurance than an actual smile. He rubbed his thumb over my hand, over the ring he had given me that I had never taken off, for reassurance.

“I know, and I know it must’ve been major for you to leave like that, but I need to know. I need to know why you left for a year. Why you took all evidence of the portal spell with you. Why you didn’t call or visit, or send a message that you were ok. I only knew you were alive because I was still alive,” I told him with more emotion in my voice than I had intended. I had intended to be calm about this discussion. I knew there had to be a good reason why Loki had left, but it had hurt so much. It had hurt so much.

“Vanahala was attacked. There were rogues with allies from another nation, who wanted to free Thor. They thought he should be the next ruler and they tried to assassinate the rest of our family,” Loki told me. His eyes were dull, vacant as he spoke. He was staring off, remembering something he had seen. “They were put down, but not before...not before Nali...” his eyes filled with tears.

“Nali?” I asked, horrified. He was just a toddler, the son of Balder and Freya, Loki’s eldest brother and sister-in-law. 

Loki nodded. “Nali had found out his uncle Thor was down in the dungeon. He didn’t understand that the dungeon was jail. He was just a baby. He had taken a bunch of toys down to the dungeon with him so they could play. The assassins killed him. They slaughtered that poor baby just because he was before Thor in the line to the throne.” I went to Loki and wrapped my arms around him.

“I’m so sorry, Loki,” I told him softly, not caring that the kitchen staff was watching us. I barely noticed that I was crying too. Nali was such a sweet baby. I couldn’t fathom that he was gone.

“Thor is gone. They broke him out while all of the guards were distracted protecting our family.  Mother called me home after the attack. The people needed to see that the royal family was united and strong, even when we were not. They needed to see that the line of succession was still intact. Balder and Freya also needed to be given the traditional year of grieving away from the spotlight of their duties as heirs to the throne. I had to stay and act as Heir until Balder was able to take up his responsibilities again.” I just held on to Loki. What happened was terrible. I didn’t have words for it. “I could not bring you with me. I would not risk your safety after an assassination attempt, and I could not drag you away from your life for a year or longer. I knew if I left any trace of the portal spell, you would come after me and stay, forsaking your own dreams in the process. It took months and months to settle the country enough that it would have even been safe, and by then... I was afraid that you would have moved on with your life. I would not have blamed you. I’m sorry I could not come back before now,” he finally told me. “I know those words are not enough, but someday, I hope I will make it up to you,”

“Can we go visit soon?” I asked him as I finally let him go when he seemed stable again. I still held his hand across the table after I had taken my seat again. “I would like to pay my respects,” 

He nodded. “We will visit soon,” he promised. “Once you are up to it. If I take you there in this shape, Mother will have both of our hides,” he added. 

“How’s Ball doing? And Freya?”

“They are devastated and they mourn. That will not end soon. Though Freya announced right before I returned that she is with child.” Loki gave a small smile at that.

“So you can stay?” I asked him, adding some excitement to my voice, trying to lighten the mood.

“I can stay. Though Mother did request that we visit more often,” he replied with an all too familiar glint in his eyes. I gave him a smile. We were all hurting right now, but we’d be ok. Balder and Freya would be ok too, though they would always mourn their loss.

“They didn’t ask where I was?”

“I told them I left you here for your safety,” he replied. I rolled my eyes, but that’s exactly what they would have expected him to do. “Had I known how poorly you were looked after...”

“I’m fine, Loki,” I replied sourly. He just gave me a look. I sighed. “Really, I’m fine,”

“Sure you are, darling,” he replied. He sounded like he didn’t believe me. It was quite rude. Luckily for him, he was saved from my tart reply by our dinners arriving. “So what have you been doing, besides working yourself to death?” he asked as we were eating.

“Let’s see... I graduated from high school, top of the class. I’ve started a really ambitions extremely accelerated PhD program at Metropolis University. Thanks for that by the way, since it’s purely because of the knowledge I stole from you through the soulbond that I can do this program,” I touched the lines of power that ran up his left arm and he smiled. They were identical to the marks on my own left arm. “I should graduate in a year or two. I told Superior I wouldn’t work for the Protectors full time until I’d earned my PhD and gotten to be a real doctor. That’s what I’d always thought I’d be when I didn’t have powers. I didn’t want to give that up just because I finally got my powers,” I explained. He nodded. He remembered our conversation about my future from before I had gotten my powers.

“So you have done nothing but work?” he asked, disapproving.

I shrugged. “Pretty much. I did spend some time with the actors when they came to shoot the next Protectors movie, but most of my life is boring right now, school, work in the infirmary, patrol. I wasn’t going to be Bella Swan and just waste away in depression because my boyfriend left. I needed to do something with my life.” I pulled up a picture on my phone to show him though. It was me with all of the actors’ weapon props as they chased me around the set. I showed it to him and he started laughing. “I did have some fun,” I told him as I laughed too.

“My apologies, lady. It seems I was mistaken,” he replied still laughing as I pulled up more pictures from that day to show him. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, I don’t live in the compound anymore. I mean, I still have my suite there, but I live in an apartment near campus.” That would be important information when he went to take us home.

A huge dessert appeared in front of us and my eyes lit up at the delicious chocolaty creation. Loki and I devoured the entire thing like small children left alone with an entire cake. Which was in retrospect a fairly accurate description of the two of us at times. Loki escorted me from the restaurant once we had finished eating and stopped right outside. “So, are we returning to the compound or your apartment?” he asked.

“My apartment,” I replied. I gave him the address and somehow that was enough information for him to teleport us there. I thought it was impressive since he’d never been here, or really on this end of town very often. 

“Darling, when was the last time you slept?” he asked. I was so full of food that I was leaning too much on him, halfway to a food coma. It was getting harder to stay awake through stubbornness and caffeine when there wasn’t an emergency every few seconds. 

“I slept Wednesday,” I told him sleepily, wrapping my arms around his slim waist.

“And how long did you sleep on Wednesday?” he asked gently as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I shrugged. “A couple hours?”

“Love, it’s Tuesday now. That is nearly a week. Even I cannot go that long without sleep. Come on, off to bed with you,” he swept me up into his arms. Another flash of his magic and I was in my pajamas. He was soon trying to tuck me in to bed. I’ll admit to being difficult.

“I can’t sleep,” I protested, though exhaustion fogged my brain and I’m sure made my words really easy to understand.

“Yes, you can darling. No one will be calling you for an emergency. There are no responsibilities right now except to rest. You are taking a break,” he reminded me, overly patient.

“If I sleep then this really will all be a dream and it’ll be tomorrow and you’ll be gone,” I told him quite logically. Or at least my sleep deprived brain thought it was logical. I didn’t want this to be a dream. 

“What if I lie in the bed beside you? Then will you believe that this is not a dream?” he asked. He was trying to fight against my sleep deprived logic. It didn’t resemble normal human logic, though, so he was at a severe disadvantage. I thought about that, but finally nodded. If I could hold on to him then he wouldn’t disappear and be a dream. He magiced himself some pajamas and climbed into the other side of the bed. I curled up against him, laying my head on his cool chest and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. A sound I had grown too accustomed to hearing in the year we had been dating, and a sound I had missed too dearly in the year he was away.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke later than I should have. Silly Trickster boyfriend must have turned off my alarm. Silly Trickster Boyfriend? I opened my eyes and saw that I was still curled next to Loki, my head on his bare chest as a pillow. I smiled and relaxed again for a moment until I remembered that it was Thursday and I had class. I glanced at my clock and cursed softly. I had 10 minutes to get to class. On the other side of campus. I cursed again softly. I didn’t want to wake Loki. He looked so peaceful. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and was halfway out of it when Loki grabbed me by the back of the shirt and hauled me back into the bed.

“Loki, I have to go to class,” I told him, exasperated. Silly distracting Trickster.

“No, you do not,” he replied sleepily and pulled me back to his side like a stuffed animal.

“Yes, I do. I’m going to be late,” I told him, shoving against him. I could break free from him easily if I wanted to. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me, though I saw that he was barely awake. I had seen him like this enough times after he woke from nightmares that I recognized how barely awake he was.

“You have the day off. I took the liberty of informing your professors that you are ill and cannot attend class today. They bid you to feel better and they will see you upon your return.” He was still elegant in his words, even half awake.

“How?” I demanded. 

“Sigyn-zero-four-zero-one,” he mumbled, half asleep. His eyes were closed again. I felt myself turn red. That was my password for everything, my computer, email, phone, everything. 

“I’ll be changing that later,” I grumbled at him. My superhero alias and his birthday was admittedly not to strongest password ever. It worked for everyone except him. 

“Now, will you kindly accept your day off? The sun is not even awake yet, so we should not be either,” 

“Fine, silly Trickster.” I grumbled, but didn’t mean it. Instead, I got to curl up with him for another hour, until the sun finally did come up. “Can we get pancakes now?” I asked him once the sun was up. He sighed and looked at me in loving exasperation.

“Very well,” he sighed, acting put-upon. I knew he didn’t mean it, though. I kissed him and hopped out of bed. I had gotten so used to not having any sleep and constant emergencies that a good night’s sleep made me annoyingly awake. At least until my brain and body realized there was no emergency and I crashed again. I checked my phone first thing after I got up. It was too ingrained of a habit. “And we have something fun to go do,”

“What adventure have you found?” he asked with a grin as he sat up. He was always up for mischief and adventures.

“William and Kelly are in town filming the new Protectors movie. They want us to stop by the filming. They specifically asked if you were back,” I told him. He nodded with the mischievous glint in his eyes that I’d missed.

“Then we will go see them after we find pancakes,” he agreed. He got out of bed and with a flash of magic was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt and a nice sweater over it. I saw the glint of the chain his pocket watch was on and smiled. I had given him the watch last year on our anniversary. He was still trying to grasp the concept of casual clothes. It was a work in progress, but he always looked nice. 

I reached for my own magic to do the same, but it just fizzled away before I could grasp it and use it. I then remembered the stupid bangle on my wrist. I cursed. “I am going to kill my brother,” I snarled. Loki laughed at my misfortune. I glared at him. He held his hands up.

“I am laughing at your soon to be very dead brother, not you my dear. Please recall he did recently decide that punching me in the face was an excellent idea. I am not going to stop you from your revenge. Even if I do agree with him that you need to rest and that you were not going to otherwise.” I couldn’t argue with him. I really sucked at taking time off. People kept needing my help. 

“Mind taking this off?” I asked, holding up my wrist. He shook his head.

“I cannot,” he replied. I couldn’t quite tell from his innocent tone if he was lying or not. I was losing my touch at reading him, or he was getting better at lying.

I stomped over to my closet to look for something to wear. A perfectly blue sweater dress appeared in my closet a minute later. I looked over at Loki who was feigning innocence by playing on his phone. I grinned at him and pulled the dress from my closet. I gave him another look. “If you’re not going to help, you can’t stay here while I change,” I told him firmly. Yes, we were dating, yes, by his culture’s standards we were married, no, he could no see me naked. He was gone the last year and I had been raped previously. He still had to earn that privilege.

He offered me a hand. “If those are my two options, I would rather help,” he replied. I went to him with a smile and took his hand. His smile slipped. “Let me do something first?” He asked me softly. He was asking me to trust him. I’d gotten such requests from him before. I hesitated, unsure what he was doing, but finally nodded. “Forgive me, darling, but there is something I must see first. Then I promise to help properly,” he told me. I looked at him confused. His magic flew over me and I was wearing a slip, a short, thankfully opaque, slip, but it still was barely clothes and definitely not ‘out’ clothes. I saw his appraising look and saw the pain in his eyes.

“Loki!” I yelled at him, taking a step back, uncomfortable, and feeling betrayed, though he had asked, and I was still clothed.  I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He gripped my hand tighter before I could run, his magic flashed again, and I was in the comfortable elegantly adorable blue sweater dress with my hair perfectly coiled down my back. 

He pulled me in to a hug, holding me tightly to him. “I’m sorry, darling. I promise to never do that again. I swear it on the soulbond. I had to see, had to know, what my absence has cost you.” I finally got control of my emotions and nodded.

“At least warn me better next time,” I told him. He kissed the top of my head.

“I promise,” his voice was soft, but I could still hear the pain in it.

“Loki, I’m fine,” I protested. “This was just a rough month,” I reminded him, stepping out of his arms.

“This is not merely a month’s worth of neglect,” he gestured to my too thin body. I looked away from him. I did work too hard, but I’d been doing ok until last month, or at least I thought I had. I sighed.

“You might be right,” I finally admitted. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave you,” he told me, wrapping me back in his arms.

“Your people needed you,” I replied, my voice soft. I knew now why he had left, but it had still hurt.

“I know. I know the decision had to be made. I just hate what my decision cost you,”

I rolled my eyes, despite that he couldn’t see me. “If I tell you that I’m fine again will you believe me this time?” I asked, just this side of grumpy.

“Maybe after I get to spoil you for awhile,” he replied with a smile in his voice. I let him have his delusions that he was going to spoil me. “Now, shall we find those pancakes?” he asked.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” I replied, grinning up at him. I found my purse buried under a pile of textbooks and subsequently my car keys. I hadn’t driven anywhere in months. I spent so much time teleporting all over town that I hadn’t needed to actually drive. I held up the keys triumphantly. “Voila!” I announced. He laughed.

“You have gotten used to teleporting,” he commented. I laughed and was glad to be back on familiar ground.

“It’s just so useful,” I replied. It really was more useful than the slower methods of transportation.

“That it is, darling, but today-” he swiped my car keys from my hand. I stuck my tongue out at him, but didn’t complain. “-we at least attempt to be human,”

“If we were to attempt that I’d have to hide my hair, and this,” I raised my hand so he could see the gold, blue, green, and black lines of power that ran up my left hand halfway up my arm in gorgeous spirals. His left arm had identical marks. They had appeared when he had bound our souls together to save my life.

“We can at least attempt to be human celebrities, then,” he chuckled. I agreed with that and we finally headed out to go find my pancakes. 

“The pancake house has all you can eat pancakes,” I told him with a wicked grin. “Want to scare the humans with how many pancakes we can devour?” I asked with a mischievous glint in my own eye. Our mischief was usually child-like and fun, rarely hurting anyone. 

“Sounds perfect,” he replied. I led him to where I had parked my car and we got on our way. I was praying that I wouldn’t be seen by the paparazzi. I really didn’t need my professors finding out I skipped class to eat pancakes and hang out with actors. That wouldn’t go over very well.


	7. Chapter 7

We terrified the nice waitresses and managers at the pancake house. We hadn’t meant to, of course, but they were already suspicious when the well-dressed skinny young couple came in and ordered the unlimited pancakes. Supers have stupidly high metabolisms, and Loki wasn’t human, and the last real meal I’d had, besides last night, was two weeks ago. Those pancakes were doomed. The staff was even more suspicious after our third reorder of pancakes. By our fifth reorder of pancakes, the chef himself came out to see who was eating all of his pancakes. He glared at us. I think he recognized me. I had a feeling that supers weren’t going to be allowed to have unlimited pancakes anymore soon.

“William, Kelly, are you in town to film the new Protectors movie?” one of the paparazzi asked while we were inhaling pancakes. It was really quite rude of them, we were busy scaring the poor staff of the pancake house. I grinned at them though.

“Sorry, wrong celebrities,” I told them with an innocent smile. 

“Wait? What? You’re-?”

“Not William and Kelly,” I replied innocently. She tried to get an interview from me instead, but she had ruined her chance by not knowing who she was talking to. She finally left us, looking defeated. 

Loki and I enjoyed our breakfast. I was spent a lot of time telling him stories about our super friends. We had gotten some new recruits, who had the misfortune of training with me whenever Superior could get me to act as ‘helpless victim’ during training sessions. I’d had too much fun over the years messing up their plans that I had gotten quite good at it. Now the new kids all saw me as Sigyn, a role model in the super community and one of the strongest, if not the strongest super in the city. They didn’t expect me to mess with their carefully made plans during training sessions. They all got super stumped when I jumped in to help them, or sat on the ground crying and tripping everyone, or all sorts of other things that just messed with their plans. It was one of their important lessons when they started their training, that victims would never do what you expect them to. I did the role so well, that Superior always got me to do the training class whenever he could.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, but don’t you dare tell Tony,” I started. Loki perked up, extremely interested in a story that he couldn’t tell Tony. “Tony is dating Jason,” I told him with a grin. “They’re trying to keep it secret, but they suck at it. The entire compound knows, but somehow they haven’t figured it out that we all know,”

“Which one is Jason, again?” he asked.

“His alias is Animorph. He’s the skinny black haired kid who always had cat-ears, the one who can shapeshift into animals.” I replied. Loki roared in laughter, once he could visualize the kid. 

“You can’t tell Tony!” I replied firmly, but was laughing too. Those two were adorable. He promised he wouldn’t tell...yet. I laughed harder, imagining how that was going to go when it happened. “Try to be nice, Lo. This is his first real relationship and I don’t want him to think we’re unsupportive,”

“Two questions,” he started. I grinned at him, but nodded. “Firstly, Lo? Where did Lo? come from?” I looked away.

“Sorry,” I murmured, assuming he was offended. 

“There is no reason to be sorry, darling. It was just a question. I was simply surprised.” His voice was gentle.

“Everyone else has nicknames...” I mumbled defensively. 

He pressed on, leaving that subject for another time, probably when I was less defensive. I knew I was being a bit extra defensive right now, and it wasn’t entirely fair, but I was hindered by my lack of powers. I hated feeling helpless. “Secondly, what do you mean by unsupportive?”

“A lot of people are against homosexual relationships,” I explained. “So a lot of people are afraid of announcing that they prefer dating people of the same sex. I don’t want Tony to feel that way when he finally gets up the courage to tell me.” He thought about that, but nodded.

“Earth is strange sometimes,” he finally replied. I could tell that he didn’t understand why people would be against someone loving someone else. “But with that being the case, I promise to be nice when he tells us. After that he is fair game for teasing, just like everyone else,” he added with a grin.

“Naturally,” I replied dryly as Loki caught the waitress’ attention to order another round of pancakes. She looked visibly scared by that. I sighed and reached in to my purse. “Candice,” I told her, reading her name badge. “I promise we’re not trying to get you in to trouble. We’re just trying to have a nice breakfast. If we’re causing you or the chef trouble, I’m sorry. Look, here’s your tip in advance,” I told her and handed her a hundred dollar bill. It was going to be her tip regardless. I was rich and could afford to tip crazily. “Can you send the chef out to talk to us? We’ll explain it to him,” I added. The chef came out and was much happier with us once he had gotten our autographs and we gushed about how delicious his pancakes were. He also got a tip and promised us as many pancakes as we could eat anytime we came in. Once that was settled, we got back to our conversations about our friends.

Our breakfast date was going wonderfully until there was a giant crunching crash of metal outside the restaurant. I whirled instantly to see what it was. It was a huge car crash. Both cars looked instantly totaled and one was on fire. I looked over at Loki, who had already shifted into his black and green battle leathers. “Loki,” I said softly, holding out my wrist to him. I figured he had been lying earlier. He hesitated, until we heard the child crying, screaming in pain. 

“Do not tell your brother,” he told me firmly. I nodded. He removed the bangle from my arm. I dropped a wad of cash on the table to cover our bill, vanished my purse, and shifted to my own battle costume in a moment. We ran from the pancake house to go help. The crash was huge. Five cars were involved. Loki pointed to one. “The child is in that one,” he called. I nodded and rushed over. Of course it was the car that was on fire. 

I grabbed the fire with my power and snuffed it almost immediately. Fire was mine to control. I tried to pull the car doors open, but they were locked. I cursed and used telekinesis to force them open. I got the child out first and was already healing him while I worked to get his mom out of the front of the car. She was somehow mostly uninjured. It took only a moment and a small bit of power to heal her. Her son... I set him on the ground so I could place both hands on him to heal him. 

They were healed shortly. I handed the son to the woman and sent her in the direction of the pancake house. I heard sirens. Help was coming soon. “Sig!” Loki called. I looked over and saw the victim he was helping. The guy had been nearly decapitated. I ran over and slid to my knees, kneeling next to him. Loki had been dumping healing magic into the man, but he didn’t have enough, not for how fast this healing needed to be done. I placed both of my glowing hands on the poor man’s neck, telling him gently to be silent and calm. He didn’t listen, but it had been worth a try. I dumped healing magic into him and knit his throat back together as fast as I could. 

“Is everyone else clear of the cars?” I asked Loki while I worked. 

“I will check. Be safe,” he told me. I nodded absently, focused on my work. I got the guy healed enough that he wasn’t bleeding, his muscles were knit back together. He could move. He would need more healing, but he’d live. I sent him on his way towards the pancake house, where all of the victims were gathering. 

Loki had pulled all of the victims from the cars and everyone who was capable of moving was heading to the gathering spot. I went to him to help with those who were too injured to move. I was healing another child when one of the cars exploded behind me. I threw a shield up around the people we were healing, and incidentally, Loki, but healers are not great at self preservation and I realized too late that my shield didn’t actually cover my, it covered my charges instead. 

I realized this as I was flying through the air from the explosion. Loki and Tony were both going to kill me.

I landed hard on the concrete in front of the pancake house. I shakily got back to my feet, examining my injuries. Cut on my head. I was scraped up all to hell. Bruised if not broken ribs. I didn’t even want to think about the arm I had landed on. 

Loki and Tony were so going to kill me.

And yet, I rushed back to the victims. I couldn’t heal myself, only others, so I threw all of my healing magic into healing the car crash victims. The police were here, so I had to finish this quickly. “Loki, drop your magic,” I told him. He did instantly, trusting my plans, trusting me. I was grateful for it. I closed my eyes and raised my hands, concentrating. I let the healing power flow from me to all five of the gravely injured in front of me, plus Loki who had gotten cut by something while he was rescuing people. It took more magic to do it this way, but I was grounded for the next week anyway, and these people needed help now. So I let the power flow, fixing bones, muscles, tissues, stopping bleeding. It only took a minute, but it was the longest minute ever. I needed Loki’s help to stand again. “Don’t tell Tony,” I told Loki as he got to work healing me before we had to go give police statements. 

“Only if I can yell at you myself for forgetting to include yourself in the shield,”

“That’s fair,” I replied. “At least I only get the lecture once that way,” 

It took forever to give our statements and get everything settled with the cops. Loki and I trudged our way back into the pancake house once everything was done. I had intended to make sure everyone was ok in here. We were greeted with cheers from all of the waitstaff instead and thanks from the people we had helped. There were also fresh stacks of pancakes waiting on our table for us. 

“Tony is going to kill us,” I told Loki a few minutes later when we had sat down to eat in a post battle stupor, still in costume and covered in battle grime and the minor cuts and scrapes that didn’t get healed by the quick battle healings.

“Why do you say that?” he asked. I pointed to the TV on the wall. It was showing a news report of the crash. Loki and I were featured, rushing in to save the victims of the crash. 

“Tony is going to kill us,” Loki agreed.

“Well, he’s just going to have to wait until after I finish my pancakes,” I replied tiredly. I was getting really tired of constant emergencies. I really hoped things would calm down soon. “We should go find out what William and Kelly want before Tony gets ahold of us,” I suggested after we had finished our pancakes and were walking back to my car, still in costume. Loki grinned at me and nodded.

“That does sound much more agreeable than a lecture from your brother. But first,” he held out his hand. “Wrist,” he ordered gently. I glared at him, but he didn’t give in. “Darling, you have already stopped resting because it was absolutely necessary. Those people would have died, and I admit that I could not have saved them all on my own. But you have got to rest, love, preferably before you drop from exhaustion. You are not going to do that if the healers at the compound can call on you for help,” he reminded me.

I sighed. “I know. I just hate being helpless. It sucked the three years I lived with them without powers. It’s even worse now that I’ve gotten used to being the strongest super among them.” I explained.

“I know, love. Believe me, I know. I’m sorry you have had to face all of this alone. I’m sorry that they took advantage of your kindness so badly. I’m here for you now. Please, trust me to take care of you so you can heal yourself. Please, my darling, please let me help you,” his voice was too close to begging. I heard the pleading and desperation in his voice. 

“If anything bad happens, I am going to be quite cross with you,” I finally told him, stealing one of his lines as I held out my wrist for him. That earned me a tiny smile. He fastened the bangle back around my wrist.

“I would expect nothing less.” He leaned down and kissed me gently.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, darling, would you care to explain how you forgot to shield yourself when you shielded everyone else? As I recall, that was the first thing I taught you after you had acquired my powers through the soulbond.” Loki asked the question as he drove us to the compound where the Protectors lived. It was also our permanent home. 

“It’s Tony’s fault-” I started, but hesitated.

“Excellent. I could use an excuse to punch him in the face. It is so much more satisfactory when there is a reason behind the punch,” Loki replied wistfully. I couldn’t help laughing.

“You can’t rough him up too badly or Jason will bite you,” I reminded him. “He won’t dare bite me, even when I kill Tony for this,” I raised the arm that had the metal bangle. “He’s too scared of me,” I added and Loki chuckled. A minute passed and he gave me a look, so I sighed and finally continued my story. “I’m not constantly assigned on patrols like most of the rest of the supers...until last month anyway. When I am, I’m always on Tony’s team. You know how Tony is. He only assigns me as support, shielding the others, dampening fires, and healing mostly. So I’ve gotten so used to shielding everyone else while Tony insists I stay away from the danger,” I explained. It was really annoying, especially when I was the strongest super among us.

“Your brother is an idiot,” Loki replied dryly.

“Agreed,” I grumbled, twisting the stupid metal bangle around my wrist and imagining all of the fun ways I could destroy the damn thing the second I got it off again.

“See that you do not forget again to shield yourself first,” Loki grumbled at me.

“I won’t. I promise. One painful reminder is enough,” I added. My ribs and arm were still sore and bruised. Battlefield healing was not thorough at all. It was only meant to make sure the combatants could keep fighting until the battle was over. I glared at the metal bangle on my wrist while Loki drove. “Why did I let you do this again?” I asked him grumpily. I really hated being weak or helpless.

“Because I asked nicely, unlike your idiot brother. You are also intelligent enough to realize that your idiot brother and I are correct in the assessment that you are about to drop from exhaustion and overwork. You are also smart enough to admit that the healers will guilt you into helping them when you should be resting, because they take advantage of your kindness,” he replied. He was too flattering, but he was also right. I huffed. I hated it, but he was right. Why did he have to be right?

We soon pulled up to the residents’ parking at the compound and went to go find our actor friends. It wasn’t hard. They were all outside the compound, using the outside of the building for their filming. We were waved over and greeted with cheers when they crew saw us. I was amazed at how many people they had dressed as Loki and Sigyn. I spotted William in the crowd of Lokis and grabbed my Loki’s hand so I wouldn’t lose him before daring to aim that way.

“What’s going on?” I asked William once we were close enough. I saw Kelly nearby, surrounded by all of the Sigyns. 

“We’re shooting a scene where we Loki is using illusions,” William explained. “I thought you two would have fun with us,” he added with a grin. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Loki,” Loki bowed in reply.

“Likewise,” he replied with a grin. 

“How has the game of ‘which one’s William’ gone so far?” I asked. William laughed.

“Wonderfully. This was a terrible idea on their part,”

“Kat! Why aren’t you answering your phone? Where are you? You’re supposed to be resting!” I heard a roaring yell that was unmistakable as Tony’s. I looked over. He was on his phone and obviously hadn’t spotted us. I was glad I had turned my phone’s ringer off. 

“Shit,” I cursed under my breath. “He’s going to find us,” 

Loki just grinned mischievously. “Not in this crowd, he won’t,” he whispered in my ear. He used illusions so out outfits appeared to match the costumes of the others. “Go blend in with the others. We’ll hide in plain sight.” I nodded and went over to the other Sigyns, standing so my back was to Tony. It was the only time I ever blended in because of my hair.

“What did you do?” I heard William ask.

“Saved the lives of 10 or so civilians,” Loki replied.

“Terrible offense that,” William replied. I couldn’t help chuckling. Those two should not have been left alone. We got cast as extras for the scene, which is what William and Kelly thought would happen when they asked us to join them here today. They slipped us copies of their scripts too. We weren’t supposed to speak, just be extras and stand with the other ‘illusions’ and look pretty. That got shot out the window once they realized who Loki and I were. 

Tony finally got smart enough to realize that Loki and I were possibly hiding among the actors. Unfortunately, he decided this while we were pretending to be William and Kelly and were the Loki and Sigyn acting out the scene. I tried so hard to keep a straight face while Tony started berating a Sigyn who wasn’t me. 

“Sorry, I’m not Kat!” she told him with a grin. He growled and went to harass someone else. 

“Why don’t you run?” Kelly hissed in my ear, watching Tony patrol looking for me. 

“I can’t. My powers are shot right now,” I admitted. If it was anyone besides my friends, I wouldn’t have dared say that I didn’t have my powers. “I was hoping he wouldn’t find us until he calmed down some. I should probably give myself up before he gets too pissy,”

“Not yet. Go do the kiss scene first. I’ll distract him for a little while,” she told me. She pushed me out to where they were getting ready for the kiss scene. I think this is really the scene they wanted me and Loki for. My costume was a halter dress, leaving both of my arms bare, and Loki’s costume had short sleeves for this scene. I think they really wanted the soulbond mark in their movie and just didn’t want to ask us. So the crew pretended they didn’t know who we really were as they positioned us for the scene. They thankfully didn’t actually touch us and break the illusions, though.

I really didn’t mind kissing my boyfriend for twenty minutes. That was a great part of my day. He seemed to mind oh so much too. They filmed us from every angle and it should have been embarrassing, but I had missed Loki so much that I was way more interested in kissing him than in the cameras trained on us. 

After the scene Tony waded in and caused more trouble. He gathered up all of the Lokis and Sigyns, including myself and the real Loki. We were doomed now. He was still raging too. “Kat, Loki, you can’t hide forever,” Tony growled. “Now which ones are you?” I was a little insulted he couldn’t pick me out from all of the others.

“I am Loki!” William announced in his perfect Loki accent, stepping forward.

“I am Loki!” one of the extras announced, stepping forward as well. Tony growled when all of the Lokis, including mine, stepped forward to announce that they were Loki. It was hilarious. Tony finally started thinking straight and turned to the group of Sigyns instead. I knew I was caught then. There was no way he wouldn’t recognize his little sister.

The girls tried pulling the same stunt for me, but it didn’t work. The second he caught my eye, he knew. “Thanks for trying,” I told them. Tony was so pissed that I was actually scared of him. I’d never been scared of him, but his anger was radiating off of him, and I didn’t have my powers to defend myself. I prayed that he would remember that before he did something stupid. 

Tony grabbed my arm and dragged me from the group of Sigyns. The illusion on me vanished when he touched me.  The actors wandered off to pretend to not be paying attention, and do work. The game was over. “What were you thinking?” he demanded. “You’re supposed to be resting!” he roared at me. I felt myself shrink away from his roar, but I couldn’t, wouldn’t cower from him. I straightened my spine and glared up at him. 

“What were we supposed to do? Let those people die?” I demanded, reaching my other arm around to the small of my back where my enchanted dagger sheath was, just in case this conversation went poorly. I wasn’t defenseless. 

“Why were you even in that situation?” he roared back.

“We went out for breakfast and there was a car crash! We didn’t plan it,” I snarled at him. I couldn’t control everything around me. That wasn’t one of my powers.

I saw his hand curl into a fist and acted before I could even think about it. I had a dagger drawn and held between us, in a defensive posture in an instant. I had practiced so much with the daggers that drawing one was instinct and effortless. I realized that right now, I didn’t and couldn’t trust Tony, not with the power between us so out of balance. Tony’s eyes grew wide when he realized, when he realized he had really truly scared me. His anger faded away at once. I think that might have been Loki’s plan all along, to try to get Tony’s anger under control before we had to deal with him. “Kat, I’m sorry,” he said softly, letting me go. “I wouldn’t. I swear I wouldn’t-”

“You have before,” I reminded him, taking a step back and moving my free arm to the sheath at my back. Just in case. He had hit me once before when his temper got the better of him. He hadn’t meant it then either, and it was only because Loki was there that I had healed from that experience. It was before I had powers of my own.

“He will not again, darling,” Loki said, stepping away from the actors. He had let me fight my own battle, since he knew that I could. He stepped between us, shielding me. “You can put the dagger away, love. I’m quite sure your brother would like to have a nice calm conversation about this morning with us inside,” he suggested pleasantly. 

“That’s one of the first decent ideas you’ve had,” Tony replied, trying desperately to sound calm and jovial, trying to ease my mind with his tone. I wasn’t entirely convinced. I was on edge without my powers, but I sheathed the dagger anyway. 

“Can I get a shower before you yell at us? I think I still have blood in my hair,” I grumbled. I was still grungy and gross from battle and covered in cuts, scrapes, and a couple of ugly bruises. 

“Fine,” Tony grumbled. “But don’t disappear. Hang out here today,” he suggested.

“You’re not going to yell?” I asked. Disappearing before he could yell sounded like a good idea. I wrapped my arms around one of Loki’s as the three of us walked in to the compound. I needed the extra security of his presence. I was feeling unsteady. Part of it was exhaustion and part was my powers being bound. I really shouldn’t have used all of that power earlier, but I couldn’t have let those people die either.

“Just lecture. A little,” Tony replied with a smile.

“I think I can handle that,” I told him, trying to smile in return. It was hard, though. Loki and I headed up to the top floor of the compound where out suites were. “I made sure they didn’t touch your suite,” I commented while we walked.

“Thank you for that,” he replied. “Are you alright?” his voice was full of concern. I realized I was still holding on to his arm too tightly. I loosened my grip and held his hand instead.

“Sorry. I’m feeling off today.” I admitted. He kissed the top of my head.

“I know, darling. You will feel better once you get some actual rest,” he insisted. He left me at the door to my suite, after checking the inside for intruders before I entered, so I could shower and change into clean clothes in peace. His suite was just across the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

It took way too long to wash all of the blood and dirt and grime off of me and out of my hair. I wondered how on Earth I had gunk in my hair, but it was there and it was disgusting. So I took my time making sure I got all of it out. I may have also been procrastinating the lecture from Tony. 

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror when I finally got out of the shower. I looked like hell. I was going to have to ask Loki to heal some of this bruising or I wasn’t going to be able to move soon. I sighed and threw on a tank top and pajama pants. They were easy to put on and we were spending the afternoon and evening here anyway. Maybe I’d sneak out after Tony’s lecture to watch the rest of the filming.

I padded across the hall to go find Loki, since he wasn’t waiting in my bedroom or sittingroom where I had expected him to be. It was strange when I was so used to him being constantly around when he was on guard duty. It was so strange, that I drew a dagger on my walk across the hall. 

Tony was in Loki’s suite with him. I heard their voices from outside Loki’s door. Loki was giving him a report on what had happened earlier. They sounded calm for once. I slipped into the room. Loki’s shields always recognized me with no hesitation. I didn’t even think they bothered to alert him anymore if it was just me. I sheathed the dagger again, now that I didn’t need to worry about Loki. I padded silently in to the room and walked straight over to Loki on his couch. Tony looked away from his conversation and gasped when he saw me. Loki smiled up at me, until he saw me too. He stood and rushed over to me.

“It looks worse than it is,” I tried to sound reassuring, but my voice just sounded tired. My energy rush from this morning when I had a full-night’s sleep was long gone, and the adrenaline from the emergency had gone with it. “I could use a bit of help with the nasty bruise on my ribs, though,” 

“Let me see,” he commanded gently. I lifted my shirt to just below my breasts so my ribs were visible. It was still high enough to make Tony growl. 

“Tony...” my voice held a warning tone. Loki’s cold hand glowed green when he held it against the bruise. I nearly sighed in relief as the pain ebbed. The swelling vanished and the bruise’s dark purple color went with it. I lowered my shirt when he was done. “Thank you,” 

“Let me see that arm.” He was stuck in healer mode, so I let him get on with it without fighting him. Besides, the arm hurt from where I landed on it. He healed that just as quickly. He led me to his couch and settled back in his spot. I curled up next to him and listened to him give his report. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. They could deal with the boring report stuff without my attention.

“Tony, can you do your lecture to me while I’m napping?” I asked him tiredly. 

“I lectured your boyfriend instead. It was way more enjoyable than lecturing you when you’re not conscious,” Tony replied. I heard the smile in his voice. 

“You just don’t like him,” I murmured.

“True,” he chuckled.

“Darling, you can go lie down,” Loki suggested gently. “Much as I enjoy you using me as a pillow, you would be much more comfortable in a bed. I can put up with your brother’s company for awhile, even though it is not nearly as pleasant as yours,”

“Kat, go rest,” Tony added. I nodded and blearily stood. I hadn’t been expecting my energy to crash that fast. I was more worn out than I had admitted even to myself. Loki stood with me. Such a gentleman as usual. 

“You can rest in my bed. It is closer,” I didn’t care that Tony wouldn’t be pleased with this plan. It wasn’t up to him. Loki led me to his bedroom. He paused, knowing Tony was upset, but his desire to take care of me was way higher than his desire to stay on my brother’s good side. So he walked me to the bed, an arm wrapped around my waist so I couldn’t fall and tucked me into his bed. He normally would have joined me for a nap, but he would be good today when Tony was already pissed off at us. He kissed my forehead. “Rest well, love.” I think he was relieved that I wasn’t fighting him for once. I curled in his bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows that smelled like him, even a year later. The stuffed dragon I had given him so long ago was on his bed too, so it naturally got cuddled while I finally got some rest.

It was quite a few hours later when Loki woke me again. “Love. William called. The cast is going out to dinner tonight. They would like to know if we wish to join them,” I sat up and nodded.

“That sounds like fun,” I told him. He smiled and offered me a hand. I took it and let him haul me out of bed. His magic changed out outfits back to the costumes from filming. I gave him a questioning look.

“They are still dressed in costume and asked for us to as well,” Loki replied. That sounded reasonable. “Are you feeling better?” he asked. I nodded and gave him a real smile.

We headed back out to where the filming was still going. “You still know your lines, right?” the director demanded when he saw us.

“What lines?” I asked. I hadn’t been told about any lines.

“You didn’t tell her!? You said she’d do it!” The director yelled at Loki. 

“Loki... what’s going on?” I wanted to be included in the mischief. 

“They would like for us to reenact the comic con scene for the movie. It was so very popular. They were going to have some of the extras attempt it, but since we are here, the director kindly asked if we would do it.” I nodded.

“Sure. It’ll be fun,” I replied with a grin. We had done the skit a couple of times now with William and Kelly. “Same lines as comic con?” I asked the director while we were moved into position. He confirmed it was similar and I grinned at Loki. This was always fun. Loki was led up on a platform that would be greenscreened into something more impressive later. I couldn’t believe we were doing this for the actual movie. 

We could, however have a little more fun with it. Loki gave me his Cheshire cat grin moments before he teleported onto his mark, legitimately startling the crowd of extras. 

"People of Metropolis, look how far you have fallen!" He announced. They murmured confused, shocked. "Look how you huddle, waiting for your saviors to come. They are not coming to rescue you this day. All you have is me! Yes, I have turned from your precious Protectors and defeated them all! I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Swear loyalty to me, swear your city over to me, and you shall live in riches in my kingdom. Kneel to your overlord!" he boomed. I saw in the glint in his eyes that he was enjoying every moment of this. His expression and delivery were perfect, too. "I said KNEEL~!" He used magic to amplify his voice even more than he should have been able to. At once the crowd of extras dropped to their knees in front of him, more in shock than anything else. Loki took a moment to look extremely pleased with himself. 

That was my cue. I straightened my spine and snapped once. Loki took that cue to teleport me onto the platform a few steps from him. I couldn’t do it myself right now. "LOKI!" I shouted as I stomped toward him. He looked over at me, shocked and acting sheepish and embarrassed.

"Are you trying to rule these mortals without me?" I demanded. We did have to change the script a little from the original.

"Of course not, my love!" he protested, rising from his bow and trying to look innocent. "I would not!"

I looked out at the crowd, trying to look calm and gentle and kind.. "Was he, dear mortals?" I asked them, calmly, sweetly, gently. They all spoke up in agreement at the same time. I held up a hand to silence them. They quieted immediately. "There is my answer, Loki," I replied, turning back to him.

"But, darling~" he started. I glared, my hands on my hips.

"Don't you 'darling' me, Loki Laufeyson. Back home with you, now!" I ordered, pointing off the platform and off stage.

"My love, they need someone to rule over them!" he protested. I snapped my fingers and pointed again off stage.

"Be gone with you. They shall have their ruler," I turned back to the crowd. "Won't you, my dears?" They all bowed down to me while Loki skulked off toward off stage.

"IMPOSTERS!" Came a roar from the crowd. William and Kelly, who stormed up towards the stage at the back of the auditorium. The crowd turned to them, feigning confusion. "Foolish mortals allowing yourselves to be tricked by such amateurs. I am the true Loki of Asgard! One of the Protectors and will never turn away from this city!" Loki took my hand and teleported us off stage. Moments later they called the ‘cut’ of the take. 

Loki and I both erupted into giggles at how fun that had been. William and Kelly came over to congratulate us too. We had to do a couple more takes of the scene to get it perfect, but it was fun. The rest of the cast came up to applaud us once the filming was done for the day. 

William came up beside me and whispered one word in my ear. “Assemble,” I grinned over at him.

“Same place?” He nodded and the main cast started disappearing slowly, trying to be sneaky. We failed miserably, but had a great dinner together in costume with all of the weapon props. At one point, I was sitting at the head of the table with all of the props at my feet like offerings. I laughed when all the actors bowed down to me, and Loki who was standing just beside my ‘throne’. This was going to be such a hilarious blooper reel. There were other funny pictures from that evening, but that was definitely my favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner with our actor friends, we went back to the compound, where we curled up on our usual couch in the common room to watch TV, read, and wait for our super friends to join us later in the evening. I laughed when the pictures from the evening started coming through social media. It was also on the news. The pictures the cast tagged me in were better. I made the pictures of them all bowing down to me my new profile picture.

I had given Loki a couple books to catch up on, since he had missed some new releases over the last year. I had stubbornly set them aside for him specifically so he could catch back up when he got back. A tiny black cat mewed next to our couch while we were reading. I looked down at him and smiled. “Hey, Jace. Tony had to go talk to Superior about something. You can hang out with us until he gets back if you want.” I offered. The cat hopped up in my lap and I petted him while he purred. Jason was my friend anyway, so I wouldn’t mind him hanging out, but he had a knack of shifting into the perfect animal to cheer people up, or just be awesome. 

“Do I need to turn into a cat so you will pet me like that?” Loki whispered in my ear. I giggled up at him.

“You can do that?” I asked instead of answering his question. He nodded.

“When you are feeling better, I will teach you how as well. It is not a skill I use often, but it is one of my abilities,”

Tony arrived soon and I caught him scanning the ground as if looking for a missing cat. I waved at him from my spot on the couch. He waved back, but looked distracted, and worried. “Tony, if you’re looking for Jace, he’s here,” I called innocently. I saw Tony turn red, but he nodded and came to join us. He sat on our couch with us, as far from Loki as he could get, and next to my feet. I promptly put my cold toes on his warm leg. He yelped and glared at me. I giggled in reply.

Jason abandoned my lap and went to go curl himself in Tony’s lap instead. Tony tried to act nonchalant about allowing it, but I knew him better than that. I grinned at them and settled myself more comfortably in Loki’s arms. Tony glowered suspiciously at me. I gave him an innocent smile. He just glowered deeper if it was actually possible. 

Jason shifted back to human form. Thankfully he had clothes when he did it too. I heard horror stories about shapeshifters who always shifted naked. Jason was a skinny kid, really he was 21, but he always seemed like a kid since he was so small and skinny. He had black hair that grew all over the place and his usual cat ears. He could get rid of the cat ears if he wanted to, but he never did inside the compound. I didn’t blame him.  Tony swore and cursed while Loki and I laughed at their antics. Jason was curled quite comfortably in Tony’s lap and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, kissing my brother on the cheek so Tony turned even more red. Tony sat as stiffly as possible, acting like he didn’t enjoy the attention. “Jason!” Tony exclaimed. I had never seen my hulking muscular brother so embarrassed. 

“Calm down, Oni. They already know,” Jason replied with a grin over at me and Loki. 

“We already knew,” I agreed quickly. I didn’t want Tony mad at Jason. 

I yelped when Loki grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap, so Jason and I were mirrored on the couch. “If it is proper for your brother to have his love on his lap, then it is proper for me to have mine in the same place,” Loki explained. We all laughed, except for Tony who glared, but couldn’t easily fight Loki’s logic. I settled myself more comfortably on Loki’s lap and he wrapped his cool arms around me once I was settled. 

“You don’t think-” Tony trailed off, losing whatever words he was trying to find. I grasped the concept behind his question, though.

“Tony, I don’t care who you love as long as they treat you well,” I told him sincerely, trying to be reassuring that I really was open to whatever relationship made him happy. The moment I saw the reassurance in his eyes though: “Unless you love Loki. You can’t have him. He’s mine,” I added, because it’s my job as a little sister to tease him. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

“You can keep him,” Tony replied, finally relaxing and wrapping his arms around Jason.

By the time the news aired the footage of the crash again, Jason’s head was on Ton’y shoulder and Tony was absently petting Jason’s hair. They were adorable. I asked Jason about a couple of the anime he was watching that he had gotten me to watch as well, and we all chatted about a new video game that had recently come out. Tony stiffened every time someone walked into the room, but all he got from them were waves and friendly greetings, so he finally calmed.

One idiot made a joke that was derogatory. I was the first one on my feet to defend Tony, daggers in both hands, one held to the idiot’s throat. Loki was right behind me. We were soon surrounded by supers, all of whom were prepared to fight and all of whom were defending Tony. “I’m sorry! It was a joke!” the idiot insisted.

“It’s not funny,” I snarled. I was mildly impressed that this hulking brute was terrified of me, the tiniest girl in the room. 

“No more jokes, I swear!” he begged.

“There better not be,” I snarled. There were cheers from the others. Loki touched my arm.

“I believe he has gotten the point, darling,” he said dryly. Lucky guy was getting saved by Tony. Hopefully he appreciated it. I saw his grateful look at Loki. Loki just glared at him in reply.

“He insulted Tony,” I pouted at Loki.

“That is not a killing offense, dear, or I would be long dead,” Loki’s voice was still dry.

“Fine,” I replied, stepping back from the idiot. I handed one of my daggers to Loki to vanish and sheathed the other one with a flourish. 

“You summon excellent daggers,” Loki commented appraising my dagger as we calmly walked back to our couch.

“A girl has to have standards,” I replied with a smile. He laughed and vanished the dagger. He resumed his place on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I curled up here contentedly and he wrapped a blanket around me. 

Jason pouted, his cat-ears drooping and looking pathetic until Loki summoned another blanket so Tony could wrap it around Jason. Jason instantly perked up and I could hear him purring from my end of the couch. 

We were soon joined by the rest of our friends, who insisted that we watch Superhero Musical. That movie was our favorite and we watched it all the time, sang along every time, and somehow never got tired of it. We all sang along as per usual. I looked up at Loki surprised when he jumped in right along the rest of us. He didn’t miss any of the words, either. He’d been practicing. 

We all stayed up way too late and ended up falling asleep in the commonroom, on various couches, chairs, cushions and beanbags. I think Superior took the picture that ended up on the official Protectors’ website and Facebook page.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki didn’t fight me the next morning when I insisted I needed to go to class. I only had a couple lecture classes today and agreed that he could come to them with me, as long as he didn’t misbehave too terribly during them. I did laugh at him when he tried to leave the compound in a suit. He wasn’t dressing in his battle leathers, since he wasn’t technically coming as my guard. “You can’t dress like that for college. Unless you’re teaching the class. And even then...” He looked at me confused. I was in my usual jeans, t-shirt, converse, and a hoodie stolen from his closet, my hair braided out of the way. He sighed, looking put upon, but magiced himself a pair of perfectly tailored jeans and a comfortable, but elegant sweater. I rolled my eyes, but that was the best I was going to get out of him. “Sit,” I told him, pushing him to one of the nearby chairs. 

“So demanding this morning,” he teased, but sat. 

“You’re trying to blend in, right?” I asked. He sighed, looking put-upon, but let me brush his shoulder-length hair. I pulled it quickly into a slightly messy manbun at the back of his head. 

“What did you do to my hair?” he asked when he stood again and saw it in a mirror. I shrugged. He wasn’t upset, just curious.

“Lots of guys wear their hair like that now. It lets you get away with having long hair without people thinking it’s weird,” I told him. I gave him a mischievous grin and stood up on my toes to place a kiss on part of his neck that was usually covered in hair. “Plus I can do that,” I replied. I drove us to campus and parked, mostly because Loki didn’t know exactly where he was going. He offered to teleport us, but I reminded him again that we were trying to blend in. It was hard enough blending in being who we were. 

I led him to the campus coffee shop to get us caffeine. The barista started making my order the second I walked in. I placed an order for Loki, choosing something he’d like, since he’d never been here before and didn’t know what to order for himself. “New boyfriend?” the barista asked when I picked up my drink. Which was announced for ‘Sigyn’ even when I didn’t give my name.

I grinned at her. “Nope, same boyfriend I’ve had for two years,” I replied. She just stared when she realized that meant this was the real Loki. “It’s just his first time visiting campus,” I handed Loki his drink and we left the shop to walk to class. It was nice feeling normal for once. We strolled across the beautiful campus and made it to class in plenty of time.

The lecture hall was huge and I hoped the professors wouldn’t notice the extra student. I didn’t need to worry. If they did notice, they didn’t say anything. There were whispers from some of the students, but nothing major that we couldn’t ignore. I did stab Loki hard in the side with a pen when he was flirting innocently with some of the college girls who wouldn’t leave him alone. They giggled at his expression when he got ‘caught’. Silly Trickster boyfriend. He didn’t cause too much trouble though, so I took him out to a yummy lunch on campus. It wasn’t a fancy place, since it was on a college campus, but it was still a nice meal.

After my other class of the day, we headed back to the compound. I’d had to promise Tony and Jason that we would hang out with them some this weekend instead of just hiding in my apartment. I also had no food in my apartment and didn’t want to go shopping. I let Loki drive us home. He really liked driving because he couldn’t on his home world he also liked being the gentleman and doing the driving. 

I did my homework quickly for the weekend in my pajamas in the common room. I wasn’t going anywhere today, so it really didn’t matter if I was in pajamas. Even if my brother grumbled that I was in a spaghetti strap tank top. It wasn’t scandalous, but he was an older brother. I wanted it all done so I could enjoy my weekend. I really loved having access to all of Loki’s knowledge. It made my classwork and homework a lot easier. Yes, it was cheating. No, I didn’t care. I was too overworked as it was.

Loki got a call to go talk to Superior. He looked worried at leaving me. “Lo, it’ll be what, five minutes? You know Superior doesn’t do speeches. I’m just going to sit here and finish this assignment. He probably just has some paperwork or something for you to fill out.” I reminded him. He sighed, but got off of the couch and came over to give me a kiss.

“I will return soon,” he promised. He teleported down to Superior’s office and I went back to my assignment. I should’ve known things wouldn’t stay quiet. 

A few minutes after Loki had left, the one of the apprentice healers portaled in to the room. “Kat, good, you’re here!” she exclaimed. I shook my head.

“I can’t help, Claire,” I told her, holding up my wrist with the bangle on it. She completely ignored me, grabbed my hand, made a portal, and dragged me through it. “Claire, I literally cannot help,” I reminded her.

“All of the healers are tapped or out on patrol. You’re the only one with any juice left. You have to take this case, Kat,” she pleaded. There weren’t many healers, really besides Healer Julia most of them only had a touch of healing power in addition to their main ability. I sighed and let her drag me to Healer Julia’s desk. Julia was nearly passed out sitting at her desk chair. I saw how drained she was. She recovered insanely quickly, in a couple hours she’d be fine to work again. But she didn’t have the same level of healing strength that I did.

“I know you’re off duty,” Julia greeted me. “But it’s Jason-”

“Jason?” I demanded. “What happened?” I asked, my brain automatically going into healer mode and emergency to deal with mode. 

“He was severely injured on patrol.” That was strange. Middle of the day patrols were notoriously safe. Jason should have been fine. Julia was digging in her desk drawer for something. She dumped the entire drawer’s contents on the floor and pulled out a key from the mess. “Your brother should forgive me for this when you save his boyfriend,” Julia replied with a glint in her eye. She unlocked the metal bangle around my wrist. She had the whole rest of the infirmary to deal with. Leaving me just the one patient. 

Tony was going to kill me, but I couldn’t let Jason die. They wouldn’t have called me if it wasn’t urgent. “Where is he?” I demanded of Claire. We ran to the emergency bay. They were right to call me. I had seen wounds this bad and in this same method only twice before. Jason had been impaled by a large metal spear. “This is bad,” I told Claire. She didn’t have healing magic, but volunteered in the infirmary anyway. I had to focus to call up my healing magic, to get my hands to glow. Shit. I was still too drained for this healing. I was going to have to do it anyway. I was the only one who could, if we wanted Jason to live. Jason had been nearly gutted when he was impaled. He would die and I couldn’t let that happen. I went to his side, my hands just above the wound in his chest. “Pull the spear,” I told Claire firmly. I had gotten used to taking charge in here. I placed both of my hands on Jason’s wounds the second the spear was cleared and threw every ounce of power I could muster into him, praying it would be enough to save him.

I don’t know how long the healing took. I was lost to the healing trance. I’d had to let it sweep over me, sweep me away before I could even start the healing. Things were bad when I had to let the power guide me and not the other way around.

“Kat! No!” I heard Loki’s voice from far away. His cool arms wrapped firmly around my waist and hauled me bodily away from Jason’s bed, breaking my physical contact with him. My powers were too weak to do the healing with out touching him.

“Loki?” I asked softly, confused. I looked over Jason. He was healed, or very nearly. He’d be sore, might scar, but he was healed. Loki carefully set me on my feet, like he was evaluating- 

My legs buckled and I would’ve been on the ground if his arms hadn’t still been around me. “‘m ok,” I murmured, wondering why my vision was dark and getting blacker by the minute. He cursed and I looked up at him, still confused. I was just tired from the massive healing. He held me against him with one arm and used his other hand to summon a portal, through which my brother fell. 

“What the hell?” Tony roared in anger. Loki lifted me off of my feet and handed me to Tony. 

“Keep her away from him,” Loki ordered, gesturing to Jason on the bed. He stormed out of the room. 

“Kat? What’s going on-? Shit! What the hell happened to you?” he demanded. He laid me on the couch in the emergency bay.

“I’m fine, Tony,” I tried to insist. 

“You’re bleeding from your eyes, and nose, and ears,” Tony replied as he looked me over. “You haven’t been able to move an inch since I got here. And your eyes are...black. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Jason,” I told him simply. He finally realized that it was Jason on the bed. “Go to him. I’m fine,” I added. I wasn’t fine. Now that the adrenaline of emergency healing was gone, I realized how badly I wasn’t fine. Tony rushed to Jason’s side. He thought I was stable and didn’t know Jason’s state. 

Loki stormed back in a minute later. He ran to my side when he realized that Tony was dealing with Jason and not me. “You were supposed to take care of her,” Loki growled at Tony.

“She’s fine,” Tony replied, too busy examining his boyfriend.

“She is anything but fine. Her body was seconds from shutting down. I don’t know how she even completed that healing. She should have passed out long before she got to this state.” Loki replied heatedly.

“Lo, the wound-” I had to tell him where I’d seen it before. Each breath hurt. I managed to move my hand enough to touch Loki’s. I could switch to telepathy that way.

/I’ve only seen that kind of wound twice before. When Thor did it to you and Tony/ I told him.

“Stop that,” Loki snapped at me. I realized how bad I must look when his voice turned harsh. He fastened the bangle back around my wrist himself. Yeah, he was pissed. “We will deal with Thor later. Right now, we are leaving.” Loki scooped me up in his cool arms. I couldn’t have fought him if I wanted to. I didn’t want to. I wanted to rest and sleep forever.

“Where are you going?” Tony demanded, whirling when Loki said we were leaving.

“I’m taking her to Vanahala. She obviously cannot get any rest here. She would have died today had I not intervened,” Loki told him, not bothering to mince his words. 

“Couldn’t let Jason die,” I replied sleepily.

“Stay awake, darling, just a little longer,” he bid me, finally softening. Tony nodded once.

“Go. Get her out of here. You’re right. This just proves that we can’t keep them from abusing her kindness or her healing gift. Not while she’s here.” Tony came over to Loki, and subsequently, me. “Thanks for saving him, imp. Now go rest. You need to heal.” He kissed my forehead. “Take care of her,” he ordered Loki. Loki nodded, then recited the spell to open the portal back to his home world.


	12. Chapter 12

We appeared right inside the healing wing. "Someone call the queen," Loki ordered. "Lady Kathryn is in need of healing," his words and tone were calm, a practiced court voice. The orders were followed immediately, though.

"We need to go to the cemetery," I murmured. My brain had focused on that idea for some reason. "Have to pay respects." It was rude not to do that first. I had to pay my respects to Nali.

"We will go once you feel better. Nali will understand," Loki told me softly. He carried me to one of the rooms in the healing wing and laid me gently on the bed.

"Loki? I did not know you were returning already," I heard the queen's voice from the doorway.

"I had not expected to return so soon either, Mother. Circumstances necessitated my early return." He stepped aside to she could see my lying on the bed in the healing room. Her formal decorum dropped at once and she rushed over to the bed. I knew it was bad once her formal decorum had dropped. She sad next to the bed on my right side and placed her glowing gold hands over me.

"How did this happen?" she asked Loki calmly. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could she added "Hold her. She is going to seize," she ordered. Somehow her voice was still calm. Loki held my body down, his hands glowing green. I felt his presence wrap around my mind to protect it while my body spasmed. Thankfully, it was over quickly through their efforts. Frigga was the best healer in the country, and it had been she who taught Loki.

"Mother, would you like assistance?" Loki asked formally. It would be rude to just jump in, especially since healers could so easily interfere and disrupt the progress of the others if multiple healers were working on the same patient. It could only be done at all if the healers were used to working magic together.

"Not yet. I will let you know if your magical assistance is required," Frigga replied. She indicated the other side of my bed with a nod of her head. "Sit, hold her hand and tell me what happened to land my daughter in this state." I looked away from her, embarrassed. I kept neglecting to fully accept the consequences of the soulbond with Loki. Namely that I was a princess here, and therefore Frigga's daughter in law. I kept forgetting that I was a princess here, and considered Loki's wife. Loki took my left hand in his right. His mother sighed. "Your left hand, darling," she told him dryly. I couldn't help laughing at the reminder of where he got at least some of his humor from. Frigga smiled indulgently at me while Loki flushed and switched hands. I instantly felt better when power flared around our joined hands. "Do not rely on this trick," Frigga told Loki firmly. "But with the right spell, you can draw power through the soulbond. I will have the relevant texts sent to your room,"she added before Loki and I could ask. She looked at Loki expectantly. I wisely remained silent.

"The humans she lives with have taken advantage of her kindness and abilities for the past year," Loki explained, though the words seemed to pain him. I zoned out while he explained further. I didn't need to listen to his explanation and could instead float in the healing haze.

Finally, the healing was done. I was still weak and tired, and would be for awhile I assumed, but stronger than I'd been and able to function. "You will be fine with some rest, dear," Frigga told me kindly. "You may take her back to your suite to rest. You can go visit Nali tomorrow," she told Loki. "If you're up to it, I'm sure everyone would like to see you at dinner."

Loki nodded and stood. "Thank you, Lady Mother." I told Frigga formally. I moved to stand and wasn't at all surprised when Loki swept me into his arms before I could. I didn't complain. I was still wearing my blood soaked Earth pajamas, which would definitely be out of place here, and draw unwanted attention. At least in his arms, I was mostly shielded from stares on that account. Also I loved him and was safe and exhausted, so being carried was perfectly fine. This time.

"I mean it when I say to rest, Daughter. No magic until your eyes turn back to their normal color at the very least," Frigga ordered.

"Yes, Lady Mother," I replied meekly.

She just sighed. "I have heard that tone too many times..." she smiled fondly at Loki. "Before you hide in your rooms, please go visit your brother. He is in the small audience chamber,"

"Do you require an escort?" Loki asked Frigga. She shook her head. How could she make everyday gestures look so regal?

"One of the guards is waiting for me outside," she gestured to the exit to the healing wing. Loki nodded, accepting her answer.

"Very well. Thank you, Mother," his words were formal, but his tone gently and kind. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, managing to not drop me. I was impressed with his strength.

He carried me through the halls of the palace. I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to ignore the stares of the people we passed. They all greeted us, some with smiles, most with bows and curtsies. A few who got a good look at me looked horrified at my appearance. Thankfully we arrived soon at the side entrance to the small audience chamber. This was the royal entrance in a small antichamber. Loki set me on my feet next to him, wrapping an arm around me for support. Loki cleared his throat, drawing attention to us. No one in the audience chamber but Balder, who was sitting in the throne like chair at the front of the room, would be able to see us in the antichamber.

"Excuse me," said Balder after he had spotted us. He stood and came over to the antichamber we were in. "Brother! You have returned!" He exclaimed in his usual cheerful boisterous manner. He grabbed Loki in a bear hug and squeezed him too tightly. I couldn't help laughing at them.

"Balder! Let me go!" Loki protested. He just got squished tighter for his efforts. He complained about Balder, but he didn't mean it. Balder finally dropped Loki, who immediately began rubbing his sore back.

Balder turned to me, reaching automatically for my hand so he could kiss it. I saw the change in his expression when he took in my appearance. "Balder, I'm so sorry for your loss," I told him before he could say anything about me. I took a step towards him, opening my arms to offer him a hug. He pulled me tightly to him, but didn't squish me like he had done to Loki. "Our Lady Mother has said that I cannot visit Nali until tomorrow." I felt bad that I hadn't paid my respects yet.

"He will be glad to see you tomorrow," Balder replied. I was glad he wasn't upset. Balder held me tightly to him. I didn't mind. He was so warm and gently. "What happened to you, little sister?" he asked.

"It's been a hard year on all of us," I finally replied. I didn't want to worry him. He had enough on his plate. I yelped in surprise when he swept me up into his arms. I shouldn't have been surprised. I think I was actually more surprised that it had taken him this long. I was just glad he hadn't thrown me over his shoulder.

"Lady, I have seen black eyes like yours once before," Balder said in a firmer, more formal tone than I had ever heard from him before. Loki wouldn't look at him when he said that. I saw his embarrassed look. He wouldn't meet my eyes either. "What happened to drain your powers to within seconds of death?"

"When did you see the black eyes before?" I asked instead. That earned me a smile from him.

"You first. Come, Brother. Your darling soulbond needs her bed. We will talk as we walk," I laughed at Balder being Balder. I was glad he was back to being normal. Loki spluttered and insisted he should carry me, but Balder ignored him as usual. He knew Loki would follow as long as he had me.

I sighed. "I've been on call to the healers for a year with basically no break. The last month was hell. I only got a few hours of sleep and once decent meal the entire month... We were so busy with villains attacking constantly. Then yesterday we saved the lives of ten or so people and earlier today I had to bring my brother's boyfriend back from death's door. I was the only healer available," I explained to Balder as he walked us back to the family wing.

"They take advantage of her kindness and her strong healing abilities," Loki added. "And do not bother looking out for her wellbeing until it is too late," he grumbled.

"So?" I prompted. "When have you seen this before?"

"When Loki was around 10," he started.

"Balder!" Loki shouted. "Do not tell this story," he grumbled.

"Why? Tis a good story. It is not even embarrassing, Brother, not for you anyway." Balder replied jovially. "Anyway, we were all out on a camping trip, some kind of male bonding time with Father. So of course he tells us to go on a hike and leave him alone for awhile. So we hiked and generally annoyed each other and not him for a long while. We were on one of the cliffs and it crumbled out from underneath my feet. I do not know how far the fall was, or how Loki and Thor managed to get down there,"

"Thor flew us," Loki interrupted sullenly.

"It was a long fall and I was severely banged up,"

"He means mostly dead," Loki interrupted again.

"Who is the one telling this story, darling baby brother?" Balder laughed and Loki sulked. "Anyway, Loki used every drop of healing magic Mother had taught him so far to save my life. He nearly died in the process. I had to carry him all the way back to our camp. Father ended the ill-fated camping trip immediately. Loki's eyes were black like that for a month because of it," Balder finally finished his story.

"That wasn't an embarrassing story," I told Loki over Balder's shoulder. He still scowled, but softened his expression some for me.

"No, but I still do not like it told," Loki finally said.

"You just like your persona of the all-powerful flawless magician," Balder laughed. Even Loki chuckled at that. We reached our suite soon and Balder handed me back to Loki. "It is good to see you two, even if the circumstances are not the best. Get some rest, little sister. I am sure I will see plenty of you while you are here." Balder opened the suite's door for us and Loki kicked it shut behind him, slamming it in Balder's face. Balder laughed from the other side of the door.

He finally set me on my feet again inside the bathroom. I remembered again that I was still covered in Jason's blood. "Are you sure you would not like for me to help?" Loki purred in my ear. I'm sure I turned at least 10 different shades of red. I knew he was teasing, though. He would never push. He was too much of a gentleman. Joking, however, was fair game.

"Loki..." I tried to sound firm, but just sounded tired and exasperated. So I placed both hands on his chest and proceeded to shove him bodily from the bathroom. "Shoo, silly Trickster," I told him, laughing at his pouts. "I want to get a nap before dinner, which means I have to get this blood off of me. And out of my hair. I still have no idea how blood always gets in my hair..." I grumbled. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender and let me push him the rest of the way out of the bathroom. I slammed the door in his face and went to get my overly hot shower and get the blood out of my hair. Again.

He didn't leave me anything to wear after this shower. He usually left me something. I was used to his small courtesies. I wondered what he was up to. Silly Trickster. So I wrapped a towel around myself and stomped into the bedroom. He was asleep in a chair by the bed, as if he'd sat down for a second and passed out. That was why he hadn't been as courteous as usual. I stole one of his tunics from his closet. It went down to nearly my knees, so it totally counted as pajamas. I pulled back the covers on the bed and then surveyed my problem. Boyfriend was in the chair. I needed him in the bed. I couldn't use magic and I didn't want to wake him. I was going to have to wake him.

"Love," I touched his shoulder and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He opened his eyes, looking confused. "Come on, time for a nap," I told him. I grabbed his hands and used all of my weight to haul him to his feet. He was barely awake, but made it to the bed where we settled in among the blankets and pillows for a much needed nap.

"That is an excellent outfit, my darling," he murmured as we were dozing off.

"Shush, you," I laughed, cuddling better against his cool body.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke to Loki absently petting my hair. He was sitting next to me on the bed with a book in one hand. I looked up at him and smiled blissfully. This was definitely a great way to wake up from a nap. He looked down at me when I moved. “Apologies, darling. I did not mean to wake you,” he said with a soft smile. I sat up and kissed him lightly.

“It’s not a problem. What’cha reading?” I asked. I was one of the few people who could get away with interrupting his reading without getting snarled at.

“One of the books Mother sent with more information about the soulbond. I admit I had not done much research on it previously. It had not seemed necessary,” he admitted.

“What? You haven’t read all of the books in the library already?” I teased. He laughed.

“I was going to have to wake you soon anyway. It is nearly time for dinner. Are you up to going?” he asked. I nodded. I wouldn’t skip it even if I didn’t feel up to going. He knew that too and gave me a look.

“I actually feel up to it and I’m not just saying it,” I promised, annoying Trickster boyfriend knew me too well. He grinned at me. I could tell he loved how comfortable this was too. 

“Then we should get ready,” he said. He set his book on the table next to his bed and climbed out of the comfortable bed. He offered me a hand to help me out. I let him pull me to my feet. I laughed and hugged him. He held me for a minute, then let his magic flow over us to make us outfits for dinner. I ended up in a soft black gown with blue accents and soft black ballet flats. Loki sat me down in the chair in his room and brushed out my hair. He enjoyed braiding it, so I let him and didn’t complain. In exchange, I got to braid his. It was a fair trade. His design for my hair was simple tonight. He swapped places with me when I was done without me having to ask. I brushed his hair out carefully and began work, tying his hair into a half ponytail, leaving a few pieces to frame his face. Before he could see what I was doing, I pulled a dagger from the sheath I wore on my wrist when I was wearing a dress. I cut a lock from the underside of my hair at the nape of my neck where no one would be able to tell it was missing, and braided it in to his hair in a ‘lovelock’ on the left side of his head, right above his shoulder. I grinned when I was finished. He looked so shocked when he saw it in the mirror. My bright magenta-red hair was obvious braided in with his raven black hair. “What did you-?”

“It is called a lovelock. In ancient times men braided a lock of their loved one’s hair in with theirs, to show their devotion. It was always on the left side, on the heart’s side,” I explained. I had been planning on doing this when we came back to Vanahala once I had read about the tradition. Men braided their hair here, so it was something that could easily be done. I saw the emotion in his eyes. He stood and kissed me, deeply.

“Then I shall wear it with pride,” he finally replied. He offered me his hand and escorted me to dinner. He stood so tall and proud, and I caught him fingering the braid more than once during our walk.

“I haven’t looked,” I admitted. “Are my eyes still really black?” I asked him. He nodded.

“It will fade eventually,” he replied, trying to sound reassuring.

“Won’t the people be...freaked out by it?” I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

“No, most of our people know enough magic users to know exactly what it means,” he replied. I wasn’t reassured, but didn’t have much choice. I had to go to dinner. At least we could use me as an excuse to leave quickly if we needed to. We were announced when we entered the dining room and took our seats at the head table with the king, queen, Balder, and his wife Freya. They were all wearing black as well, though less than my mostly black dress. I needed to show my mourning of Nali, since I had been gone for the last year.

Dinner was enjoyable, though Freya kept fretting over my eyes. I promised her that I was ok. Multiple times. I think she and Frigga were going to sick Balder on me if they even thought I was misbehaving and not resting. It was so very different from my family back home.

“Sister, what have you been doing on Earth while Loki has been stuck here?” Balder asked at one point during the meal.

“I’ve been going to school to learn to be a proper healer,” I told him with a smile. He nodded in appreciation.

“That is a difficult profession, an admirable ambition,” he raised his mug of beer in salute. I smiled and gave him a small nod, accepting the praise.

“Lo, are there any good medical books in the library?” I asked Loki, now that I was thinking about it. He would know. He nodded. 

“I will show you where they are,” he offered.

“Lo?” Balder boomed in laughter. Loki and I both turned red. “You let her call you Lo? He will not let any of us get away with that! We have tried for many many years. Good job, little sister!” Balder continued laughing. Even Freya and Frigga smiled.

“Sorry, Loki,” I told him softly. I hadn’t meant for him to get called out on it.

“You will pay for that, kitten,” he whispered in my ear. I stiffened, hearing a different voice using that word instead of his. A voice from too many years ago.

“Loki, please pick a different nickname,” I told him softly. He looked concerned. I shook my head. “Dad used to call me that. He was the only one who could get away with it,” I told him, smiling fondly at the memory, now that I wasn’t caught off guard.

“Very well,” he replied, concern vanishing with my explanation. “But I will find one, and use it, in front of all of these nice people,” he threatened. I couldn’t help laughing at the absurdity of his threat.

“Whatever you say, Lo,” I grinned at him and it took every ounce of my willpower to not stick my tongue out at him. We were at a formal dinner after all, even if their formal rules were a bit loose.

A nervous looking girl approached the head table towards the end of dinner. All the attention turned to her. “Yes, dear?” Frigga asked. She was one of the least intimidating of all of us. 

“My queen, the theater troupe I am apprenticed to wished for me to invite your family to our show this evening. We are performing a new play,” the girl stammered. It had taken all of her courage to approach and say the words. Even Odin softened.

“Unfortunately, my husband and I already have an engagement this evening, but I am sure the Princes and their Ladies will be glad to see your show. Right?” Frigga asked Balder and Loki, both of whom agreed graciously. The girl curtsied and promised we would have seats set aside for us. 

We left the dinner shortly afterwards so we could make it to the theater. The four of us made an impressive procession all done up in our dinner finery. The second we entered the theater, we were led to the best seats in the house. I ended up sitting between Loki and Balder, which was perfectly ok with me. Freya kept looking over at us like the three of us were going to cause all sorts of trouble. We planned no such thing. But trouble kept managing to find us anyway.

The theater filled in around us and soon the chimes announced that the show was ready to start. The crowd grew silent so we could watch the show. I didn’t know what I thought the show was going to be. Whatever my assumptions were, they were so very, very, very wrong.

It started with actors playing Thor and Loki departing Vanahala for their adventure. Are they doing what I think they’re doing? I thought loudly at Loki. I couldn’t use my telepathy with my powers bound, but I’d learned before I had powers, a trick for thinking in a certain way so Loki could hear me and he could reply with his telepathy.

/By the norns, I think they are.../ Loki replied, just as shocked as I was.

The actors went to ‘Earth’ in their play and Thor tried to take it over, stopped by Loki and warriors, who I assumed were supposed to be the Protectors. I clutched on to Loki’s hand to keep from laughing aloud. 

/Oh, shit. They must have gotten the story... oh no/ Loki thought

What? What story did they get?

/I fulfilled the terms of my ‘banishment’ by having an adventure and making my own way. I found my soulbond and together we defeated a worthy adversary, Thor. I am free to move back home if I so choose. I did not tell you yet, since it did not affect anything. I do not have to make any choices. But I had to tell Mother and Father the tale of my adventure. The theater troupe must have gotten ahold of it/

Fuck. That was the only thought I had. That thought was repeated multiple times throughout the evening, as well as some other colorful words in both English and Vanahalan. Especially when the actress playing me appeared on the stage. Balder elbowed me when she appeared on stage. I just wanted to hide. They did have the whole story, how I was just a little powerless Earth girl who befriended Loki and how we fell in love. 

When they got to the scene where I acquired my super powers. I think my nails left marks in Loki’s hand. Thankfully my actress was screaming off stage during it and the act of trauma that had blasted open my powers was only heavily implied. I couldn’t have stood watching it. I could barely stand remembering it as I watched Loki’s actor and the one playing Tony run across the stage to come to my actress’ aid.

/I had no idea they were doing this. I am so sorry, darling/ Loki told me as I crushed his hand tighter under mine. I realized that I was doing the same thing to poor Balder’s hand. I saw his expression harden in concern when I had grabbed his hand. I tried to soften my grip, but he shifted his hand so he was holding mine. It wasn’t romantic, it was comforting. I gave him a small smile. He squeezed my hand in reply. 

They even did, in great detail, the scene where I nearly died and Loki saved me with the soulbond. That scene was hard to watch too. Especially since they recreated it in perfect detail. Balder squeezed my hand again. I felt his concern then and realized he hadn’t known this part of the story. I remembered that he hadn’t been there when Loki had told Odin and Frigga what happened. I squeezed Loki’s hand in reassurance when I saw tears in his eyes as he remembered watching me nearly die in his arms. 

At least they did justice to our final battle with Thor. It was a spectacular battle across the stage. The changed some timeline of the events around so they could end with our official soulbond ceremony here on Vanahala. 

There were cheers from the crowd when the play was over. We all stood and applauded politely and took bows when the actors indicated us. We said the expected polite nice things to the actors and congratulated their hard work. Loki and Balder made our apologies for not staying longer, reminding them that I was still ill. They believed it from my black eyes.

The four of us left the theater, much more subdued than we had entered it. “What’s wrong with all of you?” Freya asked, dropping some of her formality with the late hour and concern. None of us spoke for a minute.

“That was...all real,” I finally managed to answer. “A little exaggerated at parts, but all real.” I told her. She hadn’t known. She thought it was a play, a make believe version of events. I wrapped both of my arms around Loki’s waist. Balder touched my shoulder. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll be ok, Ball,” I told him. “Just a little unsettled. I wasn’t expecting that,”

“None of us were,” he added. I nodded at what he wasn’t saying. He would have warned us, would have declined for me, had he known. 

“It was not a bad show...” Loki admitted.

“It would have been better if we had been prepared,” Balder grumbled. “Are you two planning on staying in your suite tonight, or should I be expecting to have to go find you at 3am?” he asked. I appreciated that he was trying to lighten the mood. 

“You will find out at 3am,” Loki replied with a grin. 

“Library or kitchens?” I asked innocently.

“Maybe the gardens tonight,” he mused

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Balder chuckled. 

“The roof?” I asked Loki.

“Maybe the catacombs,”

“Isn’t the vault down there?”

We continued our innocent banter all the way back to the royal wing. Our suites were fairly close to each other. “Nice braid,” Balder finally commented. Loki touched his braid self-consciously, but grinned at his brother. I saw the pride in his eyes.

“It is called a lovelock, Brother. It was a gift from my beloved,” Loki replied. Balder saw the pride and joy in Loki’s eyes and didn’t try to tease him anymore. Instead, he clapped Loki on the shoulder, then took my hand to kiss it.

“You two sleep well so I do not have to come hunting you down,” Balder bid us.

“Night, Ball, Freya,” I waved to them. Loki bid them goodnight and we continued down the hall to our own suite. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” Loki asked once we were safely in our suite. 

“I’m fine, Lo,” I replied. He rolled his eyes at the reminder of the conversation from earlier. I just laughed and went to find something to wear to bed. It was late and we both needed sleep. I ended up in the same tunic of Loki’s I had worn earlier and he joined me in the bed a minute later. He had let his hair down, but refused to remove one small braid that had the cut lock of my hair braided in to it. I smiled at it and at him before curling up with him to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by someone barging into my bedroom. I had been having terrible dreams about Thor returning, so I didn’t mind waking. I did mind someone barging in to my bedroom. I sprang up, drawing a dagger at the same time. The lights came on and I saw Balder standing in the doorway to our bedroom. “Where’s Loki?” he asked me grumpily. I looked in the bed where Loki had been. He wasn’t in the bed.

“Apparently not here,” I replied, sheathing my dagger. Balder sighed in exasperation.

“I’ll go find him. You stay here,” he told me. I was already climbing out of bed to help him. 

“Yeah, right, Ball. Like I’m not going to help you find him,” I told him. I saw him turn red and he turned around. My pajamas had ridden up, not even enough to show anything. I rolled my eyes, but threw on a pair of Loki’s pajama pants for Balder’s propriety’s sake. “Come on Ball. Wonder where my wayward soulbond has disappeared off to...” 

“Without you? I would suggest we try the library first,” Balder suggested. He offered me his arm, a proper gentleman even in our pajamas. I took it and the two of us walked through the silent corridors to the library. We found Loki there, pouring over old texts by green glowing lights that surrounded him. “At least he was easy to find tonight,” Balder commented dryly. 

I went over to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Only my hand passed right through. It was an illusion. The illusion vanished when I had touched it. I sighed. “Or not.” I sighed.

Balder growled. “He’s getting better at this game. Use the soulbond,” he told me. He wanted to get this over with. I didn’t blame him. I just wanted to know what Loki was up to.

“I can’t,” I reminded Balder, holding up my arm with the metal bangle on it. “Our Lady Mother was quite insistent that I cannot do any magic until my eyes turn back to their normal color,” I added. He laughed.

“You can do this, even with no magic. There is power in the soulbond itself,” Balder explained. “Just focus on him, the soulbond will lead you to him. It works, I promise. Anything to get us all back to our beds faster tonight.” So I closed my eyes and focused on the soulbond and on my Loki, questing out with my senses to find where my wayward husband wandered off too.

Husband? 

Where had that thought come from?

I felt the tug though, and pointed away from the library. “This way.” Balder bowed elegantly. 

“Lead on, sister dear,” I giggled and we set off. We had to backtrack a few times and find new routes. The soulbond led us in a straight line, it didn’t take corridors and walls into consideration. 

We finally ended up in a tiny room hidden behind a tapestry. Loki was in there with a stack of books, a filched apple, and glowing green magic lights around him. He looked up legitimately startled when we burst in to his hiding spot. “How did you-?” he started. I held up my left hand, the soulbond marks were glowing on my arm. “Ah. There is no chance you will allow to me continue my work, is there?” he addressed that last comment to both of us.

“Not a chance,” Balder replied.

“Nope. Come along darling, you can play with the books tomorrow,” I bid him in loving exasperation. I was just glad we’d found him and he was ok. I held out a hand to pull him to his feet. Balder beat me to it and threw Loki over his shoulder. I caught the book Loki had been reading and gathered the others from the stack while Loki spluttered and cursed. Balder grabbed me by the back of the tunic before I could get all of the books. 

“Come on, sister dear, or you’re going over the other shoulder,” Balder told me firmly. He grumbled about how he shouldn’t have brought me along. I could only only hold a couple of Loki’s books, since Balder grabbed one of my wrists, like I was going to wander off or something. “Why can’t you sleep at night like normal people?” Balder grumbled.

“You have been asking me this since I was five,” Loki grumbled. “Now will you kindly put me down?” He said grumpily. 

“You have yet to give me a decent answer on why I cannot sleep because you cannot sleep,”

“It is not my fault that Mother thinks you need to forcibly carry me to bed just because I was up reading,”  I imagined Loki briefly with Jason’s pouty cat ears and couldn’t help giggling at that image. Loki must’ve caught the image from my mind, because he chuckled and with a flash of green magic, had cat ears of his own, raven colored like his hair. I laughed and broke from Balder’s grip to I could go investigate them. I giggled in delight at his newest trick. 

Balder stopped and set Loki down so he could glare at both of us. “Can you two please behave for five minutes?” 

“But he has cat ears!” I protested, standing up on my toes to touch Loki’s ears. “They’re adorable.” Balder just huffed.

“You are both incorrigible. Come along, children,” he threw us both over his shoulders, laughing. It didn’t take much to cheer him up. “I should have just done this in the first place. And not woken you.” He directed that comment to me. Loki and I both just laughed.

He finally set us down outside of our suite and produced two vials of potion from his pocket. “Hey!” I protested when he tried to hand one to me. “I helped you find him!” I grumbled. The last time I had taken one of these potions I was unconscious for a whole day.

“Just take it,” Balder replied. “Mother color coded them this time,” he added, handing me the blue one. I sighed, but took the stupid potion.

“Are you sure this is the right one?” I asked when I was nearly instantly dizzy with exhaustion and swaying on my feet. Loki wrapped an arm around me.

“Mother must be displeased and thinking you aided in my mischief,” he said with a tone of apology. “Come darling. Bed for both of us.” I don’t know how either of us made it back to bed. We were both pretty drunk on sleeping potion. I think Frigga was displeased with Loki too for his mischief tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was well up by the time we roused from the sleeping potion. We both woke laughing at the state of ourselves and the bed. We had just managed to fall into the bed drunken from the potion and had ended up in a tangle of limbs, messy hair, and blankets. Somehow the only thing still intact was Loki’s one thin braid that had my lock of hair. At least his cat ears were gone. We disentangled ourselves and the blankets, still laughing and tried to wake up enough to start our day.

I sobered when I remembered what the morning was going to entail. This was going to be difficult. “We have to go see Nali this morning,” I reminded him. He nodded.

“I know, darling.” His voice was sad. This would be hard for him too.

“It’s going to take an hour to detangle my hair,” I moaned when I saw the state of it in the mirror. My eyes were still jet black, like my pupils had taken over the entire colored portion of my eyes. It was creepy and weird not to see the normal blue there. 

Loki chuckled. “Allow me, darling,” he bid softly. I sat and let him fix my hair with a mix of brushing, magic, and curses. I laughed, but he did manage to get it back in order. “Close your eyes,” I rolled my eyes that he was being silly, but I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers through my hair as he braided it. “What do you think?” he asked. I heard the hesitation and worry in his voice. I opened my eyes and just smiled. I stood and kissed him.

“I love it,” I replied, “And I love you.” He had braided a lock of his hair into mine.

After that he used magic to change our outfits to black clothes appropriate for this visit and fix his own hair. “When can this thing come off?” I grumbled at him, holding up my wrist with the bangle on it. I missed my magic. It was so useful.

He placed a finger under my chin and tipped my head back so he could look at my eyes. He gave me a kiss when he had gotten his look at my eyes. “It will be a while yet, darling,” he told me softly. I sighed. “Come, let’s go visit Nali,” 

I nodded and let him lead me to the gardens. We stopped on the way to pick out a stuffed bear from one of the stall markets. Nali had a beautiful tombstone under the biggest tree in the gardens. It had been his favorite tree to climb. Someone had long ago nailed hand and footholds that even a toddler like Nali could ‘climb’. 

Loki stayed back so I could pay my respect properly. I knelt beside Nali’s grave, tears in my eyes. He had been such a gentle sweet little boy. So I spoke to him, like I’d speak to my parents when I went to visit their graves. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come play with you sooner, Nali. Your daddy said you would forgive me for coming late. I brought you a present,” I told him brightly. I presented the stuffed bear and set it next to the other toys that had been left as tribute. “I’m sorry you had to leave us all so soon. Everyone here misses you. May you spent all of your days in joy in the lands of your ancestors,” I bid him. I turned to leave him. Loki stopped to say a few words before we headed back to the palace. Balder and Freya were waiting for us at the door to the palace.

I gave Balder a hug when I saw him. He wrapped his arms around me. “Thank you,” he told me softly.

“I’m sorry,” I replied. I didn’t know what else to say. There was nothing else to say. Balder let me go and I gave Freya a hug too.

“Loki, Father wants us both to sit on the small council today,” Balder announced. Loki looked worriedly at me. 

“I’ll be fine, Lo. Go do your duty. I have research to do anyway,” I reminded him. He still looked concerned, but nodded. 

“Breakfast first,” Balder announced. He jovially took Freya’s arm. Loki offered me his. I placed my hand on his arm and the four of us went to breakfast, chatting about small things. Frigga was still in the family breakfast room when we all arrived. She smiled when she saw us all chatting and laughing.

“It gives me joy to see you all getting along,” she greeted us. We all bowed or curtsied to her and said our greetings. She handed a book to Loki. “The spell you were looking for last night is in there,” she told him with a smile.

“Thank you, Mother,” he replied and kissed her cheek. He vanished the book.

“What spell were you looking for?” I asked him curiously. 

“I will show you later, darling,” he replied, with a hint of color in cheeks. I smiled at him. I was sure I’d enjoy whatever mischief he was up to.

“Dears, we do still have a schedule to keep to,” Frigga reminded us when we all spent too long at breakfast. Both of the boys pouted. They had been arguing over some of the finer points of the play last night. Or something. I had lost track of the conversation having a civilized conversation about healing texts and spellbooks with Frigga. She promised to have a selection sent to my suite, especially as I would spending the day quietly studying, which she greatly approved of. 

Balder went to Frey and Frigga so he could escort them to the healing wing. Loki came to my side. “Lo, you don’t have to-” I started. He just gave me a look.

“Darling, do not even try. Security has been severely tightened since the attack. Nali died in that attack. I am not willing to risk your safety,” he told me firmly. 

“And it’s not just because you’re the big strong man?” I grumped. He laughed.

“No, darling. It is only because I love you,”

“And who is keeping you safe?” I demanded, yet again cursing my lack of powers right now. I figured he would feel I could protect myself if I had them.

“The guards that follow me around all the time.” He grumbled back. “It is quite annoying, but none of us are alone anymore. The guards do try to be unobtrusive, but...” I saw his annoyance at them and the new situation. All I could do was laugh at his misfortune. He walked me back to our suite. He looked worried to be leaving me. 

“Loki, I’m fine. I’m staying in the suite today with a stack of books, actually resting for once. Our suite is heavily shielded, and I’m sure you’ll be listening for any call for help. Go be a prince, silly Trickster,” I gave him a kiss, then gave him a push toward whatever he was supposed to be doing. He laughed and vanished in a flash of green light. I silently wished the guards luck keeping track of him and ducked into the suite where I found a stack of carefully selected medical and healing texts.


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing happened while I spent the day curled up comfortably with my books. Our suites were quiet and it was nice to just relax for once. Loki had left me tales to read when I got bored of research and studying. I kept impatiently checking my eyes throughout the day, but nothing changed. Lunch arrived on the coffee table in a flash of green magic, so I didn’t have to go scavenge for something to eat, thanks to a courteous Trickster boyfriend. I smiled at his thoughtfulness, and thanked him, even though I wasn’t entirely sure he could hear me. 

A note appeared in my lap. -Anytime, darling- I grinned. I loved my silly mischievous boyfriend.

He came back to the suite in time to freshen up before dinner. He, however, forgot to warn me when he was returning, and teleported into the room without announcement or preamble. I was on my feet with a dagger already thrown at him and two more in my hands before I realized who it was. He laughed and vanished the dagger before it could hit him. I dropped the other two and ran to him. “Loki! You scared me!” I scolded as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was scared of his sudden appearance, but more scared that I had nearly stabbed him in the chest.

“I’m sorry, love,” he whispered, holding me tightly. “I have been so used to just teleporting into my suite all these years that I forgot it might startle you,” he admitted. I realized that he loved that I was here in his suite and safe, but that he hadn’t gotten used to sharing it with me either. “I am impressed with your reaction, though. You have been practicing,” he commented. I nodded, but still didn’t dare let him go. “Darling, I’m alright,” 

“I’m sorry!” I nearly wailed. “I threw a dagger at you!” He laughed.

“And that was the correct response to someone teleporting in to our suite,” he reminded me, stroking my hair. “Had I been thinking, I would have at least warned you first.” I nodded and finally relaxed. “Shall we get ready for dinner?” he asked. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” I replied with a tentative smile up at him. 

“Good,” he leaned down to kiss me and used magic to dress us for dinner. I loved that he could do this, but couldn’t wait to get my magic back so I wouldn’t have to rely on his. “First, though, I have a spell I need to look up.” He summoned the spell book Frigga had given him earlier. “I have not had a chance all day to look for it.” He flipped through the pages while I watched him, curious what spell he was looking for. “Here it is,” he murmured with a smile. He used magic to hold the book open in midair and carefully reached up to untie the braid containing the lock of my hair.

I watched him confused. “You don’t like it?” I asked, feeling a little hurt. He shook his head.

“Patience, darling,” he replied with a smile. He held the lock of hair in his glowing hand and recited the spell. When he was done, the lock of my hair had disappeared from his hand, but instead was back on his head, as if it was growing there. I reached up to touch it, and it was in fact attached to his head. “There, now it shall never be lost,” he explained with a grin. “Unless of course, I should lose my Lady’s favor. There is a reversal spell in here,” he added.

“I don’t see that happening,” I replied with a smile. I kissed him, then reached up to rebraid that section of hair for him. I unbraided my own lovelock and handed the lock of raven hair to him. “Do mine?” I asked hopefully. He smiled and looked back to the spellbook. One recitation later, and he was carefully rebraiding my hair for me, a raven lock of his hair growing among my own magenta-red. It wasn’t just a dyed lock either, it was actually his. The texture was different than mine. 

“There is a reversal for it,” he repeated. “If you ever want to remove it,” I just stood up on my toes to give him a kiss.

“Thank you,” I replied, ignoring his comments about removing it. He vanished the book again and offered me a hand so he could escort me to dinner. 

“How was the play last night?” Frigga asked us during dinner that evening. None of the four of us would look at her. She kept staring us all down until Freya finally saved us.

“The actors were very good,” she hedged.

“Oh dear. That is the nicest thing you can come up with?” Frigga asked. “Was the play crude, or insulting in some manner?” She had gone in protective mother mode. 

“The play was the tale of my banishment and journey,” Loki finally told her. “We were unprepared.” His words were simple, but his tone wasn’t. He still wasn’t pleased that we hadn’t been prepared and that we’d both had to remember unpleasant things. “I do not know how they acquired the entire tale, but they had every detail, Mother,” he added, his eyes haunted. I touched his hand. His expression softened and he gave me a smile. 

“We were just unprepared, Lady Mother. I do no think they intended to cause offense,” I added quickly before she could really get upset. She nodded, but didn’t look entirely convinced. Balder and Freya jumped in to agree with me. We didn’t want the troupe in trouble just because Loki and I had been uncomfortable. 

The rest of dinner passed without incident and with way too much delicious food. “Loki, I need your help this evening,” Odin ordered towards the end of the meal.

“Mine too, Father?” Balder asked. Odin shook his head. 

“Just your brother tonight,” 

Balder nodded. “Very well, Father.” Odin beckoned to Loki , who stood, but gave me a worried expression. I smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. He took my hand and bowed over it to kiss it. 

“I will see you later, darling,” he promised me in a whisper. “Ball?” Loki asked as he stood again. Balder nodded.

“I will escort her home safely,” 

“Thank you,” Loki clapped Balder on the shoulder and went to go help Odin with whatever it was he needed. Freya whispered something in Balder’s ear. He nodded and stood, offering her his hand. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed, and stood.

“Sorry, Kat. I’m not feeling well tonight. Morning sickness is not very aptly named,” she complained. It was the first time I had ever really seen her without her perfectly mannered formality. Apparently pregnant women get passes on formality on any world. 

“It’s no problem,” I replied, though I was definitely going to have to get out of the suite tomorrow, since I had spent 90% of today there so far. Balder walked with his arm around Freya’s waist. I followed behind them, trying to think of something fun to do tonight. Balder looked back to me and reached back to grab my hand with his free one. 

“Come along, Sister. I have seen that bored, lonely expression on my brother’s face too many times. No tricks from you tonight.” I pouted at him while Freya laughed. At least she was feeling ok enough to laugh. Balder stopped at the door to his suite. I managed to get free of his grip and continued on my way to my own suite. Balder grabbed my arm. “Where do you think you are going?”

“My suite? I can see it from here, Ball,” I replied dryly. He sighed and let me go.

“You are such trouble. You and my brother both.” I laughed and waved to them and headed quickly to my suite. I slipped back inside and changed into my pajamas, letting my hair down from the elaborate braid from dinner. 

About an hour later, I was bored out of my mind and went to go find something fun to do. Balder was sitting outside of my suite’s door. “Took you longer than it takes Loki,” he greeted me. “He would have been out here about twenty minutes ago.” He offered me a hand. “Come, I have some fun for you,” he bid me. I grinned and took his hand. He led me down the hall to his suite. A board game was set up on his coffee table, but Freya was nowhere to be seen. “Freya retired already. She really was unwell.” Balder told me, seeing my concerned expression. 

“Can you tell Loki I’m here? He’ll worry,” I asked. Balder smiled at me and gestured to one of the big pillows on the floor.

“I have already sent him the message,” he replied. “Sit,” he bid me. I laughed and sat on one of the big pillows. Balder handed me the rulebook for the game. I just looked up at him, surprised he was so prepared. “I may have used this tactic on Loki before,” he admitted. I laughed again and read the directions for the game. Balder picked a throw blanket off of his couch and wrapped it around my shoulders before he sat at the table with me and we began to play the board game. The game was fun, as was spending time with Balder. Balder was sweet and kind. Even if he constantly had a loud boisterous manner about it and seemed like an overgrown child most of the time. 

The hour was late indeed when there was a knock on Balder’s suite door. Ball gestured for me to stay where I was and went to answer it. He stepped aside and let Loki come in. I grinned and jumped to my feet to go greet him. He looked tired and wan. There was danger in his eyes. Something was really wrong and he was barely holding on to his control. “Is everything ok?” I asked him. He nodded and smiled at me. I didn’t quite trust the smile, it was off, almost malevolent. 

“Did you have a pleasant evening with Balder?” he asked, sounding jealous. I had a feeling this was an old rivalry, and he had lost romantic interests to his brother before. I had to tread carefully with my answer so I didn’t offend either of them.

“He was very generous to offer to keep me company tonight. Your company, however, is always much more preferable. No offense, Ball,” I grinned over at Balder. I hoped my jovial tone might ease the situation. It didn’t seem to work. Balder took a step forward.

“None taken, Sister,” Balder replied, emphasizing the last word. “You look like hell, Brother. Father had you do complicated magics again for him, didn’t he?” Loki nodded brusquely, wrapping a possessive arm around me as he did. Balder glared at him, seeing the dangerous glint in Loki’s eyes, just like I had. “Brother...” his tone was warning. “I know dealing with Father puts you on edge, but I won’t let you endanger your soulbond over your own hurt feelings.” Ah, that was Loki’s problem tonight. Odin had done something to mess with his emotions. 

“We’ll be fine, Ball,” I told him with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. In this mood of Loki’s, if I went with him, I really was going to have to trust that he wouldn’t hurt me. Or do something stupid just because of Odin messing with his emotions. Balder didn’t look like he wanted to let me leave. He didn’t trust Loki like this. “Love, let’s go home,” I bid Loki, hoping he would listen to me. I saw emotions run across his eyes. Hurt, betrayal, anger, fear, distrust. 

His emotions landed on fear and I saw him make a decision. I saw how hard it was for him to make that decision too. He took a step away from me and pushed me, gently, but still pushed me, into Balder’s arms. Balder caught me before I could fall. “Keep her here tonight.” Loki said gruffly, his voice hoarse with emotion and fear. “I do not trust my control tonight, or her safety with me,” 

“Loki! No!” I bid him, but Balder had wrapped his strong arms around me. I reached out a hand to Loki, but he vanished from the room. “Balder, let me go,” I warned him.

“Calm down, Sister, calm. He did the right thing and we both know it,” Balder bid me. That didn’t stop me from pounding my elbow into his ribs, repeatedly. “I’m not letting go,” he told me the second time I hit the same spot hard. “Kindly stop hitting me, Sister,” 

“Let me go, Ball,” I snarled at him, lifting one of my legs so I could kick him. He swung me around so I couldn’t kick him. “I have to go to him,” I insisted.

“Not tonight, you don’t.” Balder replied. “Calm down, he will be fine.” I struggled against him again, but it was useless, not without actually hurting Balder, which I wouldn’t do unless he actually hurt me. I finally stopped fighting him. He steered me toward the couch and pushed me onto it. He stayed standing, wisely not trusting me to stay. “You have never seen him like this, have you?” Balder asked me gently, once he saw that I wasn’t jumping off the couch to try to escape again. I shook my head. “I have. Many times. Can I sit, or are you going to try to escape?”

“You can sit,” I told him. He didn’t look like he entirely believed me. 

“Loki has entrusted me with your safety tonight. Please don’t make it difficult,”

“For now,” I could agree to that much, especially if he was going to give me an explanation. 

“I will take ‘for now’.” He sat next to me on the couch.

“He’s hurting, Ball, I need to go help him,” I begged. Balder shook his head.

“Not tonight. Let him calm down. At least let me tell you about it before you try fighting me again,” he insisted. I held my hands up in surrender. I wouldn’t fight him. Yet. He nodded and I lowered my hands. I picked up the throw blanket from where it had fallen earlier and wrapped it around myself again. Balder finally relaxed when I did, since he finally felt that I wouldn’t run. “Father can be a bit of a jerk. Actually quite a bit of a jerk. Fine, he is an asshole. He has pitted us against each other all of our lives. He always preferred me and Thor because we were big and strong like him. We look just like he did when he was young. Loki was born from one of Father’s mistresses, and yet he’s the only one who took to Frigga’s magic. Father hates him for it, and yet makes him do complicated super advanced magic for the benefit of the realm he says. And then he spends the entire time berating and belittling Loki while he does the complex spells. Between Father’s verbal abuse and the drain of the magic, it puts him in the mood you saw him in. He’ll be fine in the morning once he’s slept it off,” Balder promised me. 

“And I can’t go to him because?”

“He does not trust himself not to hurt you out of misplaced anger at our Father. His control on his powers and emotions are basically gone. He will be here first thing in the morning, feeling terrible, with flowers or some other romantic nonsense to make this up to you.” I laughed at that and felt bad for Freya about Balder’s feelings on romantic gestures. 

“Balder? Is something wrong?” Freya asked from the doorway to their bedroom. Balder nodded.

“Loki is having an off night and would like for Kat to stay here tonight. Is the guest room set up?” he asked. Freya nodded. “I will get her settled and take the couch tonight. Go back to sleep, love,” he bid her. He stood and kissed her gently and she went back to bed after bidding me a good night. He came back into the main room and looked at me. “Please stay here tonight, Sister,” I sighed, but nodded. 

“Fine. You better be right about this,” I told him. He nodded and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. He led me to the second bedroom in their suite. I was grateful that it hadn’t been Nali’s. It was decorated as a generic spare bedroom. 

“Do I need to get you a tonic from Mother, or will you stay?” he asked me firmly. 

“I’ll stay. I promise,” I told him, giving up. He nodded and bid me goodnight. He would be sleeping on the couch in the main room, keeping guard, and making sure I stayed in the suite. I wasn’t stupid enough to try to leave when Balder was keeping guard. I curled in the strange bed without my Loki and tried to get some sleep. It didn’t go well. I was too worried about him. I tossed and turned all night, but finally dozed off some to get a little sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I was plagued with nightmares that night. I had been plagued by them ever since the fire that had killed my parents when I was 13. I hadn’t had them nearly as often or as severely since Frigga had done healing magic on my mind. They still came occasionally, though, and of course, tonight when I was without my powers, without Loki, and with my mind already worried about him, they came for me with a vengeance. 

It started with the fire, as it always did. Though, now, I had my proper memories of events, and not the altered ones I had lived with for years, when Superior had mistakenly thought hiding the fact that I have powers was a good idea. I had to relive making my way, gasping for air and coughing from smoke, through the fire to try to escape the house. I relived finding my parents, tied to our dining room chairs in the foyer, gun shot wounds in the middle of their heads. I screamed for them, crying, begging for them to get up and get out of the fire as I tried to shake them awake. Logically, I knew they were dead already. But I was a traumatized, terrified, 13 year old girl. Logic had no place here. Self preservation kicked in through my horror plagued mind and I knew I had to leave before I died in the fire. I took one last look at my mommy, and saw the wound in her head and just screamed, unleashing a fire tornado in and around the entire mansion as I did. Something crashed. I tried to make myself lift my hands to ward it off, my adult self knowing what was coming, but I couldn’t change the nightmares, just relive their horrors. A pillar that had held up...something... in the house crashed into me, pinning me to the floor, burning the leg it was on top of. I still had that scar to this day. I tried to push it off, but it was too heavy and I couldn’t move it. I knew there was help outside. I felt the ice and water supers attacking my protections. I couldn’t scream loudly enough for them to hear me. They would never think there was someone alive in here, not with the fire tornado. All I could do was throw extra power into the tornado, strengthen it. Try to tell them there was someone in here controlling it when the fire just existed burning nothing. Tony burst in through the front door. I waved my hand and yelled for him. He rushed over to my side, swept aside the burning pillar and swept me into his arms all in nearly one movement. I begged for him to save our parents too, but after one look at him, he told me their were beyond our help. My connection to the flames died when I was outside of their protection and they vanished, leaving only the natural flames behind. I passed out in his arms after he had passed the flame barrier around the outside of the mansion. 

The nightmares used to end there, but there were more horrors in my past now for the nightmares to find. The next on the list was when I was raped and my powers were blasted open. I had been drugged to the teeth with something meant to knock out supers’ abilities when I was at a friend’s birthday party. A jerk football player who was mad at me for rejecting his advances had set the thing up. There should have been no way for me to use my powers, but either due to their raw strength, or the fact they were blasted open that night, they were active. I had turned the boy who did it into a vegetable when I threw him across the room, my telepathy had burned through his mind. I never learned if he got better, I didn’t want to find out either.

I thought the nightmares would end there, but I was wrong. So very wrong. I was going to curse the theater troupe for bringing up these memories. The scene changed and Loki and I were curled on a couch watching a DVD when intruders broke into the compound. We jumped to our feet and Loki told me to run for safety. I didn’t have control of my powers yet, and couldn’t use them to help him fight. I ran, thinking we were getting to a better spot to fight them from. He stopped in the hallway though. He took out two of the intruders, but the other two snuck up behind him with guns. I ran to help him, shouting for him. He turned in slow motion to face the attack as the guns went off. I threw daggers at the attackers, killing them when the daggers went through their throats, and shoved Loki hard out of the way. I had thought we had made it, thought I had saved him, until my legs had fallen out from under me, until I saw the bloom of my blood and finally registered the pain in my chest. I had taken the bullets. Loki cradled me in his arms, dumping every ounce of healing magic he had in to me to save my life. It wasn’t enough. He’d had to use the soulbond ceremony to tie our souls together. Even then, it had been a close thing for us to both survive, for if I had died after that, he would have too. 

Of course, this was a nightmare, and it cut out before I could at least hear him say the loving words of the soulbond ceremony. I thought that was surely the last horror I would have to relive that night. I was wrong. Again.

The scene shifted to a night Loki and I were in our superhero costumes on patrol. I tried to fight it, I didn’t want to relive this night either, but the nightmares held me fast. That theater troupe was so very, very dead... 

In the nightmare, we found two bad guys and followed them to their hideout. We had walked right into a trap set by Thor. He had injured Loki gravely the moment we walked into the hideout. I’d had to use nearly all of my power to save him. I was drained and we still had to fight him and the minions he had acquired. They separated us the moment my fire shield failed. Loki had barely been back on his feet. We should have lost that fight. By all rights we should have been enslaved by Thor right then and there. Luck, and some admittedly quick thinking on our parts, had managed to get us out of it. Loki got Thor monologue-ing while I freed myself and a supervillain. We teamed up with the supervillain to stop Thor.

The scene faded with Thor’s defeat. I could feel the blankets I was fighting against. Could feel warm arms holding me, shaking me, trying to get me to wake, but I wasn’t quite free of the nightmare yet. Something pulled me back.

This wasn’t a memory. I knew that instantly, but I didn’t know what it was. I found myself in a small plain room I didn’t recognize. A figure appeared before me: Thor. He did look nearly identical to Balder, but a few years younger with big muscles and long blond hair. He was dressed in battle armor. I knew I did not want to be alone with him, even in a dream. He had already tried to enslave me once for his ambitions to take over the Earth. He was physically strong and had magic of his own, and Loki’s magic didn’t work on him.

“Look at the wonderful present my little brother has wrapped up for me,” he purred as he took a step towards me. I reached for my daggers, ignoring that this was a dream. It felt too real. My dagger sheath wasn’t there. Shit. I didn’t wear it to bed. I kept it within arm’s reach, but didn’t actually wear it. So I was stuck facing down Thor, in my pajamas, with no weapons and no powers. Great. At least I was wearing pants? That had to count for something. No weapons, no way to effectively fight. That left one option. So I ran, or tried at least. Thor grabbed me in an instant, slamming my back against a wall. He held both of my wrists above my head, nearly crushing the bones in them. I yelled in pain and tried to kick him, to struggle, something, anything. I wasn’t just going to give up. “Enough, little one, stop fighting,” he purred. “There is no shame in surrendering,” he added. “My brother left you for me, all bound up,” his thumb ran over the metal bangle on my arm. “with pretty black eyes and no protections and he left you all alone for me to find. What a wonderful surprise,” 

I felt ice surround me, felt cold hands on me, felt cool arms wrap around me to pull me from the dream. I felt myself fade from the scene as the real world took hold, but not before I hear Thor’s voice promise that he would come for me.


	18. Chapter 18

I finally managed to shut my mouth and stop screaming and open my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Loki’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder from fear, until I heard the other voices asking if I was ok. I looked over, confused, until I realized that we were all in the spare bedroom in Balder’s suite. Loki had pulled me into his arms. I don’t know when he arrived, it must’ve been sometime during the nightmares. I knew I was an exhausted disgusting mess, covered in sweat, and now melting ice, but I still found myself smiling when I saw the looks of concern on Balder’s and Freya’s faces.

“I’ll be ok,” I tried to reassure them. It probably would have worked had my voice not come out as a harsh croak and not even let me finish the sentence. Great. I tapped Loki’s shoulder. He looked down at me concerned. I hadn’t tried this with him yet, but I hoped. ‘Would you tell them I’m ok?’ I signed quickly with my hands. I hoped in that moment that he had gotten the ability through me through the soulbond. He raised an eyebrow, but did as I asked.

“She says that she is alright,” he translated. “How on Earth can you talk with your hands?” he asked. I smiled up at him, glad he had gotten the ability.

‘One of the girls who lived at the compound was deaf. I learned how in order to talk to her.’ 

“Very ingenious,” Loki replied aloud. He explained to our confused audience while I laid my head back on his shoulder, exhausted. “I’m sorry, darling. I should not have left you alone,” Loki whispered against my hair. I shook my head. It wasn’t his fault I had nightmares.

“Is there anything you need, dear?” Freya asked, concerned.

“Would you get us all some tea?” Loki asked before I could try to speak up. I smiled. We always got tea after nightmares. She went to go make tea. She was going to serve it in the other room. Balder took a step over and offered me his hand. I took it and let him haul me to my feet and wrap me in a hug.

“I could not wake you,” his voice was sad, hurt, worried. I nodded. That was typical. The only thing that ever woke me from the nightmares was Loki’s ice powers. 

“I know-” my voice croaked out again.

“Here, darling.” Loki had stood from the bed. He placed a glowing green hand against my throat and healed the damage I had done screaming my lungs out.

“Thanks,” I told him with a smile. He nodded in reply. I turned back to Balder. “I know you couldn’t Ball. Thanks for trying. I would have warned you, but this is one of the first times I’ve had nightmares like that since Frigga healed my mind... I’m sorry for worrying you,” I added. I really did feel bad for worrying them. There was a reason only Loki knew about my nightmares. He wouldn’t have either if he hadn’t caught me having them.

Balder hugged me again. “Tea is ready!” Freya called to us from the other room. Balder went to join her and Loki came up to me and wrapped his robe around me. I smiled up at him. He was always so thoughtful.

“Are you feeling better?” I asked him, concerned over his mental state from last night. He kissed the top of my head.

“I’m fine,” he replied. I didn’t believe him, but I’d bother him about it once we were in the safety of our own suite. He was at least doing a little better, so I’d let him be for now. He steered me to the main room of the suite where Freya had set out tea on the coffee table. She was sitting in the recliner with her cup of tea and Balder was sitting on one end of the couch. I took a spot between him and Loki. It was nice to sip on the hot tea surrounded by family.

“I’m so sorry I worried you,” I finally said, speaking directly to the cup of tea. I was really bad at talking about nightmares, or myself, or my own needs. “Please don’t tell Frigga about the nightmares. She’ll worry and they really haven’t been as bad as they used to be,” I hesitated, but they deserved an explanation. “I’ve had nightmares of the night my parents died since the day it happened. They were killed for their money and the people who did it set my house on fire while I was trapped inside,” I explained for Balder’s and Freya’s benefit. “They mostly went away after Frigga did the soul healing. Tonight, with all that’s going on, and that godforsaken play, I had nightmares about the fire, the night I got my powers, the night I was shot, and the night we defeated Thor,” I looked up at Loki then. “Did you see what happened next?” Loki had telepathic abilities and could usually see my nightmares, at least while he was in the room with me.

Loki nodded. “I did,”

“That did not seem like a normal dream,” I started, then went on to tell them exactly what happened. 

“That was not a normal dream,” Loki agreed when I was finished telling the others what happened. “I did not know Thor had the power to influence dreams like that,” 

“He never did before,” Balder agreed.

It was then that I saw the hand shape bruises on my wrists where Thor had held them in the dream. I drew Loki’s attention to them. “That was definitely not a normal dream,”

“We will have to tell Mother about this part,” Balder told me gently. I nodded. This was a matter of security. If Thor could mess with us in our dreams, that was definitely bad.

There was a knock on Balder’s door a moment later. We all looked at each other confused. The only people who bothered us were all here. Balder went to answer it and Loki stood from his place on the couch, drawing a dagger, just in case. “Mother, come in,” Balder announced for our benefit. Loki vanished his dagger when Balder stepped away from the door to admit his Mother. Freya was already up to get another tea cup. I tried to get up and help her, to at least be of some use, but Frigga stopped me.

“Let me see your wrists, dear,” she bid me. I pushed up the sleeves of Loki’s robe and showed her, while wondering how she had found out about Thor’s interference in my dream. “I had a vision,” she explained, which was enough of an explanation for her children. She healed the bruises in an instant. I figured it was second nature to her by then to just heal every bruise and pain that came across her path. She accepted the cup of tea from Freya and we all went back to our places. “Tell me what happened,” she bid us softly as she took the last chair. 

I looked at my cup of tea, but it was my story. I opened my mouth to speak, but Loki touched my arm, stopping me. “Let me,” he told me gently, holding up a hand glowing with his green magic. “Close your eyes, darling, you do not need to watch this again.” He touched my temples, drawing out the image of the nightmare to play for everyone. Thankfully, he only pulled the part where Thor had shown up. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me to him, so my face was hidden against his chest.

“I’m fine, Loki,” I murmured. He let me sit back up once the scene was over. Silly overprotective Trickster boyfriend.

“Have you seen this before, Mother?” Balder asked, ignoring me and Loki. She pondered it, but shook her head.

“I will set the scholars on researching this. Thor has never had the ability to affect anyone’s dreams before. But it is late and we should all get back to bed,”

“Yes, Mother,” we all replied. She didn’t look like she believed any of us, but let it slide tonight. Loki waved a hand, cleaning up the tea with magic as well as the tousled bed in the second bedroom. He walked me back to our own suite. Frigga had a guard to escort her, so we didn’t have to worry for her safety.

“Are you going to tell me what happened last night?” I asked him once we were safely in our own suite. He gave me a look, then pulled me to him, holding me too tightly.

“I’m so sorry, love,” he whispered against my hair.

“Loki, you didn’t do anything to hurt me, except insist that you couldn’t trust yourself not to hurt me. What did he do to you?” I asked, my own voice full of hurt on his behalf. He had been so broken and bruised yesterday and didn’t let me help.

“It was a big very complicated spell Father wanted done last night,” he started, but stopped. I wrapped my arms around him. I was here for him. “He does not appreciate my work, but I still keep trying to please him anyway. His comments fray my temper,” he was oversimplifying things, but I didn’t call him on it. I was just glad he was telling me at all. “I shouldn’t have left you last night. I’m sorry for that. Though, Freya has slept here more than a few nights when Father has done the same thing to Balder. It is kind of tradition by now,” he added with his normal smile in his voice.

“You’re really ok?” I asked him with concern.

“I’m fine, darling,” he promised. “But we both need to get back to bed if either of us are going to get any sleep tonight,” I nodded, but then made the mistake of running my hand through my hair.

“I need a shower first,” I grumbled. The sweat and ice combination had dried to make me extra gross. 

“Do you need help?” he asked with a mischievous grin. I laughed at him.

“No, Trickster,” I replied. I stood up on my toes to give him a kiss. His laughter followed me to the bathroom. I took a way too hot shower, finally relaxing after the nightmares. 

I took a look at my eyes in the mirror after I had gotten out and put on the tunic I had stole from Loki’s closet. Finally the black was starting to lighten in my irises. I could finally see the distinction of my pupils again. 

Loki was waiting in the bed for me. I hesitated about joining him. “Darling, it is safe. I will protect us both. Thor will not be able to attack you again tonight,” he promised. I nodded and climbed into the bed next to him. He tucked the lock of raven hair back from my face, hooking it behind my left ear. I didn’t notice until I was falling asleep too quickly that his hand had been glowing green. “No more dreams for you tonight, dove,” he whispered. I felt him kiss my forehead as I fell asleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to find that Loki wasn’t in the bed. The sun was up, so he wasn’t on a midnight stroll somewhere. Had something happened? I had just reached for my dagger sheath when he came back in the room. “Good, you’re awake!” he greeted me with a child-like grin. He was carrying some kind of tray with him. I sat up against the pillows to see what he was up to. He set the tray on the bed in front of me. There was a plate on it with a huge stack of pancakes, a single rose in an adorable vase, a breakfast juice and silver wear. 

“You brought me breakfast in bed,” I grinned up at him. That was adorable. Balder had warned me that Loki would do some ‘romantic nonsense’ this morning. I should’ve believed him. 

“I did,” he agreed, sitting on the other side of the breakfast tray from me.

“Did you already eat?” I asked, offering him a fork.

“I have not,” he hesitated, but took the fork from me. I sighed and dug into the pancakes. He wouldn’t start eating them until I had. 

“These are delicious,” I told him after the first bite. He grinned a Cheshire cat grin at me.

“I am glad my lady approves,” he replied.

“You made them?” he nodded. 

“I spent an entire year making Balder eat pancakes until I could get them right. They are not exactly a common food here,” he replied. 

“Poor Ball. How many times did you poison him?” I asked and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

“Only twice. He still kept trying them after that, for some reason,” Loki was still laughing. We devoured our pancakes in peace. “I have a fun morning planned for us, though we both have work to do this afternoon,” he said once the pancakes were gone.

“What work do we have to do?” I asked. I wasn’t expecting any work. He rolled his eyes.

“That is for later, dove. Fun now,” he replied. I laughed. He used magic to vanish the breakfast things, though the rose reappeared on my beside table. We both climbed out of bed and he summoned clothes for us. Riding clothes. 

“We’re going riding?” I asked.

“To get where we’re going today,” he replied. He wasn’t giving anything more away than what he had to. We made our way down to the stables where his stallion was already saddled. The sweet little mare I had ridden last time we were here was saddled too. I went to her and petted her nose in greeting, cooing at her. She was so sweet and gentle. Loki gave me a leg up into the saddle, which I appreciated. I hadn’t been riding in awhile and had only gone a couple times the last time we were here.

We rode for a long while, chatting while the horses strolled along. It was fun, but I was also impatient to find out what our actual activity for the day way. We ended up at a pond, or small lake maybe. I wasn’t familiar enough to make the distinction. It was gorgeous either way. We dismounted and Loki picketed the horses nearby. “This place is gorgeous!” I told him as we walked to a spot where he had a picnic blanket set out near the shore.

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you,” Loki replied as he bent down to kiss me. I stood up on my toes to meet him halfway. “The picnic is not the only surprise about this place,” he told me with his mischievous smile. He stepped back and stripped off his shirt. 

“You’re not going in there?” I pointed at the lake. “It’s still spring,” I reminded him. He’d freeze in that water. He laughed. 

“We are going in there,” he replied with a grin. 

“No way!” I shrieked and giggled when he swept me up into his arms before I could run for safety. “Loki! We’ll freeze!” I repeated. “If you ever want kisses again, you better not throw me in there,” I warned when he got too close to the edge of the water. He laughed and walked calmly into the water. I blushed when I realized he had vanished his pants. At least he was wearing either swim trunks or underpants. It was hard to tell from this angle. He used more magic and I was in a swimsuit. “Seriously, Loki? We’re going to freeze. Or at least I am. Just because you’re an ice elf doesn’t mean all of us can survive the cold,”

I flinched when the water touched me, expecting it to be ice cold. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t as hot as a hot spring, but it was plenty warm enough to swim in. I laughed in delight and Loki chuckled. “Do you know how to swim?” he asked. I nodded and he set me down in the water. I grinned at him and splashed him in the face with water before diving under. I heard him laugh before he came to try to find me. 

We played in the water for a long time, having a splash war and generally being small children. There was a floating barge-like structure in the middle of the pond that we took turns diving and jumping off of. We were both tired and laughing when we made our way back to the shore. After a quick use of magic on Loki’s part, we were back in real clothes and dry and curled up on the picnic blanket to have a picnic lunch. 

We did have to go back to the palace after that. We both apparently had work to do. “Now, will you tell me what work I have to do?” I demanded when we had nearly reached the palace. I really wanted to know what I was going to be up to this afternoon. I wanted some warning, and he wasn’t giving me anything.

“No,” he replied pleasantly.

“You’ve been hanging out with Ball too long,” I grumbled at him, which just made him laugh. 

The servants took our horses and Loki used more magic for yet another fashion change as he led me to a small practice court in the palace grounds. We were both in Vanahallan workout clothes. “This is your job for the next couple hours,” he told me and gestured to the female warriors who were stretching nearby. “I have to practice too, so don’t grumble at me,” he added. I sighed. 

“Fine, I haven’t been able to practice properly for the last year anyway.” I’d still managed to practice, but no one else had the same skill with daggers as Loki did, so I hadn’t been able to learn anything new. I made my way shyly over to the group of women. Their leader saw my approach, and I watched her assess me. I tried to stand tall and proud like a princess was supposed to be, but I knew I was failing. I was shy and not a trained warrior like they were. 

“Welcome, Lady. We are glad you have chosen to train with us,” the leader bid me. I felt myself relax as I thanked her.

“I pray you do not mind the intrusion. I am only a beginner,” I reminded them. My abilities were nothing to brag about, especially in front of them. One of them scoffed.

“You’re had Loki training you for over a year. I think that hardly qualifies as a beginner, dear princess,” I laughed at that, glad the formality portion of this exercise seemed to be at an end. We got started on dagger work and I realized that I wasn’t as out of practice as I thought. I really hadn’t been out of practice, just hadn’t been learning anything new. They taught me a few new tricks and I did fairly decently during the sparring exercises as well.

After that, I had healing lessons with Frigga in the healing wing. I couldn’t actually aid her without my own powers, but she did teach me some of the finer points of determining how much magic needed to go into various types of injuries. She was smiling fondly the entire time, and I think she was remembering teaching Loki about healing many years ago. 

Loki and I promised Balder we’d stay in our suite tonight. We were both exhausted from our big day and needed the sleep. Balder looked relieved that he might actually have a nice quiet evening and be allowed to sleep through it. “A whole night where I do not have to deal with your mischief, Brother? Whatever shall I do with myself?” he laughed. We laughed at him and his misfortune. 

Loki and I were still laughing, and joking about leaving the suite just to annoy Balder when we curled up in bed that night. I felt his magic when he kissed me goodnight. “You know I dislike that spell,” I mumbled to him as I was already falling asleep. I had been expecting it, though, so I wasn’t surprised. 

“I know, darling, but I don’t want to risk Thor attacking you again, especially not so soon. I love you,” he whispered the last words as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke to the dangerous combination of the feel of magic in the air and Loki cursing loudly. That was a terrifying combination. It was so terrifying that I was instantly awake with a dagger drawn looking for the danger. I didn’t see any danger. I did see a kid sitting in the bed against the pillows in the same place where Loki had been sleeping last night. It was a twelve year old or so looking kid with long raven black hair pulled back in a queue with a magenta-red streak in it. “Loki? Why are you twelve?” I asked once it sank in that this kid was Loki.

“Eleven,” he corrected absently, starting at the spell book on the bed in front of him. “And you’re one to talk, oh queen of the 8 years olds,” he grumbled, but has his typical mischievous grin. His eyes didn’t leave his book. I risked a glance in a nearby mirror. He was right. Somehow we were both kids. Though I didn’t look exactly as I had as a child. My eyes were still black, there was a raven streak in my hair, and the soulbond marks on my arm.

“Darling soulbond, why, pray tell, are we children?” I asked. At least my mental age didn’t seem to be affected by whatever was going on. I also noted that the tunic of his I had worn as pajamas that night was now a proper dress and would fall well past my knees.

“A spell went very wrong,” he answered, rifling through the spellbook.

I sighed. He was being difficult. “What was the spell supposed to do?” I asked, getting ready to steal the book from him if he didn’t give me proper answers soon.

“It was supposed to let me see if going back to the past would break the soulbond,” he answered absently. I ripped the book from his hands at that.

“You want to break the soulbond?” I demanded with tears in my eyes. I couldn’t believe he wanted to break the soulbond. I thought he loved me and wanted to be with me. Yes, the circumstances behind the soulbond were unfortunate, but we had both accepted it. I thought we had anyway.

He looked over at me confused, then shocked at my tears. “No!” he exclaimed. He came over to my side of the bed and wrapped his arms around me. “Not at all, darling, not one bit. I was just doing research on the soulbond. I swear, it was just research. I do not want to break it. I wasn’t trying to break it. I just read that there were cases where it had been successfully broken. I wanted to know how, since I had never heard of such a thing until this book,” he hesitated a moment, then added. “And if I am being completely honest, I would feel better about our soulbond if I knew that you had the option of breaking it, since you did not have the option of accepting it when it was made,” 

“Loki, I’m happy the way things are,” I reminded him. “Except being stuck as an eight year old,” I added. Loki tugged the book back from my hands. 

“I am looking for the reversal,” he commented dryly. “If not, it will reverse automatically at midnight,”

“So we just have to not leave the suite until then,” I replied. That could probably be accomplished. “Any other books it might be in?” I asked. I could at least help him research how to fix his mess. He pulled a book from the stack and handed it to me. “You promise it was just research?” I asked him. 

“Yes, darling. I swear it on the soulbond,” he replied softly. “I’m sorry to have worried you. And I’m sorry to have accidentally turned you into an adorable child,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

We poured over the texts, looking for a reversal spell until the door to the suite burst open. “Brother! Mother sent me to find you. She said you are causing trouble. Again. What did you do this time?” Balder called as he stormed further into the suite. I made a noise that was some kind of awful mix between a squeak and an embarrassed yelp and hid under the blanket before he could see me like this. Loki didn’t hide fast enough. Balder just looked at him and started laughing. “What did you do?” he roared in laughter.

“A spell backfired,” Loki replied sourly. He climbed out of bed to go face down his brother, who was now towering over Loki.

“And where is your darling soulbond?” Balder laughed.

“Don’t Ball-” Loki started, but he was pushed aside by the much bigger Balder. Balder pulled the covers back. I admittedly had not picked a good hiding spot, but I hadn’t had a lot of time either. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, mostly from embarrassment. I didn’t want him to see me like this. I didn’t want anyone to see me like this. 

“Loki...” Balder started.

“It was a mistake. The spell went wrong,” Loki protested. “I was trying to find a reversal spell for it when you came barging in,” he grumbled. 

“I better take you two to Mother. Maybe she can sort you out,” 

“No!” I shrieked, grabbing for the blankets again.

“Shh, little princess,” Balder replied kindly. “Spells go wrong around here all the time. Usually not with such adorable results. No one will think anything bad about you, especially when it is his fault,” I still sniffled and tried to avoid going with him. Unfortunately, it was Balder we were dealing with. Not going with him wasn’t an option. His solution to everything was to pick up the offending person and put them where they needed to be. And he was just so nice about it that we couldn’t do anything about it either. He grabbed Loki around the waist before he could escape and held him under one arm. He held me against his chest, cradled in his other arm. “Come along children,” he laughed and left Loki’s suite. Loki grumbled, since he was held rather uncomfortably. I just hid my face in Balder’s tunic and prayed no one recognized us. That was a useless prayer, though. “Mother, I found the troublesome children,” Balder announced. He set Loki on his feet in the breakfast room and held him by the back of the tunic so he couldn’t run off. 

“Oh dear,” Frigga exclaimed. “What happened?” she directed her question to Loki, who scuffed his foot against the floor and refused to look at her. She smiled fondly. “Loki, darling, I can’t help you fix it, if you don’t tell me what happened.” This sounded like a conversation that happened quite a lot when Loki was younger. Balder let Loki go, now that Frigga had Loki’s attention. He wouldn’t run from her. So Balder settled in one of the breakfast chairs with me cuddled in his lap. I think he was enjoying this a little too much, since he didn’t have any younger siblings or kids around anymore. Loki explained what had happened with the spell that went wrong. Frigga summoned a book and the two of them poured over it at the table. I think she was enjoying the trip down memory lane too. I just wanted this over. I hated this whole situation. It was especially uncomfortable since they hadn’t been my family when I was a kid, so this whole thing was just embarrassing. 

“Don’t worry, little sister. They will get this sorted out,” Balder told me gently. Loki and Frigga spent the rest of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon looking for a spell that would work. They tried spell after spell, but nothing seemed to work, until a couple hours after lunch when they finally stumbled upon the one that worked. With a poof of green and gold magic, they managed to reverse the spell. I blushed and scrambled off of Balder’s lap when I was back to normal and still there. 

The three of them laughed about the incident and how ridiculous Loki looked as an eleven year old again. I was almost grateful they were ignoring me. I wrapped my arms over my chest, even more embarrassed that I was standing in the breakfast room in front of the queen in my pajamas, which happened to only be one of Loki’s tunics, which was only barely not showing my underpants. “Lo, a little help?” I asked. He looked over at me and I saw him turn red too when he realized what I was wearing. Balder had looked over to see what the problem was and immediately decided that the spot on the floor between his feet was extremely interesting and needed his undivided attention. I would have laughed if I weren’t so embarrassed. Loki pulled me into his arms, turning us so I was shielded from the room as he used magic to change my outfit for me to one of my own tunics and a pair of black leggings. “Thanks,” I murmured, still hiding in his arms. I saw Balder still staring at the floor and laughed. “Ball, it’s safe now,” I told him, still giggling. 

“Thank you for the assistance, Mother,” Loki told Frigga.

“Yes, thank you, Lady Mother,” I added. 

She gave Loki a fond smile. “Anytime, dears.” I was glad when we could escape.

“That was so embarrassing!” I whined at Loki the second we were safe. He chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, darling,”

“Your mother and brother did not need to see what I looked like at 8, or what I wear to bed now...” I grumbled. I knew I was still really red and just wanted to hide under the blankets for the rest of the day and try to forget any of this happened.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, sounding actually sincere this time, no hint of jokes. “I will make it up to you, I promise.” We did hide in our suite for most of the rest of the day. I also forbid him from reading the book that had caused all of this trouble until at least tomorrow. He laughed, but didn’t try to read that particular book again today.


	21. Chapter 21

"Darling, wake up," Loki bid me early the next morning.

"Loki, it's early," I grumbled at him and tried to snuggle closer against him to go back to sleep.

"I know it is, but I have a surprise for you," he told me softly. I opened my eyes at that.

"A good surprise?" I asked him warily. One never knew with a silver-tongued Trickster boyfriend.

"I certainly think so, though you will probably grumble at me for not telling you I was doing this sooner," he admitted. I sat up at that.

"Loki, what'd you do?" I asked him. He grinned his Cheshire cat grin at me.

"You will see," he replied. I sighed. This was either going to be really fun, or really not fun. There was no middle ground.

"Tell me it'll be fun at least,"

"It will be fun," he agreed, but I caught the tone of mischief in his voice and the glint in his eyes. I resigned myself to a day he thought was fun and I would hate. At least I could wear a simple dress that morning. He had set one out for me. I still couldn't wait to get my magic back so I could dress myself with magic. I hated relying on him. There was a knock on the suite door just as I had finished tying my hair into a simple knot at the back of my head, leaving the one strand of raven hair loose to frame my face. "That's for you," Loki told me, indicating the suite door.

I gave him a look, but went to go answer it. Frigga, Freya, and Astrid, the leader of the warrior women who had become my friend, were waiting outside for me. "Happy birthday!" they bid me. I looked over my shoulder at Loki. My birthday wasn't for another couple of weeks.

"Loki told us that the calendars do not quite add up right between Earth and here," Frigga explained at my obviously confused expression. "He chose today as the closest logical day to celebrate your birthday. It also appears that he did not tell you," she added with a smile.

"Trickster, you are a creature made entirely of silliness," I told Loki as he came up next to me.

"Mischief and chaos," he corrected with a smile.

"I'm not seeing a difference," I told him and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I will see you later, darling. The girls insisted on stealing you away for something feminine this morning," Loki told me with a smile.

"You can join us!" Astrid laughed at him. "I've seen you at balls before," she continued laughing. Even Freya laughed at that and Frigga smiled. Loki used to shapeshift into a female and go to balls that way.

"I will let you ladies have your fun today," he replied with an elegant bow.

Freya and Astrid took my arms and the four of us left the royal wing. We ended up in a section of the palace I had never been to, near the healing wing. I found out that it was a full-service spa. The morning was spent with pampering and girl talk. Frigga even told us embarrassing stories of Balder and Loki from when they were kids and Astrid told us about her boyfriend in the royal guard. They were talking of having the soulbond ceremony after the traditional year of courtship. Naturally, we had to ask all about him. I hadn't done this kind of girls' outing before, but it was so natural and fun that the awkwardness quickly left.

We left the spa in excellent spirits and more formal dresses. Even Astrid, though she was still armed to the teeth. I still had my dagger sheath too. I didn't go anywhere without it, and it was perfectly common here. I did have to wear my tiara, though. We met up with our significant others right outside the palace. Freya and I cheered when Astrid greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. She gave us a rude gesture in reply, which made us all laugh.

"You look ravishing, darling," Loki told me as he offered me his arm in formal escort position. I placed my hand on it.

"Thank you," I accepted the compliment today, especially since the nice ladies in the spa had done so much work to make me extra pretty. Even if they had complained about the illogical lock of raven-black hair. I had to explain it to them multiple times before they'd agreed to leave it alone. I had a feeling Loki and I would be starting a fashion trend with the lovelock soon...

We went out to the palace gardens where an elaborate flower-viewing was set up. There was all sorts of food and tables set around the garden. Astrid broke off once we reached the rest of the court who was gathered in the garden. The procession of the royals made our way up to a platform overlooking one of the gardens. Loki led me to the front so I could get a good view at whatever was going to happen.

A bell chimed and suddenly the flowers in the garden we were looking over all began to bloom at the same time. It was beautiful to watch. The flowers all opened, revealing petals of the same magenta-red color as my hair. "They are called sigynite flowers," Loki whispered into my ear. "They only bloom one day a year,"

"They're gorgeous," I replied, staring in rapture over the flowers, trying to fix in my memory exactly how they looked. Loki chuckled.

"There is one preserved in our suite for you, Sigyn," he whispered. I rolled my eyes at his use of my superhero alias.

"Sigyn?" Freya asked as we took our seats for the lunch that came with the flower viewing. I laughed.

"You're getting me back for 'Lo' aren't you?" I asked Loki, who tried to look innocent. He failed. Miserably. I turned back to Freya to explain. "Back on Earth, many of those of us with powers fight crime and villains with powers. Generally we don't want people to know our real names, since it can put our loved ones in danger, so everyone on the team has a superhero name. Sigyn is mine,"

"So Loki chose the day of the sigynite flower blooming for your birthday," Freya finished. I nodded. We had a nice lunch with everyone. The would all be joining us later for the formal dinner and ball that evening. In the meantime, my family gave me birthday presents. I hadn't been expecting anything from them, even after they had announced it was my birthday today.

Balder gave me a tome that was a famous fantasy series in Vanahala. "Thanks Ball!" I told him in glee. Loki had to take it from my hands before I started reading it and ignoring the rest of my presents. Freya gave me a beautiful necklace, which Loki helped me put on immediately. It was a simple, but gorgeous diamond. "Thank you," I told her with a real smile. I had a feeling that it, like the bracelet Loki had given me on my 17th birthday wasn't going to be taken off often, if ever. It was so pretty, but simple enough to be an everyday item. Freya was obviously relieved that I like it. Frigga, though she had said it was for Odin too, gave me a box to unwrap. Odin had left after lunch to go do work. I opened the box curiously, wondering what the queen would have gotten me for my birthday. Inside was a little handmade cloth doll. It was beautiful and extremely well made. She even had magenta-red hair and the same blue eyes that mine were usually. "She's beautiful," I saw in awe as I lifted the little doll out of the box. I saw Freya's eyes widen at it when she realized what it was.

"You did not grow up here, and my children were all boys, so Loki would not have told you the tradition, and you would not have had one of these dolls growing up." Frigga started. I looked away from the doll to give her my attention. "When a daughter is born, her mother will give her a handmade doll in the daughter's likeness. The vision-seers aid with that aspect of course. The doll is a symbol of a mother's love as well as a constant companion for the girl as she grows."

"You made her?" I asked, my voice full of emotion and tears of joy in my eyes. She nodded with a smile. I didn't have words to thank her with. All I could do was go to her and give her a hug. "I will cherish her forever," I finally found words that might, might be enough.

"You are welcome, daughter. I give her to you in love, and with admiration for how wonderful you are for my Loki. I have never seen him so happy as I have when he is with you." I thanked them all again for the wonderful presents and the wonderful birthday.

"It is not over yet, darling," Loki reminded me. We stared at the beautiful flowers for a little longer before we all went in to our own matters until dinner that evening. We headed back to our suite to relax until dinner. I set the doll from Frigga on my bedside table next to the sigynite flower Loki had in a vase there. Loki pulled out a box when we had settled on the couch.

"Loki, you didn't have to get me anything!" I protested. My real birthday wasn't for a couple of weeks, plus I didn't expect anything anyway.

"Yes, I did," he replied with a smile as he handed me the box. I smiled at his silliness and carefully opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous silver charm bracelet with a bunch of charms on it. He helped me put it on. "Hold one of the charms," he bid me softly. I picked one at random and held it in my other hand.

I was standing in a memory of two years ago. Loki and I were on the stairs up to our suites in the compound, ending a conversation with my brother. "I have to go to work. Can you two try to behave?" Tony grumbled, mostly looking at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Superior already threatened me with chains until The Harlequin is dealt with. Don't worry, Tony, there will be no trouble for me," I told him with as much sincerity as I could muster. "I'll even promise to stay out of Traci's science lab." He rolled his eyes, but gave me a hug goodbye and a threat to Loki before he went to work.

"That threat lacked punch," Loki commented as we walked up the stairs together. "He did not even threaten me with death this time," he mused.

"Maybe he's starting to like you," I told him with a grin.

"I highly doubt that. He does not like that I spend time with you," he reminded me.

"He's an older brother. That's what they do," I replied.

"What does he think will happen?" Loki asked when we reached the floor that our rooms were on. I gave him a mischievous grin, which made him pause just long enough.

"This," I replied, standing up on my toes to place a light, timid kiss on his lips. I darted away quickly while he stood there shocked. I didn't stay to see his reaction. I didn't want to see disappointment or anger, or any other of a dozen emotions. I didn't know what his reaction would be, if he would want it or not. I was willing to play it off as a joke to save our friendship if that's what it took. Instead, I felt a hand wrap around my arm and spin me to face them. It was Loki. He let go of my arm, but wrapped an arm around my waist. He held me to him pressed against his cool body. He held me lightly, though, and I knew I could break away without any real effort.

"If you are going to do that, darling, you should at least do it properly," he purred as he pushed my hair away from my face.

"I don't know how to do it properly," I whispered. I'd never been kissed before.

"Then allow me to demonstrate," he purred. He hesitated and looked into my eyes. "Unless you do not wish do. I will not kiss you against your will. I will not force you into a relationship," he said softly, gently. I nodded, though I couldn't tear my gaze from his.

"I want this," I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me. He tasted of cool mint and a crisp winter's day. My heart fluttered with his cool lips, firm, but gentle against mine as he held me to him. He broke the kiss after a long minute and set me gently back on my feet. I smiled giddily up at him. "That was definitely the proper way to do that," I finally told him. He grinned.

"I am glad my lady is pleased," he replied.

The memory vision ended. I just looked at him in awe. "They're all memories?" I asked. He nodded.

"All of them are memories," he replied with a soft smile. "However, I would not play with the red one today. It is a difficult memory, though the outcome led to come pleasant side effects," he absently touched the soulbond marks on his arm and I nodded my understanding.

"It's wonderful. Thank you!" I told him. I wrapped my arms around him to kiss him. A lot. And we didn't do much else besides enjoy kisses and each other's company until we had to go to dinner and the ball.

Both were elaborate extremely formal events, but dancing the night away with Loki was amazing. I had gained the knowledge of all of the court dances through the soulbond, and had secretly practiced the moves so I wouldn't look like an idiot when I came back to Vanahala. I surprised Loki with the grace I had managed to earn through practice.

It was nearly dawn when the ball ended. We were both exhausted and grinning and it was such a wonderful birthday.


	22. Chapter 22

We woke late the next morning. It was so nice to wake curled up with Loki with my head on his chest, that I didn't want to get out of bed. Even though I had things to do. I just didn't want to. I listened to his heartbeat for awhile, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair.

"It is much harder to pretend to be asleep when you start playing with my hair," Loki commented with a chuckle.

"Shh, you're sleeping," I scolded him. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," was his only reply.

"I love you too," I smiled up at him and shifted enough that I could kiss him.

"Darling, much as I enjoy this, we do both have things we are supposed to do today," he reminded me after a few kisses. I sighed and pouted.

"But this is so much fun~" I whined. He laughed.

"If you keep pouting like that you are going to end up with Jason's cat ears," he threatened. I laughed.

"Fine, silly Trickster,"

We got out of bed, still laughing. I looked over my pieces of jewelry and even left my promise ring from Loki with the other pieces. I was training with the warriors this morning and couldn't bring jewelry. I didn't want it to get damaged anyway. Besides, here the soulbond marks were more than enough to tell everyone that I was in a very committed relationship. Loki had work with Balder this morning in the audience chamber. I got dressed in training clothes and braided my hair down my back out of the way. "Gorgeous as always, darling," Loki told me once I was dressed. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you later," I promised him as Astrid pounded on the suite's door. We were walking to training together this morning. As leader of the warrior women, she was plenty guard enough for me. Even Loki agreed with that. Astrid and I walked down together, chatting about light topics, mostly telling stories about the boys.

Training with the warriors was hard, but I held my own. They also did take it easier on me, both because I'd only been training for a year, but I was also human and just didn't have the same physique as they did. It was still difficult work, especially after a few hours of it. We focused on dagger work, since daggers were my primary weapon.

Astrid walked me back to my suite after the weapons practice. Loki wasn't back yet from his work today. I wasn't surprised. Court took forever. So I got a shower to wash all the workout sweat off, dried my hair, and dressed in a simple casual blue halter dress. Dresses were so common here that I was getting really used to wearing them all the time. Before I made it back to my jewelry box, I remembered the soulbond tidbit Loki had been talking about the other day that I wanted to look up in the library and see if I could get more information on. I still had plenty of time before dinner, so I left Loki a note in case he came back before I got back from the library and headed that way. I was even good and flagged down one of the guards to walk with me. Loki would be so proud.

I waved and smiled and made sure I was generally pleasant to the people I passed in the halls. I also worked really hard on standing tall and pretending to be a princess. The people at least seemed to like me, if only for the reason that Loki was so happy. They all saw a difference in him, I knew.

The guard opened the door to the library for me and scanned the inside for danger before he would let me pass. He held the door open so I could pass. I nodded to him and thanked him for his courtesy. He moved and his handkerchief or something dropped from his hand. I bent down automatically and picked it up, handing it back to him with a smile, only to have him blow some kind of powder in my face.


	23. Chapter 23

When I came to, I found that I was lying on something soft. I had a splitting headache and a foggy brain. I didn't even dare open my eyes, my head hurt so much. It took me a minute to remember what happened. I was going to kill that guard, if Loki didn't beat me to it. I had a horrible feeling that I knew where I was, or at least who I would find here. Unfortunately, I needed more information, and that involved opening my eyes. That took way more effort than I wanted to admit. The light of the room made the migraine erupt in even more pain. Just what I needed. When I moved to sit up, so I could take in my surroundings, my next realization was that there were thick manacles on my wrists with only a short length of chain between them. Great.

I moved to sit up, noticing that I was in a sittingroom, laying on an admittedly soft couch. Hands grabbed me and helped me into a sitting position. I knew how foggy my brain was when I hadn't even noticed the person in the room before they were touching me. "Easy, pet. That powder packs a punch on my people, and you are just a little human." The voice was familiar. I focused enough to realize it was Thor. Of course it was Thor. I stiffened when I realized it was him. This was bad, so very, very bad. "Shh, little one. You are safe. I am not going to hurt you, unless you make me, of course." I didn't struggle yet. I was outmatched and I knew it. I wasn't suicidal. I needed a plan. "I told you I would come for you. It did take longer than I wished, of course. My brother always has been bad at sharing..." he chuckled at his little joke. It wasn't funny. I wasn't a possession, and Thor had kidnapped me.

I did wonder why Loki wasn't already beating down the doors of my mind to speak with me telepathically. He usually would have noticed the moment I was conscious again, even if I had no powers to contact him with. He could make the connection without me adding my magic. So why hadn't he? "Don't fear, pet. My little brother will not find you, even with that soulbond. We are most heavily shielded here." That was less than reassuring. In fact, it was the opposite of reassuring.

He moved quickly to grab my chin. I didn't even think at that. I didn't want him touching me and I reacted on instinct, attempting to bite his hand when he reached for me. It wasn't the best reaction, but I was desperate and couldn't just sit here like a helpless little girl. It was admittedly a stupid move. Thor growled at my reaction and slapped me hard across the face. My head snapped to the side and I could taste blood. He'd somehow split my lip. He grabbed my chin while I was dazed and forced my head back. He looked at my eyes. "Good. There are at least a few more days before you can cause trouble for me," he commented as he let my face go. In that instant I thanked all the gods that my eyes hadn't turned back all the way. I was safer right now if he thought I couldn't use my powers. Granted, I actually couldn't use my powers, but that was a different problem. Black eyes, aside, I still had the metal bangle on my wrist, plus the manacles had runes on them, so I assumed they had the same function. I was also going to force Traci to put an emergency release in the bangles in the future if they insisted on using them.

"Why me?" I croaked. I didn't mind playing up the helpless damsel routine if it could help me. I hadn't been able to make a plan yet, but I was hoping he would underestimate me when I finally figured out how to get out of this mess. I also knew that the first rule of getting kidnapped by supervillains was to get them monologue-ing as quickly as possible. Thor wasn't a human supervillain either, so he might not be aware of the tactic.

He frowned at me and turned his back to me, walking to a small table and chairs nearby to fiddle with something there. My brain demanded why Loki hadn't contacted me yet. He should've made telepathic contact by now. I forced those thoughts away. I couldn't worry about that right now. I needed a plan. I was a self-rescuing damsel after all. I scanned the room, looking for anything that might be helpful. It was a rather small sittingroom, only containing the table and chairs that Thor was now standing next to, the couch I was sitting on, and its end tables. There was also only one exit to the room and Thor was between me and it. I'd have to bide my time.

Thor came back over to the couch, holding a cup of tea in his hands. "Drink this. It will help," he bid, trying to hand the tea to me. I didn't take it. I just gave him a look. He huffed and rolled his eyes, but took a drink of the tea before he forced it into my hands. "See? It is perfectly safe. If I wanted you hurt or dead, you would be already. Your death does not help my plans." He was staring at me, and offending him wouldn't help right now. I didn't have a choice, so I drank the tea, making sure the chain between my wrists clanged pathetically. I realized almost instantly that it had some kind of healing potion in it, as my headache cleared at once.

"And what plans are those?" I asked calmly. I still needed to get him monologue-ing. I couldn't figure out how to stop him if I didn't know what he was up to.

"Why, I am going to rule Vanahala and Earth, or course," he replied as if that was obvious. "And you, pet, are going to help me. Whether you want to or not."

That sounded ominous. I needed to get out of here ASAP.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why me?" I asked him, keeping my voice calm. I had to get him talking, but I couldn't let him get upset with me either. He was a lot more physically strong than I was, and I really didn't want to get hit again. The tea wasn't helping with the swelling and bruise from the hit to my face, or my split lip.

"I did just think you were a little human pet my brother had gotten fond of, at first," he started, as if he didn't still think I was just a little human. Hell, right now I was just a little human. "But he had bound his soul to yours, so I thought there must be something special about his pet. You are the strongest... super you call them?... that I have ever seen, and trust me, I have met plenty on my journeys. You have gotten even stronger since my darling baby brother shared his powers with you. Once I bind your soul to me as well, then I will not only have all of my powers, and your powers, but also my brother's," he explained. I just stared at him shocked. This was bad. "Of course, things will go so much better for you if you join me willingly. You would be a queen, little pet," he ran a hand over my cheek. The same cheek he had already hit once.

I made another terrible decision and spat in his face. It was extremely satisfying in that moment, especially when he was disgusted by the blood in the spit that hit him in the face. "I'll never be your 'little pet'," I hissed at him.

He sighed overdramatically, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face. "You will change your mind," he told me. "And I am benevolent and will forgive you when you do. In the meantime, I do have a couple things to show you," he reached for me to haul me to my feet. I let him pull me to my feet, let him take my weight and reached up as he did, grabbing him by the tunic, as if to steady myself. A moment later, I drove my knee into his manhood as hard as I possibly could. He threw me away from him as he howled in pain. I reached automatically for my dagger sheath, but it was gone. Shit. I rolled to my feet anyway, looking for anything I could use as a weapon. He recovered too quickly and rushed me. I tried to get out of the way, but he was too fast. He grabbed the chain between my wrists and held it above my head against one of the walls, holding me off of my feet. He held up my dagger sheath in his other hand, holding it tauntingly. "You do not need claws, little kitten, you are too much trouble without them. But I found that my brother enchanted this little token well. If it strays too far from you, it will teleport itself back to your possession." That was good to know. "Come, I have a gift for you, pet," he bid. He set me back on my feet, his hand still firmly around the chain between my wrists. He took off quickly and I had to stumble to keep up so I didn't get dragged behind him.

He dragged me through the mansion we were in and I struggled to keep up with his long stride. We ended up in a vault that he had to unlock to enter. "I have been collecting powers for a long time now. Some have been given up willingly, others...not so much, but I have the perfect one to gift you with." That sounded ominous. I struggled against him, but his grip was too tight. The vault we were in had an entire wall that was filled with shelves and shelves of different colored glowing spheres. There was a hook in the wall across from the glowing spheres that was perfectly positioned so that when he flipped the chain between my wrists over it, I was forced to stand on my toes to keep contact with the ground. "I will gift you with other powers, when you decide to join me, but for now..." he wandered the wall of spheres and pulled one that was a glowing sickly lime green color. I realized that all of the spheres were powers he had 'collected'. There must have been at least a hundred. "This one will be perfect, and my darling brother will not want you any longer once you have it," he added as he came back over to me. I tried to get away, tried to get the chain off of the hook on the wall. I knew whatever he was doing, it would be bad. Really bad. He placed the sphere against my chest and whispered a couple of words so softly that there was no chance that I could hear them. The sphere flashed, then disappeared into my chest. I opened my mouth to protest of at least as him what he had done, but he clapped a hand over my mouth. "I would not do that," he warned. He gestured to one of the servants in the room. "You would not want to kill the poor staff here. That power lets you knock people out with the slightest whisper, or kill of course. It can also break glass, I have heard. The poor girl who had it before you did not want it, because it cannot be controlled or stopped. It is, however, also completely ineffective on me, since all of these powers have attuned to me since I have taken control of them. Don't believe me? Whisper hello to that nice man," he gestured to the servant.

I couldn't help it. I had to know. So I did what he said as another servant also walked into the room. I whispered the word and both servants collapsed to the ground, blood leaking form their ears. I felt the tears running down my cheeks before I even realized that I was crying.

"You will never be able to tell my brother again that you love him. He is such a hopeless romantic that he will not be able to stand never hearing your voice again. He will not want you, pet. Give up on him now. He will give you up, but I never will, little pet," he whispered, as if that was romantic or something.

I was still in shock and horror when he dragged me from the room and down to the basement where he had a small dungeon-like room set up. "I will be back for you, pet and see how long it takes you to come to your senses," He tossed me in the room and slammed the door behind me. The room was bare save for a cot-like bed and a toilet. The walls were made of solid cinder blocks, except for the heavy metal door that had slammed behind me. There was a tiny window up too high and too small to be of any use and a small window in the heavy metal door. He left immediately. I sank on the bed and couldn't help sobbing hopeless tears.


	25. Chapter 25

I allowed myself the tears, the heartbreak, the hopelessness. I allowed myself the grief, if only for a little while. I had work to do if I was going to find a way out of this. I only had my wits to work with right now.

I was doomed.

I shook those thoughts away. There had to be a way out of this. There had to be. So I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I had a small semblance of an idea. At least a starting place on where to look for a plan. I hadn't only gotten Loki's powers through the soulbond, I also got all of his learning and years of study. There might be something in all of that knowledge and study that would help me now.

I took inventory. I couldn't use my powers or Loki's while my powers were bound. I needed to get Thor to take the manacles off. That would take some lying. I could handle a little lying. I had gotten better at it in my time knowing Loki too, he was known for having a silver tongue for a reason. I needed to make the lie convincing, though. That would take more work...

I also had the soulbond. There was power in the soulbond itself, I knew, and it didn't follow the same rules as my natural abilities, or the abilities I had gained from Loki. I rummaged through the information I had at my disposal, looking for anything Loki and I had studied about the soulbond that might help. I noticed that new pieces of information were being added and I smiled. Loki was researching the soulbond too. I tried to reach him through it, to touch those new pieces of information as they were added, to let him know I was here, but I couldn't reach. I needed some kind of catalyst to boost the signal enough for him to make the connection. He couldn't find me through the shielding the make the connection. I couldn't make the reach without boosting the soulbond. How to make the boost...

My thoughts were interrupted when a servant burst in to the room and brought me a tray of food. I automatically thanked them. Thank god I only murmured it. He was still on the ground, unconscious. Two other servants dragged the first one out of the room while glaring at me. I just clapped my hands over my mouth horrified. I had to be more careful.

I was left for days or longer in that cell. I lost track of time way too quickly. Thor did come visit. I guessed it was once a day. He always wanted to see if I was willing to join his side yet. I kept finding different ways of telling him to go away and leave me alone. I was avoiding telling him to fuck off. I didn't want to give him any ideas. I don't know how he was doing it, but he was also forcibly draining my magical energy when he came to visit. I knew I was a disgusting mess. I hadn't bathed since he kidnapped me. He kept promising I would be treated like a queen the second I gave in and joined him. He was torturing me until then. Asshole.

I needed to get out of this cell soon.

I rifled through every piece of information and knowledge and learning that Loki had given me, ever piece of learning I had gained through my own studies. Something had to be able to boost the signal of the soulbond, something had to let me get through the shields, through the powerblocks.

Then I got the answer. It was arcane magic and something that Loki wasn't supposed to have studied. Frigga would be disappointed to learn he had anyway. I was just grateful for the knowledge right now. The answer was stupidly simple.

Blood

Blood could boost the power of magic. It was unethical to use someone else's blood without their consent of course, but that wasn't necessary now. I just had to figure out where to get the blood I needed. My split lip had long since healed and it wouldn't be logical to bang my face up more to reopen it, plus that would be even more obvious what I was up to. After searching the room, I managed to find a loose screw in the bedframe. That would do.

I laid on the bed with my back to the door as I steeled my nerves for this. It was going to suck, but it was the only way. I needed help and I needed magic to make the lie convincing. This lie had to be the most convincing one that was ever told. I had to make Thor believe this without any doubts.

But where to make the cut? I was limited on where I could reach because of the manacles on my wrists. I finally decided on my left arm, near the soulbond marks, where I could make it look like I slipped and fell and cut my arm on the bedframe or something. It was difficult with only a screw, but I managed, and smeared my blood over the soulbond. I felt the power in the soulbond pulse. Loki! I thought down that pulse as loudly as I could.

I felt his telepathic presence in my mind an instant later. /Finally! I couldn't find you, my darling. Are you alright?/

Is the connection secure? I asked him, thinking the ASL signs for the words instead of the words. I couldn't risk my request being overheard by another telepath. No one in Vanahala besides Loki knew ASL.

/It is secure. No one can overhear us/ I nearly sighed in relief. /Are you alright?/

I'm not injured I told him truthfully. But I need help.

/I still cannot sense where you are/

I know. Thor said this place is really well shielded. So you can't even find me through the soulbond. I'm going to have to get out of here on my own.

/I'll come find you, love/ He promised.

You can't, not until I at least get out of this building. I reminded him.

/You said you need help?/

My powers are bound. I need to trick Thor into unbinding them. I need a couple of illusions for that.

/What illusions do you need?/ I hesitated and couldn't believe that I was asking this of him. This was going to hurt him so much for me to ask. /Just tell me what it is, darling. I will do anything to get you out of there safely/

So I told him the two illusions I needed. They were in place instantly.

/I cannot hold the connection. Whatever you did to boost the signal past the shields is fading. I promise we are all looking for you. Is there anything, anything you can see that might help us?/

I stood up on the bed to look out the tiny window. There's snow outside. That's all I can see.

/That's a help. There are not many places with snow this time of year. We will find you, and I will kill that idiot brother of mine/

Whatever happens, whatever you may overhear, please, do not believe a word I say after this. I love you. I told him as I felt the connection fizzle away. I prayed that I had gotten enough of his silver tongue to pull this off.

I steeled myself, going over my plan again and again while I waited for Thor to come back. This would have to be the best act I'd ever done and the best lies that ever came out of my mouth. There would be no second chances, no room for any doubt, and Thor would have to believe every word that came out of my mouth. So I went over my lines and my plan again and again and again, until I heard his ever so polite knock on the metal door.

Showtime


	26. Chapter 26

Thor came into the room without waiting for my reply. It was what he did every time. He was expecting me to be on the bed ignoring him. That had been my latest tactic. He was not expecting me to run up to him sobbing. I tried to wrap my arms around him, and purposely clanged the chain between my wrists into his stomach, trying to look the part of the pathetic little human. I had never tried to cry on demand before, but I had enough painful memories to take my pick from right now that I managed to call the tears.

He hesitated for a moment, as if he didn't want to trust my sudden mood, but he responded soon when my tears didn't stop. I curled my hands up to my chest, and though it pained me to let him to it, I let him wrap his arms around me and pull me too him as he made soothing noises. "Shh, pet. Why are you crying?" he asked softly. I sobbed awhile longer, until he stepped back, holding me at arm's distance. "What happened? What is wrong?"

I held out my arm to him, sniffling and showed him the first of the two illusions Loki had made for me. This one had been the harder request, too. It had hurt to ask Loki to make it look like he had broken the soulbond. The soulbond marks on my arm had an illusion on them to make them look like they were all gray. Thor's eyes widened and I put on the most heartbroken, pathetic, expression I could muster. "Did my brother do this?" He asked gently, oh so kindly. I nodded, not bothering to elaborate. The less I had to speak, the more likely he was to believe the lie. He pulled me back into his arms. I thought I saw a glimmer of a smirk on his face. "I warned you that he would turn on you," he said as he held me, while I faked more heartbroken sobs. It was easier when my face was hidden against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," I whimpered against his chest. I cursed that power again for the fact that he was the only one it didn't work against. He shh-ed me.

"I know, pet, I know he confused you. Now let's get you out of here and properly taken care of," he said so softly and gently, like he actually cared. I knew better. I sniffled, and nodded, relieved he was buying the act so far. He turned me to lead me from the basement.

I let him walk me back upstairs and tried to memorize where the doors to the outside were as we walked. I stayed hunched in on myself, the epitome of pathetic-little-heartbroken-human. He kept trying to comfort me the entire time. We ended in a large, lavish bedroom on the second floor. "I told you I would take care of you, little pet," he told me as I pretended to be impressed with the room. Sure, it was fancy, but he was creepy and evil. "You're going to be good, now that you have nowhere else to go, right, pet?" he asked, trying to sound gentle and kind. I nodded. He removed the manacles from my wrists, taking care of one of my obstacles. I rubbed my sore, raw wrists. "There is a nice hot bath waiting for you," he gestured to a side room that I assumed must be a bathroom. "We will get those wrists healed up when you are clean and feeling like yourself again," His words sounded nice, but I knew that I was just disgusting from having not bathed since he kidnapped me. I nodded and stepped towards the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind me.

I soaked in the bath for a long time, trying to make sure I had my next moves planned. I still needed to get the bangle off of my arm. My powers were still bound until I did. I also needed to get out of here before he tried to force a soulbond on me. I didn't have a lot of time. I had an idea if I couldn't get to my dagger sheath soon, though.

I finally left the bath once I was clean and I knew Thor would get impatient. I couldn't hide in here forever. I got out of the bath and found a simple shift of a dress waiting for me. I grumbled that he could at least have given me a real dress, but I wouldn't complain where he could hear. I ran a comb through my hair and shyly left the bathroom to find Thor waiting in the bedroom. I wasn't surprised to see him there. He was sitting at a small table and chairs in the room. The table was laden with food. He gestured for me to sit at the other chair, but didn't get up from his. It was such a contrast to both Loki's and Balder's behaviors and manners, that I wondered briefly why he had turned out so differently. I hesitated, scared and shy, but he bid me again to sit with him. I took the seat. "Eat, pet," he bid. I carefully made a small plate of food, despite the fact that I was starving. I was treating this like the most terrifying first date ever. He dug into his own overflowing plate of food while I was much more careful, trying to seem dainty and lady-like. It was hard and I was terrified he would see through my act. After he had eaten his fill, he came over to me with a healing salve, which he put on my wrists and the last of the healing bruise on my face. All three healed instantly.

I was also grateful to my wonderful Trickster soulbond. He had crafted the illusion on the soulbond marks well. Illusions generally couldn't be touched, but these were such thin lines that Thor's finger would cover the entire line if he tried to touch the illusion, and the illusion would just bounce back into place the moment he stopped touching it. He wouldn't be able to see that it was an illusion.

When he was healing my face, he took the opportunity to look at my eyes. This was the other illusion from Loki. My eyes looked to be as jet black as they had been the day I saved Jason's life. "What happened to your eyes, pet?" Thor asked. I whimpered softly.

"Loki," I whimpered. "When he-" I gestured to my left arm and the gray soulbond marks.

"He stole your power," Thor filled in. I looked away, embarrassed. The trick to a good lie was to tell the truth. Loki did do this to my eyes, at the same time as he made the illusion on my arm. Thor just came to the wrong conclusion. He would believe the lie because he was the one who told it. He sighed. Whatever his plans for today were, they were now ruined by my jet black eyes. "Go take a nap, pet. You need to rest before you can help me with my plans,"

He used magic to clear the table and swept from the room. I heard him talking to a guard outside of it. I wasn't surprised he wasn't leaving me completely alone. I laid on the bed, which was admittedly soft. I was sorely tempted to actually take that nap and get some rest, but I needed to make more plans.


	27. Chapter 27

It was something that Thor had mentioned while he was talking about the power he had 'gifted' me that aided the next part of my plan. He said the power could break glass. Could it break little electrical circuits in a metal bangle?

So I spoke, I sang, I whistled, trying anything I could think of to get the stupid bangle to break. I was going to kill Traci for creating this stupid thing if I ever got out of this mess. I wished for my dagger sheath. I thought I could summon a dagger that could cut through the metal. Loki had commented before that my daggers were of good quality. I thought that meant I'd be able to summon any kind of dagger I wanted.

I had one more attempt before I went looking for my dagger sheath, which would be way more dangerous and obvious if Thor caught me at it. I crawled up on the table where we had had lunch and shrieked the highest, loudest, damsel in distress shriek I had ever heard, much less produced. But I grinned when it worked. I heard the sizzle of electricity in the bangle and when I felt for my powers, they were there. I tried to teleport out of there instantly, but the building was too heavily shielded.

Thor came crashing into the room. "What happened?" he demanded, glaring at me. There was a reason I was up on the table. I pointed at the wall in apparent hysteria, my grin gone the second I realized I couldn't teleport.

"There was a mouse!" I exclaimed, leaping off the table to go hug him for safety. "It was there and ran across there," I pointed, making up a fake path for the fake mouse.

He just laughed at me. "The most powerful human in existence is terrified of a mouse?" he chuckled. "You are an entertaining little pet." I was relieved he had bought the act. "Come, you can hide in the vault with me from the big scary mouse," he bid me gently, still laughing.

I went with him, my brain reeling in the effort of coming up with plans. I had to get outside of the shields. I noticed as we were walking that all of the servants were now wearing headphones or earplugs. Good idea on their part. I investigated the wall of magic spheres, eyeing them. Thor didn't seem to care what I was doing as long as I was quiet and stayed out of his way. I grabbed one of the spheres and vanished it when he wasn't looking or paying attention to me. Loki, Frigga, and I could study it later, after I had gotten out of this. I was so close to escaping. I just needed a little more patience and an opportunity.

My opportunity for more research came when I put on the bored, lonely expression that Balder had commented on seeing too often on Loki's face and started to pace, then wander. Thor didn't notice. I kept myself from grinning. I had gambled right that he would've been so used to Loki acting the same way growing up that he hadn't even noticed me slipping off. So I investigated the mansion, looking for anything I could use. There were too many servants watching the doors. I couldn't make a run for it. I'd be caught. I definitely could not be caught. If I was caught, I'd never get another chance.

I only had one chance to escape. I had to do it properly.

"Pet? Where did you wander off to?" Thor asked awhile later. I had gotten a stupid crazy idea. But it was just crazy enough that it might work, if not, I had set it up well enough that he couldn't easily suspect me. I laid the foundation for it while I was searching the mansion, pretending to tour my new home.

Thor found me in a small room with books awhile later. It wasn't really a library, but would be irresistible to a bored bookworm. "Of course," he sighed when he found me, curled up in a comfortable chair with a book. "Come, pet. Time for dinner." I set the book aside and followed him to a dining room. There were too many servants around during dinner, so I thankfully got to eat in silence. Thor didn't want me knocking them all out.

I made a big show of yawning and looking half-asleep by the end of dinner. That was normal for having power drained like I supposedly had, so Thor wasn't even surprised. He just told me to go to bed. I did as I was bid so I could put my plan into action. The seed was set. It just needed a spark, so to speak.


	28. Chapter 28

I laid on the bed realizing how very very stupid I was. I was a complete moron, queen of moronville and how on Earth had I come up with this crazy idiotic plan? It really had seemed like a good plan at the time. It was actually quite a good plan. But that still didn't mean that I wasn't a moron for it. There was no choice, though. It was my only chance of getting outside the shields without causing suspicion.

I was so dumb.

I waited awhile longer, until the sun had set. Then I set my plan into motion, cursing myself for my really stupid plan. I had left a spark of my fire under the main stove in the kitchen when the servants weren't looking. I threw power into it now, blasting it into a full fire, including a rather nice explosion that set fire to other parts of the mansion.

I kept having to tell myself as I grew and grew the flames that this was my fire. This was not the fire of six years ago, this was not the fire from the night my parents died when I was 13. Just because I was in a bed with the mansion going up in flames around me did not mean this was the fire from then.

I did mention I was dumb for this plan.

I was pretending to be asleep when Thor burst into the room. He hauled me to my feet and dragged me out of the room. "Get outside. Stay with the servants," he yelled at me. I did as I was told, leaving the burning mansion with the servants. He ran towards the vault to save his stolen powers.

The second we were far enough away from the mansion that I felt us pass through the shields I turned to my guards. I gave them a wicked grin and used telekinesis to rip their headphones off. "Sorry," I told them. The one word had them all passed out in the snow.

I took one moment to feel for Loki's location through the soulbond. It was too far, my range of teleporting couldn't span the whole realm, but I had to get away from the mansion before Thor found out what I had done. /Kat!/ I heard Loki's voice in my mind and grinned. He could find me now that I was outside the shields. /Are you safe? You are too far away, it will take me more than a few jumps to get to you. It will take a little while/

/I have to get away from here before Thor finds me. I'll teleport as far as I can/ I told him.

/Be safe, darling. Balder is out that way. I will give him your location once you land. We will be there to help you soon/

/Tell him that I literally cannot speak/ I warned. Balder didn't have telepathy and I wasn't sure after the jump I would be able to use my own. /I'll explain later/ I added before Loki could ask. I needed to get out of here before Thor came out of the mansion.

/I have marked your location. We will be able to find that place again. Get out of there, love/ Everything here was taken care of. So I teleported as far as I could in the direction of where Loki was. /Loki?/ I asked. I hadn't made it as far as I wanted, but Thor shouldn't be able to track me, or teleport after me. I also had my dagger sheath back.

Next time I escaped from a crazy man, I needed to remember to summon real clothes before I burned all my power teleporting to safety. There was a good foot of snow on the ground. I was barefoot and wearing a shift. It wasn't even a real dress. This was a bad combination. So I started walking. Anything to keep from lying down in the snow and going to sleep. I managed to summon a little flame, though the effort made me dizzy. I hoped Loki wasn't burning all of his magic teleporting across the realm. Both of us being useless wouldn't be good.

/Ball and I are coming/ I heard the strain in his mental voice. I trudged through the snow, shivering when my flame went out. I couldn't summon it back. I don't know how long or how far I walked before Loki appeared in front of me.

"Loki!" I exclaimed, too brain dead from the cold to even think. "Shit," I added in a mutter when he instantly collapsed. I was going to kill Thor. I ran to Loki and was grateful he was still breathing. Thor had over-exaggerated how much damage a shout could do, at least to a Vanahalan. The effects would probably be worse on a human.

I didn't know what we were going to do, though. Loki was unconscious and there was nothing I could see but snow and trees. I finally spotted what looked like a cave nearby. It was a good thing that Loki had a slight build. We couldn't stay out in the snow, we'd both freeze. Loki's skin seemed to be tinging bluer and bluer by the moment, and I thought I was going crazy when it looked like his ears were pointed.

I had learned at some point how to do a fireman's carry. I never thought I'd actually need or use the skill. I somehow managed to do it and hoist Loki onto my shoulders. How I made it to that cave, I'd never know. I got us far enough back in the cave that we were sheltered from the wind. Out of pure desperation I somehow managed to conjure a fire and sheer stubbornness kept it going. I couldn't let us freeze. Loki's skin and body was always so cold anyway.

It seemed like hours later when I heard a voice outside of our cave. "Loki? Kat?" It was Balder. I ran to the cave entrance. Balder was on the path I had made in the snow on horseback. At least my trail was clear to follow. I waved to him from the cave. He raised a hand in acknowledgement and rode over. He dismounted in an instant and wrapped his warm arms around me. "You're frozen," he said, pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cave. "Loki? What happened?"

/A curse from Thor. He's fine, just unconscious/ I told him, still holding his hand. It took barely any power to use telepathy when I was in physical contact with the person I wanted to talk to. /I tried to keep him warm.../ I added, worriedly. Balder just laughed.

"He is half ice-elf, little sister. He cannot freeze," Balder went to check out Loki anyway. I wrapped his cloak tighter around me. "He will be fine. Dismiss the fire. We should get out of here," I nodded and vanished the flames. "Can you ride?" I nodded. "Good, I cannot hold both of you on the horse at the same time." Even Balder's strength had limits. Somehow he mounted the horse while keeping Loki cradled in his arms. He settled Loki on the horse in front of him, then offered me a hand. I reached up and took it. He swung me up behind him. "Good thing you two are so little. Selphir here could not carry all three of us otherwise. Hold on tight, little sister. There is a village nearby we can hole up in for the night." I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He was so warm that I finally felt like I wouldn't freeze to death.

We rode for a long time. "Why am I in your arms like a maiden?" Loki demanded a long time later. I laughed and was grateful that didn't knock the boys out. Laughter was ok it seemed.

"You were unconscious, little brother," Balder replied jovially. "We are nearly there. Sister, are you still ok?" Balder asked. I moved my arm enough that he could see the thumb's up I gave him. I pulled it back under the cloak as quickly as I could and huddled myself against Balder's warmth. He stopped the horse in front of an inn in the village. Loki leapt out of his grip the second it was safe to do so. He reached up to help me down from the horse, holding me in his arms. Balder dismounted and handed a coin to the hostler who came to take his horse. He led us into the inn.

"You have found the princess!" the innkeeper announced excitedly. I flushed and hid my face against Loki's shoulder.

"Good innkeeper, do you have a room available we might have for the night?" Balder asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. I will also have one of the girls bring something to eat up to you." Balder and the innkeeper dealt with the details.

/Sorry/ I told Loki as he wandered closer to the fire in the inn's diningroom. I felt bad for accidentally knocking him out

"It is alright, darling. Though you will have to tell me what happened," he told me, his voice was a mix of emotions: concern, relief, love.

/Later? So tired/ My telepathic voice was even mumbling. He kissed my forehead.

"Later," he agreed. "Let's get you warm first." As soon as the innkeeper was dealt with, we all trudged upstairs to the room we were given. Loki summoned fluffy pajamas and thick fuzzy socks for me and tucked me in under a pile of blankets in one of the two beds. "Rest, love. We will wake you when the food arrives," Loki bid met softly, gently.

/This is real?/ I asked, not quite sure I believed that I had actually escaped.

"Very real. You are safe now." He kissed my forehead and I allowed myself to close my eyes and finally relax.


	29. Chapter 29

I laid shivering in the pile of blankets with my eyes closed for a minute. My eyes snapped open when Loki stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up and watched as he went to the fireplace and used magic to make an instant roaring fire. I saw his grin. "That is a useful power, love," he commented. Fire wasn't one of his powers. It was one of mine. He could use it because of the soulbond. I gave him a small smile. I swung my attention over to Balder when I heard a noise on his side of the room. He was stripping off his shoes. I didn't think anything of it until he came over to my bed and started pulling back the covers. I opened my mouth to protest, but snapped it shut. I grabbed for the blankets instead.

Balder just gave me a look and gently tugged the blankets from me. "Sister, you are frozen. You were out in the snow barefoot in unsuitable clothing for far too long. Let me help you warm back up," I looked over at Loki, wondering why he wasn't trying this, or trying to stop Balder. His back was turned to us, pretending to tend the fire. I could tell by the hunch of his shoulders that he was embarrassed.

"Let him help, darling. He is right. Admittedly he is a furnace," Loki said, still keeping his back turned. "And he is fully dressed, or he better be." I laughed and let Balder climb into the bed. He pulled me to him and wrapped the blankets around us. I curled myself in his arms. I only shivered for a moment. He really was a furnace. I gestured to the embarrassed looking Loki with raised brows, silently asking Balder what was wrong with Loki.

"He is embarrassed that he he cannot help with this," Balder explained. "Even though it is not his fault that Father was unfaithful, or that he is half ice-elf,"

"Or that my skin starts getting a blue tint and pointed ears when it is cold, or that my body does not produce enough heat to be of any use and I have to let my brother do what should be my job. Just because it is not my fault does not mean I cannot be upset that my soulbond is frozen and I would only make it worse if I tried to help," Loki snarled, frustrated and hurt. I could hear the tears he was fighting back. Before Balder could stop me, I had scrambled out of the bed. I went to Loki and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment, but eventually softened and hugged me to him. "You are incorrigible," he said with loving exasperation. I never did what I was bid and kept trying to take care of everyone else instead of myself. I guess I was incorrigible. That didn't mean I could let him get away with the comment. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. "I love you too," he replied. I laid my head against his chest, just glad to be able to hold him.

However, the second I shivered, I was off my feet in his arms and he was carrying me back to the bed. "I'm fine, darling. Please warm up," he bid me as he set me on the bed. I curled back under the blankets and Balder wrapped his arms back around me. I patted the bed next to me in invitation. Loki hesitated, but sat there on top of the blankets. I took his hand in one of mine and gave him a smile.

The three of us sat like that in comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. Loki stood to answer it and Balder shifted so he was in position to defend me. Loki spoke briefly with the girl on the other side of the door. He came back a moment later holding a tray laden with food. Balder got out of the bed to help him. We ended up all sitting on the bed with bowls of thick stew and bread fresh from the oven. It was divine. I hadn't eaten properly since before I had been kidnapped.

I laughed when both boys tried to give me half of their stew when I had finished my own. I tried to protest, but they both ignored my silent protests. I glared at both of them when they had dumped more stew in my bowl. I ate it anyway because I was starving, but I was still upset with both of them for ignoring me. They just looked pleased with themselves. Smug bastards.

When all of the food was devoured, Loki and Balder gathered the dishes and set them on the small table set outside of the door to the room that was there just for that purpose. Both of the boys sat on the bed so we were all facing each other. Loki gave me a sad smile. "Darling, are you up to telling us what happened? We do need to report to Father soon..." he hesitated. He didn't want to push. I took a deep breath, then nodded, offering them each one of my hands. "I will hold the connection, love," Loki added. I nodded and let him use his magic to make the telepathic connection between the three of us.

/Can I just show you what happened instead of trying to find the words?/ I asked. Loki nodded. Balder looked confused. /Ball? Can you hear?/ I asked. He nodded then. He didn't quite have the trick of answering telepathically.

"I can hear,"

/Good. You're going to see too. This will probably be weird for you/ I explained. I closed my eyes to dig through my memories. There was a trick to it to fast forward through days of stuff they wouldn't care about. I made sure they were in order, then brought them to the forefront of my mind, playing them like a movie for Loki and Balder from the moment of my ill-fated trip to the library to the point where Balder found us in the cave.

I let both of their hands go the moment the memories had finished playing out, tears in my eyes. I knew in my heart that Loki wouldn't abandon me, what Thor had done still hurt. It hurt so badly, I couldn't have found the words for it, even if I had been able to say them.

"I will kill him," Balder announced, moving to grab his sword and go storming out of the room. I touched his arm to stop him. "This is an insufferable insult, Sister," he told me. I couldn't argue with that.

"Ball, can you go see if they have anything to drink downstairs?" Loki asked softly. Balder looked between us confused. Loki wanted to talk without an audience.

"You are not going to do anything stupid, are you, Brother?" Balder asked in reply.

"I am not, but I would like a private word with my lady," Loki answered, his tone carefully neutral. Balder looked at me, he wouldn't leave if I didn't feel safe. I nodded my agreement and made a shooing motion with my hands. Balder laughed and left us.

I held out my wrist to Loki, the one with the metal bangle still on it. /Before you begin the heavy conversation, mind taking this off? It doesn't work anymore anyway. I kinda broke it.../ He gave me the barest hint of a smile and removed the bangle. I was glad to be rid of the stupid thing. I looked back up at him and his expression nearly broke my heart again.

"I failed you," he told me softly, his eyes so hurt and heartbroken. I shook my head but he continued. "I promised to protect you. You were under my care, under my protection. I failed you," he repeated.

/It's not your fault./ I told him firmly. /You can't blame yourself that your brother is an idiot. We both took all the precautions we should have. He was determined and can be smart. Occasionally/

"Except when he is faced with you," he added. I gave him a smile. Even a heavy conversation couldn't completely eliminate his lightheartedness entirely. "I'm so proud of you, darling. That was definitely a warrior's task and you proved yourself equal to it." He gave me a mischievous grin. "I am also extremely impressed by your ability to trick and lie to him, my silver tongued darling. It is even more impressive since he grew up with my company and should have some immunity to tricks by now." I smiled at that. It was high praise from him indeed. His expression sobered a little. "I am sorry you had to face him alone, and more sorry for what he did to you. We will find a way to fix it, I swear." He took a breath before he continued. I saw the hesitation, saw how hard it was for him to say the next words. "You did not believe what he said. You did not believe that I would... no longer...?" he couldn't get the words out. I leaned up and kissed him in reply.

/Never/ I told him when our lips met.

"Geez, I go get drinks and you two start making out?" Balder greeted us from the doorway. "You are supposed to be talking, little brother, not kissing your lovely soulbond," Loki and I both flipped him off at the same time, not breaking the kiss. A moment later the kiss was broken and all three of us erupted in laughter.


	30. Chapter 30

Balder handed me a warm mug of spiced wine once our laughing fit was over. Loki got one too. Balder of course had a giant mug of beer. I didn't normally drink, I wasn't of age on Earth and I hadn't gotten into the habit here. However, the spiced wine was hot and smelled delicious, so I sipped on it carefully. It was delicious and I grinned at Balder for his excellent choice.

"Brother, you should send our report now," Balder told Loki after he sat on the other bed in the room with his mug of beer. Loki sighed, but nodded. He closed his eyes and I felt his concentration and magic as he reached across the realm to report to Frigga, who would report to Odin.

I taught Balder one of those annoying hand clapping games that tween girls were fond of. "That is not at all distracting," Loki commented sarcastically. His voice was strained, though, so we decided that we had to be good for his sake. So Balder and I proceeded to have a very mature thumb wrestling contest while Loki was preoccupied. We were such adults. At least we were quiet. Loki just laughed at us when he realized what we were doing, once he was finished with his conversation with Frigga. "Mother wants me and Kat to return to the palace first thing in the morning. Father wants you to remain here so you two can go investigate Thor's hideout. He is on his way and should be here by the time we leave," Loki finally announced

"Mother does not wish for you to return now?" Balder asked, not quite believing Loki. I didn't blame him. Loki was a known liar and trickster. I also knew that Loki would want to get me home as quickly as possible, and wouldn't delay any longer than he had to.

"I am sure she would like me to return today, but I cannot teleport across the realm again today. Especially not with a passenger," he explained. Balder accepted that argument. He didn't know much about magic, and trusted Loki when he came to his power levels. "Darling, don't even try to say you can help. You cannot," Loki told me before I could protest that I had power too.

I didn't feel like fighting my exhausted brain through trying to use telepathy, which was the hardest of my powers to control on a good day, so I switched over to sign language. Balder wouldn't understand what I was saying regardless, so I was equally rude either way. [My eyes are black because of your illusions] I reminded Loki. The illusion on my soulbond marks were still in place too. Loki looked shocked, like he had completely forgotten about the illusions. He probably had. A lot had happened. He waved a hand and they vanished. I touched the soulbond marks on my arm, glad they were back in all of their colorful glory. I had missed them.

"You will have to teach me to read those signs, sister," Balder said with a smile in his voice. I grinned at him. He was so kind. I was touched that he was offering to learn to sign just for me.

"That did not fix your eyes, darling," Loki told me. "You must have burned too much power in your escape," I sighed. "I believe Mother did warn you that you could not use your powers again until after your eyes had turned back," he reminded me gently.

[I know] I signed, throwing the extra snap into the movements to indicate my grumpiness. [I didn't have a choice]. I sighed again. The rules of magic were stupid and illogical sometimes. I got up to look in the mirror, to see how bad the damage was. Loki had way over-exaggerated. My eyes were nearly back to normal. I could see the tint of blue behind the gray. [Liar] I signed at him.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Can you blame me for wanting you to rest?" he asked with an innocent smile.

[You usually lie better] I accused.

Balder cleared his throat. "Children, either stop arguing, or argue so I can understand you so I can pick a side." I laughed at him. I summoned a notebook and a pen.

-Loki is a liar- I wrote and showed it to Balder. He just laughed.

"Of course he is, sister dear. Surely you have not just figured that out."

-He lied badly- I wrote to Balder, who kept laughing at us. Rude older brother.

"Now that is uncharacteristic," Balder commented. He looked to Loki for his side of the argument. At least he was trying to be fair.

"I thought you would be too tired after your ordeal to call my bluff," Loki protested. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You should be dead asleep by now after everything you have been through. I think you are only standing due to stubbornness," he grumbled. I was really good at continuing to function due to pure stubbornness. I had a lot of practice over the last year. Caffeine usually helped too. I realized that mulled wine did not help. It really was just stubbornness keeping me on my feet.

My next comment was important enough that I needed to make sure I was understood by both of them, so I switched to telepathy, though it taxed my poor exhausted brain. /That's why I can't sleep/ I told them firmly. /If I wake screaming from nightmares you could both be dead/ That thought haunted me. I couldn't control what my body did when I was trapped in nightmares and I usually woke screaming.

"Darling, all you ever had to do was say something. Confide your fears in me. I can help," Loki reminded me gently. His voice bordering on hurt that I hadn't already asked. I looked away, embarrassed.

[You know I don't like talking about my nightmares] I reminded him. Of course I hadn't asked. Loki came over and wrapped me in his arms.

"I know, love, but I am here for you and I am the last person who would ever judge you for having a nightmare. Balder has plenty of embarrassing stories he can tell you to that effect," Loki told me with a smile.

"He burst into my bedroom in the middle of the night shortly after Freya and I were soulbound," Balder started the story. Loki glared at him and I laughed. "Granted he was used to hiding in my bed after nightmares..."

"Brother, that was not an invitation to tell embarrassing stories," Loki commented dryly.

"He was most surprised to find that my bed already had another occupant. And that both of us were naked. I am still not sure Freya has forgiven him entirely for that. Though he did look so pathetic..."

"That is unhelpful, Brother," Loki grumbled while I just kept laughing in his arms at the image this was conjuring.

"You must have looked quite pathetic indeed, since Frey told me to move to the middle of the bed so you could crawl in on the other side," Balder laughed.

/Did he join you?/ I asked Balder, signing out the words at the same time. Balder laughed and nodded.

"He did,"

"I hate you both," Loki pouted. I stood up on my toes to kiss him.

/I love you too/ I thought at him. My brain was getting too fuzzy from exhaustion to use telepathy anymore. He gave me a look. He had caught it too.

"Bed for you," he told me gently. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. I didn't want to hurt him. "I know you dislike the spell, love, but it will keep all of us safe until we can find a way to strip this power from you." I nodded and let him steer me back to the bed. We got settled and I waved to Balder.

"Goodnight," Balder replied. He got up to take care of the lights before he settled into the other bed. It seemed like it should have been weird sleeping in a bed with Loki when his brother was in the other bed in the room, but there was no awkwardness. Loki kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well, darling," he bid me as I felt his magic flow over me. It was the spell that caused a dreamless sleep. They would be safe. I succumbed to sleep then, with the knowledge that my family was safe.


	31. Chapter 31

"Darling, I hate to wake you, but we need to be leaving soon," Loki's voice woke me the next morning. I actually opened my eyes, instead of just snuggling closer against him, since he wasn't actually in the bed. I had to see where he was. I sat up and soon had a giant plate of breakfast in my lap, courtesy of the silly Trickster boyfriend. I smiled up at him. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was just barely dawn.

I opened my mouth to ask Loki if he'd eaten, but shut it again, frustrated that I'd forgotten. I really didn't want to knock Loki out again. He would get annoyed if I kept doing it, not matter if it was an accident. I really needed to get rid of this power ASAP. It was nothing but trouble, which is exactly what Thor wanted. He had wanted me to be dependent on him as the only person I could communicate with. I wasn't going to let him win, I just needed to remember that I had to keep my mouth shut. [Have you eaten?] I signed at Loki. I didn't want to use telepathy right now, just in case he did need to borrow power from me to teleport across the realm.

"I have," he replied. I gave him a look. He lied too often. "No tricks," he added with a chuckle. I accepted his word then and dug into my breakfast. Balder burst back into the room from the bathroom while I was eating. I was just glad he had put pants on. Loki looked equally relieved. He was wearing a different outfit, so I assumed Loki had conjured some new clothes for them both. They didn't have any bags or anything. I finished my breakfast and got out of the bed, automatically checking to make sure my dagger sheath was in place. "Kat..." Loki started. I looked over at him, giving him my undivided attention. He only used my real name when he had something important or difficult to say. "If you are up to it, there is one more slight deception we should do..." he started.

"Just ask her, Brother. I am sure she will agree," Balder grumbled as he finished putting on his shirt and started on his armor. Loki hesitated, so Balder continued instead. "It is a good idea for you to appear in front of the court when you get back to the palace as though you just escaped from Thor. In the same dress and condition we found you in. It will gain our position against Thor favor with the court and those hiding there who might be sympathetic towards his cause. Much as you do not want to admit it, sister, you are a favorite among the court, especially when they can see how you have tamed Loki,"

"She has not tamed me!" Loki protested and spluttered. I laughed at that.

"They will be horrified by what Thor did to you and took from you, but they will also appreciate your strength for escaping, especially if we can show them exactly what condition you were in when you escaped," Balder explained carefully. It was strange to hear him speak so calculatingly. He wasn't jovial for once and was actually serious, and speaking like the heir to the throne.

[You want me to lie to them?] I signed. I was trying to save my magic for helping Loki teleport us across the realm. Loki translated instead of just answering me himself, which was very considerate of him.

"Not lie," Balder hedged. "I am not asking you to exaggerate or lie, just to show them what he did to you," he added. I nodded and used magic and a couple well placed illusions with the help of the mirror in the room to get the look correct. I was back in the torn, dirty, shift dress, barefoot, with illusion injuries on my wrists from the manacles, my feet from walking through the woods, and my face and split lip from where Thor had hit me. My hair was a dirty, tangled mess.

[Happy?] I signed at them as I went to pick up Loki's cloak from where it was draped over a chair.

"Thank you," Balder replied, catching the gist without Loki's help.

"Darling, does is not defeat the point if you steal my cloak?" Loki asked gently. I shook my head as I fastened it around my shoulders.

/You love me too much/ I projected the telepathy so Balder could hear too. /The court will believe that you would choose to use magic to get me home faster instead of fixing my clothes and appearance first. They will not believe that you would not give me your cloak at the very least before you teleport us across the realm/

"She is correct, Brother," Balder replied. Loki came over to me and settled the cloak over my shoulders and fastened it for me.

"I love you, darling, and I will do my best to make sure this ordeal with the court is over quickly." I nodded and hugged him. "You crafted your illusions through the soulbond, didn't you?" he asked with a chuckle. I nodded. Crafting them that way meant that Loki could touch them and they wouldn't break. Illusions generally didn't survive physical contact. "We should get going. Balder, will you be alright until Father arrives?" Loki asked, looking over me to Ball.

Balder rolled his eyes in reply. "How many missions is this, and still my little brother worries over my safety?" I laughed.

"We will see you back at the palace," Loki replied instead of dignifying that with an answer.

"Get her home safely, Brother," Balder replied.

[Are you sure you don't need help?] I signed at Loki.

"Actually, that is a better idea, darling," Loki smiled and kissed the top of my head. He pulled out a familiar spellbook and looked for the spell. "You do not need to say the words, just call up your magic and think them," he added when he found the spell and held open the book in front of us so we could both see it. "Ball, when you and Father are done, let me know and I will open a portal for you," Loki instructed. "I could not open a portal to you yesterday, since I had to use the soulbond to find your exact location. We can use one to go home, though, since we know where home is," he explained to me. I nodded. That made sense.

"Get home safely," Balder bid us. I waved to him and turned back to the spell. Loki and I both recited it, though my recitation was silent. I felt the power drain from both of us into the portal, but it was much less than it would have been trying to do the spell alone. The portal flashed to life in front of us. We stepped through and it snapped shut behind us again the instant we were through.

We ended up right outside of the throne room. We both paused to catch our breath before continuing. "Ready?" Loki asked me softly. I straightened my spine and nodded. I needed to show them that even though I looked like hell, I was still their princess and still a strong capable warrior.

Loki opened the door to the throne room and we both stepped inside. There were gasps of shock and horror as I strode to the thrones. Freya jumped to her feet when she saw me, Frigga was close behind, though more slowly, as she still had to maintain her regal air. I noticed as I was walking that one of my feet was leaving a blood trail. Oops. Apparently I had actually cut it during my hike through the woods yesterday. It must've reopened at some point.

Loki was following me in guard position, just as he had done through my junior year of high school. This was my show, my story. He was here for support. /You're bleeding/ he thought at me.

/Apparently/ I replied. /Will you fix it after this?/ I asked. I couldn't heal myself. I could only heal others.

/Of course/

Freya ran off of the dais that the thrones were on to wrap me in a hug. "Kat! You're ok. We were so worried!" she exclaimed. I nodded and hugged her back. Frigga had joined us an instant later.

"Daughter, I am glad you are safe," she said as she wrapped me in a hug next.

/Thank you/ I used telepathy to speak to them both.

"What Loki reported is true, then? Thor used some kind of magic to turn your voice into a weapon?" Frigga asked gently. I nodded.

/Shall I show them?/ I asked.

/Are you up to it?/ she replied telepathically.

/I am. They need to know/

"I would hear your testimony, daughter. Show us what happened," Frigga ordered loudly enough to be heard by the members of the court. She and Freya went back to their places. I stood below their thrones with Loki, who held my hand, a silent offer to feed me power if I needed it, as well as offering me support.

I closed my eyes in concentration and summoned the magic for this, and used illusion to play back my memories as a movie for the entire court to see. It was the same set of images I had shown to Loki and Balder yesterday. I heard the gasps of horror and people wanting to disbelieve, but they couldn't, not with the evidence standing before them.

"Thank you for your testimony, daughter," Frigga said once the playback of my memories was over. I sagged against Loki. My job here was finished, and that was two big spells I had done in a short period of time. He wrapped an arm around me, keeping me on my feet. "Loki, take your soulbond to the healers. We will discuss this further later,"

Loki bowed to Frigga, then swept me up into his arms, wrapped securely in his cloak. /I am taking you to the suite, not the healers, do not fear/ he thought at me. I just laid my head on his shoulder in reply. I only had one wound that needed healing and he could do it himself. I closed my eyes as he carried me home, content in his cool arms.

"You can drop the illusions now, darling," Loki told me once we were safely in the family wing, away from prying eyes. I did drop the illusions then. "What on earth did you do to your hair?" he asked gently when my bird's nest didn't go back to normal when the rest of the illusions vanished. "This will take me forever to fix," he whined, but it was a show. He loved playing with my hair and brushing it. Yes, he would be annoyed at all of the tangles, but he would enjoy fixing it. I just laughed in reply. When we got to the suite, he set me down on the couch so he could kneel in front of me to heal my foot. I kissed him when he had finished.

After I got a way too hot shower and dressed in pajamas I was fairly certain were stolen from Loki's closet on Earth, he spent an hour brushing out the tangled mess my hair had become. It took an effort of magic, the hairbrush, and a generous amount of curse words, but he finally got it back to soft curls down my back. Once he was finished with that, I grabbed his hand to drag him from the suite. "Darling, where are you dragging me?" he asked, but didn't try to stop me.

/Library/ I replied. /We have to figure out how Thor created these/ I pulled the power sphere I had stolen from Thor from where I had vanished it earlier, holding it to Loki so he could see it.

"Very well," he replied. "But wait a moment," I paused and dropped his hand. He used magic to summon real clothes for me instead of pajamas. It was a very simple casual dress. I would have protested, but we did have to pay attention to propriety when we were wandering the palace during the day. We walked together to the library and soon had a huge pile of books in front of us to try to find out any information we could about the power spheres. Especially how to get the power back out of me.


	32. Chapter 32

We spent the afternoon in the library researching. Frigga came to join us for awhile. She tested the sphere with magic too. "You stole this from Thor?" she asked when she saw it. I nodded. "Very clever, dear," she commented and got to work.

Loki and I both grabbed our heads at the same time when we heard Balder's call for us to open the portal. He was so loud. Frigga laughed at us. /Give us a minute Ball. We need to get outside so the horses don't appear in the palace/ I replied when I got my brain working again.

"Darling, I can go-" Loki started. I just gave him a look. "Fine, we will go down together. Mother, Sister, will you be coming also?" He asked. Freya had joined us to help research at one point. We weren't making any progress, so the break was appreciated.

"Of course!" Freya replied, jumping to her feet. She was worried over Ball.

"We'll set the portal at the entrance by the practice court," Loki told me. I nodded and stood. I offered a hand to Freya, who looked confused before she remembered that I had Loki's teleportation powers. Loki was offering his mother his hand, though I thought she could teleport herself. She still visibly hesitated before taking my hand. The second she did, I teleported both of us down to the spot Loki had indicated.

I dropped her hand the moment we arrived safely. I knew she was uncomfortable, and figured it was with me. "I'll never get used to that," Freya commented when we had arrived safely. I laughed, then realizing her discomfort was with teleporting and not with me doing it, or with the fact that I had only acquired the power in the last year. Teleporting did take some getting used to, especially when you had to rely on someone else to do it. Loki and Frigga arrived just behind us.

Loki summoned the spellbook again and held it out to me so I could see it too. "We will have to make it larger this time to accommodate the horses," I nodded my understanding. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded again and for the second time that day we recited the spell to open the portal. We had to make this one a lot larger and it took a lot more power to open and keep open. There were a lot of people who came through it. It wasn't just Odin, Balder, and their horses, but also the troops who had gone with Odin and a couple of Thor's servants who they had captured.

Balder let the servants take his horse, and kissed Freya the second he saw her. I smiled at how cute they were. Once everyone was through the portal, Loki and I let it snap shut. I wrapped an arm around his waist while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We both held the other up while pretending we were standing on our own just fine. That had taken way more magic than either of us had anticipated.

Odin stormed over to where we were standing. "About time," he snapped at Loki. "You kept us waiting." Loki shrank under the words. I stood taller, stepping between the two to glare at Odin. Loki may have to put up with his father's abuse, but I didn't have to. It also didn't matter that Odin was a good foot taller than I was.

"I apologize, Father," Loki replied, pulling me back against him before I could land us in trouble. Odin glared down at me.

"I want a demonstration of the curse Thor placed on her," Odin told us.

"Father, that is not a good-" Loki started, but Odin glared.

"Now," he spat at us.

With a practiced flick of my hand I threw up shields around Loki, Frigga, Freya and Balder. I didn't want them affected by this. I cleared my throat. "This really isn't a good idea," I said. After 'really' everyone in the vicinity besides Odin was unconscious. He was fighting it hard, and had gone to his knees by the end of my sentence. I looked around at the chaos of unconscious people around me. At least my shielded family was safe.

Odin stood again, glaring. "Clean up this mess," he snapped at me and stormed off. I was too emotionally compromised. We had used too much magic too quickly, and I had hurt all of these people on Odin's orders. I turned to Loki and wept in to his chest, my shields fading from the others as I did.

"Darling, he is an ass. Ignore him," Loki told me softly, holding me while I wept. He saw Frigga watching us. "Sorry, Mother,"

"I seemed to have gone temporarily deaf and have no idea what you said, dear," she replied with a smile. I couldn't help laughing at that. She had gone temporarily deaf when she was shielded. I stepped out of Loki's arms so I could get to healing the unconscious people. It was my fault they were like this. Loki tried to help me, but I shooed him off.

"Darling, this is Father's fault, not yours." I ignored him, moving from my first victim to the next. This was my fault. All of the victims were bleeding from their ears. It wasn't a big healing, but the apologies were difficult. Frigga and Loki both came to help me, despite my insistence that I should do this myself. Between the three of us, it didn't take long to get everyone healed and apologized to. They seemed to take it ok, but I still felt horrible.

When the last person was healed, Loki came over to me and pulled me gently to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and let me return to sobbing. "Shh, love. It is not your fault. None of this is,"

"He is right, dear. Odin is just upset with Thor's actions. I am sorry he took out his emotions on you," Frigga added. I stiffened when I remembered that the rest of them were all here still. "You two have both used quite a bit of power this afternoon. Why don't you get some rest until dinner,"

"That is an excellent idea, Mother," Loki replied. He kept an arm wrapped around me and walked us back to our suite. "Darling, please do not cry over Father. He is not worth it," Loki bid me when we were safely back in our suite. "His actions were uncalled for. They usually are," I nodded, but still held on to Loki for comfort. After a brief green flash of his magic, we were both in pajamas. I laughed when I realized I was dressed in one of his t-shirts and pajama pants from Earth, both were too big, and I'm sure adorable. He must have been feeling unsettled to surround me in his scent and aura. "I have a surprised for you after dinner," he told me with a grin. He was trying to lighten the mood. I smiled up at him and raised my eyebrows, asking what the surprise was. He laughed. "It is a surprise, darling," he replied. I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled and let me drag him to our bed so we could get a nap before dinner. It had been a long day with lots of magic and emotions, we could both use the break.

It was a necessary few hour break. "I was so worried about you," he whispered while his fingers ran through my hair. I listened to his heartbeat, my head on his cool chest.

/I was worried about me too/ I laughed. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you,"

/Even if you can never hear me say those words again?/ I asked, my telepathic voice soft and scared.

"Even if. But we will figure out how to undo what Thor did you," he replied.

/Tony is going to kill us/ I reminded him. He sighed.

"Yes. He is. I really am not looking forward to him punching me again..." Loki grumbled. "Especially since we do need to return soon. We have been gone far longer than intended already,"

/Yes, well I was kidnapped for...days?/

"It was a week, darling. And I had only been planning on being here for a week, two at most. Your brother will be worried if we do not return soon," I nodded at that. Tony worried enough already anyway.

/If I look pathetic enough at him maybe he'll just be mad at you/ I told him with a giggle.

"You would leave me to face your brother alone?" he asked with mock-hurt. I laughed aloud at that.

/No, I'll protect you/ I replied.

We dozed for a couple hours before we had to get ready for dinner. We could have slept longer, but Loki wanted to do my hair. I was just glad Thor hadn't cut off the lock of Loki's hair that was braided in, growing with my hair. I think he also really enjoyed me doing his hair. Maybe it reminded him of Frigga doing the same when he was younger.

"Balder, you and Freya are coming with us tonight, are you not?" Loki asked during dinner. Ball nodded.

"We are. It was very kind of you to invite us," he answered.

[Where are we going?] I signed grumpily. Loki still hadn't told me what he had planned.

"You will see later," Loki replied with a mischievous grin.

"Kat, are you feeling better?" Freya asked, changing the subject. I nodded and signed that I was fine. Loki translated and Freya and Balder both said that they would learn to sign as well. I didn't want to burn out all of my magic to talk.

We really had to come up with a solution soon.

Freya and Balder tried to include me in the conversation, but it was difficult when neither of them could sign and we kept having to use Loki as a translator, or I had to switch to telepathy. I finally switched over just so we didn't keep inconveniencing Loki by making him translate. He didn't seem to mind, but still...

I was grateful when dinner was over. Loki offered me his hand in formal escort. Balder and Freya followed us. We walked through the halls of the palace until we came to the theater where we had watched the troupe's last performance. /I promise, it is a different show/ Loki explained when we entered. We were given the same seats of honor and I sat between Loki and Balder again.

[Now will you tell me what we're seeing?] I asked Loki

"No. It is a surprise, darling," Loki replied, overly patient. I huffed at him and even Balder and Freya started laughing at me. "I have been working very hard on this surprise. I would like for it to remain a surprise,"

I didn't have to wait much longer. The bell chimed for the show to begin. I watched excitedly, wanting to see what Loki had come up with. I was laughing about five seconds into the show. It only took me that long to figure out what the show was. I laughed even harder about five minutes in when the first song began. Now only did the actor on stage sing it, but the entire crowd around me, including Loki, Balder and Freya all sang along.

Somehow, Loki had gotten the theater troupe to perform Superhero Musical. It was modified slightly, but only very slightly. Every word of the songs was the same. He had also somehow gotten everyone to learn the words to the songs.

It was amazing and felt like home, being surrounded by my family singing along to this stupid show. Though out of habit I opened my mouth to sing my part during the duet, seconds before it started. I stopped just in time. "Sing, darling. It is safe," Loki whispered in my ear. I didn't know how it was safe, but I trusted him. He wouldn't put everyone in danger. So I sang my part along with all of the other girls in the theater. I saw the glow of green magic fade after the song and knew whatever magic he had done had faded. He couldn't hold it forever. I was grateful that he had managed so I could sing along to my favorite song in the show.

We left the theater after the performance all giddy and laughing, after we had thanked and praised the troupe for the wonderful performance.

/How did you do that?/ I asked Loki, projecting so Balder and Freya could hear me too.

"I have been working with the troupe for the better part of the year so I could surprise you the next time you came to visit. Some of the court and people here got wind of what I was up to and demanded to sit in on the practices so they could learn the songs. They had heard of the tradition of everyone singing along,"

/It was perfect/ I told them all, nearly skipping with giddiness.

"I keep telling you that the people adore you, little sister," Balder added. He sighed when he saw how bouncy and excited I was. "You are not going to sleep tonight, are you?" he asked, laughing. I giggled. "Try to choose somewhere logical for me to come find you, please?" his voice was so forlorn that I couldn't help laughing harder at him.

"Oh, let her be happy, Ball," Freya scolded gently. "You're up at 3am waiting for Frigga to contact you every morning anyway,"

I laughed and grabbed Loki's hand, twirling us both a few steps down the hall. He held my hand, wrapped his other around my waist and danced us down the hall in graceful twirling steps.

I heard Balder sigh behind us. "Who let those two be together?" he asked with mock exasperation.

"Shush, darling. I have never seen your brother so happy," Freya replied. Balder could only agree with her.

We twirled a few more steps, when Loki stopped, spun me one more time, then bowed over my hand to kiss my knuckles. We somehow managed to make it back to our suite walking like normal grownups. I think Balder was going to carry us there if we had played around too much more.


	33. Chapter 33

Balder was right, I was too bouncy, excited, and happy to go to sleep right away. Loki just laughed at my mood. "I love seeing you so happy, darling," he told me as we danced around the sittingroom in our pajamas.

/It was an excellent surprise/ I replied. /It felt like home. I can't believe that they all wanted to learn the musical just to sing along/ I added. I was touched that everyone there had been singing along.

"I have a feeling they will all be learning ASL soon too," he chuckled. I laughed at that. "It will be the new fashion of the court, as the lovelock has already started to become. Apparently almost every magic user in the court has bothered the poor librarians for that spell. However, it is quite late and we should get some rest," he reminded me. I sighed. "If you cannot sleep in a couple hours, we will go find an adventure," he promised, reading my expression and mood. I nodded and agreed to at least attempt to get some sleep.

I managed to sleep for a couple of hours. Loki had neglected to use the sleep spell. I don't know if he had forgotten or was keeping his promise to go adventuring with me when we both couldn't sleep. At some point I found myself face to face with Thor and realized that this was a nightmare.

"You lied to me, pet," Thor snarled at me. We were standing in the bedroom of the mansion I had burned down only a couple of days ago.

"I'm not going to join you, Thor," I hissed at him, reaching automatically for a dagger from the enchanted sheath, and summoning a fireball in the other hand. I had my powers back. I wasn't afraid to use them on this creep.

"Loki will abandon you, pet. You will join me, one way or the other-"

I was ripped from the nightmare by ice and a hand over my mouth. "Wake up, Kat!" Loki bid me urgently. I struggled under his hands and weight for a minute until I woke properly. He was a lot stronger than I was, all of the Vanahalans were. I hadn't appreciated it until now, since he never used it against me, and he was nowhere near as strong as Balder or Tony. "Are you awake now?" he asked when I had calmed. I nodded. He slowly got off of me and removed his hand from my mouth. I jumped up into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. I should have used the spell," he said softly. I pushed back enough from him to get a good look at him, scared that he had been hurt. His ears were bleeding. I reached up a glowing blue hand and healed them quickly.

/I'm sorry!/ I wailed telepathically.

"It's ok," he soothed, pulling me back into his arms, letting me cry on him, out of fear for his safety and fear of the nightmare about Thor. "I'm alright. Darling, I am fine," he whispered and reminded me.

/How are you still conscious?/ I asked him when I had calmed again.

"Luck, mostly," he admitted. "I was only dozing and woke when you moved and whimpered. I managed to get to you before you had screamed for more than moment. I am so sorry, darling," he squeezed me tighter, like he was scared that he had let me down.

/It's not your fault/ I replied. /I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you/ I whimpered at him.

"I'm alright." he soothed again. "It is not your fault that my brother hurt you. That is never your fault," he paused again before he added. "We should go find some tea." That's what we always did after nightmares. I nodded and the two of us clambered out of bed to go find the tea. I was too scared to go back to sleep anyway.

Balder found us having a subdued tea party in the kitchen an hour later. We were huddled in the corner of the kitchen, looking rather pathetic. We had a blanket wrapped around both of our shoulders and sipped on our tea in silence. We barely looked up when Balder came in the room. "What happened?" Ball asked us gently. I knew the look I gave him was haunted. He knelt down in front of us, gentling his tone even more. "What happened?" he asked softly, so gently. He offered me a hand. He knew enough from dealing with Loki that physical contact made telekinesis easier.

I placed my hand timidly in his, lessening the power needed to answer him dramatically when I did. /Nightmare/ I managed to get the thought out. I couldn't focus my thoughts to do any better than that. Balder looked over at Loki and saw where his ears had been bleeding. He seemed to get the rest of the story from that. I looked back down at my cup of tea. I couldn't even sleep without people being in danger. Balder sat down on my other side, joining our huddle. We sat in silence for awhile, all sipping on tea.

"Did she break through your magic?" Balder finally asked Loki.

"No. I did not use the spell," Loki admitted, not looking up from his own cup of tea. "I should have," he added softly. He was haunted too. Balder nodded, taking the new piece of information in.

"Then this is an easy fix for tonight. Tomorrow we will look for more answers," Balder said. He pulled the blue vial from his pocket and handed it to me, uncorking it before he did. I hesitated, trying to push it back to him. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't risk hurting Loki again.

"Darling, you need sleep. Even with all of your powers, you are still human," Loki told me gently. I gave him a look. He barely slept.

/I can't even sleep without you being in danger/ I reminded him, tears in my eyes.

"Kat, love, let us help you," Loki bid me softly. "You do not have to fight alone anymore. I know you spent too many years fighting alone and relying only on yourself and your own wits, and admittedly that idiot brother of yours occasionally. But you no longer have to anymore. We are in this together. Forever," he held up his left arm with the soulbond marks glowing because of his emotions. "We will figure this out together. In the meantime, we can help you stay safe. Please, let us help." I realized that I had been so focused on being strong and not wallowing over missing Loki this last year, that I had gotten way too used to fighting on my own again. I had been so used to being alone the years I didn't have powers, that I had forgotten how to work cooperatively, how to trust people besides Tony. When Loki came, I had learned all of that, as well as regaining mischief and fun, but the second he was gone I had slipped back into that same stubbornness of doing everything on my own.

/Promise?/ I asked Loki, still scared.

"I promise, darling,"

"We are all here for you," Balder added from my other side. I finally nodded, relenting. Balder handed me the vial again and I reluctantly took it. I downed the contents in one gulp. We sat together for a few minutes longer, both boys offering me the comfort of their presence until the potion took effect. Frigga's potions were always well crafted, though, and I was nearly asleep in minutes. Loki stood first, letting Balder support my weight when he did.

"Come, darling, time to go back to bed," Loki bid, reaching down for me. I looked up at him with sleep fogged eyes and managed to wrap my arms around his neck. He scooped me up effortlessly.

"Are you sure you would not like me to-?" Balder asked as he stood, gesturing to me. Loki vanished our blanket and the dishes we had used for the tea.

"I have her," Loki replied, cradling me more comfortably against his cool chest. I laid my head on his shoulder, succumbing to Frigga's potion. Balder gave us an evaluating look. He was too used to dragging Loki back to bed at 3am. I had a feeling he wasn't used to Loki coming willingly. He was probably also sad that he wasn't carrying his brother draped over his shoulder. He had way too much fun with that. I let him see my scared expression and he relented.

"Very well. I will guard, then," Balder finally answered. He strode beside us as Loki carried me home. I dozed in Loki's arms while the boys chatted lightly about something. It was nice and comforting, until Balder noticed that I was still at least partially awake. He made the mistake of making a comment about it, directly to me.

"No!" Loki growled. In the same instant, he dropped the arm under my knees so he could clap that hand over my mouth instead. My feet hit the ground hard enough to jar me. My mouth was already open to reply to Balder's comment.

"What's wrong?" Balder asked, drawing his sword, looking around for the danger. I looked up at Loki with tears in my eyes, exhaustion and emotions running too high. He was holding me against him with his hand still clapped firmly over my mouth.

Loki sighed. "You would not know... Just do not try to talk to her when she is this exhausted. My darling soulbond has no filter when she is half-asleep or more. Which can be pleasant and entertaining. It is not good, however, when she is too tired to remember that she must speak telepathically. Mother's potion should have had her unconscious by now," he added. Balder put his sword away, accepting the explanation. Loki turned to me. "I'm sorry, darling. Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, the movement made difficult by his hand over my mouth, and even more difficult when Frigga's potion was taking full effect. Stubbornness wasn't going to keep me awake much longer. I was getting dizzy and my eyes wouldn't stay open. I couldn't fall asleep while standing, though. He swept me back up into his arms. "Sleep, love. You are safe," he reminded me softly once I was resettled. "Ball and I will not let anything happen." I believed him. He knew me too well. He had seen me at my best and worst, had spent more that a few nights lying next to me, and we had soothed each other through nightmares. He knew my best and worst habits, and I trusted without a doubt that he knew me well enough to truly protect all of us.

/Love you/ I managed to get the thought to him.

"I love you too," he replied softly and kissed the top of my head. "Now will you please close your eyes and sleep? It is quite useless to fight against Mother's potions. I would know,"

Balder roared in laughed. "That is rich, coming from you Brother!" I fell asleep a moment later, listening to their banter with a smile on my face, trusting that they would keep us all safe.


	34. Chapter 34

We spent the next two days researching in the library nearly nonstop. Frigga, Freya, and even Balder were with us. Balder wasn't much help with research. His job was mostly to bring us food, carry books, and wrap blankets around people when they fell asleep at the big table we were all working at. I was the only one who didn't dare fall asleep working, my practice of stubbornly staying awake for days during emergency season came in handy. At least it did until Frigga had slipped something into my tea at the end of the second day of research.

"We all need to get some rest," Frigga announced. "Enjoy your last couple of days here," she bid us with a familiar mischievous glint in her eyes when Loki caught me falling asleep at the table. She held up the vial of potion she had dumped in my tea. Loki chuckled at her mischief. "The scholars and I will continue researching while you are gone, but you must do your duty and leave the library and actually be seen by the people. The research will continue without you and I will personally send word when we find out something,"

"Thank you, Mother," Loki said. He helped me to my feet and wrapped an arm around me to keep me there. "Come along, darling. You have not slept in two days. Do not even pretend you think I had not noticed," he chuckled. He stopped a moment later. "Shit," he murmured. I looked up at him confused.

"Language, darling," Frigga scolded lightly, but had a laugh in her voice. We turned to face her where she was holding up a second empty vial.

"Mother..." Loki groaned exasperated, but I heard his laughter too.

Balder came over to us a moment later. He already had Freya draped over one of his shoulders, fast asleep. "Mother, you could have made this a bit easier," Balder laughed. He wouldn't be able to carry all three of us to bed. Frigga laughed again and a moment later a portal opened in front of us, leading directly to the family wing.

"I think you can make it that far, dear," Frigga commented lightly. Balder looked between me and Loki. He picked up Loki under his free arm. Loki protested that he was perfectly fine to walk and that Balder should take care of me instead. "Your soulbond is perfectly fine," Frigga told him gently. She had come up next to me and linked her arm with mine. She led us through the portal, dragging me with her. I stumbled, my brain foggy, but managed to stay on my feet, until we made it to our suite's door. Balder set Loki on his feet next to me. "Get some sleep, children," Frigga bid all of us.

There were mumbles of 'Yes, Mother' from everyone and a head nod from me. Somehow Loki and I both managed to make it to bed before we passed out. We laughed the next morning when we realized we had passed out on top of the covers with the clothes we had been wearing for the last two days straight still on.

/I'm getting a shower/ I announced once we had detangled ourselves from the heap we had landed in the night before. /We haven't left the library in two days and I know I'm gross.../ I headed straight for the bathroom without waiting for his reply.

When I came back from my shower, using magic to dry my hair as I reentered the bedroom, I saw a shy-looking woman sitting on my bed. It only took me a moment to recognize her as Loki. He could change into a woman at will, I knew. I had seen him do it once before. But even female, she was still my Loki. She just had longer raven hair, a more shapely build, and of course breasts. I nearly laughed, but stopped just in time when I saw Loki's nervous expression. She was unsure of my reaction. The last time he had done this when I had seen was on his birthday two years ago when he had swapped genders of everyone in the compound, except me and a couple others he held in high enough esteem not to prank. He had included himself that day because he said it sounded like fun.

So I gave her a smile. /Morning, love/ I leaned down to give her a kiss, which shocked her even more. /Need me to do your hair?/ I asked, like nothing had changed, because really, it hadn't. Loki looked up at me, surprised by my reaction. I just summoned the hairbrush and sat next to her on the bed, so I could start brushing out her hair.

"You are not...put off... by this?" Loki asked. Her voice was more musical, lighter pitched, but still with the British accent. I smiled.

/Of course not. Don't forget I've seen you like this before/ I reminded her.

"Yes, but that was a joke, a trick..."

/You're still you/ was my reply. /Hold still. I have to be more careful with your hair this morning/ Loki's longer hair did take more work, but I managed, and even highlighted the magenta-red streak in her hair by using it to frame that side of her face.

"Mother expects us at breakfast this morning," Loki hedged around the question she really wanted to ask.

/Naturally/ I replied dryly.

"Do you want me to change back?" The words were hesitant, scared.

/After all that time I spent on your hair?/ I replied indignantly, with laughter and fun in my telepathic voice. Loki finally laughed, finally relaxed.

"How did I ever deserve you?" she asked, pulling me into a hug.

/I love you too/ I replied with a smile. /Am I going to have to be prepared to fight the court to defend your honor?/ I asked. I wasn't going to let them make fun of Loki for this. Not when she was obviously uncomfortable. She snorted.

"Hardly. They are quite used to my antics," she replied with a grin.

/So I've heard. Though this will make the ball more interesting tonight/ I laughed. I stood and offered Loki my hand. I pulled her to her feet. She was still taller than me, though a few inches shorter than usual. Vanahalans ran tall. I had gotten used to it. I linked my arm with hers and we walked to breakfast. Today the servants greeted us as 'princesses'. They really were used to Loki's antics, or quirks. I didn't think this really counted as an antic, more a part of who he was.

Balder looked up when we entered. I stiffened at his initial glance, ready to fight him over Loki's choice for the day. Instead, Ball jumped to his feet and jovially came over to us. He took my hand and bowed over it to kiss my knuckles, then did the same to Loki. "Good morning, Sisters," he greeted us extra jovially. I smiled and relaxed. I should have known that Balder was nothing but supportive. Balder offered each of us a hand in formal escort position. We both laughed when we placed our hands on his. He walked us to the table and pulled out our chairs. I saw the glimpse of pure joy in Loki's eyes.

We spent the morning training with daggers in the practice court with Astrid and her warriors. If they were surprised to see Loki join them as a female, no one commented. After that, we caught an early showing of the theater troupe's version of Superhero Musical. We weren't going to be able to go to the showing tonight because of the ball, but Loki wanted the troupe to know that we appreciated their hard work. Loki's voice was fantastic when she sang along today. It was a joy to hear her. We went to the spa that afternoon. Loki wanted to get her nails done and had been hesitant to come here alone, even in female form. So I gladly went with her so she could get the experience.

Loki was getting nervous when we were getting ready for dinner that night. I figured Odin was not nearly as supportive as everyone else seemed to be. I was momentarily distracted by the gorgeous black and green dress she had summoned to wear that night. It easily outshown my own blue and gold dress. I helped her settled her tiara perfectly. I didn't mind taking a back burner to her at all.

Loki hesitated when we got to the hall for dinner. /Stand tall, darling/ I repeated Loki's own words back to her. /They are just jealous/ Loki laughed, straightened her spine and gave me a small smile before the two of us entered the dining hall. I saw Odin's scowl of disapproval, but if Loki saw it, I couldn't tell. She didn't give any indication that she had. Odin didn't say anything, so I didn't have to hurt him. This worked out well. Balder was as adorable as ever and insisted on pulling out Loki's chair for her. I stuck my tongue out at him when he realized I had seated myself before he could seat me.

"You are incorrigible, little sister," Balder grumbled at me. I laughed in reply. Dinner was bearable, though Odin wouldn't look at us. That was fine. We had our own fun.

I was sad that tomorrow was our last day here. I had to get home before my birthday. Also Tony was sure to be worrying by now. He was so going to kill us, when he learned how Thor had hurt me. That was a problem for another day.

After dinner came the ball. It was a huge event filled with formal dancing. I hung to the sidelines, letting Loki dance with the various men of the court. She was having so much fun. Even Balder danced, though he lacked Loki's grace. Freya seemed to be having fun. A few brave men of the court asked me to dance and I accepted. I knew the court dances from Loki, and now knew why he had known the female as well as the male parts of the dances so well.

Loki came to me for the last dance of the evening and offered me a hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked. I raised a brow, but took her hand. She led me right out to the middle of the dance floor and took the male's position for the waltz. I smiled and took my own position.

/You don't mind leading this one?/ I asked.

"I would prefer to dance with my lady. I have had my fun tonight. Besides, it will entertain everyone," she replied in a whisper in my ear. I grinned. Of course she would be concerned about being fun and mischievous. The music started and we twirled around the room in graceful steps, our dressed twirling around us, just adding to the grace and beauty of the moment. People around us stopped dancing just to watch. I should have been nervous, or embarrassed, but it was such fun.

The entire room applauded for us when the dance ended. We both curtsied deeply to them in reply, and in thanks for their applause and praise.

We walked back to our suite that night arm in arm, both giggling. Balder and Freya were right behind us. "Did you have a good day, little sister?" Balder asked Loki.

"I did," Loki replied, only a little stiffly, as if still expecting Ball to tease her.

"Tomorrow is the last day of your visit, is it not?" Freya asked. We both nodded.

"I must return Kathryn to her home before her birthday," Loki added. "Plus her family will be worrying by now. We had not anticipated being gone for so long,"

We bid them goodnight when we reached their suite and headed down the hall to our own. I found a vial of Frigga's potion on the coffee table waiting for me. I sighed and glared at it. "Mother has found out that you do not like it when I spell you to sleep. She is willing to be the 'bad guy' so you do not get upset with me," Loki explained gently. I sighed and used magic to change into my pajamas before I took the potion. My pajamas may or may not have been a tunic stolen from Loki's closet. Both he and Frigga were right that I needed the potion. I needed to not dream. Thor could and would attack me if he could find his way into my dreams. Loki didn't change back to male before we went to bed. I curled up with her anyway. Her heartbeat was the same in either form.

Loki was back to normal the next morning. "Thank you," he greeted me once I had opened my eyes.

/For?/

"Yesterday. For being supportive," he replied with a vulnerability I wasn't used to from him.

/I love you. All of you/ I reminded him. He kissed me in reply.

That day was a lot more subdued. We spent the entire day with Balder, Freya, and Frigga. Neither of us really wanted to leave. We said our goodbyes the following morning. Frigga promised to continue the research on how to strip this power from me as well as on finding out what Thor's plans were. We promised we would be back to visit and reminded them that they were always welcome to come visit us too.

Loki and I opened the portal back home together and waved goodbye one last time before we left Vanahala.


	35. Chapter 35

Tony was waiting in the sittingroom of the compound for us when the portal materialized. /Told you we should have set the portal to my apartment/ I grumbled at Loki when Tony barreled into me, yanking me from Loki's grip as he held me tightly to him. I couldn't help laughing at Tony, though. He would never change.

"Kat! We were so worried. You guys were gone for so long with no word!" Tony exclaimed. I sighed and finally got free of his arms.

[There was trouble] I signed at him. He had lived here and been friends with Veronica too. He'd actually been friends with her before I had moved in to the compound. I think he had even had a crush on her at one point.

"What trouble? Why are you signing?" Tony demanded, automatically signing along with his words. Veronica hadn't been gone long and the habit stuck from living with her. Old habits died hard. I looked over at Loki.

/Can you tell him what happened? It will take me forever to sign the whole thing/ Loki nodded his reply. /Thanks, I want to see if Veronica is home. Can you two survive alone together that long?/

/We will be fine, darling/ Loki answered with a smile. The smile was supposed to be reassuring, but I didn't trust Tony not to punch Loki in the face again.

[Loki will tell you] I signed to Tony. I used magic to change back to human clothes. I missed my jeans in Vanahala. I got used to wearing dresses there, but I was still way more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. I kissed Tony's cheek, then kissed Loki which earned me a growl from Tony, then went to see if Veronica happened to be here. She wasn't officially part of the team right now, but she still had suites here and stopped by often to visit. Instead of knocking on her door, she had a doorbell that would flash the lights inside. I pressed it and waited. I only had to wait a moment before she came to the door. [You're here!] I signed excitedly.

[Kat!] she replied with a grin. We had been friends in the couple years we had both lived here together. She tried to hide how lonely she was, but she had become my friend when I made an effort to sign out the conversations around us, and be her voice when she wanted to jump in and the loud supers weren't noticing.

[Can I come in? I need help] She stepped back to let me in with no hesitation. [Thanks]

[What trouble?] she asked. Even though she wasn't officially on the team right now, due to her very pregnant belly, she was still one of us and jumped right back in to emergency mode as easily as any of the rest of us. I briefly explained about my lack of ability to speak.

[Do you have any ASL books I can borrow?] My ASL was still really good, but I needed a wider vocabulary and needed to brush up on it. She pulled a few volumes from her bookshelf and handed them to me. I made my apologies after that. I had left Tony and Loki alone for too long already. She laughed at that and shooed me away to go rescue one or both of them.

She was right to shoo me. I got back to them just in time. Loki was finishing his story about my kidnapping and how I had saved myself. "You were supposed to protect her!" Tony roared. I sighed and set the books down on my end table before calmly walking up to the boys. Tony pulled his hand back to punch Loki in the face. I swept in between them, shoving Loki back a step. Tony pulled his punch in time. I wouldn't have let him hit me, but I was glad he stopped. That meant his temper could be dealt with. "Don't protect him, Kat," Tony snarled at me, reaching to shove me out of the way.

[Stop trying to hit him] I signed angrily. [This isn't his fault]

/Please do not do that again, darling. I would hate to have to hurt him for punching you/

/He won't punch me/ I thought back at Loki. /Not when he's mad at you. Besides, you won't protect yourself and I don't want to have to heal your nose when he breaks it. I like your nose the way it is/

"The hell it's not!" Tony roared. His hands were too busy singing his reply as he spoke that he couldn't form a fist again. That was a good thing. "He was supposed to protect you. You were supposed to go there and heal!"

[I did heal. You know Thor is bad. This is Thor's fault. If you want to hit someone, hit me for getting kidnapped] I wasn't comfortable using telepathy with humans. I had burned out someone's mind once already and didn't want to hurt someone I loved like that, so I was sticking to sign with the humans, unless telepathy was one of their powers. Loki promised to help me later learn how to speak to the others via telepathy.

Tony just pulled me into a hug instead. "Like I would ever hurt you, imp," he replied. "He says they are researching how to fix this," I felt him gesture to Loki when he said that. I nodded against his chest. "We should tell Superior..." he hedged. I sighed, but nodded again. The three of us went to find Superior. He was in his office, so he wasn't hard to find.

I hadn't been here since I was grounded for turning all of the Protectors' costumes pink one summer. I wasn't glad to be back here either. That was almost as unpleasant of an experience as the day I got grounded for an entire summer for escaping my guards for an entire day. This place did not have good memories. "Soldiers," Superior greeted us when we entered.

"We have a report to give, Sir," Tony announced. Loki and I wisely let him take charge. He was highly regarded by Superior and much more used to dealing with him.

"Then give it," Superior replied curtly. Tony told the story this time. I was glad I didn't have to do it. Loki chimed in additional details when they were needed. Superior looked at me when they were done. "You know what I'm going to ask, Kat," he told me gently. Superior wasn't usually gentle, but he had experience with uncontrollable powers in the past. I nodded. I knew. There was only one thing he could ask for that his juncture. I shoved Tony into one of the chairs. I didn't want to have to catch his heavy ass when he passed out. I saw the glimmering green shield around Loki. He'd be safe.

/Careful, darling. They are human/ I nodded and opened my mouth, whispering just loudly enough for them to hear me. They were both unconscious slumped on Superior's desk a moment later.

It took them a few minutes to come back around, during which I was teaching Loki the annoying hand-clapping game I had taught to Balder. There was nothing to do but wait for them to come to, so we might as well have some fun.

"That was...educational..." Superior commented after he had come around. I went over to them now that they were awake and healed their bleeding ears. I could have done that earlier, but I hadn't wanted them to think I was exaggerating. "I will put R&D on looking for a solution. In the meantime, your classes start again day after tomorrow. We have told the university that you were on a mission for us. I will inform them of this development and that Loki will be accompanying you as translator. You will also be sticking to a work schedule from here on and the number of emergency healings you get called on will be very strictly monitored. I do not want the incident of a couple weeks ago to happen again," Superior ordered. I nodded meekly. "Dismissed, all of you,"

We swept from his office as quickly as possible. None of us wanted to be there longer than we had to be. I tapped Tony's arm to get his attention. [You ok?] I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's some curse you got from Thor..." he added. I rolled my eyes. That was an understatement.

[How's Jason? Did he heal?]

"He was a whiny baby for a week," Tony whined. "He claimed he couldn't do anything for himself and demanded I take care of him. For everything." I laughed at his put-upon tone. "He's on patrol this morning, but he'll be back by dinner." I nodded. "Oh, your actor friends will be here tomorrow. Superior is actually letting William and Kelly into the compound for your birthday party," I nodded and grinned. It was always fun getting to see our nice normal human friends. They just happened to be famous actors. I really couldn't do anything normally.

Loki and I spent the day pouring over the ASL books. We could study a whole lot faster now that we were soulbond. Everything one of us learned, the other did too. It was a great side effect.

Tony kept checking his watch as the afternoon wore on. I smirked at how adorable he was, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to get back. Right before dinner, Jason's team returned. Tony jumped up from the couch to go greet him, wrapping Jason in a too tight hug. I laughed at Jason's yelp of pain. I took pictures of them to immediately post to Facebook. "Oni! Let go!" Jason yelped, his tail puffing up. Tony didn't let go until Jason had kissed him. I was glad they were more comfortable with their relationship being in the open. Jason ran over to me when he saw me. I stood and hugged him too. "Kat! You're back!" he greeted me. I nodded. "How was your trip?" I started signing a reply, but then stopped when I remembered that Jason hadn't lived here long enough to have learned.

/Lo?/ I called, drawing Loki's attention from his book.

"Sorry, Jace," Tony jumped in while Loki was getting to his feet to come see what the trouble was. "I forgot you don't sign. I'm sorry! Everyone here learned when Veronica was living here permanently. I forgot you haven't been here that long. It feels like you've always lived here!" Tony added at Jason's puffed up anger. "Anyway, Kat can't talk. It's nice to hear the quiet, actually," Tony stuck his tongue out at me. I reached up at grabbed it, glaring at him. Stupid older brother. Tony made a protesting noise, and spluttered, but couldn't get his tongue back from me.

"What is the matter, Tony?" Loki asked pleasantly. "Does a cat have your tongue?" he asked with mischief in his eyes. I saw the flash of green magic and suddenly Jason was roaring in laughter. I looked over my shoulder at Loki, raising my eyes in question, until I felt the cat-ears on my head. I let go of Tony's tongue to reach up to feel them.

/Loki!/ I shouted indignantly. Loki just laughed and kissed me.

"I could not help it, darling. The joke was too good," he explained when he broke the kiss.

"Stop that," Tony growled at us. "Just because you're dating doesn't mean I want to see it or know about it." I just gestured between himself and Jason. "That's different," he growled. I rolled my eyes. Stupid older brother.

/Put it back/ I thought at Loki.

"I will not," he replied pleasantly. I glared at him.

"Oni, her ears are prettier than mine!" Jason whined, tugging on Tony's sleeve to get his attention. I looked over at them at laughed. A minute later my phone dinged. Jason had taken a picture and posted it to facebook. I giggled and immediately made it my profile picture.

"Never, Jace," Tony replied exasperated. He pulled Jason to his side and started petting Jason's fluffed up cat-ears until his boyfriend calmed, or forgot that he was joking. Jason was such a handful and it amused me to no end that he's the one Tony fell in love with.

"I will show you how to remove them yourself," Loki placated me. He took my hand and magically showed me the process for shapeshifting. "I suggest you do not try to shift forms without me around until you get the hang of it," he added. I nodded, closed my eyes, and concentrated. The cat ears were gone in a moment later. I grinned at Loki when I had successfully done it. He gave me a smile in return. "Well done, darling,"

My phone dinged again a moment later. I reached into my pocket. I had a text from William, the actor who played Loki in the Protectors movies. -It looks like you're back in town. Nice cat ears. Kelly and I got here a day early. Want to meet us for tea?-

-Of course we do. Just let us know where- I type back. I showed my phone to Loki so he could read the messages.

"What?" Tony asked.

"It appears we are going out to meet our friends for tea," Loki explained. He used magic to change his clothes to jeans and a button down shirt. It was the closest I got him to casual when we were going out. I did manage to get him to wear a t-shirt out of the compound when we went to the amusement park. But that had been stupidly hard work. I stepped up on a box made of air so I could reach Loki's hair to tie it into a manbun for him. I left the magenta-red streak free, tucking it behind his ear. Loki turned around to kiss me when I was done. "It is nice to kiss you when we are the same height," he commented.

"Stop that!" Tony snarled, but I couldn't help but laughing when Jason kissed him a moment later.

"Kat! I wanna be tall too!" Jason whined. I laughed and flicked my hand. A box appeared for him to stand on. He hopped up on it to kiss Tony again. "Much better," he agreed with Loki, making all of us laugh.

"Also, what's with your hair? Did you try dying it again?" Tony demanded. I shook my head.

"Lady Kathryn has gifted me with a lock of her hair, and I have done the same. It is a sign of love. Do not make fun, Tony," Loki explained, speaking firmly to defend me. I smiled and reached up to touch the lock of Loki's hair which grew among my own hair, tucking it back behind my ear.

My phone dinged again when I stepped off the invisible box I was standing on, which I promptly vanished, this time with the location of the coffeeshop William wanted to meet us at. "Kat, don't stay out too late. The kids want to watch Superhero Musical in honor of your return," Tony told me when I showed Loki the text.

I nodded. [We won't] I signed at him. Loki offered me a hand. I placed my hand in his and teleported us from the room before he had a chance. I grinned at him when we arrived. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

We entered the coffeeshop and saw William and Kelly already waiting at a table for four. They had drinks for us already too. We waved and made our way through the crowded shop to sit with them. Loki pulled out my chair for me. Always the gentleman. Well, except for yesterday, but that was different.

"How have you been? We heard you were on a mission for the Protectors. It's been all over the news, people speculating on what it was," William asked us once we were settled.

[Can you tell him what happened?] I signed to Loki. I hadn't appreciated how difficult this meeting would be. I extra couldn't use telepathy on William and Kelly. They didn't have powers.

"What's wrong?" William asked, signing the words as he said them. I gaped at him. I hadn't expected him to know how to sign. He laughed. "It's a skill I picked up over the years. It seemed useful at the time." I laughed again.

[How are you not married already?] I signed at him. He was very nearly perfect. He looked away with color in his face. I jumped on him. [Who is she?] I demanded, all excitement. He just looked at Kelly.

"Do not tell the press," he told me firmly. I nodded and made the age-old gesture of zipping my lips. He laughed. "So, what happened while you were gone?" I sighed, but explained how I had been cursed with a power that hurt people when I spoke. Loki jumped in to add that it was Thor who had done it. Both William and Kelly appreciated that. They knew who Thor was from his actions here on Earth. "All your magic and you can't fix this?" William asked Loki.

Loki shook his head sadly. "Not yet. We are researching, but we do not know how Thor did this..."

[I'm fine. It's just a little inconvenient] I reassured them.

We chatted about our lives and what we'd been up to for an hour or so before we all had to go. We got delayed when the press got ahold of the fact that all four of us were here. We got stopped and had to take pictures. We posed nicely for exactly one picture. The rest of the pictures just included us being silly goofballs. We escaped before we had to sign ever single slip of paper people could find.

When we arrived back in the commonroom, the group was already gathered for the movie. "C'mon, you two!" they called when we reappeared. I laughed, and Loki and I both used magic to change into pajamas for the movie. Everyone else was already in their pajamas. Tony growled when I was only wearing a tank top and pajama pants, but I glared at him in reply. He was only wearing pajama pants. So were Jason and most of the guys, including Loki once he had seen that that's what everyone was wearing. I made my way over to Jason first, while Loki settled himself on the couch. I looked over the scar on Jason's chest. It was light, not nearly as bad at the one on Loki's. I touched it gently, investigating it as a healer.

"I'm fine, Kat. You saved my life that day. I can handle a little beauty mark," Jason laughed at me. I sighed. I should have done better.

"Don't you dare start thinking that you should have done better," Tony snapped at me. "You nearly died saving his life. I love you both and I am so grateful you both survived that day. You would have died, Kat," Tony reminded me. I nodded, but still went to curl up with Loki. I touched the scar on his chest too. Both wounds had been made my Thor. Tony had been wounded in the exact same manner, but I had enough power that day to heal Tony without a scar. Loki I had healed in the middle of battle.

"You saved both of our lives that day, darling," he told me softly. "I wear the proof of our battle with pride," he added.

"Enough being sad!" one of the super kids called. They started the movie a minute later. Loki pulled me into his lap and wrapped a blanket around the two of us. I laid my head on his chest so I could watch the movie in peace and listen to all of the kids sing along.

I sat up and stared when they all started signing along to the songs. Most of them were clumsy and missed half the words, except Veronica who was leading the sign-singing. It was amazing that they were willing to try, willing to make me feel included. I laughed and wrestled my arms out of the blanket so I could join along. The duet was hilarious with everyone trying to both sign and sign along to their parts.

Loki used magic and made two clones of himself, one male and one female so he could lead the song. I laughed the loudest at his antics. He also got the loudest applause when the song was over.

We stayed up late with our friends watching Protectors movies to the point where everyone fell asleep in the common room in a big heap of blankets, pillows, and tangled limbs. The facebook page was overflowing with comments from the community. I blamed Superior for the pictures, especially when Tony, Loki, and I were the only ones whose faces could be seen in the pictures. We were the only ones whose secret identities were compromised.

That didn't mean I didn't have a separate facebook page for my superhero alter-ego. I had to give the fans a save way to contact me for fanmail or they got weird. All of us had social media pages for our superhero alter-egos. Except Loki, who didn't bother with an alter-ego.

We didn't have to worry about Superior's pictures that night, though. It was a comfort to be surrounded by my silly super family, cuddled between Loki and Jason in our heap of pillows and blankets. I think my frozen toes were on Tony's stomach too. He didn't complain. He was just glad to have me home.


	36. Chapter 36

I woke to the feel of magic in the air. I was terrified for a moment that this was a nightmare. I didn't remember Loki spelling me to sleep. We had fallen asleep in a pile of bodies, pillows, and blankets. I sat up, earning a grumble from Jason when he was moved. I sighed in relief. Jason and my super friends wouldn't be in a nightmare from Thor. I made my way to my feet, still looking for where the feel of magic was coming from. I shook Loki awake, surprised he was sleeping through it. His eyes snapped open when I shook him. He jumped to his feet too. We stepped around the bodies of our friends to the other end of the commonroom where the feel of magic was coming from.

An instant later a portal opened in front of us. I drew a dagger and a fireball in an instant. Loki had a dagger and a bolt of magic ready too. A figure stepped through the portal. It was Balder. Loki and I both vanished our weapons the moment we realized it was him. I hugged Ball the second the portal snapped shut behind him. /Ball! What are you doing here?/ Balder swung me around, like he hadn't seen me in ages, even though it had only been a day.

"Mother sent me to spend the day with you. She said today is your actual birthday, and sent me with a gift," Balder explained, setting me back on my feet. He then hugged Loki and swung him around too. Loki's curses and my laughter woke our friends.

Most of them groggily greeted Ball and filed off to their own beds to finish out the night there. It was only around 3am. Tony and Jason stayed with us, though. "Jason, you can go up to bed," Tony told Jason, who was being carried by Tony. Jason's tail was dragging almost to the floor. Jason just made a small mewing noise and shifted more comfortably in Tony's arms. Tony just sighed.

"What gift did Mother send you with?" Loki asked Balder, curious. Neither of us asked how Frigga had known. She could see the future after all, and always seemed to find the exact thing people needed at any given moment.

"A spell that I am not allowed to share with you, Brother," Balder answered. "It has been cast, it just needs one final thing to activate. It is also only for today," he explained. "Sister, may I have a dagger?" Balder asked pleasantly. I drew one and handed it to him without a thought. It was Balder after all.

"Blood magic?" Loki demanded indignantly. Blood magic was not allowed. Balder shrugged.

"I do not presume to understand such things," Ball hedged. He looked to me. "Mother's gift is for your voice. For the day. She is close to finding a proper cure. I volunteered to help. I wish to spend your birthday with you, little sister," I nodded and gave him a hug. "Please do not deny Mother's gift. She would be quite disappointed." I nodded again, but knew that there was a price to it, if he was telling me not to deny it. He was wisely not telling me what it was.

"Brother, no. Blood magic is forbidden," Loki protested.

"Mother has insisted," Balder replied. Before Loki could protest again, Balder grabbed my wrist, flipping my hand over to see my palm. I bit back a noise of pain when he dragged the dagger across the skin of my palm. Tony and Loki both hissed in anger and took a step forward. Balder quickly sliced his own palm open, then placed his bleeding hand on top of mine so our blood mixed. He murmured one word, softly enough that Loki wouldn't be able to hear it. I felt and saw the magic flare. Balder nodded when the magic faded.

"It's...done?" I asked hesitantly, my voice cracking slightly with disuse. No one passed out. None of them were bleeding from their ears. I leapt for Balder and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you!" I exclaimed.

Loki came over to us. "That was stupid, Ball," he commented. "Children, let me see your hands," he ordered. We both held out our still bleeding palms.

I saw Balder's glare and caught his thoughts. You're one to talk little brother. Balder didn't have telepathy, but he grew up with at least two telepaths, and had learned to communicate with them, the same was I had when I didn't have powers of my own.

Loki healed our palms, while I looked at Balder confused. "Why-?"

"He took the power himself for the day," Loki explained grumpily.

"Ball!" I yelled. "You shouldn't have done that!"

We wanted to give you a happy birthday, little sister. Just accept the gift and say 'thank you'. It is just for one day. Balder replied. I bit back my emotions and nodded. I stood up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I told him softly.

"How do you get her to do that?" Tony demanded. We all looked at him confused. "She's so...compliant," I glared at him for that.

"Ball has some bad habits that make arguing with him unwise," I replied grumpily.

"You will have to enlighten me before you go home," Tony told Balder with respect in his voice.

"No!" Loki and I exclaimed at the same time. Ball just grinned. He then swept over and the next moment, Loki and I had been thrown over his shoulders. "Ball!" we complained, pounding on his back. He didn't let us down. Tony howled with laughter.

"Don't you dare!" I ordered Tony, who I could see get the same idea. I saw Jason taking pictures from Tony's arms and couldn't help but laughing at what an amusing sigh this was. Balder carried us upstairs. Tony followed behind, at least to his floor, carrying Jason with him. Balder had been here once before and knew where our suites were. There was still a few hours before my birthday celebrations officially began, so Ball wanted us to sleep for them. Like that was going to happen. He set us on our feet outside of my suite's door. He gestured to Loki's suite across the hall. "Yes, you can stay in Loki's suite. He'll stay with me," I answered his question. He nodded and went to get a few more hours of sleep.

Loki and I went into my sittinroom and closed the door firmly behind us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wouldn't stop whispering how much I love him for a good ten minutes at least. He held me tightly to him. "I love you too, darling," he finally answered with a smile in his voice when my whispers had paused.

"Sorry, I missed being able to say that to you,"

He chuckled. "Darling, you never have to apologize for telling me that you love me," he replied. "Should I even bother trying to convince you to get some rest?" he asked with loving exasperation. I shook my head.

"No," I replied, pleasantly.

"Then what would you like to do?" he asked instead. I stood up on my toes and kissed him. "You do come up with the very best plans," he purred. I giggled. We spent the next few hours between kissing and talking. I had missed this part of our relationship so much. We'd had kisses, of course, but the late night chats were a lot harder when one of us couldn't actually speak.

Tony burst into my sittingroom, where Loki and I were sitting on the couch talking later that morning. It was still early, though. He had a balloon and a stuffed animal with him. He also had Jason and Balder trailing behind him. "Happy birthday!" Tony announced, echoed by Jason. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks, boys," I replied, hugging each of them in turn.

"Get dressed, imp. It's time to get going," Tony grinned. I laughed and used magic to change my clothes to jeans, a dark green sweater, and my converse because I still loved them. I made sure my jewelry was in place, the two bracelets from Loki, the necklace of my mom's that we had saved from the fire with a silent apology to Freya that I wasn't wearing her necklace, and the promise ring from Loki. I also made sure my dagger sheath was securely in place. I didn't go anywhere without it. I looked over at Loki. He had conjured outfits for himself and Balder. Ball was in jeans, a t-shirt and a red flannel shirt over it. It was strange to see Ball in Earth clothes, but they looked good on him. Loki was in jeans and an elegant sweater over a button-down shirt. Jason was wearing a cat-ear hat to hide the fact that he still had cat-ears. He did at least vanish his tail. That was as normal as the anime nerd got. "Imp, do you mind of Jason comes with us today?" Tony asked nervously.

I shook my head. "Not at all. He's always welcome," I replied with a smile. Both Tony and Jason lit up. Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Mine automatically went around his waist. We walked that way downstairs and out to Tony's car. Ball, Jason, and Loki were following behind.

The five of us went to the tiny hole in the wall breakfast place that had the best pancakes. Tony took me here every year on my birthday. The people that owned the place already had a table set up for us with balloons on it. Tony and I had been famous before our parents died. They were billionaires after all and did a lot for public works and were about as famous as the Waynes or the Starks. We only got more famous when our parents died and Tony was outed as a super. We got even more popular when I became a super too.

We liked this place, they always kept the reporters and fans away from us on my birthday breakfast. They recognized that a lot of the supers came to eat here, but they never outed anyone and never complained about how many pancakes we ate.

They quickly rearranged the table when they realized there were more than just me and Tony today. We were patient with them and thanked them immensely for making the adjustment. Tony and I were nothing but polite. Our parents would have killed us from beyond the grave if we weren't.

"Off the record, as usual dears, but how many supers are we feeding today?" the owner asked. I laughed.

"All of us," I replied with a smile. Loki and Balder weren't technically supers, but for the purpose of her question they counted. She wanted to know exactly how many of their pancakes we were going to eat.

The answer was all of them.

The owners never got annoyed with us, no matter how many pancakes we ate. We cheered at every new round and gave them constant praise. Also this was a once-yearly event and we brought them in a lot of business. We also paid a ridiculous amount of money, though they only ever tried to charge us for one order.

After breakfast, we went to the amusement park and arcade in the mall. We all acted like children, but it was so much fun. We did this every year too. We wandered the shops and Loki had to carry my bags. Tony had to carry Jason's. Both boys looked so put-upon. Loki vanished the bags after the shopping was over. Tony was grateful he didn't have to lug everything back to the car and actually gave Loki a smile.

The next stop was the hardest of the day, but it was also the most important. I held Tony's hand while he drove us to the cemetery. We all lugged the picnic blanket, basket of food, alcohol for dad, and flowers for mom up to their graves.

"Hey! You kids can't play around here!" A security guard yelled as we climbed up toward their graves. I passed the flowers to Loki and Tony handed the bottle of alcohol to Balder. We were the best ones to take care of this without trouble. We walked down to the security guard. I touched Tony's hand. He nodded and let me take an extra step forward, so I was the focus.

"I apologize for any inconvenience, sir," I told the security guard with all of the innocent politeness I could manage. I was good at this act. "My brother Tony and I just came to visit our parents, Eugene and Marilyn Avalon. We promise we will not cause any trouble," I added with a radiant smile.

The guard looked us over. "Atlas and Lady Sigyn," he finally said. Apparently 'lady' got added to my superhero name by the press. They must've been Protectors movie fans. We both nodded at his recognition. "I'm sorry for bothering you. We've been getting a lot of kids loitering here recently. I'll let security know to leave you alone," he added. We nodded and thanked him, before walking back up to catch up with the others.

"Where did that act come from?" Tony asked. I laughed in reply.

"Just becuase you don't believe the innocent little girl act, doesn't mean security doesn't," I replied with a grin.

"Imp,"

"Silver tongue," I replied innocently. Tony chuckled and Loki laughed.

I took the flowers back from Loki and we finished our walk up to my parents' graves. The other three hung back when Tony and I went to greet our parents first. I used magic to clear off their graves and set the flowers in front of mom's. "Hi mom, hi dad. I'm sorry we haven't been to visit recently. Things have been busy, but we're doing such good work protecting the city," I started. I heard the ruffle of pages behind me and saw Loki with the spellbook. "Need help?" I asked. He shook his head. He had used this spell before, so I knew what he was planning. I also knew he had ended up unconscious for several hours after he held it too long on his own.

"This is a single caster spell," he answered as he distractedly flipped through the pages.

"Darling, we're soulbond, remember? I can give you power without affecting the spell," I reminded him, overly patiently. He looked up at me, shocked that I had remembered, or knew that piece of information. He gave me a small smile.

"Very well, but just a little," he relented. I went over to him and took his left hand in mine. With a bit of focus, I could donate some of my power to him through the soulbond. He smiled and recited the spell, bringing my parents back to corporeal form for the afternoon. I kissed him lightly in thanks, then ran for my parents.

Tony and I babbled at them for several minutes while Loki, Jason, and Balder set out the picnic. Once we stepped back for air, they approached. "Mom, Dad, you remember Loki?" I asked when Loki stepped up. He bowed over mom's hand to kiss her knuckles, then shook dad's hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," he greeted them. They both replied how good it was to see him again and that they were glad the trouble back home was over.

"Loki's brother Balder has come to town for the day. He came by to say hi to you last time we were here,"

"We remember," mom cut me off before I could continue babbling. "It's nice to see you in person," Balder stepped up to kiss her knuckles too.

"Sorry, mom. Ball can't talk today..." I briefly explained about Thor and the curse. Mom reached up to touch his cheek.

"Thank you for your sacrifice today on our daughter's behalf. It is nice to know there are others looking after her. She's always so busy looking after everyone else that I know she forgets to take time for herself,"

"Mom~" I groaned, rolling my eyes. Loki, Balder, and Tony all laughed at me.

"And who is this young man?" Mom asked, indicating Jason. Jason turned red and Tony hesitated. I saw all of the strength it took for him to begin, but this was his job to do. He took Jason's hand and held it defiantly. I knew he didn't think dad would be supportive.

"This is Jason. He's my boyfriend," Tony announced bluntly, keeping the words to a minimum. He watched dad's reaction carefully for any sign of disapproval. Mom hugged Jason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason. I'm sure if Tony has chosen you, you must be a wonderful young man," mom told him. I saw the tears in Tony's eyes. He had expected rejection. Dad shook Jason's hand, just as accepting. They didn't care as long as Tony was happy.

We enjoyed our picnic lunch. The boys all shared the bottle of alcohol with dad. We chatted all afternoon, catching my parents up on what they'd missed since we had visited last.

Is this a common tradition on Earth? To have a picnic at a gravesite? I heard Balder's question.

"No, it's not typical to have a picnic at a gravesite," I answered, speaking directly to him, but repeating his question so everyone would know what had been asked. "I'm weird. Always have been. I was just a kid when they died." Really, I had been 13, but I knew that was just a kid. That was a lot of innocence ago. "I insisted that they could hear me and from there we got to having picnics here while Tony and I talked to them. It's really unusual. Usually people just visit for a couple minutes, say a prayer, and leave," I added.

"You're chatty today," Tony commented. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out.

"I haven't had a voice in weeks. Let me enjoy it," I grumbled at him. He laughed at me.

"Children," mom said in a warning tone. We laughed, but it was nostalgia of hearing that word in that tone again. Mom turned to me and Loki. "So, when are you two getting married?" she asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Mom! He hasn't even asked yet!" I protested. "Don't put him on the spot," I grumbled. Loki would ask when he was ready. I was sure he would be planning some extremely romantic gesture for it too. "Besides, by his world's standards, we're already married," I reminded her, showing her the soulbond marks on my arm.

"Yes, but by our world's you're not. I would like to be able to see my daughter happily married," mom replied. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It will happen, Lady Avalon," Loki replied formally, pulling me closer to him long enough for him to kiss the top of my head.

"Bother Tony and Jason about getting married then," I grumbled. "It's legal for them to now," I added, sure they hadn't seen the news while they were busy being dead.

"We've been dating less than a year!" Tony protested while Jason turned red and hid his face in Tony's shoulder.

We had another hour before I noticed Loki getting too pale, felt that his power levels were too low. He nodded when he caught that I was looking. "Apologies, darling, but I cannot hold the spell any longer. It is time to say your goodbyes," he confirmed. I gave him a kiss before Tony and I stood so we could say our goodbyes properly. There were tears all around, but everyone said goodbye and Loki's spell ended.

"Ball, make sure Loki stays on his feet. That spell packs more of a punch than he likes to admit," I called to Balder. I used magic to clean up our picnic, and Tony and I made sure the flowers on mom's grave were neat and dad had one last drink poured out for him. Tony and I said one last goodbye before we turned to leave with the others.

"I'm fine, Ball!" Loki kept grumbling at Balder, who did not take my orders as they were said, but instead had thrown Loki over his shoulder. At least Loki hadn't passed out this time.

Tony drove us to ice cream after the cemetery in an attempt to cheer everyone up. Loki was asleep, using Balder's shoulder as a pillow before we had even left the cemetery. I turned around from the front seat, smiled, and took a picture. He was adorable.

Our ice cream was subdued. It was always hard after we visited our parents. Loki pretended not to be as asleep on his feet as he was. That spell was really draining. I grinned at him and lifted his left hand. He wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, which was typical, as long as it was me messing with him. I placed my lips to the soulbond marks on the back of his hand and felt the pulse of magic and energy in the soulbond. Loki gave me a look, but it turned quickly into an exasperated smile. We enjoyed our ice cream, and by the end everyone was joking and laughing again.

We returned to the compound for more ice cream and cake with our super family. William and Kelly met us at the door. "Superior said your party was being held here tonight," William greeted me.

"It is. I'm glad you guys could come," I told them. I reached out a hand. "Sorry, Superior said I have to hold your phones until you leave. He's very particular about what pictures can be taken inside the compound." They both handed over their phones to me. I had to explain quickly how Balder was taking the curse for me for today so I could enjoy my birthday. Loki and I gave them a tour of the facility, including places the cameras had never been allowed, like my suite, Loki's suite, and the infirmary. Balder came with us. Tony and Jason went to go do...something. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was.

"Kat? Can you spare a second for a healing?" Julia asked when I entered the infirmary. "I know it's your birthday..." she hedged. "But this kid's in bad shape,"

I looked over at William and Kelly. "You guys don't mind, right? You can watch," I added. They shook their heads. I had the feeling they were both excited to see magic up close. I rolled up my sleeves. "Where is he?" I asked Julia.

"Bay 1. Claire is with him," I nodded, my back straightening automatically. This was my zone and I was used to being in charge here. I led the way to the emergency bay where the battered preteen. "Ball, don't let Loki try to help," I called over my shoulder. "What happened?" I demanded of Claire.

"He jumped from the Metropolis building. Second one today. Fantasia caught the first one, this kid wasn't so lucky," Claire answered. I nodded and called up the healing magic. Both of my hands glowed blue when I did. I took a breath and placed both hands on the kid. He was in awful shape and should have been very very dead.

"Kat, let me help," Loki ordered, struggling against Balder who was holding him away from the bedside. William and Kelly were both watching in awe as the kid's bones healed, his wounds sealing shut as they did. "Ball, get off me," Loki grumbled. I tuned him out. He was already drained from earlier. Besides, I could handle this. I healed the kid completely.

"Make sure Superior gives him hell for jumping off the building," I told Claire.

"We always do," she replied. "Thanks, Kat. Go enjoy your birthday," she and Julia both shooed me from the infirmary before another emergency could come in. Loki had gotten free of Balder and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm fine, Lo," I told him, smiling up at him.

"You should have let me help," he replied grumpily.

"You drained too much of your power already today," I countered. He sighed and kissed the top of my head as we walked back to the commonroom.

We had cake, ice cream, and pizza with our friends and family. Then came presents. As per usual, I received mostly books from my friends. Tony gave me a signed copy of the first Harry Potter book. It even had a personalized note from the author in them. "How did you get these?" I asked as I fangirled over the books.

"Made a few calls. Being a famous superhero opens some doors," he shrugged, but was pleased by my reaction.

"It doesn't compare," William said as he pulled out his wrapped present. I opened it to find a DVD, one of those recordable ones. I grinned at him.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned. It was the next Protector's movie, the one they had been shooting here. "How'd you get this so fast?"

"They've been working on it for months. We just came back to film a couple additional scenes they threw in at the last minute," he explained.

"I have a feeling you're going to like the rest of tonight's activities," I told him with a mischievous grin.

"I am sure I will," he replied. Balder and Loki had already given me their gifts. There was only one left.

I picked it up and opened it. I turned about ten different shades of red when I had to pull the item out of the box. It was lingerie. A whole shit-ton of lingerie. "Who-?" I managed to get out. Jason was the one laughing his head off. "Jason!" I yelled indignantly.

"Your boyfriend deserves for you to have nice things!" he protested innocently, while Tony pretended he was going to throttle Jason. I couldn't help laughing, but vanished the box quickly up to my bedroom.

"C'mon, Kat! Time for movies!" the kids called once the laughter had died down.

"Have you seen Superhero Musical?" I asked William and Kelly as we all made our way over to the TV. Loki and I got the loveseat of honor. There was another loveseat moved over for William and Kelly, since they were guests. Everyone else settled on couches, pillows and beanbags in front of the TV.

"No, we haven't," William replied.

"You're in for a treat," I replied with a grin. The movie started and both William and Kelly were laughing about five minutes in when the entire crowd of supers around them started singing along.

"I never knew the Protectors were like this," William said after the movie, when he had listened to us all evening hanging out like normal teens and young adults.

"Not everyone sees this side of us, but we're people too," I replied, while Jane swapped out the movies. "I apologize in advance for this," I told William. I knew what movie was next. William laughed when he realized what it was.

About thirty minutes into the movie Jane paused the movie and the entire crowd stared at Loki and William. "Why are they staring at me?" William asked me nervously. I sighed.

"They want you to say the line,"

"Both of them!" the crowd called.

"Have it be a contest!"

"Sig! Make them do it!"

I laughed and got to my feet. "C'mon boys, you heard them," I hauled Loki to his feet. "You first, you're prepared for this." I told him. I shoved him toward the table that was always his stage. He used magic to change his clothes to the Loki costume, including the golden horned helmet and stepped up on the table to deliver the line.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Kneel before me," he hesitated for a moment. "I said KNEEL!" he bellowed. The crowd roared in approval and applause. Loki stepped down from the table and bowed to William. I pulled William to his feet next, Kelly shoved him up too.

"Would you like the costume too?" I asked, offering William a hand. He hesitated, but fun won out. He nodded. I used magic to summon the costume for him. He stepped up on the table to deliver the line for the crowd as well. I took plenty of pictures of both Lokis, especially when my Loki stepped back up on the table so they could deliver the line at the same time. It was hilarious.

The crowd determined it was a tie on who performed better. Both Loki and William took a bow and returned to their seats, the magic fading from their clothes as they did so they were back in normal clothes.

I walked William and Kelly out of the compound after the protector's movie and gave them their phones back. I sent them the pictures from my phone that they were allowed to have and thanked them again for coming.

The second they were gone we put in the new DVD William had given me so we could all get an early viewing of the new Protectors movie. We all laughed and cheered when Loki and I were on screen during the couple of scenes we had helped out with. Including the kiss scene.

After that movie, Loki swept me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to cheers from the crowd, and a glare from Tony, so I could enjoy the last hours of Frigga's gift with kisses and conversation with Loki.


	37. Chapter 37

I was rudely awoken about thirty minutes after Loki and I finally went to bed by someone pounding on my sittingroom door. Loki and I had stayed up talking until the very moment that Frigga's spell had faded. I went to see who it was, leaving Loki sleeping. I was a little surprised he hadn't woken, but he had used a lot of magic yesterday and it had been a long day. I did take a moment to note how adorable he was while he was sleeping. I also drew a dagger before I opened the door. I was grumpy at being woken, but not stupid.

Tony was standing outside of my sittingroom. I sheathed the dagger when I realized it was him and just glared at him, wondering what on earth was so important that he had to wake me at 3:30am. "Kat, good. There's an- what are you wearing?" Tony asked, staring at my outfit. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I didn't remember what I had put on thirty minutes ago to fall into bed. We had stayed up way too late so none of Frigga's spell got wasted, and I hadn't paid attention to what I threw on for bed. No wonder Tony was upset. I was wearing one of Loki's button-down shirts, and no pants. I gestured to his outfit, which was a pair of boxer shorts and nothing else. He glared. I stepped back to slam my sittingroom door in his face and go back to bed. "No, sorry. Kat, there's an emergency. It's Veronica." Those words stopped me. I stepped out of my sittingroom, grabbed him by the arm and teleported us downstairs to the infirmary. "I hate when you do that," Tony growled. He wasn't used to teleporting yet.

"Bay 2!" Julia called when she saw me teleport in. I nodded bruskly and ran for the emergency bay, dragging Tony along behind me.

I skidded to a halt at Veronica's bedside. This was horrible. She had been gutted. I had seen wounds like this before, but I couldn't deal with that now. Both she and her unborn baby were in dire danger. I shoved my sleeves up and placed my glowing hands on her, throwing healing power into her and the baby, trying to save them both.

I had to take a risk then. /Claire, get Loki. He's asleep in my suite. I need him here now/ I hated using telepathy with those who didn't have telepathy as a power. I was afraid of hurting them. I didn't have a choice now. My hands were too preoccupied trying to keep Veronica alive that I couldn't sign. I needed Loki's help with this healing. I projected my thoughts so Claire and Tony could both hear me. Claire created a portal and disappeared into my bedroom.

"I thought healing was a... what was it?...single caster spell?" Tony asked while I worked.

/It usually is. Unless the healers have worked together for years to be able to pull of the harmony needed to not interfere with the other's work. Loki and I are soulbound. He can jump in and not affect the working/ I explained to Tony quickly. Claire dragged Loki back through the portal a moment later. He looked like she had literally dragged him out of the bed. He saw me elbows deep in blood and healing magic and instantly came to my side. He jumped into healing mode just as quickly as I had. /Help!/ I invited Loki, more of an order than an invitation. However, it was rude to jump into a magical working without a formal invitation. His hands glowed green and he had them on Veronica an instant later. His healing powers weren't as strong as mine, since I had my own healing power, plus the power I had gotten from him, but I needed the help on this healing.

/I have the baby/ Loki told me. I could focus my attention on Veronica if he was keeping the baby alive. I shifted my focus. I had healed this exact same wound exactly three times previously. I knew in the back of my head where it had come from, but I was too preoccupied with the healing to consider it fully at the moment. I knew this wound intimately, though, which made it easier to heal. It was still a hell of a healing.

After over an hour of work and non-stop healing. We managed to get both Veronica and the baby healed. Tony wrapped his arms around me to keep me standing once the blue glow disappeared from my hands. I sagged against him, but was careful not to touch him with my blood soaked hands. "Kat?" he asked, concerned. "Are you ok?" I nodded, but couldn't reply any better. "Liar," he scolded gently. He lifted me gently into his arms. I looked frantically for Loki. He had drained himself with that healing too. He was still standing on his own, though. "Do either of you know why Thor would be targeting Veronica?" Tony asked. At least he was smart enough to know that this was Thor's work.

Loki blinked quickly, trying to focus. He had drained too much in this healing too. "It was a warning," he finally replied. "A warning to us." His words were less elegant, more blunt, but I could tell he was having trouble finding the right words. "Thor wants Kat for his master plan. He hurt someone who cannot speak, like Kat cannot speak, to let us know that he is here and he is coming for her,"

"Would you speak English?" Tony growled at Loki. Loki just blinked, confused. I realized he had been speaking his native Vanahalan. He was too out of it to realize. I sighed and somehow got Tony to put me down so I could sign out a translation for what Loki had said. I wrapped my arms around Loki's waist when I had finished so we could hold each other up. "Claire, make a portal back upstairs for them. We'll talk more about this tomorrow when you two aren't so dead," Tony told me. I nodded and Loki and I made it through Claire's portal. He started looking better as soon as we were safely back up stairs.

/You ok?/ I thought at him.

"I am alright, darling. That was just a larger healing than anticipated. Holding babies to this world before they are even born is not an easy feat," he explained.

/Tell me about it/ I groaned. I looked down at what had once been a perfectly white shirt. It was now soaked in blood. /I owe you a new shirt/ I commented. Loki chuckled.

"I will just create a new one. It is no trouble," he replied. "You can have the first shower," he offered. We were both thinking more clearly now, still exhausted, but at least able to function.

/Just join me/ I suggested, though the thought made me turn all sorts of shades of red. Maybe even the magenta-red of my hair. /It will get us both back to bed faster/ I added. Then stopped dead when I realized how that sounded. /I meant for sleep!/ I added quickly. Offering to let him shower with me was enough of a step for one day. He spun me to face him. I looked up into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, gently. "We do not have to do this," he reminded me.

/We need to get the blood off of us and I don't want you waking me when you climb back into bed/ I answered, pragmatically. He gave me a look. He didn't believe my answer.

"I will gladly help you get the blood out of your hair," he replied with a gentle smile. "As long as you are sure." He was overly cautious and overly patient. I appreciated it, since i had been raped, but I trusted him, and was bone-weary. I just wanted to go to bed and we both needed to get the blood off of us to accomplish that goal.

/How does blood always end up in my hair?/ I grumbled and stepped into the bathroom. I got the shower started and kept my back turned to Loki as I stripped off his shirt that I was wearing. I vanished it to the trash. It was beyond ruined, also technically a biohazard. I stepped into the steaming hot shower and just stared at the drain when the water ran red. There was so much blood.

I stiffened when Loki joined me, but he was a perfect gentleman, as usual, and just scrubbed the blood from my hair while grumbling about how I managed to get blood in my hair in the first place. I tried not to look at him, not here, this was a purely pragmatic activity for getting clean so we could sleep before I had to go to class in the morning. I couldn't help it though, and I very much appreciated the view. I blushed and turned back to to facing the wall. This was pragmatic, not remotely sexy or romantic, I reminded myself a few more times while I scrubbed and scrubbed the blood off of my arms and the rest of me it had somehow gotten on. I did look once at Loki to make sure there was no blood on him that he couldn't reach himself. There wasn't so I slipped out of the shower as soon as I was clean, leaving Loki the rest of the hot water and wrapping myself in a big fluffy towel. I went back to my bedroom and pulled a pair of pajamas from my dresser. I didn't feel like using magic I didn't need to waste just to summon clothes. Loki had summoned a pair of pajama pants to wear when he returned to the bedroom a couple minutes later.

We curled back up in our usual position in the bed, with my head on his chest so I could listen to his heartbeat. "Thank you," he whispered as he held me safely in his arms.

/For?/ I asked him only half-awake at best.

"Trusting me in there," he gestured vaguely to the bathroom. "And for calling for my help," he added. I nodded. It was impressive that I had actually called for his help. I usually forced my way through on my own.

/I love you/ I replied, though the words just didn't have the same feel when they were said telepathically. I knew he felt the difference too.


	38. Chapter 38

Early the next morning, Loki and I had to make the portal to send Balder back home. He was livid when he found out about our 3:30am healing, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't stay here any longer, either. He had duties back home and had only been able to leave for my birthday. "We will find a cure, little sister," he promised me before he stepped through the portal. I watched as it snapped closed behind him. I would miss him. He was a great friend. He promised they would call us home to Vanahalla as soon as they found a cure. I smiled, glad that he thought enough of me to consider Vanahalla as my home as well.

I dragged Loki up to the infirmary after Balder had left so we could check on Veronica. I wanted to make sure all of our 3am healing took. Thankfully it had, she was asleep when we arrived, but the other healers assured me that she and the baby were both doing just fine. They shooed us from the infirmary. Julia was terrified that Superior or Tony would find me here. Apparently I was forbidden the infirmary anymore today after the huge healing I had done last night. They really were keeping track of how much time and power I spent here.

"When is your first class?" Loki asked as we wandered to the kitchen to get breakfast. I got the biggest mug of coffee Helene had to offer. She gave me a disapproving look, but I flashed her a big reassuring smile and she let me have my coffee, as well as a huge plate of pancakes. I nodded my thanks and took my plate of pancakes to my usual table. I grinned when Loki sat across from me.

/Just like old times/ I thought at him. We had breakfast just like this almost every morning for the year we had both lived here.

"Why are you two awake?" Tony asked when he joined us, pulling up a chair to sit at our two-person table.

[I have class] I signed at him. [I can't miss any more classes this semester] I had only gotten out of the classes I had missed because Superior had told the school I was on an urgent mission for the Protectors. He wouldn't help me skip classes for anything less than an emergency. Tony glared at me. [I just have two classes today. We'll be back by 1]

"Fine. Just be careful," Tony replied. I rolled my eyes.

[It's going to suck] I signed, finally betraying some of my emotions to him.

"You like school," Tony reminded me.

[I want to be a qualified doctor] I corrected. [I doubt anyone there signs, and I'm already weird and a celebrity]

"Darling, it will be fine. I will be there to translate, and keep you company, and Mother is looking for a cure. She will find one soon, I am sure. Balder said that she was on the right track. He would not lie," Loki added. I gave him a small smile, but I was still worried. "When is your first class?" he asked again.

[Sorry!] I signed. I had forgotten he had asked. [It's at 9] I glanced at the clock and shoved my pancakes into my mouth faster. We didn't have a whole lot of time. I stood and vanished my plate back to the kitchen. I used more magic to change my clothes from pajamas to my jeans, converse, and a hoodie stolen from Loki's closet. Loki gave me a disapproving look at how grungy I looked, especially in his oversized hoodie.

"You are going out like that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

/I'm a college student, Lo. This is how we dress/ I thought at him as I summoned my school bag, which had my laptop.

He sighed. "I can summon you something nicer," he offered. I could tell he missed the dresses of Vanahala. I sighed and held out my hand.

/Fine, but nothing too fancy. This is school/ I told him. I couldn't help smiling when his expression lit up. /Nothing fancy!/ I reminded him. /No dresses/ I added for safe measure. He summoned a perfectly tailored pair of jeans instead of the fwumpy old ones I had been wearing and a soft green sweater that fit equally as well. At least he left me my converse. I reached up to braid my hair out of my way, but he spun me around quickly so he could do it himself. I just laughed while Tony rolled his eyes and made fake retching sounds. I flipped him off for his effort. I touched Loki's cheek and used magic to give him an outfit too, a pair of jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a black tie and suit jacket. He looked at me confused, expecting that I would pick something more casual. I did his hair in a quick manbun, as that was the American standard for what to do with long hair on men. /It's appropriate since you're technically working as a translator/ I explained. /Plus you look nice in a suit/

"Only nice? My lady wounds me." He held his hand to his heart with a mock-expression of pain. I laughed at him.

/Fine. You're hot and the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. Does that please you, peacock?/ I replied with more laughter.

"Whatever you two are talking about, knock it off before I puke," Tony grumbled. I laughed and bent down to kiss his cheek.

[See you after school] I signed at him.

"You're staying here?" he asked.

[For now] I had my own apartment off campus, but I felt better right now staying in my suite here in the compound.

"See you later then, imp, other imp," he directed the last to Loki, who nodded and offered me his hand in formal escort. I laughed and placed my hand on his. After the first step we took, he teleported us to the coffeeshop on campus.

/You're a genius/ I told him as we stepped inside the coffeeshop. I could use more coffee. I walked up to the counter and found that my order was already being made. I wasn't terribly surprised. I ordered the same thing every time.

"What did you order for me last time?" Loki asked me when we had reached the counter. I signed back the reply and he placed the order with the barista. I paid for both of our drinks and we waited by the other counter.

"Sigyn, your order is ready!" the barista told me. I smiled and took my cup from her with a nod of thanks. I never placed my orders under my superhero name, but they always gave it to me that way anyway. "Loki, yours will be right up," she added. Loki thanked her. It was only a minute more before he had his drink as well. I grabbed his tie and pulled him from the coffeeshop by it when he pretended to flirt to hard with the barista. Everyone laughed at our antics.

I led the way to my first class. /I'm going to have so much homework/ I whined at Loki. I'd been gone for two weeks. Loki just laughed.

"No, you will not," he replied with a grin.

/You did it?/ I accused. He tried to look innocent. I just laughed. /You're so bad at the innocent look, but thank you/

"You are welcome, darling,"

We took seats together in the small classroom my first class was in. This was the class I was afraid of. The professor didn't like me already because I was a celebrity, and in a stupidly accelerated program. I didn't think he'd take the fact that I couldn't talk well.

"I don't allow visitors in my class," the professor announced when he walked into the room.

[This is Loki. He's my interpreter. You can't deny my right to have him here] I signed quickly. Loki translated flawlessly, getting my tone in the words. The professor looked like he was going to argue. [This has already been approved by the dean] I added. Even he couldn't fight with the dean.

/What is a dean?/ Loki asked me after he had translated my words.

/The leader of the school/ I replied. The professor couldn't argue that, especially in front of all of the other kids. They all loved me and would fight for my rights if I wouldn't do it myself. I was just glad this class was graded entirely by multiple guess exams. I could get out of here with my A in a couple months. The professor kept asking me questions throughout the class, as if trying to trip me or Loki up. It was a useless endeavor on his part. He didn't realize I could just tell Loki my answers telepathically if he couldn't read the signs. He had no trouble, though and it just frustrated the professor even more. It would have been comical if it weren't so annoying.

I was glad when class was over. Loki and I strolled to the student center to kill time until my next class. /Are you hungry?/ I asked on the way. It wasn't quite late enough for lunch, but I knew his metabolism, especially after the magic he had gone through yesterday.

"I could eat," he answered, which I took to mean that he was hungry. So we stopped by a little hamburger stand on the way to the student center. I thought Loki would hate the place on principle, since it was a greasy delicious college hamburger stand, but he surprised me by actually enjoying the burger.

/I love this place. Best greasy hamburgers in town/ I explained. He raised an eyebrow as I shoved a handful of the best french fries in the city in my mouth. /What? Surely the women on Vanahala crave junk food too/

He sighed. "Next you will be demanding chocolate," he said with a mock whine. I just smiled at him.

/Like you wouldn't summon all of the chocolate in the city if I asked for it/ I replied.

"You are right, of course," he conceded with a smile.

We hung out in the student center where Loki got to watch all of the college students while I caught up on social media and emails. I had missed a lot while I was in Vanahala. I should have been doing homework, but social media was way more important. I would do it later. I had pictures to tag myself in on Facebook, friends to catch up with, and school emails to make sure I read.

My second class of the day was much better than the first. Loki was welcomed by the professor, who absolutely adored me. She was a fan of the Protectors and knew Loki as well as me. He was a celebrity too, after all. She asked me a couple of questions, but I think she just wanted to watch me sign than actually do anything malicious.

I was still glad when classes ended and we could teleport home. The second we were safely back, I set my schoolbag next to my spot on our usual couch in the common room and magically changed my clothes back to pajamas.

I settled myself in my spot on the couch and pulled out my laptop to do homework. Loki summoned a book to read. He was also in pajama pants and a t-shirt. I could get him to wear casual clothes around the compound, even if he wouldn't wear them outside.

The commonroom was soon getting crowded when the kids and teens started coming home from school and the older supers were coming back from patrol. I looked over at Loki with a grin. /Want to have a little fun?/ I asked with a mischievous smile.

/Always/ he replied, not bothering to look up from his book. I gave him my plan quickly, without bothering to explain why it would be fun. /I hope this is as good at you are suggesting/ he told me.

He stood up on the seat of the couch, drawing everyone's attention before he announced: "The floor is lava!" I tucked my feet up on the couch and laughed along with Loki as we watched all of the supers leap onto the nearest piece of furniture, or their neighbors and friends. Some used their powers to fly, teleport, or stick to the walls. Four people ended up on one small coffee table, all clinging to each other so they didn't fall off. I laughed when they all toppled over and had overly dramatic 'deaths' in the lava.

Sarah calmly walked over to one of the couches. "I'm a fire demon. I'm immune to lava," she announced. Loki and I laughed, allowing it since she was a firestarter.

The game ended and everyone went back to what they were doing. "Does everyone know this game?" Loki asked in delight after it was over. I shrugged.

/I think every American kid does/ I replied, already planning the next game, and silently apologizing to Loki because he was going to lose.

I got up to put a movie in the DVD player, and placed one finger to my ear as I was walking back to the couch. Someone saw me and mimicked my movement. Soon the entire room had their finger against their ear, as if we were all getting a message in an earbud. I grinned at Loki who was busy with his book and hadn't noticed our antic until he caught my mood shift. He looked up just in time to get tackled to the floor. "Get down, Mr. President!" the supers yelled as everyone leapt on top of him, pinning him to the ground. I laughed and kissed his cheek while we were both pinned. I had been the first one to tackle him, and ended up on the bottom of the pile.

"What's going on in here?" one of the older supers asked, seeing our dogpile.

"Mr. President was in danger," one of the kids replied as our pile slowly dispersed.

"Of course. Who was the unlucky President today?" he asked.

"Loki,"

"Well that's hardly fair. Poor guy probably doesn't even know the game."

"Kat started it!" the kids protested. We all started laughing. I helped Loki back to his feet and gave him a proper kiss in apology.

"Silly Trickster," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

/I learned from the best/ I replied. He gave me an elegant bow, accepting the praise. I laughed and explained the rules of the game to him, so he would be prepared next time.

"What are you guys up to?" Tony asked, seeing the room in chaos as everyone tried to get back to their places from our latest game.

"The floor was lava, and then I was the President," Loki answered calmly as we finally got to settle back in our places on the couch. Tony roared in laughter.

"I would have paid to see you get tackled by the entire group, Mr. President," Tony chuckled. He didn't notice until he saw me make the movement, that everyone had put a finger to their ear and he was the last one. He tried to run, but it was too late.

"GET DOWN MR. PRESIDENT!" Roared the crowd as Tony was tackled to the floor.

"I am going to kill you for starting this, imp," Tony grumbled at me. I held up my hands innocently.

[I didn't say anything] I signed indignantly once everyone had removed themselves from Tony. I also healed someone's nose that had gotten smashed in the excitement. Mr. President was not the safest game ever.

"Kat, we need you and Loki to go out on patrol tonight. Freeza and Nebula caught that stupid flu that's going around," Superior greeted us at dinner that evening. Loki and I nodded and agreed to go on the patrol. Loki was always my patrol partner when he was in town. We worked well together and had fairly complimentary powers, plus a stupid amount of healing power between the two of us. Superior gave us our patrol route and left. He didn't socialize...ever.

As soon as we were done eating, we put our dishes away and changed into our battle costumes. I made sure my dagger sheath was in place, then took Loki's hand so we could teleport to the start of our patrol route.

We spent most of the evening just walking the streets of the warehouse district in costume. Of course there were absolutely no illicit kisses during patrol. None whatsoever. We would never do such a thing.

We did come across some robbers trying to rob a bank. I just smiled at Loki. /Shield/ I told him before the robbers noticed us. He smiled and I saw the flicker of green light around him. I stepped into the bank and the robbers turned to face me.

"Hello boys," I greeted them. Before the second word was out, they were all on the ground unconscious. Loki made the call in to the cops, not knowing if the curse from Thor would work across the phone line. Neither of us wanted to take the chance. The cops picked up the robbers, who were still unconscious. This curse from Thor sucked, but it did make patrol a bit easier in this one case.

The next fight we came across was a lot harder, since there were too many civilians around for me to use that particular power. There was a trio of bad guys, including a firestarter. Loki and I took out the firestarter easily. He wasn't the problem. The super strength guy got his hands on me and threw me into a nearby wall hard enough to break bones through my shielding. I cursed under my breath, throwing fireballs and daggers with my unbroken arm. The third one was throwing lightning at Loki and all of Loki's illusions and clones. I cursed again and threw up walls of flames around the two remaining villains, buying us a little time. The civilians were busy taking pictures and video. Just what I needed when we were both bleeding and bruised, and my arm was hanging limp at my side.

I speeddialed the cops and summoned a bunch of heavy chain. I let the flame die around the super strength man and used my telekinesis to wrap the chains around him as quickly as I could, using fireballs aimed at him to keep him from being able to fight the chains. He couldn't fight both at the same time. Loki had the lightning super disabled at the same time. It didn't take the cops long to arrive to collect the villains. Loki and I waved to the crowd and he teleported us out of there and back to my suite in the compound.

"Did you forget to shield?" Loki asked me as he helped me sit on my couch. I shook my head.

/This was damage done through my shields/ I replied.

"Damn, he was strong," he commented as he looked over my wounds. He hesitated. "I need to see your arm to heal it," he finally said. I nodded and vanished the top of my battle costume, leaving me in just my bra. He had seen me in less yesterday, plus this was for healing. Tony rushed into the room while Loki was looking over my side and arm, seeing how bad the damage was.

"Kat? Superior said you were back from patrol. I didn't see you come in. Is everything ok? What the hell?" Tony demanded. "Why aren't you in the infirmary and where the hell is your shirt?" he added more loudly when he saw that I was injured. I gestured to Loki with my good arm. I rolled my eyes and sat quietly while Loki got to work healing my injuries.

"We found a couple of villains with powers. One of them hurt Kat through her shielding. I can heal her just as easily, if not more so, than the healers downstairs, and she does not have to step foot in the infirmary. I needed to see her injury, and had you knocked, you would not have to see your sister in nothing but her bra," Loki answered calmly, but grumpily while he worked. It didn't take him long to fix the damage. I gave him a kiss when he was done. He pulled the throw blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders to cover me.

[I'm fine, Tony] I signed at him tiredly. [We caught some robbers and some supervillains. It's late and I just went through a healing. Yell at us tomorrow if you insist on yelling]

"Sorry, Kat. I just worry about you. I hate when you get attacked on patrol. You know that," Tony said, coming over to give me a hug. "I'm glad you're ok. Go get some rest before your eyes do that creepy black thing again." I rolled my eyes at him, but got up from the couch and shoved him from my sittingroom, closing and locking the door firmly behind him. I looked Loki over to make sure he wasn't injured. He only had a couple scrapes and bruises, which only took a pinch of power to fix. I summoned some pajamas and smirked when I realized in my exhaustion that I had summoned one of his Vanahalan tunics to wear to bed. It had apparently become a habit. He grinned at me too when he realized what I had done.

"You are adorable, darling," he told me, when he realized what I was wearing. I blushed at the unexpected compliment, but kissed him again before we both fell into bed. I was tired of the long days already and we had only been home for a few days.


	39. Chapter 39

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of bed. I opened my mouth to scream, my eyes snapping open as I automatically reached for a dagger. A hand clapped over my mouth while the person dragging me out of bed grabbed my wrist to stop me from drawing a dagger on them. "Kat, it's me," Claire hissed in a whisper. She dragged me from my bed and through the portal, her hand still firmly over my mouth. She didn't trust me when I was mostly asleep. I didn't blame her. "Thor claimed another victim," she explained once we were on the other side of the portal. "You're the only one strong enough to save his victims," she added as she finally removed her hand from my mouth. I stumbled behind her, still not awake as she dragged me to the emergency bay where one of the younger teen supers was lying in the bed. I saw instantly why Thor had chosen her. She had dyed her hair magenta-red. It wasn't the right shade, but it was as close as dye could get to my color of red hair. She was one of our newest recruits. I hadn't even gotten a chance yet to learn her name or her powers. Thor had gutted her, just like he had done to Tony, Jason, Loki, and Veronica. I fought back my anger at him. That wouldn't help right now.

In my haze of exhaustion, I didn't even think of calling for Loki's help. I wasn't sure how much sleep I had gotten in the last three days, but it wasn't nearly enough. Too much had been going on. I was in an exhausted autopilot, bordering on a healing trance, which was dangerous for me, so I did exactly what a healer on autopilot did when faced with a victim as injured as this little girl was. I threw myself straight into the healing without thinking of anything more than fixing this girl.

I didn't notice or think about anything else until cold hands pulled me gently away from the girls' bed what felt like a long while later. I had been so lost to the healing trance and the pull of the healing magic that I hadn't noticed anything around me. "She is healed, darling. Time to let go," Loki told me softly as he took a couple of steps back, pulling me with him so my glowing blue hands lost contact with the girl and broke the last of the healing trance. I looked the girl over automatically and saw that the wound was healed. It would still be sore and fragile, but it would heal completely with time. Once that was confirmed, I could finally turn from her bed and look at Loki, finally noticing the exhaustion haze in my eyes and that my vision was starting to go black around the edges. Damn. "One of these days you will have to enlighten me as to how you manage to push yourself beyond your body's limits without losing consciousness until after the healing is complete. It should be quite impossible." I reached out to hold on to him to steady myself. He swept me up into his arms before my legs gave out. I opened my mouth to answer his question. "Right this moment is not the proper time to tell me that story. Rest now," he interrupted me before I could speak and knock out the entire room. That sounded like a good idea, so I laid my head more comfortably on his shoulder. He smiled at me, glad I was being reasonable for once. I vaguely felt, or was it saw, my brain was too foggy to even notice the difference, when Tony arrived. He paused at the doorway, taking in the scene.

Loki turned to glare at Claire and Healer Julia. "You lot are supposed to be making sure she does not get in this state from overwork. I know for a fact that you have been warned by Superior after the last time, which was just a few weeks ago. Surely your memories cannot be that poor," he snarled at them. "You two both know that healers will not stop until they collapse from exhaustion or the healing is complete, and you know that Lady Kathryn is especially bad about that, most especially when you catch her when she is half asleep." They at least had the grace to look ashamed.

"We had no choice. Grace would have died without Kat's help!" Claire protested, nearly whining.

"So, this child's life is worth more than the life of your strongest healer, the life of my beloved? Is that why you kidnapped her from our chambers? Is that why you feared to wake me when I could have helped with the healing, which you both very well know?" Loki was downright terrifying when he was angry. I wasn't sure I had ever seen him this angry before. In that moment, all I could do was be glad that his anger wasn't directed at me. "Neither of you will like the consequences if you ever try to pull this stunt again." Loki snarled, holding me protectively to his cool chest.

Tony took a step forward in the silence, drawing attention to him. "What'd you wake me for, Loki? What's the emergency?" he demanded, as if he hadn't just overheard all of Loki's threats.

"The healers kidnapped Kathryn from her bed down here to heal someone without bothering to wake me, or have anyone here to monitor her power levels. You know how healers are..." Loki explained to Tony. His voice was calm, but I could still feel his anger at the situation.

"It was one of Thor's victims!" Claire protested. "She's the only one strong enough to heal them!" Tony, Loki, and Julia all glared at her. She wasn't helping anything.

"Why do you need my help?" Tony asked, almost pleasantly. He was up to something if he was being that pleasant in this situation. "It looks like you have the situation under control,"

"You are much better at yelling than I am. I thought it best to ask for your assistance in the matter of scolding them, and of course the subsequent report to Superior," Loki replied pleasantly. Tony gave him a real smile. Those two getting along wasn't a good thing.

"You're right on that one, though you were doing a good job on your own. She gonna be ok?" Tony asked, concerned when I hadn't moved an inch even though my eyes were still open. I started to answer with a smart-ass remark about how I was perfectly fine.

"Love, I realize that you are exhausted and rather drained of power, which generally makes you adorably brain dead, but kindly try to remember not to speak. I would hate to drop you because I have passed out," Loki interrupted me before I could answer, his voice kind and gentle with me. He looked over at Tony. "She will be alright once I can get her back to bed.

"Go. I'll take care of things here. Get her to bed before she hurts someone," Tony ordered with a glint of a smile at me. I managed to lift my arm enough to flip him off. "Love you too, imp. Get some sleep,"

"Alright, my darling little witch, off to bed with you," Loki said softly, his voice filled with love as he carried me from the room. We heard Tony begin roaring at the healers while we left. They were doomed to a long lecture and another scolding tomorrow when Superior got ahold of them.

/You're not mad?/ I asked, fully expecting, now that I was thinking more clearly, for him to be upset with me for draining myself this much.

"Not at you, darling," he told me gently as he climbed the stairs, holding me as if I weighed nothing. "I am upset with them for dragging you out of bed and not bothering to bring me along. I know how healers are. Were it my main gift, I would probably be the same way. I am just glad I woke enough to realize you were gone," he explained.

/I'm ok/ I tried to reassure him.

"Try that again in the morning when you can think coherently," he chuckled. "You sound drunk." I was asleep in his arms before we had even gotten back to our floor.


	40. Chapter 40

"I knew you would come back to my domain, little pet," Thor's voice greeted me. I knew in that moment that I was asleep. This was a nightmare. Shit. Loki must've thought I was safe from Thor when I had passed out from exhaustion in his arms. "You cannot fight me here. Just do what I say and I will not hurt you," he promised.

The scene around me focused. We were in a throne room. Thor was standing before the throne, as if he had just stepped down. I was in the middle of the room. In my pajamas. Why did I always have to face him in my pajamas? He took a couple steps toward me. I stepped back. I did not want him touching me.

"Don't bother trying to run, pet. It is quite useless while you are asleep," Thor bid me, stepping even closer, closing the distance between us impossibly fast.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. There had to be a reason he kept attacking my dreams.

"Simple, pet," he said. "You are going to take out all of your superhero friends for me. They are so very in my way,"

"No," I told him, taking another step back. I had to get out of here, had to wake up, now. I tried to feel for my body, my powers, my daggers, Loki, anything, but I was cut off, trapped in this dreamscape with nothing but my wits.

I was doomed.

I had to calm down. My wits had gotten me out of trouble before. I could find a way out of this too. I just had to wake up.

This was a dream. It was just a dream.

"Whatever you are planning, pet, it will not work. Just do what I say. You will be safe and well taken care of in my kingdom. Look how those awful humans treat you. They use and use you with no regard to your well being. They take and take, and what do they give you in return? Guilt for not helping them more, for not giving more of yourself to them. I know, pet, you feel like you cannot say no to them. Healers are always the same. Let me say no for you. Join me, pet," he purred

"Never," I snarled at him. I turned to flee again. This was a dream and I imagined a wall of flames between us as I ran. He appeared in front of me and shoved me backwards, hard. I fell to the ground, hard.

"You will not win, pet. I have way more practice in the dreamscape than you do," he purred. "And I will hold you here until you do as I wish. See?" he asked with a flourish of his hands as I scrambled back to my feet. My skirt threatened to tangle around my legs as I did. Skirt? I had been wearing one of Loki's tunics. I looked down and growled.

"When did you watch Star Wars?" I demanded as I recognized the certain gold bikini that he was making me wear. "And you do remember to the last asshole who forced someone into this outfit, right? Huttslayer Leia killed his ass." I snarled at him, remembering space mom. Space mom would not give up. I wasn't going to either. I focused my imagination. Imagination was the power here. I was in my jeans, my favorite old t-shirt, and my ever-present converse. Old things, familiar things were easier to imagine, easier to control in this world.

Familiar things.

Thor picked me up by the throat before I could think, before I could plan. My wits were being so useless here. I reached automatically for the dagger sheath at my back. Familiar things. I pulled a dagger and slashed it viciously across Thor's face.

He howled in pain and dropped me. I drew another dagger, thanking Loki for the hours and hours and hours we spent practicing with them. Pulling one was such second nature that I could do it here.

"Enough!" Thor roared. He rushed me. I ducked and dodged. I was small and light, my fighting style was to be out of the way and not get hit. I relaxed into the feeling of zen that came with a sparring match. This I could handle. I had been practicing with the daggers since before I got my powers. I ducked and spun and sliced at Thor while he roared and clambered after me.

I was doing well until Thor cloned himself. I was outmatched in seconds when there were five of him and only one of me. I couldn't match that power here. Two of them held me while the original one came over, leering at me as he towered over me. "That was a valiant effort, pet, but the game is over. You will scream for me. You will scream, and you will take out all of your super friends while you do. Just give in. Scream now before I make you," he purred, running a hand over my cheek, tucking my hair back away from my face. I spat in his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you never?" I demanded with a snarl, as I struggled against the too-tight grip of the clones holding me. It was no use of course, but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Very well. Let us see what horrors you have in your past to scream at,"

I woke to heat, to an orange light, to the smell of smoke in the air. The house was too warm, even for a summer night. I heard laughter outside and a crackling in the house. I could barely breathe. My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed, panting. Some part of my brain realized that the house was on fire. I had to get out of here, now! I panicked, a terrified child surrounded by flames. I managed to get out from my tangle of covers, then fell to the floor of my bedroom, coughing from the smoke. I half-stumbled, half-crawled from my room. I had to get downstairs.

The hallway was a wall of flames. I stumbled through them as fast as I could, trying to make it through the stairs. I crashed down the stairs, coughing from the smoke. I could barely see anything, but this was my home. I knew where every footfall went, each creaky step, and the exact fasted path out of the house. I just had to get there.

I was so scared I could barely move.

I collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, coughing my lungs out. I had to get out of here. I was going to die. I was just thirteen. I couldn't die. I somehow got back to my feet and made my way to the foyer. I was almost out of here. I was going to make it.

I stopped dead when I saw my parents, tied to our dining room chairs. Our dining room chairs didn't belong in the foyer. My brain refused to comprehend what I saw. I ran to them, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Mom! You have to get up, Mom! We have to get out of here!" I told her, trying to pull her from the chair. It was useless. They were both dead already, shot in the head.

"No!" I snarled, fighting through Thor's dream control. I wasn't that scared little thirteen year old girl anymore. I had magic and super powers and fighting skills. I spat blood onto the ground between us. I had bitten my tongue to keep from screaming. I couldn't scream. I couldn't hurt my friends.

"Hmm. That one is not strong enough anymore? Mother really has helped you heal. Maybe a different memory." Thor mused. I was prepared this time, prepared to fight with everything I was. He couldn't be allowed to win.

My body froze around my while my mind was trapped inside. My limbs weren't responding and it was getting worse and worse as the seconds passed. I didn't have time. I managed to reach into my pocket. Fumbled and fumbled to get my phone out. I fought with everything I was to force my numb fingers to type four little letters to Loki 'help'. One more button push and the phone was locked. Arms grabbed me, steering my useless body upstairs.

This was a memory. Just a memory.

"Get out of my head!" I snarled at Thor.

"Just scream for me, pet. One scream and this all stops," he told me. His eyes lit up with an idea. "Of course, you will not scream for yourself,"

No

With a flick of his hands, a bound Loki appeared in front of me. "Scream for his life,"

"You won't kill him," I protested. "If you kill him, I die," I reminded him. Loki looked so scared and confused. I struggled against the clones holding me. They didn't budge. Thor produced a dagger.

"True, but there is a lot of damage I can do before he will die,"

"No, don't!" He ignored me and drove the dagger into Loki's chest. I heard his howl of pain and echoed it with a howl of my own. "NO!" I shrieked, throwing power at the clones holding me. They flew away.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Thor backhanded me, throwing me across the room before I could reach Loki.

Beep! Beep! Beep! What was that annoying noise? It sounded so familiar.

My hands were already glowing blue to heal him.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Thor plunged the dagger into Loki again.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"NO!" I shrieked, loudly enough that the windows in the throne room all shattered

A fire has been reported. Please exit the compound in an orderly manner

I ran for Loki.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Thor held the dagger to Loki's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Water? Where was that water coming from? Hands? Hands on me? Lifting me?

FALLING! We're falling! Wake! UP!


	41. Chapter 41

"If you so much as open your mouth, I am slapping you into next Tuesday," Tony's voice was harsh when he caught me. I was dripping wet, completely soaked, somehow, and had fallen from...the top of my dresser? Also the fire alarm was going off. What the hell was going on?

Loki

Loki was in danger, Thor was killing him. I shoved my way out of Tony's arms, vaguely noticing the noise cancelling headphones on his head. Tony grabbed me before I ran to Loki, shoving me against the wall and holding me there. "Sorry, Kat. Superior's orders for whoever managed to get to you first," Tony said with true sorrow in his eyes. I raised my brows, starting to question him. What on earth did he have to be sorry for? Besides delaying me getting to Loki. I kept my mouth shut, though, I really didn't want to get slapped into next Tuesday. He slapped a piece of tape over my mouth. I assumed it was duct tape. I rolled my eyes. Whatever made Superior happy. I'd take it off when this mess was cleaned up. I shoved Tony out of the way and ran over to Loki.

Veronica was next to the bed. Of course, she'd been immune to my screams.

Loki was unconscious, blood pouring from his ears. He'd taken the full blast of this stupid power. I held his left hand with my glowing blue left hand, the soulbond flaring as I searched for healing power to use on him. I hadn't been asleep long enough to recharge. Thankfully it didn't take much. He wasn't really that hurt.

Thor had tricked me. It had been an illusion of Loki in the dream. My Loki was perfectly fine after a little healing.

"Kat, we need to get out of here," Tony told me the second my hands stopped glowing. Loki was still unconscious. I gestured to him helplessly. I wasn't leaving him behind. "I'll get him, come on." I didn't move until Tony had thrown Loki over his shoulder and grabbed my wrist to drag me with him. "Outside," he ordered firmly. "The fire department will be here any minute, and we need to all be outside before they get here." He finally took his headphones off as he dragged me from the compound to the front lawn where all of the supers who lived here were gathered. He dragged me further from the main entrance than almost everyone else, where I wouldn't be seen by the fire department when they got here. He dumped Loki on the ground next to me. "Stay here, quietly, and don't interact with the fire department or the police when they inevitably show up." Tony ordered firmly, sounding like I had done something wrong. I hadn't.

I sat on the grass next to Loki and pulled his head into my lap, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. There were only a couple other people who were still unconscious. I recognized them as the people who lived on the floor down from mine. Loki and I were the only two who lived on the top floor. Now that things were a little calmer, I reached up to take the tape off of my mouth. It wouldn't budge.

Veronica snapped to get my attention. I looked up at her. [Traci made that. It's not coming off]

[She has got to stop making things that interfere with my life] I signed back at her. She laughed. [What happened? Why isn't everyone...more hurt?]

[I had a vision] Veronica explained. She was deaf, but she had the strongest most accurate premonitions of anyone I knew. [I just didn't know when the premonition would take place, or I would have warned you when you were in the infirmary tonight. I thought there was more time. I had given Superior a warning that if I were to pull the fire alarm everyone should put on headphones or earplugs and get the hell out of the compound. Thank god he took me seriously. I saw Tony, Superior, Julia and Claire all yelling in the infirmary in the same outfits from the premonition and knew it was time. So I hit the fire alarm]

[You saved everyone] I replied. The fire alarm would have saved those on the lower levels from hearing me. Superior's memo to all of the supers to put on headphones when the fire alarm went off probably saved the rest.

[It was a close thing. About thirty seconds after I did, people started running downstairs, their ears bleeding beneath their headphones. The fire alarm broke the spell once they couldn't hear you anymore. So what made you scream like that? Superior said you were screaming.]

[Nightmare. Thor has the power to affect dreams] I explained quickly while I scanned Loki with my powers again, concerned when he wasn't waking. He wasn't trapped in a nightmare, though. He was just unconscious. [How did I get soaked? And falling from my dresser?] I was shivering in the cool night's air. Spring was just beginning and it was still cold out here. All of the kids were huddled together. Everyone was wearing their pajamas, huddling around fires that the firestarters created. I didn't dare try to create one right now, even though my pajamas were drenched.

[Sorry. I couldn't wake you. I thought water might snap you out of it... You wouldn't stop screaming.] She was the safest person to have tried to come wake me. [Tony came in next and tried that thing from that Inception movie, where if you fall it will kick your brain into waking you up. He slapped you first, but that didn't work either.] I didn't even notice that my face hurt until she said something. Luckily, he hadn't slapped me with any force.

Jason came over to our little group and sat down next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. I petted his hair. He was looking for comfort. "What's going on?" he asked us. He looked more out of it than most of the others. I raised a glowing blue hand to his ears to heal them. Of course the poor kid was hurting. His hearing was more sensitive than most because he always wore his cat ears in the compound. Veronica and I just gave the other a look and then looked at Jason. "I just asked the two people in the compound who can't talk to me for answers didn't I?" he asked. We both nodded.

/Don't be scared/ I told him telepathically. It took too much focus for this, so I'd have to be brief. /Thor attacked us through that awful curse he put in me/

"And that's why you have Traci-tape on your mouth?" he asked. I nodded, but gave him a look. "Traci's been making that stuff. I don't know what her actual purpose was for it, but Superior is thinking of using it instead of handcuffs in the field. It dissolves in 24 hours. Unfortunately nothing in the 'verse can dissolve it before then," he added. I huffed and pulled a dagger from the sheath which had materialized at my back. Jason grabbed my arm before I could go kill someone. "You can't kill Traci," he reminded me. I glared at him, pointed to him, and then my promise ring, he caught my meaning. "You can't kill Oni either," I pointed to Superior. "You definitely can't kill him. He'd kick your ass." I frowned, but put the dagger away. I'd kill them all later.

We sat silently for a few more minutes. I hid my face when the fire department and police showed up. I didn't want them seeing me or trying to question me. Loki finally began to stir. I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping to comfort him some before he woke in a panic. It failed. He shot up looking around frantically.

/Lo, I'm here. We're fine/ I told him, reaching out to touch his arm. He whirled and pulled me to him hard enough to crush the wind from my lungs. /Ease up, love. I would like to continue breathing/ He loosened his grip some, but still held on to me.

"You're freezing," he grumbled at me. He actually felt warm to me. That wasn't a good thing.

[Veronica decided that throwing a bucket of water on me to wake me was a good idea. Then we had to come out here because of the fire alarm] I signed that for Veronica's benefit.

[It seemed like a good plan] she replied indignantly. [Water usually wakes people up]. Loki used magic to summon dry clothes for me. They happened to be one of his t-shirts, his pajama pants, his robe, and a blanket over top of it all. Of course he was feeling uneasy tonight. He touched the tape over my mouth, concerned.

/That is courtesy of Traci, Superior, and Tony. I am killing them all once there are fewer witnesses/ I grumbled at him. /Apparently it cannot be removed for 24 hours/

"I will help you murder them later." he replied with the smallest smile. "What happened?" he asked me gently. Instead of answering, I gave him permission to view my memories. It was faster, easier, and I trusted him not to pry. I felt him enter my mind and focused on my 'dream' with Thor to make it easier for him to find and see. I had gotten good at this before I had powers, and it was easier now. He slipped back out of my mind a moment later. He pulled me into his lap and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "That should have been very impossible. I spelled you. He should not have been able to break through my magic to attack you."


	42. Chapter 42

We were stuck out in the cold for far too long. It took forever for the fire department to clear us after the 'fire'. Superior didn't want to tell the cops, or the press who had arrived about Thor attacking us.

When they finally let us back inside, Loki and I tried to sneak in among the crowd. I didn't want to talk to Superior, Tony, or Traci. I had a feeling there would be daggers drawn the moment any of them tried to talk to me right now. Unfortunately, Superior caught us trying to sneak in. Tony caught Jason and flung the poor kid over his shoulder while Jason yowled indignantly. "Stop that. You're not hurt," Tony scolded him. "And if you try to guilt me over your poor cat ears from the fire alarm, and my sister..."

"Geez, Tony. Like I'd do that," Jason grumbled. "Now put me down," he whined.

"Nope. You're safe where you are," Tony replied. Poor kid was a twink and stood no chance overpowering Tony.

"All of you, Veronica, you too," Superior signed his words as he spoke. "My office. Now." He pointed a finger at me. "Don't you even think about disappearing. My office." I glared at him and pointed to the tape on my mouth. "We will discuss it in my office. Move your asses," Superior ordered. I clutched my blanket more firmly around myself and Loki wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. Tony led the way to Superior's office with Jason still draped over his shoulder.

"Your brother picked up bad habits from Balder," Jason complained. I shrugged, miserable. I knew what happened wasn't my fault, but I still felt bad about it.

"Darling, it is not your fault," Loki reminded me. Superior growled. Loki turned and glared at him. "It is not," he told Superior firmly. "You cannot blame a victim for being attacked,"

"It's still her power that caused all of this," Superior insisted. I heard the hesitation in his voice, though. He just wanted something to be angry with. We filed in to Superior's office. There were only two chairs besides Superior's in the room. Veronica got one of them without question. The rest of us had an extremely polite argument of 'no you take the other chair'. "Kat, just take the damn chair," Superior growled at me. I sank into it, but shrank back from his anger. Superior was about the only super I wouldn't and couldn't stand up to. He had basically been my dad for the last five years I'd lived here. He was also always so loud and drill-sargenty. Loki stood behind my chair, his hands on my shoulders.

"Oni! Put me down!" Jason whined. Tony shifted Jason so he was cradled in Tony's arms instead of thrown over his shoulder. "This isn't better," Jason grumbled, but he was purring, so his argument was invalid. I tried really hard not to laugh. I couldn't laugh properly right now anyway, so it really was best not to try.

"Soldiers," Superior snapped. We all looked at him again with equal looks of embarrassment and shame. "Report," he ordered, staring straight at me. I huffed, grabbed his keyboard off his desk, and turned his computer monitor. I typed a lot faster than I signed. So I typed up my report while Superior and the others watched the screen. Loki occasionally added a detail or two. Veronica signed her part of the evening's events. Superior took in everything that was said. "Kat, I know this isn't your fault, but this curse is a danger to all of us, especially if Thor can attack you even with Loki's magic. There's a solution. No one in this room is going to like it, but I don't care. You're all going to agree to it anyway, or Kat will have to spend her time in a detainment room downstairs until R&D or Loki's people come up with a permanent solution," Tony, Loki, and Jason all growled at that suggestion. The detainment cells were awful. I was not getting locked up for something I couldn't control.

"What is your solution?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice calm. I knew it was only intense training that kept his temper in check.

"There is a safehouse outside of the city. It's miles from anyone,"

"No!" Tony yelled. "You can't send her out to the middle of the nowhere alone,"

"You will not send her anywhere alone," Loki added, though his voice was calm.

"It's a precaution. I'm not going to stop you from going to class, or even from coming here to work in the infirmary, as long as Loki's with you, but you cannot sleep where you'll be a danger to others. It's too dangerous. That rules out both here, and your apartment. So here are the options. Either you agree to stay in the safehouse, or I'm locking you in detainment right now until R&D comes up with a solution,"

[Safehouse it is] I signed.

"Then I am going too. I am not leaving you alone, especially while Thor is after you," Loki insisted.

"That is a stupid-ass decision," Superior replied. "Thor has already proven he can get through your magic,"

"I can protect myself," Loki grumbled.

"Fine, but I take no responsibility for your decision," Superior grumbled. He gave us more stupid rules that I only half paid attention to. Something about only leaving the safehouse for class and healing people in the infirmary. The adrenaline of tonight's adventures was wearing off. "Go pack a bag, both of you. I want you at that safehouse before she crashes again." I glared at him, but he was right. He was also unaffected by glares.

[Take this stupid tape off] I signed at him angrily. He shook his head.

"Can't. It dissolves in 24 hours. Traci hasn't figured out how to make it dissolve any faster. That is why it is a last resort." I glared at him and somehow managed to summon a fireball and sign angrily at him.

[This was put on my face after I woke up]

"You knocked out half of the compound before Veronica hit the alarm and no one knew why or how, especially since Loki was one of the ones you incapacitated. Of course I'm sorry now that I know the whole story, but I had to act in the entire compound's best interest. Now both of you get out of here. All of you are dismissed." We all rushed out of Superior's office. No one liked being there.

"Kat, are you going to be ok?" Tony asked. I nodded.

[I'm fine, Tony. Stop being overprotective. I'm not even going to be alone] I signed at him quickly, grumpy with lack of sleep. I still gave him a grudging hug. And would have kissed his cheek, but circumstances...

"Do you need me to kiss his cheek since you cannot?" Loki asked with a glint of mischief. I tried to laugh, it wasn't a great laugh, but they got the point.

"That would be a firm no," Tony grumbled.

"I'll do it for you," Jason volunteered, and proceeded to kiss Tony's cheek.

"An elegant solution. Come, darling, we need to pack so we can get going. Superior wants us to drive there," Loki reminded me of part of the conversation I had zoned out on. I nodded and we headed upstairs. I didn't care much about packing clothes. Loki and I could both summon new clothes whenever we felt like it. I was more interested in making sure I had my laptop, phone, a few books, and various chargers. I also packed a few clothes, just in case. Loki's bag looked pretty similar, but also included the handheld game system I had bought him a couple years ago. I handed him my car keys. I didn't feel confident driving right now. He didn't argue.

Tony and Jason were waiting for us at the front door. We said our goodbyes to them. Loki summoned some real clothes for himself, just in case we were pulled over. I highly doubted that would happen, and the cops would probably be more concerned as to why I had unremoveable tape over my mouth than what Loki was wearing. I still kept my head down, hiding behind my hair as we walked out to my car. Luckily, all of the cops and firefighters had left.

I zoned out for the drive to the safehouse, but managed to stay awake. We also didn't get pulled over. The safehouse was a little two bedroom house in the middle of nowhere. We trudged into the house. We looked over both bedrooms and picked the one with the larger bed.

"Darling, before you even try the self-sacrificing, not sleeping thing, remember that we are safe for the night because of that tape, which I will be killing Traci for," Loki told me as we set our bags down. I nodded. He was right. I couldn't hurt him and I could handle nightmares. "Are you sure you're ok?" Loki asked before I could crash in the bed.

/I'm fine/ I replied simply. /Just tired, and still pissed at Superior, Tony, and Traci. It's been a long night and I need some real sleep. Thor gutting my friends constantly and then harassing me in my dreams is really draining/ I whined. He chuckled.

"Very well"

The next day was awful for both of us. I still had classes, and had to keep an illusion up all day so no one would see the stupid tape. At least they were all expecting me to sign everything all day anyway. Loki and I both didn't eat all day. He refused as it would be rude. I told him repeatedly that he was being stupid, but he wouldn't listen. The end result was us both being grumpy on our individual ends of the couch until about 4am when the tape finally dissolved and we gorged ourselves on pancakes. Somehow the little hole in the wall pancake place was open at 4am and they fed us as many pancakes as we wanted. Neither of us questioned why they were open at 4am, or why a bunch of supers in costume were eating there at 4am, looking like they just got off patrol.

The next two weeks were also hell. I tried to sleep as little as possible. I didn't want Loki in danger. After a week of my refusing, and his having to soothe me through more than one depressive episode over the whole situation, the isolation and helplessness of the whole situation was getting to me, he promised to leave the house for the night as long as I promised to get some sleep and let him shield the house. I agreed out of desperation and passed out the second he was gone.

We were both grateful a week later when Frigga called us to return to Vanahala. She had found the cure at last.


	43. Chapter 43

The second we got word from Frigga, we both summoned the spellbook at the same time. It appeared open to the right page in our hands. We were both desperate to get this power out of me. The last couple weeks had been rough on both of us. The isolation and lack of sleep was turning me into a depressed exhausted mess. Loki wouldn't say anything, but I knew he hated seeing me like this. So we threw magic into getting the portal open as quickly as possible and rushed through the second it was open.

Frigga was waiting for us on the other side with Balder. "You two look like hell," Balder greeted us.

/Nice to see you too, Ball/ I replied grumpily, but I let him hug me. /If you try to pick me up, I will stab you/ I told him. I felt helpless enough without him treating me like a child. It was usually cute, but not today.

"Brother, your lovely soulbond is beginning to speak like you," Ball laughed.

"We have had a rough couple of weeks," Loki answered, his voice betraying his exhaustion.

"Come along, children. You will both feel better once we get that power out of my daughter," Frigga ordered gently. Balder kept his arm around my shoulders and Loki came up on my other side, mirroring him.

"It will be over soon, darling," Loki told me softly. I nodded exhausted, and let them steer me to one of the private rooms in the healing wing. Loki was explaining to Frigga as we walked about how Thor had broken through Loki's magic to attack me, which is why I'd slept for one night and a couple hour naps in the past two weeks.

We ended up in the same room where Frigga had healed my mind and my powers. She had me sit on the bed. "Loki, leave us," Frigga ordered.

"Mother-" he started to protest.

"Now. This is not for you to see,"

"Mother, you do not have to protect me anymore. I am not a child," Loki protested, not removing his hand from my shoulder, the other hand running through my hair. I think that was for his comfort more than mine. Frigga looked him over, assessing his words and body language.

"Very well, but I do not want to ever hear of you practicing blood magic," she told him firmly.

"Of course, Mother," he replied formally.

"Balder, make sure no one disturbs us," Frigga ordered. Ball nodded and stepped out of the room, guarding the door. "This will hurt, dear. There is no getting around that," I nodded. "Where did he insert the power?" she asked. I pointed to the spot on my chest. She gave me a look. I knew that look. I was a healer after all. I stripped off my shirt obediently. Loki made a displeased noise, but one glare from Frigga quieted him. I was still wearing a bra, and this was for healing. Silly overprotective boyfriend. I laid back on the bed when Frigga gave the word to. "Are you sure you are strong enough for this, Loki? You will have to hold her. This is one of the worst kinds of blood magic, and it will hurt," Frigga questioned him again.

Loki lifted my left hand and kissed my soulbond marks. "Mother, Lady Kathryn is my soulbond. I love her with every ounce of my being and I will do anything for her."

Frigga evaluated his words, then nodded. "Very well. You will have to keep her from screaming, as that would interrupt process, and hold her still. This will hurt," she reminded us both. "Are you ready?" We both nodded. We wanted this over, now.

Loki moved to sit next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry, darling," he whispered as he placed an ice cold hand over my mouth.

/It will be over soon/ I replied.

We both watched in horror as Frigga drew her dagger from the sheath at her side and sliced her palm open deeply. She paused for one heartbeat, two, as golden light started to glow around her. I saw her steel herself, then place her bleeding hand against my chest, in the exact spot where Thor had placed the power in my chest in the first place.

I howled in pain as her magic reached through me, pulling the power from every fiber of my being. It had wound itself through every inch of me, like some awful parasite. It didn't want to give up its hold on me. I don't know how long she worked, how long I wept and screamed from pain, how long Loki had to keep me from bucking and writhing in pain.

Finally, she pulled a glowing orb of power from my chest. With a flick of her wrist, it was safely ensconced in glass. "It is done," she announced. Promptly, her eyes rolled back in her head. Loki moved faster than I'd ever seen him and he caught her before she fell.

"Ball! Get in here!" Loki yelled as I struggled to sit up. "Love, just lie back," he told me gently. I wisely did as I was bid for once. Balder burst into the room. He took in the scene and rushed to take Frigga from Loki.

"What happened? I thought this was just a spell," Ball asked as he swept Frigga up into his arms.

"It was blood magic, Ball. Dark, forbidden, painful, magic," Loki looked like he was going to be sick. "Be glad you were not here for it. It is done, now, though. Mother will be fine. She just needs to rest," he added as he came back to my side. "Darling, are you alright?" he asked, pushing my hair back away from my face.

"I love you," I told him softly, my voice hoarse from an ungodly mix of disuse and howling in pain. He smiled and chuckled at me.

"I love you too, but that was not what I asked," Loki replied gently with loving exasperation.

"Is it bed yet?" I managed. He laughed.

"Yes, we can all go get some rest. Are you going to stab me if I carry you?" he asked with a smile.

"Not you, only Ball,"

"Ball is too busy with Mother to try to carry you. You are safe from him,"

"She does not need to be saved from me," Balder complained.

"I didn't get to thank Frigga," I told Loki, more concerned about that than my own well-being, as per usual.

"You can thank her at dinner tonight," Loki told me. He used magic to summon me a new shirt so Balder would stop staring at the wall. He stood and leaned down to pick me up off of the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come, my love, you need rest. You have not slept in a week and you have been through more pain and trauma today than anyone should have to go through. Mother will be fine, Balder will make sure she is well pampered. There is nothing else for you to worry about right now." I laid my head on his shoulder, too exhausted to argue with him.

"Brother, will you give me a lift back to Mother's suite so the people do not see her like this?" Balder asked.

Loki looked to me. "I am going to set you on your feet. You can hold on to me, but I need one of my arms free," he told me gently. I nodded. He set me carefully on my feet next to him. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and laid my head on his chest. "I've got you," he whispered and kissed the top of my head. Balder stepped over to us. Loki grabbed one of Balder's arms. In a flash of green light we were standing in the queen's suite. "You ok from here?" Loki asked Balder.

Ball nodded. "Go, take care of Lady Kathryn. I will see to Mother," he replied, more formally than usual. Loki nodded curtly and swept me back up into his arms.

"I'm sorry, darling. You know safe teleporting requires physical contact with passengers," he reminded me. He felt bad for setting me down, which was ridiculous.

"I know," I replied softly. With a last look at Balder, who was taking Frigga to her bed, to make sure they were ok, Loki teleported us from the room to our own suite. I sighed in relief just to be back here. We were safe. He curled up with me for our nap. He'd slept about as little as I had over the last two weeks. It really had been an awful couple of weeks for both of us.

So we slept most of the rest of the day until we had to get ready for dinner. "Are you up to going to dinner?" Loki asked as I struggled my way out of bed. I nodded, I was only tangled in blankets.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Besides, dinner is where the food is," I reminded him with a smile. He laughed and succumbed to the fact that we had to leave the suite.

"I have missed hearing your voice, my darling," he told me, wrapping his arms around me to give me a proper kiss. I kissed him back gladly, feeling so much better now that his life and consciousness weren't in constant jeopardy just by being around me.

"It's so great to be back to normal," I finally replied when the kisses had broken momentarily.

"Were you ever normal?" he asked with a laugh, which made me giggle as well.

"Not since I was 13," I replied. I sighed, much fun as we were having, we did have to go to dinner. I checked the clock, we had time, so I got a nice hot shower while Loki whined about not being allowed to join me. I just laughed at my poor unfortunately husband. Boyfriend! Boyfriend, not husband.

I did come back out of the shower, with my hair dry, but unstyled and only wearing a towel. "You are going to be the death of me," he grumbled at my teasing of him. I laughed and used magic to summon a backless blue halter dress for myself. Loki smiled. "Ravishing as ever, my dear," he told me, stepping over to give me a kiss. I stood up on my toes to kiss him back. "May I do your hair?" he asked. I nodded, surprised he had even asked. He usually just did it. I sat in the chair in the room and let him get to work, enjoying the feel of his fingers through my hair. When he finished, my hair was in an updo with elegant braids.

"Lo, this is amazing," I told him as I admired his work. He summoned the necklace Freya had given me for my birthday and clasped it around my neck.

"I am glad my lady is pleased," he replied, leaning down to kiss my neck, kissing the spots that were usually covered in hair. I melted at the feel of his cool lips against my skin. I turned around to kiss him properly.

"Very pleased," I replied softly. "But we do have to finish getting ready for dinner," I reminded him. He sighed.

"But this is way more enjoyable than spending time with my family," he whined.

"I know. We'll enjoy more of this after we spend the obligatory time with your family. Besides, we owe our Lady Mother a fair amount of thanks for what she did today," I reminded him.

"Fine," he relented. I stood and found the golden wrap that went with this dress. He used magic to be perfectly dressed and have his hair braided in it's usual fashion for dinner.

"You didn't want me to do your hair?" I asked him, surprised.

"We do need to hurry if we are not going to be late for dinner," he reminded me. I nodded.

"I'll brush it out for you later," I offered. He gave me a smile.

"That would be appreciated." He offered me his hand and we walked to dinner hand-in-hand. We were greeted warmly by everyone in the court, most especially Balder, Freya, and Frigga. The first thing I did was ditch my escort in an unladylike fashion and go straight to Frigga. Loki followed behind, exasperated. "Darling, you are supposed to stay with your escort," he reminded me.

I heard a couple mutters of 'Sigyn the Fetterer' from some of the members of the court. It made me smile.

I dipped into a low curtsy before Frigga. "Thank you for all you did today, Lady Mother," I told her formally. She gave me a regal nod, trying to hide her smirk at my behavior and Loki's.

"Rise, Daughter. You are most welcome. I am glad we could break the curse Thor placed upon you. Now, please, join us." I rose from my curtsy and Loki was at my side in an instant to escort me to my place at the table.

"Sister! I am glad you are well," Balder exclaimed. I grinned, glad he was back to his normal self. "Are you two staying to visit?" he asked.

"We can't this time, Ball. We only came back for the healing. And we didn't tell anyone we were coming. We have to get back to earth before we're missed," I explained. He nodded.

"Then we shall just have to have enough fun tonight to last you until you can come visit properly," Balder decided. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Dinner was delicious, as usual and full of amazing foods we couldn't get back on earth.

Afterwards, Balder dragged us to go to the smaller dining/dancing hall where the younger court members often gathered after dinner. Loki grumbled and dragged his feet. When we got there, Freya dragged Loki by both hands out onto the dance floor. He whined, but I shoved him in the back, propelling him onto the dance floor with Freya.

Balder offered me a hand once Loki was safely on the dance floor. "May I?" he asked. I placed my hand in his and we joined the other dancers. Loki usually liked to dance, but he liked the graceful court dances, the ballroom style dances. These dances were more like square dances on earth, all rowdiness and fun. We danced until midnight, swinging around with all of the rowdy fun.

I caught Loki just before the last dance started and dragged him to the exact middle of the dance floor. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and and took his right hand in mine. He grinned and took his position. The musicians saw us, and as tradition, made the last dance of the night a waltz. The couples all around us took their positions as well. I saw the joy in Loki's eyes in the moment before the dance started. The music started, a few measures of the beat, and then the dance began. Loki and I were all grace, twirling in smooth, practiced movements across the dance floor. At the end of the song, Loki spun me one last time, before bowing over my hand to kiss my knuckles. There were cheers all around us. We bowed and curtsied to our admirers until we could finally escape to go back to our suite.

The second we were safely inside, I summoned my pajamas. I reached up to start pulling the pins from my hair, but Loki stopped me. "Allow me," he whispered. His hands were gentle as he undid all of the work he had done earlier on my hair. It flowed down my back again in soft curls once he was done. I kept my promise from earlier and we sat in bed for a long time while I brushed out his shoulder-length raven hair.

"I love you," I told him again. I had missed being able to say that.

"I love you too," he replied softly. He turned and hugged me to him, too tightly. "I missed you these past few weeks, darling. It just wasn't the same without your voice,"

"I know. I hated being constantly terrified that I was going to hurt everyone around me," I admitted, holding him too tightly too.

"I will kill Thor for doing that to you."

"Only if I get to help," I replied.

Laughing, we finally went to bed. We had to go home tomorrow after all


	44. Chapter 44

We made a portal back to Earth as soon as we said our goodbyes to Loki's family first thing in the morning. They all bid us to come visit them again soon and we had to promise that we would. Repeatedly. Loki looked put-upon, but we all knew it was an act. We worked together to open the portal and waved to our family as we stepped through.

We ended up back in the safehouse. "We can go home now," I told him wistfully when the portal snapped shut behind us. I bounced upstairs to pack my things again. I couldn't wait to get home and back to normal life. Loki chuckled as he followed me.

"You could use magic," he reminded me as I shoved all of the things that had somehow spread around the entire house back into my bag. I didn't know how everything we had brought had gotten spread through the entire house in just a couple of weeks.

"Oh. Right. Magic. Still getting used to having that," I admitted. He laughed.

"Over a year, and you are still getting used to having powers?" he asked.

"I spent 16 years without them," I reminded him grumpily, which just made him laugh more. I focused and after a small bit of magic, both of our bags were repacked. I shoved them into Loki's arms. "You're the man, you get to carry the bags," I told him with a grin and bounced down the stairs.

"I dislike being the man in this circumstance," Loki grumbled, but followed with the bags anyway. "I also miss Vanahala already. I could actually get you to dress nicely there," he whined. I looked down at my outfit, not even remembering what I had conjured. I laughed, no wonder he was whiny. Jeans and a hoodie were comfy, but not flattering. I conjured a green spring dress instead.

"Better?" I asked with a grin.

"Much." He placed our bags in the trunk and tried to take my keys to drive. I stuck my tongue out at him and got in the driver's seat. "The man is supposed to drive," he reminded me.

"My car. I get to drive it occasionally," I told him with a grin. He sighed.

"You are incorrigible,"

"And somehow you love me anyway." I drove us back to the compound, back home. I even carried my bag back inside with me, instead of making him do it.

"Kat! You're home!" Tony yelled when he saw me. I dropped my bag and ran to give him a hug.

"I'm home!" I told him. I watched his look of horror when I opened my mouth, but his relief was palpable when I spoke. He spun me around when he hugged me. I'd barely seen him in the two weeks I'd been at the safehouse.

"Kat's home!" Jason called and came to join our hug. I laughed.

"Yes, I'm home, Jace," I told him as Tony finally let me go.

"You can talk again!" he exclaimed.

"Getting her to shut up again will be the real trick," Tony teased. I drew a dagger to hold at his throat in reply.

"Don't need to talk to take you out, Tone," I replied with a grin.

I heard the whispers and conversations around me. Word was spreading fast that I was back and cured of Thor's curse. I sighed, I knew what this meant. I extricated myself from Tony and Jason and went to pick up my bag, hoping to get to the stairs before the announcement was made. I grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him towards the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked while Tony and Jason laughed. We didn't make it to the stairs in time.

"Party tonight in Kat's honor!" Came the announcement.

"Damn," I muttered.

"What is wrong with a party, darling?" Loki asked.

"You'll see tonight," I told him instead of actually replying. They had announced the party in my honor while I was in earshot. I was obligated to attend now. "Let's get this stuff upstairs and get out of here before the healers and Superior find out I'm back. I don't want to work today." He laughed, but teleported us upstairs.

"So, what would you like to do while we are hiding from Superior?" he asked me with a grin.

"I have an idea that will keep us away from him for a couple hours at least," I told him as I dropped my bag. I did grab my phone out of my bag and checked for messages. There was one from William.

-I sent you a package. Let me know when you get it-

-Will do. Sorry for the delay in reply. We had to go out of town and there's no reception on Loki's home world-

I tucked my phone in my pocket, grabbed my purse and grabbed Loki's hand. "Mind telling me where we are going?" He asked.

"Yes, I do mind," I replied. "It's a surprise," I grinned at him and teleported us to the movie theater. People gasped when we appeared out of nowhere, but they recognized us quickly.

"Lady Sigyn and Loki!" came excited calls. I waved, but didn't go sign autographs.

"Which movie are we seeing, darling?" Loki asked as we moved to the ticket counter. He was reaching for his wallet. I touched his arm to stop him. He gave me a look, but didn't protest.

"My surprise, my treat," I told him. I bought the tickets, while hoping that Loki wouldn't see the movie poster. I had managed to hide this movie coming out from him for weeks, which was incredibly difficult when it was being advertised everywhere. "The great thing about seeing a movie is that we have to turn our phones off, so Superior can't find us for awhile," I told him while we were in line for popcorn. He wouldn't admit how much he liked the stuff, so he pretended he only wanted the popcorn so I could eat it.

"You really do not want to work today,"

"No, I don't. I need a day off. I finally got my voice back. I'm not cursed, or powerless, or next to dead. I am enjoying today. Plus Superior still owes me for Traci's tape," I grumbled.

"Ah, so it is possible to push you past the limits of your kindness," Loki commented after we had our popcorn and were walking to the theater.

"It is. It just takes a really long time to get to that point,"

"I have noticed. Darling, we are literally walking into the theater where the movie is playing. Will you kindly tell me what we are going to see?" he asked.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and find out," I replied with a grin. "I've worked really hard to keep this a secret. Let me enjoy it." He sighed, but submitted and we took our usual seats in the middle of the theater.

It was well worth all of the trouble I had gone to, keeping the secret from him. His eyes lit up in delight when he the main character's name was spoken. /They made a movie about Hiccup the Viking!/ He was so excited it was adorable, nearly bouncing in his seat. The tales of Hiccup the Viking were his favorites growing up. He was fangirling over it the entire movie and wouldn't stop babbling afterwards about what parts were accurate and his favorite scenes.

I let him talk as we wandered the mall the movie theater was attached to. In his excitement he had switched back to Vanahalan for his excited conversation. I chuckled at him and talked about the book and movie differences with him. I'd read the book too, in the original Vanahalan.

The conversation didn't change from the movie until we teleported back to the compound late that evening. "I love seeing you so happy," I told him before kissing him, in the middle of the entryway.

"C'mon lovebirds, the party can't start until the guest of honor arrives," Jason grabbed my arm and dragged me to the commonroom, shoving a beer into my hand when I got there. All of the couches and chairs had been shoved against the walls. Loki was handed a beer when he entered the room too.

He was confused at all of the underage kids drinking. He was more confused when I actually started drinking the beer I had been handed. "You are not of age here," Loki told me, his tone mildly disapproving.

"True," I replied.

"Neither are most of the kids here," he commented.

"Also true,"

"Then why-?"

"It's a house rule. Superior doesn't care if teenagers on the team drink, as long as we don't leave the compound, and that there's someone of age who stays sober," I indicated Tony who was very visibly drinking soda. "I haven't participated before, but I've been allowed to since I got my powers. Superior says that if we're willing to put our lives on the line to protect the city, we should be allowed to have a drink," I explained.

The party consisted of club-style dancing to stupidly loud music and drinking too much alcohol. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have participated at all, but it was in my honor and I wanted a bit of fun before having to get back to the grind. So I danced with Loki, who did not seem affected by the alcohol, and drank too much alcohol myself. I should have known better, but I didn't. It was my first time drinking, I was pressured by my friends, and I was stupid and naive.

Loki caught me around the waist when I was too giddy and the world had gotten too spinny and happy. "Darling, you are very, very drunk," he informed me.

"You've had just as much as I have," I reminded him. I think he'd even had more, though I'd lost track.

"I am not human," he reminded me, steering me from the room. Tony stopped us.

"Where are you two going?" he demanded.

"I am taking her to her bed," Loki replied.

"I think I'm drunk," I told Loki softly.

"About time you noticed," he commented dryly. I swayed and he threw me over his shoulder.

"You're not Ball!" I protested, smacking his back.

"Yes, darling. That is why you will not be stabbing me," he replied. Tony glared.

"You can't take her up to bed," Tony told him.

"I will not hurt her. I would rather kill myself than hurt her. You know this. She trusts me, even if you do not." Loki replied. "That is why I am getting her out of here now,"

"If you hurt her-"

"You will kill me. So I have heard. Now, step aside so I can get her upstairs," Loki told Tony firmly.

"Oni! Come dance!" A very tipsy Jason grabbed Tony's hands and dragged him toward the center of the commonroom where the dancing was occurring.

"Why is everything dizzy?" I asked Loki when he had set me on my feet in my bedroom.

"Because you are one very drunk little witch," he reminded me. "No magic out of you," he added quickly before I could decide to play with fire while drunk. "Magic and alcohol are a bad combination." He conjured pajamas for us and managed to get me in the bed and staying there, which was impressive. We did get to enjoy quite a few kisses, until I reached for his pants, intending to go quite a bit further. He pushed my hand away. "No, darling. Not tonight. While I would love to have that experience with you, I will not do so when you do not know what you are doing, and when you are not capable of consenting."

"You don't want to?" I asked, illogically hurt.

"You really are too drunk," he mused. "I just said I would love to, but not like this. Not when you cannot think straight. Not when you cannot consent." That seemed to make sense, maybe. Things were too dizzy and illogical right now. "Why don't you lie down and see if the world will stop being dizzy?" he suggested. It was so very logical so I laid down next to him, taking one of his hands and holding it to my head. It was so hot in here. He chuckled and placed his other hand on the back of my neck.

I groaned when the sun hit my eyes many hours later and tried to hide against Loki, but he was gone. I sat up, moving too quickly, which just made my head hurt more, looking for where Loki had gone. There was a note on my nightstand as well as a giant glass of water and pain meds. I took the pain meds and drained the glass of water before I picked up the note.

-I am perfectly fine. I returned to my suite after you fell asleep. I did not want you to feel unsafe. I love you ~ Loki - I smiled, though I was embarrassed when I remembered what I had tried to initiate last night.

"Perfect gentleman as usual," I commented to myself as I climbed out of bed. I praised Traci for making excellent pain meds, she made everything around here. I padded across the hall in my pajamas and slipped into Loki's suite without bothering to knock. As per usual, he didn't lock his door. None of us bothered. The shielding protecting his suite recognized me and let me in without even a token resistance. I found him still in bed. I smiled and sat on the bed next to him, running my fingers through his hair.

He started to stir when I touched him, but only a little. "Shh, it's just me," I told him softly. He relaxed at the sound of my voice. I summoned a book and began reading it aloud as my fingers worked their way through his hair.

"You do justice to Hiccup's story," he murmured after I had read the first chapter. I laughed.

"Tired of pretending to be asleep?" I asked him. He laughed too and opened his eyes.

"Definitely a pleasant way to start my day," he told me, sitting up to kiss me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than I should," I told him. "Thank you for yesterday," I added, not quite daring to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry I did not realize sooner how much alcohol would affect you,"

"Not your fault. I didn't know either," I reminded him. "I don't think I'll be trying that again anytime soon... and thank you for not...taking advantage of the situation,"

"I am not a monster," he told me stiffly.

"No, but that wouldn't stop most men," I replied. I had heard the horror stories. Every girl heard about the men we had to fear, the men who would take advantage, find the weakest link, do other worse things to get what they wanted. Loki hugged me to him.

"I am not most men," he replied. "I love you, and would never do anything to hurt you," he reminded me.

"I love you too,"

We were somehow two of the first ones up that morning. Everyone else looked even worse than I had when the finally came downstairs. At least Helene took pity on me and gave me pancakes and coffee when Loki told her that the party had been in my honor, so we'd had to attend. The two of us used magic to put the commonroom back in order so the whole group didn't have to do it by hand.


	45. Chapter 45

I found out what William had sent me a few days later when Loki and I were doing my homework in the commonroom after class one day. We had been spending all of our time living in the compound. I was seriously considering giving up my apartment, since I never spent any time there anyway anymore.

"Kat, you got a letter," Tony told me, tossing the envelope my way. I grabbed it with telekinesis and floated it over to me. I pulled it from the air and smiled when I saw it was from William. I ripped it open and pulled out two tickets and a letter.

-Kat,

You and Loki are coming to the premiere of the new Protectors' movie. It'll be a lot of fun. Kelly and I will help you get ready the day of the premiere. I know it's your first one.

See you there

William-

I laughed and handed the letter to Loki, who also laughed. I looked at the tickets. It was still a couple months away. At least William had given us plenty of notice.

"Why are you two laughing?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"We're going to Sparkletown in a couple months for a movie premiere," I told him, waving the tickets.

"You got invited to a movie premiere?" Tony asked, confused.

"William," I explained. Tony huffed.

"Why did you have to become friends with an actor?" he grumbled. I shrugged.

"It's fun, and it's the film crew's fault. They're the ones who confused William and Loki in the first place," I reminded him. Tony just sighed.

"Just be careful, imp,"

"I'm always careful. It's not my fault trouble keeps finding me," I grumbled at him. Both he and Loki just laughed at me. I glared at them both.

Things around the compound actually stayed relatively quiet until Loki's birthday. He kissed me goodnight on March 31st, insisting that he was sleeping in his own suite tonight and that I was not. I didn't argue with him, but my suite was lonely without his presence. He had done this his last birthday here too. April 1st wasn't really his birthday, as the day the sigynite flowers bloomed in Vanahala wasn't really my birthday. I had assigned the date for his birthday for him his first year here, because it was April fool's day. That year he had swapped genders of everyone in the house, except me. I figured he had a big plan set up for his birthday this year too.

-I miss you- I texted him as I laid in bed trying to fall asleep that night.

-I miss you too, but I want you safely away from the pranks, or accusations- he reminded me.

-I know-

-Tomorrow will be fun- he promised.

I made my way down to the commonroom early the next morning. No one was up yet, so I curled myself in my spot on the couch with a book to wait for everyone to join me. "KATHRYN WHERE IS THAT CURSED BOYFRIEND OF YOURS?" I heard Tony's roar.

"Ah, the sweet dulcet sounds of my darling brother," I commented to no one, waiting until he stormed into the room to find out what Loki had done this time. Jane came storming in to the room instead.

"Where the fuck is your boyfriend?" she demanded, but it was Tony's voice that came out of her mouth. I started laughing so hard I nearly fell off the couch.

"Haven't seen him," I finally managed. Jane was the smallest girl in the house besides me. Tony had to be pissed to be in her body. I just started laughing again.

More people started to file into the room, all of them were some mix of pissed and laughing their asses off. The game of the morning seemed to be finding out who had whose body.

"I need to go find Jason, poor little twink is probably scared." I snorted. Jason was probably having the time of his life "And find Loki so I can kick his ass for this." Tony growled and stomped off. Jason came and sat down next to me shortly after. I saw his grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Having fun, Lo?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Though Jane was quite upset with me for seeing her in Tony's naked body this morning. Apparently I must purchase a new black leather jacket for her to make up for it," he replied with a laugh.

"Are you buying her the jacket?" I asked.

"It is already purchased and will be here tomorrow,"

"Smart choice," I replied with a laugh. Jane could be scary when she was angry. I think the scariest thing I saw that morning was Superior cooking breakfast for everyone. "You pranked Helene?" I demanded. That just wasn't nice.

"I asked her permission first. She said it sounded like fun," Loki replied from Jason's body. "I would not prank her otherwise. That would be mean,"

"KAT! Tell that cursed boyfriend of yours to put this right!" Tony yelled awhile later, dragging Loki's body with him, but that wasn't Loki.

"That's not Loki," I told him calmly.

"I know. It's Jason," Tony growled.

"Hi Jace!" I waved. Jason teleported over to us. Apparently he had Loki's powers today too.

"Hi Kat! This is so much fun!" he greeted me. "Loki, you have the funnest birthday plans ever!" Jason was an excited ball of happy and went over to Tony in Jane's body to kiss him.

"Stop that!" Jane yelled from Tony's body. I just laughed. This whole thing was ridiculous and chaotic. Superior, from Helene's body, still made everyone go on patrol, while he was laughing his ass off at everyone's discomfort and the hilarity of the whole situation.

"Why didn't you get pranked?" Jason asked me.

"Loki loves me too much," I replied automatically.

"That is true," Loki replied. "It would be unwise to make my lady displeased with me,"

"Kat, you and Loki are on patrol this morning," Superior reminded us. We nodded and Loki disappeared up to Jason's room to get ready. I used magic to summon my superhero costume. I still had my usual powers.

"Kat, be careful. Jason doesn't have Loki's powers. You'll have to be the main super on patrol today," Tony told me, overly worried. I rolled my eyes.

"Tone, we'll be fine. We've patrolled together how many times now? Plus it's the middle of the day on a Saturday. He treats me like an equal on patrols, and not just a support healer, like you do," I reminded him. He glared at me, but the effect was diminished coming from Jane's body. He didn't do her scary anger look justice.

Loki came back downstairs in Jason's costume and the two of us headed out on patrol. I teleported us to our start point. "So you don't have your powers today?" I asked him.

"No, I do. Everyone else, however, has switched powers," he answered. That was a relief. "It is more fun to make your brother worry,"

"Lady Sigyn!" a random reporter called as we were walking. "Do you have a new partner? Where's Loki?"

"He's with another patrol group today," I told her with a smile. "Animorph is my partner today." Loki was wisely keeping silent. They would notice his voice coming out of Jason's body. We weren't exactly advertising his birthday prank.

"Loki won't be jealous?" she asked, hoping for a juicy story. I shook my head.

"Not at all. Don't forget your mythology. Sigyn is the goddess of fidelity," I told her with a grin. "Besides, it's one day of patrol. There's nothing to be jealous of about patro." I gave out a couple of signatures and we continued on our way.

"Goddess of fidelity, huh?" Loki asked once we were away from the reporter.

"Well, she is..." I replied. "She's also known as the fetterer. I thought it would be smart to at least read up on the superhero name I ended up with,"

"Smart plan, Sig," he replied. I rolled my eyes, but laughed at him. Our patrol path was quiet today, besides the reporter and some fans who saw us.

When we got back to the compound, Loki's birthday party was set up. I laughed when everyone jumped out from behind couches to yell 'surprise'. I squeezed his hand when I saw the hint of tears in his eyes. He was actually surprised that we would set up a surprise party for him. We had cake, ice cream, and pizza and everyone congratulated Loki on this year's prank. He got mostly books, prank gifts, and human magic tricks for birthday presents.

My present for him was last. I summoned the small box and handed it to him. "It's not much, but it's my first time enchanting an object..." I hedged. I had worked hard on it, but it was my first time enchanting an object and I couldn't make it as cool as I wanted. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous fancy watch. He slipped it on his wrist at once.

"It is lovely, darling. Thank you," he told me with a smile. "Now, how is it enchanted?" he asked curiously. He was more interested in my magic than the actual watch. I didn't blame him, but he was adorable.

"Push both the buttons at the same time," I told him with a smile. He did so, and a bluish-green shield popped up around him.

"Very creative," he admired. I saw him investigating the magic in it further. "It looks like it is also set to automatically activate if I am attacked?" I nodded. "Very ingenious indeed." That was high praise from him. He leaned down to kiss me, or would have, except we were nearly the same height since he was still in Jason's body. I held him at arm's length.

"Nu-uh, no kisses for you until you're back in your own body," I told him firmly. He pouted and Jason's cat ears were pathetic when he pouted.

"I can kiss you instead!" Jason offered from Loki's body.

"Thank you, no," I replied with a laugh. "I can live without kisses until the spell ends,"


	46. Chapter 46

"Have you ever been on an airplane?" I asked Loki a few weeks later as we were packing for our trip to Sparkletown.

"No. I have not. Why are we not just making a portal?" he asked. Again.

"Because we're travelling as humans," I reminded him. Again. "We're going to a human movie premiere and we're trying not to draw extra attention to ourselves,"

"I still don't like that you're going at all," Tony announced from the doorway to my suite. I rolled my eyes.

"Tone, this is, like, the least dangerous thing we've done in ages," I reminded him. "And we're only travelling across the country, not to another planet, which is where we usually go,"

Tony sighed. "I hate when you're reasonable," he grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Superior wants to see you two before you leave,"

"But we didn't do anything!" I complained. I hated getting called to Superior's office.

"Yeah, right," Tony replied with a laugh. I checked my phone for the time and zipped my bag.

"We'd better get down there and see what he wants," I told Loki. I slung the bag over my shoulder and wasn't at all surprised when Loki took it from me, carrying both of our bags. We hadn't had to pack much. William said we were being supplied with outfits for the actual premiere, so we hadn't had to pack much in the way of clothes. It was mostly all reading material for the flight. I'd even packed a couple books in Vanahalan, because I got annoyed by stupid reporters always asking what I was reading, or sneaking pictures of the covers to end up in tabloids.

Loki set our bags by the door and we made our way to Superior's office to see what he wanted. At least he was usually brief about whatever he wanted to discuss. Loki let me take the lead, since Superior liked me better. I knocked on Superior's office door. "Enter," came Superior's voice. I opened the door and we stepped in.

"You asked to see us?" I asked him pleasantly, drawing from the innocent little girl act I had perfected.

"Drop the act, Kat. You're not in trouble. If you are, I haven't found out about it yet and don't want to know," Superior told me. I laughed and took a seat in front of his desk.

"This will be brief," Superior started. I smirked. "I just wanted to remind you two that we do not have jurisdiction in Sparkletown. So no heroics, no healing, no magic stronger than that weird clothes-changing spell you two love so much, while you're there unless the Guardians team specifically and directly asks for your help. Their leader goes by Agent. Here's his number," he handed the business card to me. I vanished it to my purse with a flick of my wrist. "Call him when your flight lands. He shouldn't ask for anything from you, but you have to check in. Don't argue, Kat. It's protocol anytime supers on the team travel outside our jurisdiction, especially supers as strong and famous as you two,"

"Fine, I'll call him," I grumbled. "And I'll be nice," I added when Superior just glared at me.

"Good. Make sure you let Tony know when you land,"

"Superior, you almost sound like you care," I teased as I stood again.

"I do care, kid. Just don't tell the others,"

"Your secret is safe with me," I took Loki's hand and we left the office. After a goodbye to Tony and Jason and promises that we'd be perfectly fine during a weekend trip where we didn't even leave the country, we finally got to leave for the airport. I drove since Loki didn't know where we were going or how airports worked.

"Why did you give money to that man?" Loki asked when the parking lot shuttle dropped us off at the actual airport.

"It's what you do, like tipping the waitstaff in a restaurant," I explained as we waited in line at the check-in. We checked our bags, though I kept my purse and the bag full of books that was my carry-on.

"They are taking our bags?" Loki asked, concerned. I nodded and apologized to the nice check-in lady, explaining quickly that Loki wasn't from around here.

"Yes, the bags go in storage on the plane. We'll pick them up again when we land. C'mon, we have to go through security," I told him. I grabbed his hand and led him to security. "You need your ID, get the Protectors' one out too," I told him as I reached into my purse to grab both of mine. We had been issued ID cards by the Protectors saying that we worked for them.

"Why is this necessary?" Loki asked as he got his IDs out of his wallet.

"Bad guys used planes to attack the country, so they upped security. It won't be that bad, I promise," I told him. I flashed a smile to the security guard at the entrance to the priority line as I handed him our tickets and my IDs.

"Good morning, Miss Avalon," he greeted me pleasantly. "Do you have any official duty items you are travelling with that you need to declare?" he asked. I took off my enchanted dagger sheath and handed it to him.

"Just this." The dagger sheath couldn't leave my possession. If it got too far away it teleported back to me.

"An empty dagger sheath? I think that's ok," the guard told me with a smile and a wink. Everyone knew about my daggers, but since I was one of the good guys, he would let me get away with bringing it on the plane. I nodded and took it back from him. I took Loki's IDs from him and handed them to the guard.

"He doesn't have anything to declare. It's his first time flying," I added when the guard was confused on why Loki wasn't speaking up for himself. Loki was out of his element here and letting me take the lead.

"Go on through the line," he told us, marking off our tickets that we had shown him our IDs. I handed Loki's IDs back to him.

"You can put these away now, love. I promise this will be over soon," I took his hand and noticed that he was holding mine too tightly. He was nervous. I ran my thumb over the soulbond marks on the back of his hand. He gave me a small smile. Since we had priority status, we made it directly to the metal detectors quickly. I threw my carry-on on the belt and threw my shoes and purse in one of the tubs, as well as my dagger sheath and phone. I took a moment to explain the process to Loki. I was just glad we made it through security without additional screening. I don't think that would have gone well. The second we were through security, I started to put my hat back on my head, but it was too late. People had already seen my magenta-red hair, which was even more distinctive now with its raven streak. I just tied my hair back out of my way instead of bothering with the hat.

"I told you that would not work," Loki laughed at me as he finished putting his shoes back on.

"I know, but it was worth a try," I grumbled. I vanished the hat back to my suite at home. If it wasn't going to help, there was no need of travelling with it. I checked the tickets and the sign on the wall with all of the flight information. "This way," I told him, grabbing his hand so he wouldn't get lost. We made our way through the huge airport to where our plane would be taking off from. After a quick stop for coffee, we settled in chairs with books to wait for boarding to begin. Things were fine until a woman nearby began playing the latest Protectors movie on her laptop for her kids to keep them entertained and quiet. "On no," I murmured and tried to hide my face behind my book. It didn't help, especially sitting next to Loki.

The kids noticed first. "Mom! I think that's Loki and Sigyn," one of them announced. I sighed. We were doomed. I saw Loki's smirk, but besides that he didn't move from reading his book. A few minutes later we were swamped for autographs. It took the flight crew calling for priority, first class, and military passengers to board for us to be saved. We excused ourselves. Loki grabbed the bag full of books for me and we headed to the line to get on the plane. We stood back to let the military people go first. I took care of handing our tickets to the nice lady at the gate. Our seats weren't hard to find. We were in first class. I let Loki have the window seat so he could watch the flight. The bag of books went under the seat in front of me.

Loki clutched my hand when the plane was taking off. "What's wrong?" I asked him, switching to Vanahalan, so we wouldn't be overheard.

"The last time I flew was under Thor's power... it is disconcerting," he finally answered in the same language.

"We'll be fine, love. Even if the plane were to go down, which it won't. We would be the two people who are guaranteed to survive it," I reminded him.

"That is less than helpful, darling," he replied in English, but laughed.

"Just read your book," I replied. The flight was uninteresting and fairly standard, though too long, since we were flying across the country. We were both grateful when we finally landed, especially since we were nearly the first ones off the plane.

"Let us never travel this way again," Loki grumbled, trying to stretch. Even in first class he had been cramped. I laughed at him.

"We're going home this way too," I reminded him. He groaned.

"That is a terrible idea," he whined. I laughed and we made our way to collect our bags and then our rental car. Neither of us were technically old enough to rent a car, but exceptions were made and after lengthy paperwork, we managed to get the car. I tossed Loki the keys when we had them and pulled out my phone to call Agent.

"Agent," he answered.

"Hi Agent. This is Sigyn and Loki. Superior told us we were to contact you when our flight landed," I told him simply as Loki followed the GPS' directions to our hotel.

"Lady Sigyn. I'm glad to hear you arrived safely. What are your plans while you're in Sparkletown?" he asked.

"We're doing touristy things today and then have the movie premiere tomorrow. We fly back out on Sunday," I replied.

"Great. Come by the compound after you get settled at your hotel. The team wants to meet you, and I'll make sure you get passes to the touristy things. I'll send you the address,"

"Thank you, Agent. We'll see you soon," I ended the call. "We have to go play with the other supers," I told Loki once the call was ended. He laughed. I texted Tony to let him know we were here safely.

"It appears so. We are nearly to the hotel," he told me, checking with the GPS. William had set up the hotel arrangements for us, so I didn't even know where we were staying. It was apparently near the premiere. The valet took our rental car the second we got to the hotel and bellhops took our bags from us immediately. All of them got tipped generously.

"This place is fancy," I commented to Loki as we made our way to the check-in counter. "Let me," I whispered to Loki, who nodded. I was more used to dealing with humans than he was.

"May I help you?" the man behind the desk asked extremely politely.

"Hi," I greeted him with an overly bright smile. "We have reservations, but I'm not sure what name they're under. William Servaes set them up for us," I explained. I saw the hesitation, then the change to a glare in his eyes a moment later.

"You're the fourth pair who have tried to claim they know Mr. Servaes today," he told me. I saw that he was about to call security. My smile didn't falter. I reached into my purse and pulled out my IDs, laying them both on the counter where he could see them.

"My name is Kathryn Avalon. You may know me as Lady Sigyn. This is Loki. William set up reservations for us here so we could attend the premiere of the new Protectors film." I placed the tickets on the counter with my IDs. "Do you require additional proof?" I asked him pleasantly.

"No, Miss Avalon. Thank you for your understanding. Here are your room keys. You're on the top floor. Mr. Servaes has the suite across the hall from yours,"

"Thank you," I replied, sweeping my IDs and tickets back into my purse. I grabbed our room keys and we followed the bellhops up to the top floor. They set our bags inside the suite for us, which is when they got their tips.

The suite was fantastic and I was pretty sure they were some of the fanciest rooms in the place. "William doesn't skimp," I commented, grabbing my bag to take it to the bedroom. "These are super fancy rooms and probably stupidly expensive," I explained to Loki. He nodded and looked impressed.

I sighed, just wanting to rest for a little while, travelling was exhausting, but we had things to do. I used magic to summon a dark green dress for myself and wedge sandals and redo my hair in soft curls down my back. I didn't have to worry about this being a completely illogical outfit to fight in. We were completely off duty. "We should see if William's here," I told Loki as we left the hotel room again.

"Of course," he knocked on the door to the suite across the hall, but there was no answer. I wasn't really surprised and knew we'd see William and Kelly later. Loki drove us across town to the Guardians' compound.

"Why do we have to play with the other supers?" I whined at Loki. I just wanted to have fun today.

"It is the cost of being famous, love," he replied with a chuckle. "We deal with it all the time back on Vanahala too," he reminded me. I huffed.

"I know. I can still be tired of it."

"And we are going to a movie premiere tomorrow, which will be shown live on television, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"That at least sounds like fun. You know I suck at socializing,"

"You do just fine at home," he reminded me.

"They're family. These are strangers," I replied, grabbing his hand. I was uneasy around strangers, for all that I usually did a good job hiding it. I was used to my fame even if I hated it most of the time.

"I know, darling. We will do our obligation here, and then it will just be the two of us adventuring in the city," he reminded me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he gave me a reassuring smile as we parked in one of the visitor's spots in front of the Guardian's compound. He came around and opened my car door, offering me a hand to help me out of the car. I took it and we walked up to the main entrance hand-in-hand. We didn't even have to knock before the door was opening.

"Who are you?" the middle aged man who opened it demanded. I wasn't used to being questioned on my identity so often. It was weird.

"Lady Sigyn and Loki here to see Agent," I replied formally. I held out my Protectors' ID for his inspection. The guard stepped back to let us in.

"You're expected. It's an honor to meet both of you. Agent will be down shortly. Hey, Kira, show our guests to the commonroom," the guard flagged down a passing teen. The girl nodded.

"Lady Sigyn, Loki, this way," she told us with the air of someone star-struck. I hoped they all weren't going to be like this. We followed her to the commonroom. It was set up so similarly to our commonroom at home that it nearly felt like home. The supers here all had that same star-struck expression when they realized who we were. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Kira asked as we found a couch to settle on to wait for Agent.

"Do you have any hot tea?" I asked. She nodded and darted off. Soon the braver supers were coming over demanding stories and demonstrations of powers and to see the soulbond marks on our arms.

"Children, leave our guests alone," Agent said as he entered the room. I set down my tea and stood to I could greet him properly. I shook his hand, all politeness and manners, and pretending that everyone I knew didn't think I was some kind of troublemaker/trickster. Loki was equally formal and polite. "So what's the news from the Protectors' side of the country?" Agent asked. I should have expected him to try to pump us for information.

"Things have actually been pretty quiet recently," I replied with a smile. "At least quiet enough for us to get a couple days off,"

"Surely there must be some word of what Thor is up to..." he persisted.

"If there is, I haven't heard anything," I replied with my adorable innocent girl routine, which generally fooled any adult besides Superior. "I am just a rookie after all,"

"And Thor would hardly let me know what he is up to," Loki added. That was true at least. Loki was the last person Thor would want to know his plans. Agent regarded us, but we were so practiced at lying and looking innocent that he let the matter go.

"Come, regale us all the tales of your bravery!" Agent bid, drawing cheers from the supers who were gathered. I let Loki do most of the talking for this one, he was the better tale spinner most of the time. He was completely in his element here, discussing the bad guys we've taken on and our battles with Thor.

We spent a couple hours with the Guardians. In exchange for our stories, Agent gave us VIP passes to a couple of the big touristy attractions we had been hoping to visit. We thanked him for his hospitality and went to go finally have fun. People still recognized us of course, but we were tourists here too and could act like it. So we had fun taking silly pictures and touring the tourist attractions all afternoon.

-Did you guys ever make it to town?- William texted me late that afternoon.

-Yes. We had to visit the Guardians when we got here and we've been doing tourist stuff all day. You guys weren't in when we checked in-

-Great!- He replied.

A couple minutes later a group text came through. All it had was an address and the word 'assemble'. I laughed and showed it to Loki.

"Shall we?" he asked with his usual glint of fun and mischief.

"Of course,"

The address ended up being a nice restaurant near our hotel. We could actually park at the hotel and walk there, which we did. When we entered, the waitstaff immediately led us to a table where the cast of the Protectors' movies were already gathering. "Sigyn! Loki!" they greeted us. We were met with hugs by our friends on the cast, including William and Kelly.

"Where is your hair?" Loki demanded of William with a tone of true concern. William wasn't wearing the Loki wig today and his hair was naturally brown and wavy. It would have been curly had it been a little longer. The crowd laughed.

"I have to wear a wig to play you," William replied.

"I think he's only ever seen you wearing the wig, sorry William, I hadn't thought to make him watch any of your other movies," I added sheepishly. Loki still looked concerned. "Lo, it's fine," I tried to reassure him.

"But Sig..." he started.

"You guys are sitting by Kelly and me," William interrupted, showing us the empty places. "We're only waiting for Steve," Loki pulled out my chair for me, as per usual.

"Are you sure? Where I come from having one's hair shorn is a sign of disgrace or servitude," Loki explained.

"It's nothing like that," I told him again, patiently. "Men usually have short hair here. William only didn't for the movies because the character has long black hair, so they gave him a wig to wear." Loki didn't look entirely convinced, but let it go. Steve, who played Thor in the movies, finally arrived and we got to all enjoy our dinner together, catching up.

William leaned over to whisper in my ear part of the way through dinner. "We're all going to a club after this. It's a bit of a tradition for dancing. You're not 21 are you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not, but I can get in,"

"I would never presume to ask-" He hedged quickly. I shook my head and gave him a smile.

"You haven't asked, and I won't do anything stupid that you could get in trouble," I replied with a mischievous grin.

"So are you joining us?" Steve asked loudly. I nodded and blushed a little at the attention. These guys were all famous. Sometimes I neglected to remember how famous I was too.

We all went as a group to the club nearby. I didn't even get carded since I was with the entire cast of the Protectors' movies. We danced for hours with them. Loki and I laughed when Kelly and Steve had a dance-off in the middle of the floor. Somehow Loki won the dance-off. No one was quite sure how that happened.

It was stupidly late when we all stumbled back to the hotel. The whole cast was laughing, though. This group was so much fun to be around and I was glad we were friends with them, even if we weren't officially part of the cast.


	47. Chapter 47

My phone woke us both stupidly early the next morning. "Hello?" I growled into it, not bothering to check to see who was calling me.

"Meet me outside your suite in five minutes. No Loki, no excuses," Kelly's voice greeted me.

"Kelly?" I groaned, sitting up to look at the clock. It was after 8am. I had only thought it was stupidly early because we'd been up dancing stupidly late.

"Yes. Now get up. You're down to four minutes," she grumbled at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got out of bed and began rummaging in my bag for something to wear.

"To get ready for the premiere of course. Plain clothes is fine. Hurry up,"

"Kelly, it's 8am. The premiere isn't until 6 tonight. What can possibly take all day?"

"You'll find out. Come on!" she hung up on me then. I groaned and glared at my phone.

"What's going on?" Loki asked.

"Apparently it is going to take me and Kelly all day to get ready for this premiere. And you're not allowed to come," I told him, tossing my phone on the bed so I could find something to wear. I finally settled on jeans, a nice shirt, and my converse. Kelly could just deal with it if she didn't like my outfit. Our I'd change it with magic later. "I'm sure William will be coming for you soon," I told him as I brushed out my hair. There was a pounding on our suite's door. "Shit, that was a fast four minutes," I grabbed my phone and purse, kissed Loki goodbye and went to greet Kelly who was the one pounding on the suite door.

"Took you long enough," she greeted me with a smile. She pressed a cup of coffee into my hands. I gave her a smile at that.

"Thanks," I told her. "Morning William," I greeted him. He was standing behind Kelly.

"Have fun you two," he bid us. "Is Loki still in bed?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded. "I think he was hoping to get more sleep. He is clothed, though, if you're planning on ruining his plans," I told William with a grin. He gave me a mischievous grin in return.

"Of course I am." He then looked concerned. "It will just be you two girls today. Kel, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I drew a dagger from the sheath at my back with a well practiced movement and spun it in an elegant flourish.

"We'll be fine, William," I reminded him as I re-sheathed the dagger.

"Yes, you forget that I have Lady Sigyn guarding me today," Kelly told him and gave him a kiss goodbye.

/Lo, William's going to barge in to drag you out to do...something. Kindly don't kill him for breaking in to our suite/ I warned Loki. I'd let William have his fun, but I didn't want him to die for it.

I left with Kelly and found that she had a driver hired for the day. Apparently it was common on premiere day. We spent all morning getting our hair and nails done, as well as all sorts of uncomfortable waxing. I was reassured numerous times that it was mandatory in order to look our best for the premiere and on TV. I wasn't convinced, but Kelly was having fun, so I tried. /Kelly's torturing me with getting my hair and nails done. And waxing/ I whined at Loki while I was boredly waiting for my nails to dry. He laughed at me in reply.

/William decided I needed to watch a...baseball game, since he found out I had never seen one. It is quite boring/

/So is waiting for my nails to dry/

We had a light lunch at a little bistro near the salon and then spent the entire afternoon with the stupid dress people. I had to be fitted for a gown. A designer gown. Then there was jewelry, and makeup, and all sorts of hell that I'd never go through on my own. Hell, for my prom, Loki had used magic to conjure our outfits and do my hair. The last time I had done anything like this had been the day of our soulbond ceremony in Vanahala. I ended up in a dark blue ballgown with silver sparkles all over it. It looked like the night sky and was gorgeous. It also had no sleeves. I think they wanted to show off the soulbond marks on my arm. I also had to wear stupidly spiky heels tonight. Great.

There were two limos waiting outside of the dress place. I never did find out what that place actually was. Oops.

William was standing outside one of the limos and Loki was waiting at the other. Both were wearing gorgeous suits. They moved almost simultaneously to greet me and Kelly. Loki bowed over my hand and kissed the soulbond marks on my knuckles. "Lady Kathryn," he greeted me with a smile. "You look ravishing as ever, my darling,"

"And you are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on, my prince," I replied. I saw his shocked expression at that, but it was fleeting, replaced with a glowing, loving smile. I'd never called him a prince before, except when I introduced him to my dead parents using his formal title. He didn't seem to mind at all. He offered me his hand.

"Shall we, princess?" he asked, reminding me that on Vanahala, I was, in fact, a princess. I placed my hand on his arm and he led me to the limo. The driver was standing at the open door. Loki helped me in. I moved to slide over so he could climb in after me, but both he and the driver stopped me. "Darling, this is your side. A princess does not slide." He went around the limo and got in on the other side.

"This is so weird and fancy," I told him softly.

"It is fun. Relax and enjoy it," Loki bid me. I smiled at him. It was a short drive to the red carpet of the premiere. I was glad that the limo driver seemed to know what he was doing, since I had no idea what was going on or what we should expect.

The limo driver opened Loki's door first. Both of them came around the limo to open my door. Loki reached down a hand to help me out of the limo. I was grateful for it. I rarely wore heels. I was nearly blinded by the lights of the cameras going off. I stood next to Loki for a minute while our picture was taken repeatedly.

"You are tall tonight," Loki commented while the pictures were being taken.

"I have to wear heels with this dress. If I fall, I'm taking you down with me," I threatened. He laughed.

"Then I shall have to make sure you do not fall," he replied with a smile.

After our eyes adjusted, Loki offered me his hand in formal Vanahalan escort. I placed my hand on his and we made our way down the red carpet. It was slow going, as we kept getting sidetracked by people wanting autographs.

Loki and William both got stopped by a woman dressed as Lady Loki in the crowd. She requested that they kneel, and neither Loki or William could deny her. Kelly and I both laughed at their antics. I was also not prepared to be interviewed by the press, but I was so used to being interviewed and famous that I didn't think anything of it. After a big group cast picture, which Loki and I were somehow invited to participate in. I tried to decline, tried to remind them that we weren't part of the cast, but they all insisted that we were and we got dragged into the picture.

It wasn't long before we could take our seats. The director came out to say a few words, then: "Before we start the film, we would like to present to you... the gag reel!" There was a roar of applause from the crowd.

"Oh gods," I grumbled, horrified. I was sure we were going to be featured on the gag reel. We had too much fun playing around with the cast when they were at the compound filming. I was not let down. The gag reel was hilarious as expected, but it did feature me running around the set with the entire cast chasing me to get their prop weapons back, our impromptu dinner after one day's filming, all of the Loki extras claiming to be Loki when my brother was looking for my Loki, as well as other bits of silliness and lack of ability of the cast to remember their lines, or not mess them up when the cameras were rolling. The gag reel ended with the scene of the entire cast bowing down to me sitting on a 'throne' in one of the restaurants we hung out with.

The crowd cheered at the gag reel when it had ended.

We enjoyed the movie. We had already seen it, of course, but it was still nice to see the official final version.

There was a huge after party with the entire cast and crew and of course reporters and fans. The party was fun and lasted all night and we ended up with all sorts of swag from the crew, including gifts from the director. Loki was given the iconic scarf the character wore when he was wearing Earth clothes. I was given Sigyn's necklace from the movie. "We hope you'll consent to being in future movies with us," the director bid us before the party broke up. We promised that we would.


	48. Chapter 48

Thankfully our flight wasn't first thing in the morning. We were still both exhausted when we got on it. We made sure to say our goodbyes to William and Kelly and thank them for inviting us to the premiere. It had been a lot of fun.

"Are you two attending the masquerade ball this year?" William asked us before we left.

"What masquerade ball?" Loki asked.

"It's an annual event the Protectors throw for charity. It's coming up in about a month. We'll be there," I told William. I was already planning to attend.

"We will see you there, then," he replied.

"Why have we not attended this ball before?" Loki asked as we were waiting for our plane in the airport later.

"I wasn't going by myself last year. The year before... there was some emergency? I think it was when we were in the infirmary after our battle with Thor. I've attended almost every year, though never for the super's waltz at the end of the night," I told him a little wistfully.

"The super's waltz?" he asked. I nodded.

"Everyone who attends the ball wears a mask. The supers all wear their costume masks to protect their human identities, even though everyone will know their superhero identities from the masks. It's part of the fun. Anyway, the last dance of the night is the super's waltz where all of the supers in attendance are the only ones who dance it. I've never attended while I've actually been able to participate," I explained. He nodded.

"It sounds like fun,"

"It is. I've gone nearly every year since I was a kid. It was the exact kind of things my parents enjoyed doing, and was the one night a year they could get me to wear a dress when I was little. Some of the supers have been my friends since my first ball, like Captain," I added, smiling fondly at the memories.

"Then we will most definitely attend," Loki replied.

It took forever to get back home. Loki grumbled that we were never travelling this far the human way again. I didn't blame him. I told him to sleep on the plane, but he was too stressed by flying to even think about sleeping. I laid my head on his shoulder while we were in the air, not expecting to actually sleep, but I didn't wake again until the plane was landing. I looked up at Loki with an accusing look. He tried to look innocent. I didn't believe him. I had needed the nap, so I didn't yell at him.

We finally made it home, where I was greeted by hugs from Tony and Jason. Jason hugged Loki too. Loki looked put-upon and grumbled, but he was pleased. "Glad you're home, Kat," Tony greeted me. "Superior wants you two in the training room in ten minutes," he added with a grin. "Veronica told him when you'd be back. She's left by the way, went back home with her husband since she wasn't needed here anymore,"

I sighed. "Guess we have work to do," I told Loki as I shoved Tony off of me.

"So it appears,"

"Workout clothes," Tony called as I grabbed my bag to rush upstairs so we could get changed and get back downstairs in ten minutes.

"Darling, we have magic," Loki reminded me before I made it to the stairs.

"Oh...right," I vanished my bags up to my room and used magic to change into workout clothes.

"Why do your workout clothes not include a shirt?" Tony demanded.

"A sports-bra is a shirt, or do you not remember than you guys are usually shirtless before the halfway point of Superior's exercises?" I reminded Tony grumpily. Tony huffed, but couldn't argue.

"Come on, then. We're training with you guys too," Tony said as he took Jason's hand. It was then that I realized that both of them were in workout clothes too. Loki vanished his bag, changed his clothes, and came up beside me so we could all walk together.

"How was the premiere!?" Jason asked as we walked. "You guys looked so amazing!" I had forgotten the event was televised. So we chatted with Jason about the premiere and how much fun we'd had.

"Come on, you four. We're waiting on you!" Superior called. There were pairs of awkward-looking supers all around the training room. Most of them were rookies, supers who were new to the team this year. I smiled when I had an idea what this was.

/This will be fun/ I told Loki.

/What is this?/ Loki replied as we went out on the training room floor to stand like the other pairs.

/You'll see, if I'm right that is/

"You will all be dancing the super's waltz this year, which means you all need to learn how to waltz," Superior announced. I tried to hide my grin and I saw Loki fighting to hide his as well. No one had told Superior that we could dance better than anyone in this room. Tony smirked over at me. He knew. I briefly wondered why he was here, he could dance and had been going to the ball for at least as long as I had. I then saw that his partner was Jason. That would be why. "Tony, Kat, I know you two already know the steps. Demonstrate for them for the others," Superior ordered. I summoned a t-shirt over my sports bra, which Tony gave me a look of thanks for.

I took my place in front of him when Jason graciously stepped aside. We both took the position and the music started. Tony wasn't as graceful as Loki, but he knew the dance and knew the movies. We started slow, for the benefit of the others, but soon we were twirling our way across the floor. I had danced with Tony before growing up, so our dance was almost as smooth and graceful as my dancing with Loki was. We were both laughing and smiling from remembered dances before the song was over.

"Stop showing off," Superior grumbled. "You were just supposed to show them the basic steps." Tony and I both sighed and went back to demonstrating the basic steps. Superior announced directions to the others while they could watch us. Superior clapped his hands and Tony and I could finally stop dancing together and both went back to our actual partners the second we could. I loved my brother, but I'd much rather dance with Loki.

/Wanna show off?/ I asked Loki when I had taken my place back in front of him.

/Of course/ Loki grinned at me. Tony gave me a knowing look from where he was helping Jason place his hands.

The music started again. Loki and I danced the basic steps for about two executions of the six steps, then we broke off and began twirling our way across the floor with a fluid grace that Tony just hadn't been able to match. This was the type of dancing that Loki loved, and I saw the joy in his eyes as we made our way around the room.

There were applause when the music ended again. Loki bowed elegantly and I dipped into a well-practiced curtsy, even though I was in pants and not a skirt today.

"You didn't tell me that you already know how to dance," Superior grumbled.

"The question was not asked," Loki replied pleasantly. Superior just laughed.

"You two can help the others," Superior barked. We sighed, but did as we were bid. I spent most of my attention helping Jason, who was having trouble, especially since Tony couldn't really help him, not being familiar with how to dance the female part.

There would be many more practices over the course of the next month. It was a point of pride to Superior to have all of the supers dance the waltz well.


	49. Chapter 49

I was studying on our couch in the commonroom when a piece of paper appeared among my notes in a small flash of gold light. Loki hadn't noticed or looked up from his book. I looked over the piece of paper.

On it was written familiar words I had memorized for the soulbond ceremony in Vanahala as well as a note. -Learn the words. Learn them well. The day is coming when you will need them. ~Frigga -

That was ominous. Frigga's abilities to see the future were stronger than Loki's. From what I knew, she was never wrong. I was tempted to show the note to Loki, but I knew that Frigga hadn't sent it to him for a reason. So I tucked the note in with my school notes, after reciting the words ceremonial words to myself once. If Frigga was telling me that I would need them, I knew that it was true.

I hadn't realized I was humming to myself while I was studying until Loki commented. "Darling, I love you dearly, but please get a different song stuck in your head. You have had the duet from Superhero Musical stuck in your head for three days straight and it is driving me crazy," he grumbled. I just laughed at him.

"Poor baby," I replied and stuck my tongue out at him. I had blocked out the part of my brain that kept singing that particular song on repeat. Loki had taught me a lot about compartmentalizing my mind so I could focus on different tasks, and block out telepathy when I didn't want to use it. Unfortunately for him, I had shoved the song in the compartment with the thoughts of the people around us. I moved it to its own compartment and set up another one to repeat the ceremonial words over and over and over again. I was not going to doubt Frigga's word that I would need them and I was determined to be prepared when the moment came.

"Thank you," Loki said when I had moved the song. I nodded and got back to my notes.

"Loki, can you sub patrol tonight for Jason? He has a test tomorrow," Tony asked that evening. Loki nodded.

"Will you be alright?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Lo, I'm fine. Try not to kill my brother while you're out on patrol with him." Loki chuckled, kissed me goodbye, and went on patrol with Tony.

I finished my homework, then vanished everything upstairs besides the piece of paper Frigga had sent me. I recited the words aloud a few times, closing my eyes to not be tempted to look at the page. I vanished it upstairs as well when I had, then watched TV, reading a book while I waited for Loki and Tony to come home.

I was dozing on the couch when they finally got back. I stirred when Loki lifted me from the couch in loving exasperation. "You should not have waited up," he scolded. It was half-hearted at best. I woke enough to look up at him and see that he was hurt.

"You should not have gotten hurt on patrol," I scolded back, trying to match his accent. He laughed while I reached up a glowing hand to heal the cut on his face.

"You have been practicing," he replied.

"Oi, Kat, can you heal my broken arm instead of loverboy's face?" Tony grumbled from nearby.

"Lo, set me down," I told Loki. He sighed, but did as he was bid, setting me on my feet. I went over to Tony. "How'd you break your arm?" I grumbled at him as I vanished the shirt of his superhero costume so I could see the wound.

"We got in a fight with Colossus. That guy's metal arm packs quite...well a punch," Tony laughed. I rolled my eyes, but placed a glowing blue hand on his arm, healing it and the other cuts and bruises he had in a moment.

"There, all fixed," I told him. I turned to Loki to look him over.

"I am fine," he tried telling me, but I caught the hitch in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me see," I ordered in healer voice. He sighed and vanished his top as well. His ribs were a massive bruise. "Loki," I sighed and placed both of my hands against the wound. "You try to carry me to bed when your ribs are broken? Dummy," I scolded him. He chuckled.

"It is truly not that bad," he tried to insist.

"Three of your ribs are broken," I reminded him. The healing only took a minute. "Any other injuries you're hiding?" I glared up at him.

"No, lady," he replied formally.

"Good, silly Trickster," I grumbled at him, grumpy with lack of sleep and healing magic. "Tone, I made Jason go up to bed with a sleep spell a couple hours ago. He wouldn't stop worrying and was going to throw himself into a panic attack. He's in your bed, but don't expect him to wake,"

Tony nodded, trusting my judgment when it came to healing. "Thanks for taking care of him. It's time for all of us to get to bed." We all agreed and trudged up the stairs to our beds.

"Are you sure you aren't hiding any more injuries?" I asked Loki when we reached our floor.

"You do not trust me?" he asked instead.

"I trust you to claim you're not injured so I won't use my magic to heal you," I countered. He chuckled.

"That is a fair point," he finally admitted as we walked into my suite. "Shall I disrobe so you can see that I tell the truth?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He was expecting me to blush and give a polite refusal.

I put my hands on his hips, calling his bluff. "Yes, you shall," I told him firmly. He gaped at me, his eyes wide. I just stared him down until a flash of green magic had him down to his underwear. I had seen more before. I worked as a healer after all. I went into healer mode now, looking him over to make sure he really wasn't more injured than he'd claimed. Of course it was entirely for medical reasons that I looked over his very aesthetically pleasing body. Entirely. And of course there were no kisses once I was convinced that he wasn't hiding any more injuries. Nope nope, none at all.

"Your friends seemed to have survived my last attack," Thor greeted me pleasantly as the dream materialized around me. I had been waiting for him to attack my dreams again. I was surprised it had taken him this long actually. It had been weeks since the attack on the compound.

"Hi, Thor. Long time no see," I greeted him pleasantly, summoning real clothes to face him in instead of my pajamas. He looked taken aback that I wasn't afraid of him. "And yeah, everyone survived the last attack,"

"Why are you not afraid, pet?" he asked. "You were terrified to see me last time,"

I shrugged. "All you're doing is keeping me from getting a good night's sleep when I have a test tomorrow," I replied.

"You're not afraid that I will take out your friends again? You are no longer in isolation," he reminded me. He was trying to get an emotional response. I could play this game.

"Yes, and I no longer have that stupid power you forced on me. Our Lady Mother found the spell to remove it," I replied pleasantly, also reminding him that I was his sister by marriage, just to annoy him. "Everyone I love is safe from that particular power, so all you can do is harass me. If you're going to, just get on with it. I have an early day tomorrow," I taunted him.

He rushed me. Predictable. I pulled two daggers, not quite trusting my magic here and ducked and dodged his blows. I managed to teleport out of the way when he surrounded me with clones again. I'd learned from our last dream match.

"You will join me one way or the other," he promised. I paused my dodging of the clones one second too long at his words and ended up with a knife to the gut for my mistake.

I cursed. Loudly and creatively.

The real Thor grabbed me, holding me by the throat off of the ground. "I will come for you, little pet. None of the other little humans have been able to hold the powers I have tried to gift them with," he purred while I struggled for air. "So you better wake up and let my baby brother heal that wound for you,"

With that he tossed me from the dream.

I woke, gasping for air, surrounded by ice, blood, and healing magic. My stomach was bleeding where Thor had stabbed it in the dream. "Kat? What happened?" Loki demanded. I was too busy gasping for air and fighting back pain to answer him.

"Thor," I managed to get out.

"Damn, there is so much blood," Loki said. His hands were covered as he worked on healing the wound. It only took him a couple minutes to finish the healing. Once I was healed, Loki pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly, ignoring that both of us were covered in my blood. Again. I finally caught my breath now that I was healed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Over tea?" I asked. He chuckled, but nodded. We always got tea after nightmares.

He teleported us downstairs to the kitchen. "Kat!? What the hell?" Tony's voice came from where he was standing next to the stove. He had jumped in shock when we appeared before him. He ran over to me.

"Tony, it's stupidly early, why are you awake?" I asked. He knelt down in front of me and lifted my shirt. "Tony!" I protested, trying to shove his hands away.

"Kat, you're covered in blood!" he protested. I looked down and saw that my pajamas were soaked in my blood.

"Oh. Loki healed the wound already," I told him. "I guess we neglected to change before coming down to get tea,"

"Seriously, Kat, tell me what the fuck happened," Tony yelled, glaring at Loki like this was his fault.

I sighed. "Thor attacked my dream again. He stabbed me in the dream and it came true in real life," I explained. "No one's ever down here this early. Why are you?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream and decided to make a cup of tea," Tony explained. I laughed.

"Apparently it runs in the family," I explained my laughter. Loki moved to pour the tea for all three of us. Tony had somehow decided to make enough for more than just himself.

"Did you get attacked too?" Tony asked Loki.

"No, this is all Kat's blood," Loki replied. We sat around our usual table in the diningroom with our tea. Someone had replaced our table with a four person table. We still didn't know who had done it, or really remembered when it had happened. We all just accepted the change.

There was a couple minutes of silence before the boys stared at me, silently demanding answers to why I woke bleeding. I sighed and spoke to my cup of tea, explaining the dream and everything Thor had said.

"He's been trying to implant powers into others?" Tony demanded. I nodded.

"That's what it sounded like," I answered.

"At least he has not been successful," Loki commented. I nodded again, but I wasn't sure that was something to really be glad about. I worried over the people he had tried to put powers into, and hoped they were alright.

"We should all get some sleep," Tony said awhile later. I nodded and vanished all of the dishes, magically clean, and put away. "That's a useful skill imp," Tony told me. I smiled at him. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Tone. That isn't nearly the worst nightmare I've had," I reminded him, or thought I'd reminded him, until I remembered that Tony didn't know about my nightmares. I shrugged before he could ask. "I've had bad dreams for years, Tone. I didn't tell you cuz I didn't want you to think I was weak when I had no powers,"

"The night our parents died?" he asked. I nodded.

"That particular nightmare doesn't bother me much anymore," I told him hurriedly. "I'm fine, Tone," I promised. I stood and went to give him a hug before I remembered that I was covered in blood. "I'd give you a hug, but..."

He nodded and laughed. "Get some sleep, imp," he laughed at me. I touched his shoulder and he gave me a smile. After a quick hot shower, and some magic to clean the bed of blood, we finally got back to sleep for a couple hours until my alarm went off for school.


	50. Chapter 50

We spent the next month bouncing between my classes where Loki hung out on campus with me when I wasn't actually in class, patrol, healings for the Protectors, and dance practice for the ball.

"Balder and Freya want to come visit," Loki told me the day before the ball.

"Are they coming for the ball?" I asked him excitedly. It would be fun to have them there.

He nodded. "It will not be a problem, will it?" he asked. I shook my head and texted Superior to let him know Balder and Freya would be attending the ball, and coming to town. "Great! Mother will be opening the portal for them in a couple minutes,"

"We should get downstairs, then," I commented dryly. It had been a late start this morning and we had neglected to get out of bed. It was nearly noon. Oops. I got out of the bed and summoned clothes for myself, a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I tied my hair back in a simple tail. We were getting stupidly fancily dressed up tomorrow. Loki could deal with me being lazy and casual today. He still pouted at me anyway. "C'mon, Lo. We want to be downstairs before our Lady Mother opens the portal," I reminded him. I still had to grab his hand and physically pull him from the bed.

We were both laughing as we made our way downstairs to the commonroom where the portal would open. "What are you two up to?" Tony asked. "It was so quiet with you sleeping in," he teased.

"Balder and Freya are coming to visit," I explained. "We need to be down here to greet them,"

"Why are they coming here?" Tony asked, more curious than upset.

"They would like to attend the ball tomorrow," Loki replied. I looked over at him.

"How do they even know about the ball?" I asked him curiously.

"Mother asked for an update about what was going on here, and if we'd heard anything from Thor. I mentioned that it was coming up," he replied, but there was something off about his explanation. He was skipping something. I didn't argue with him. Yet.

A minute later, the portal crackled open. Loki and I both stepped back from it to allow Balder and Freya to walk through. I greeted them with hugs. Loki gave them more formal greetings, until Balder squished him in a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome to Earth," I told Freya, who had never been here before.

"Thank you sister," she replied with a smile. She went over to greet Loki once he was free of Balder's hug. Ball came over and gave me another hug. I didn't get squished, since I submitted to it willingly. "Sister, we wish to go visit your parents to pay our respects," Freya told me formally once she had greeted Loki. I nodded, expecting this.

"Of course." I looked over at Tony. "Do you want to come too?" I asked him. It had been awhile since either of us had been to visit. He nodded.

"Yeah, just let me go change." He was wearing workout clothes.

"Need me to-?" I asked, offering him a hand. I had already used magic to change into a green sundress. Tony hesitated but finally held out his hand.

"Fine," he grumbled. I don't think he liked his sister using this spell on him, but it was a quick spell and would get us out of here sooner. With a flash of magic he was dressed and ready.

"Lo, take care of Ball, will you?"

"Of course, Sig," he replied. I rolled my eyes. He was teasing me with my superhero name as a direct result of me calling him 'Lo' in front of his family.

I turned to Freya and offered her a hand. "Will you allow me to conjure you Earth clothes?" I asked her more formally than truly necessary. I didn't know her as well as Ball and was still sometimes unsure about whether she'd appreciate my using magic on her behalf.

"That would be appreciated," she replied with a smile. I relaxed then, and took her hand. I summoned her a very pretty maxi dress, which was very flattering to her figure. I took a look at her left hand, which was covered in the swirls of her own soulbond with Balder. I summoned a wedding ring set for her and slipped them on the appropriate finger. It was costume jewelry, but looked real enough for this purpose. I tossed the gold ring for Balder to him. He caught it and slipped it on, remembering it from the last time we were here. "What is this?" she asked, indicating the rings.

"It's a wedding ring set, the Earthen symbol that someone is married. The diamond ring is an engagement ring. Generally the man presents it to his lady when he asks her to agree to the Earthen equivalent of the soulbond. The plain bands are exchanged during the ceremony," I explained. "I gave Ball the gold ring to wear last time he was here to protect him from admiring females," I added with a grin. She giggled at that.

"I am sure the females were very entranced by his form," she added. I nodded.

"Quite entranced,"

"Shall we, ladies?" Loki asked, drawing our attention away from discussing Balder's physique. We both laughed at him, but agreed that we should head out.

"You're driving, Tone!" I announced. Tony growled at me, but it was half-hearted at best. "I need to call the florist on the way anyway," I reminded him.

"Fine, imp. I'll drive," Tony smirked and led the way out to where he was parked. I offered Freya shotgun, even though it was mine to claim, but she refused, preferring to sit with Balder in the back. So I took shotgun and made a quick call to the florist. On the way, Tony, Loki, and Balder went into the liquor store to pick out something for dad. Freya and I sat chatting in the car while we waited for them. "Ball tried to pick out an entire case of beer for dad," Tony grumbled as he drove us to the florist. I laughed.

"What!? It is a warrior's drink!" Ball protested. We all laughed at that.

Mary had my flower order ready when we arrived at the florist. It only took me a minute to go in and collect the flowers.

After that, we drove straight to the cemetery and to our parents graves. Tony and I went up first with our offering of flowers and alcohol and greeted our parents, apologizing for not visiting more often. We stepped back and Freya stepped up next, kneeling and murmuring a prayer. Loki was flipping the pages of a spellbook while she did. I looked over at him, but he was distracted with his spellbook. "Lo, you don't have to do that," I started.

"I would like to. Would you assist me?" he asked. I realized there was no arguing with him. He had a reason for wanting to do this. So I nodded and took his hand so we could recite the spell together. I kissed him when it was cast, but ran to greet my parents a moment later. I couldn't help it.

We introduced Freya to them, and Ball properly since he could speak today and caught them up on everything we'd been up to, while getting lots of hugs in. At one point, I noticed that all of the boys took dad off to the side. Freya and I tried to ignore whatever they were doing and mom helped by asking Freya something about their home world. I had a feeling mom knew what the boys were up to, but apparently I wasn't allowed to know.

"Did you get the message from Frigga?" Freya asked me while the boys were distracted. I nodded.

"Did she have any other hints or warnings to go with it?" I asked softly. I still hadn't told Loki about the note. Freya shook her head.

"No hints, but she said to ask for our help if you need it when the time comes,"

"What message?" mom asked.

"Loki's mom gets premonitions of the future. She saw something happen and sent me a warning," I explained a little of it. Mom didn't need all of the details of this. Not of this.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be ok," she answered instead of pressing the matter. I was grateful to her for not pressing it.

"I'm sure it will," I answered her with a smile and changed the subject to tomorrow's ball.

We spent a long time talking with them all. "Loki, if you don't end the spell soon, Ball's going to have to carry you home. And me along with you," I told him. I had been feeding him power to maintain the spell. Loki nodded, though he looked sad that it couldn't keep it going. "Lo, that spell is insanely draining. You know that as well as I do. Don't feel bad that we can't keep it going. We got to visit and actually see our parents," I reminded him.

"Yeah, Loki, the fact that you can give us this at all is amazing," Tony said. We all just stared at him for saying something complimentary to Loki. Tony and I both said our goodbyes, with the usual bittersweet tears and promises to mom that we'd take care of each other.

Loki ended the spell and I felt the backlash of power. I couldn't stop it. All I could do was wrap my arms around Loki's slim frame and offer my support so he wouldn't collapse. "I'm alright," he promised me. His power levels were so low. That spell was stupidly draining.

"Sure you are," I replied sarcastically. Ball stepped toward us.

"Allow me," he bid me gently. "Go say your goodbyes," I nodded and let him take Loki's weight from me.

"Ball! I can stand!" Loki protested a moment later, when he was thrown over Balder's shoulder. I laughed and made my way over to Tony so we could say our last goodbyes to our parents.

"Thank you for coming with us," I told Freya as we walked back to the car.

"Thank you for allowing me to come pay my respects," she replied formally, pausing her laughing at Loki, who had fallen asleep arguing with Balder to put him down.


	51. Chapter 51

We spent the next day showing Freya, and to a lesser extent Balder, around the city. We did the touristy things. We also made a point of taking her to the movie theater so she would get the experience. She was delighted to see the Protector's movie that was currently in theaters and was excited when she realized that Loki and I were actually in the movie. We showed her Superhero Musical when we got home that afternoon to make sure she saw the original before she went home. She had seen the play version with us on Vanahala, but she was excited to see the original.

Most of the supers had to spend a long time getting ready that afternoon and evening. The four of us didn't and we got to enjoy a nice quiet afternoon instead. It was way more fun watching everyone else get ready. About a half-hour before we had to leave for the ball, Loki and I used magic to create outfits for our four-some. Tony growled at me later when he found out we had used magic to get ready instead of dressing the human way.

I don't know how Loki managed to convince me to wear a Vanahalan style dress for the event, especially when Freya was wearing an Earthen style ball gown and the boys were in tuxedos. It was only because it was my favorite gown from Vanahala that he even managed to convince me to wear it. It was the dress that I wore for the soulbond ceremony, a dark blue gown with golden sparkles throughout, looking like stars that were falling into the border of golden sparkles at the bottom of the dress. It was gorgeous, extremely flattering, and fit me like a glove. My mask for the ball was the same dark blue, with a golden border. It was fastened with magic, so I didn't have to worry about it not fitting, falling off, or messing up my hair. Loki also did some tricky little piece of magic so the soulbond marks on both of our arms glowed lightly.

"What are you up to, Trickster?" I asked him. He'd done one too many little odd things over the past couple of days.

"I just wish for my lady to look her best for the ball," he protested a little too innocently.

I was distracted from questioning him further by my helpless brother coming into the commonroom demanding that I tie his tie for him. I sighed, stepped up onto a box made of air so I could reach properly, and tied my silly brother's bowtie for him. Soon there was a line of helpless boys behind him, begging for my help. I rolled my eyes, but helped them with their ties and making sure they were presentable.

Superior himself did the final inspections of everyone before he led the procession of supers. The ball was being held in a gorgeous ballroom across the street from the compound. The ballroom had been built here years ago expressly for this purpose. Part of the tradition of the ball was the procession of all of the supers across the street, lead by Superior. The press took pictures and the procession was broadcast live on TV.

Superior made a speech once we were all inside, welcoming everyone to the ball and thanking them all for their generosity. All of the proceeds went to various charities around the city. There was also a silent auction for the charities as well.

The ballroom was gorgeous and exquisite. I grinned when I saw it. It was just how I remembered it being every year.

I saw a familiar wig of black hair in the crowd and dragged Loki over to see William. "Nice to see you here," I greeted him. Names were not supposed to be said here. It was tradition, though our superhero names were valid.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Lady Sigyn, Loki," he replied. "You look lovely tonight, Lady Sigyn," he added with a smile.

"Yes, my darling does look ravishing tonight," Loki added.

"Thank you both," I accepted the compliment tonight, though I usually didn't. Tonight was different. I had made a special effort tonight.

We left William shortly. We had other socializing to do. There was a little girl who was here with her parents who came up to me to tell me I was her hero. I chatted with her for a little while and gave her an autograph.

"Would you like to dance?" Loki asked as the musicians started to play the preamble, the announcement that the dances were about to begin. I nodded.

"Of course," I replied. He offered me his hand in formal Vanahalan escort. I placed my hand on his and we were among the first out on the dance floor.

We had so much fun dancing and socializing the night away. Everyone was so beautiful in their fancy dress. "May I have this dance, Sig?" a voice asked between dances. I looked to see who it was. It was Tony. While it usually would have been embarrassing to dance with my brother at a ball, it was tradition. Our parents had made us dance at least one dance together every year we had attended the ball.

"Of course, Atlas," I replied. "If you'll kindly excuse me," I said to Loki.

"Of course, my lady," he replied. I took Tony's hand and let him lead me onto the dance floor. Loki and Jason were right behind us. Tony was shocked that Loki had asked Jason to be his partner for this dance. So were some of the people in the crowd. Loki's grace made up for Jason's inexperience, though, and their dance ended up being one of the popular video clips from the evening. Tony and I danced, both reminiscing about dances in the past that our parents had made us do. I briefly thought I saw a glimpse of mom in the crowd, in the fancy red dress she always wore to the ball, but that was impossible.

I also danced with Jason at one point during the evening, as well as with William and a few others who asked for a dance. Balder asked for one as well.

"Are you two having fun?" I asked while we twirled around the floor. I hadn't seen much of them during the ball.

"Very much so, little sister," he replied with a grin. Loki was dancing this one with Freya.

Shortly before midnight Superior stood back up on the platform that held the microphone. "It is now time for the super's waltz. I invite every super in attendance tonight out on the dance floor," he announced.

The supers all found our partners and made our way onto the dance floor. We had warned Balder and Freya, and told them that for tonight's purpose they were supers, so they joined us on the dance floor. We all took our positions in a giant circle around the edge of the dance floor. I grinned up at Loki. I had been waiting for years to be able to do this. There were flashes of light from the cameras in the crowd and the news crews had video trained on all of us. This was one of the highlights, if not the highlight of the evening.

Soon the music began and after a few beats, the dancing began. It started with the basic steps, a simple pattern that the rookies would continue. Those of us with more experience soon broke off, twirling in a more graceful complicated pattern in a smaller circle a couple paces inside the original circle. After one circuit around the dance floor of the more complicated pattern, the most experienced dancers broke off into one final smaller circle of an extremely complicated, fancy twirling pattern in the middle of the floor.

/Ready?/ Loki asked after the second circuit of the new pattern. I took a breath and nodded. The two of us twirled alone to the exact middle of the floor for one final pattern of the dance. The crowd gasped. The other three patterns were common and happened every year. This one was new and we were the only ones practiced enough to pull it off. The crowd knew the dance, and knew that this pattern was new.

We had been practicing for a month, though, and were both good dancers to begin with, so we survived the dance, twirling with grace and a smoothness that the crowd envied. I knew that this would be the clip that was shown all over the news and TV for weeks from this night.

I was laughing in joy and excitement for the dance and sharing this fun with Loki.

The music came abruptly to an end. All of the dancers paused at the same moment. They were expecting it. I hadn't, but managed to avoid losing my footing. All of the couples turned to face myself and Loki, drawing the attention of everyone gathered to us. I gasped when Loki dropped gracefully to one knee in front of me, and pulled a ring box from his pocket, opening it to display a gorgeous diamond ring in a silver setting. The room was dead silent. It seemed that everyone had been expecting this but me.

"I never thought in all of my life that I would ever find the person who I was meant to be with, would ever find my soul mate. I thought I would never find true happiness; that I was doomed to spend all of my days as the youngest prince, worthless in my Father's eyes. You have proven me wrong on all of those points time and time again. You have lit up my life, my world, my entire being, since the moment I first met you. You have made me happier in the time that I have known you than I have ever felt in my entire life, and it is my heart's truest desire to spend every single moment of the rest of my life giving you the same happiness. With that in mind, I have one question for you, my darling: Kathryn Elizabeth Sigyn Avalon, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Loki asked, loudly enough to have been heard by the entire room, even if the room hadn't been so silent. I saw the moment of fear in his eyes as well as the excitement and joy. I felt the excitement like a spark, my heart racing.

"Yes!" I managed to get out through my feelings of joy and excitement. Loki vanished the promise ring on my finger and replaced it with the engagement ring in one movement as he stood to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him lift me onto my toes as I kissed him deeply. The crowd roared in cheers and applause as we kissed.

We had to break the kiss too soon so we could get congratulations from our friends and family. "Congratulation, imp," Tony grinned at me.

"You knew!" I accused him when I saw his grin. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"We all knew. Loverboy asked for dad's permission yesterday when we were at the cemetery," Tony told me while he was hugging me.

"That's what he was up to," I grumbled. I thought he had been up to something. Tony laughed.

"That's also why Ball, Freya, and William are here," Tony laughed. "The hardest part was keeping the secret from you," Tony let me go and pushed me toward the next will wisher, who happened to be Balder. Ball swung me up into a bone-crushing hug. As he swung me around, I caught a glimpse of my parents in the crowd. They were hazy, not quite real, but they were here. They both smiled and waved before they vanished. They had seen.

"Congratulations, sister!" Balder boomed, drawing me back to the present.. I laughed, knowing that he wished me well so wholeheartedly, even though he couldn't possibly know exactly what had just happened.

"Thanks, Ball," I replied, laughing at his enthusiasm. It took forever to get through all of the well wishers, but we finally got through them all and made our escape back to the compound before anyone else found us.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" Loki asked casually as we walked back across the street to the compound. He slipped off his tuxedo jacket and helped me put it on. I smiled at him; he was always the gentleman. The TV crews were still following us, too, so that would be on the air at some point too.

"It was perfect," I replied, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I am glad to hear it,"

"And your surprise was perfect too. The ring is lovely," I added now that I could properly admire the gorgeous ring he had picked out. "When did you find it?" I asked. He was rarely separated from me.

"The night Tony and I went on patrol together. Your brother pretended not to be pleased to go ring shopping with me. The store was quite amused to have two supers ring shopping in costume. I am glad they kept their word and did not tell anyone of my purchase. I did wish to surprise you,"

"You succeeded. It was most impressive,"

"It was a close thing. You are too curious for your own good, and can see through my...misdirections... better than almost anyone else," he laughed.

"By misdirections, you mean lies," I returned the laughter.

"Lies? My lady wounds me!" he exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"You are a creature made entirely of silliness," I laughed at him and his mock offense.

"Chaos and mischief, love," he corrected automatically, as we walked inside the compound. I kicked off my heels the second we were safely away from the prying eyes of the press. I vanished them, so I didn't have to carry them upstairs. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the ring is enchanted,"

"Naturally," I replied dryly, earning myself a chuckle. "What did you do to it?" I looked over the ring and kept getting too distracted by how pretty it was to see the enchantment.

"Nothing fancy. I just made it so it cannot be forcibly removed, or broken. We do not exactly have the safest line of work and I knew you would hate for something to happen to it,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome, darling," he lifted my left hand and kissed my ring.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I should hope so. You did just ask me to marry you in front of our friends and family, and on live television," I replied with a grin.

"Did you expect me to do it in a small manner?" he asked with a grin.

"Not at all, Trickster,"


	52. Chapter 52

I woke Loki way earlier than he wanted to get up the next morning. In fact, it was only about two hours after we had finally gone to bed the night before. “Sig~” he growled, not bothering to open his eyes. I laughed as I got out of the bed, to better wrestle him out of the bed to join me. “We just went to bed,”

“C’mon, Lo, pajama party downstairs. It’s tradition,” I told him, grabbing his hand to drag him out of the bed.

“No, Sig,” he grumbled. I ripped the blankets off of him. He ignored me. Silly ice-elf was unaffected by the cold.

“If you don’t get up on you’re own, I’m going to carry you,” I threatened.

“You cannot,” he replied. “Come back to bed,”

I shrugged. “You’re choice,” I teased. He cracked open an eye at that, but otherwise didn’t move. He was calling my bluff. I stepped forward. He shut his eye, thinking I was wisely coming back to bed. He was wrong. I grabbed the arm and leg of one side of his body and hefted his weight over my shoulders in a fireman’s carry. He yelped when I lifted him from the bed. He wasn’t expecting me to succeed. I laughed, checked my balance, and proceeded to walk from the suite.

“You have made your point. Put me down!” Loki protested.

“Stop squirming,” I told him firmly as I stomped across the hall to the suite that was actually his. It was hard to walk gracefully when I had a full grown man draped across my shoulders. “You made your choice,” I reminded him pleasantly as I pounded on Loki’s suite door with my free hand. Balder and Freya were staying here while they were in town.

Ball finally came to the door to answer my pounding. “Morning Ball,” I greeted him brightly, while he gaped at the scene of me with a Loki draped over my shoulders. “We’re all meeting downstairs in five minutes for a pajama party. It’s tradition the morning after the ball,” I explained. Ball looked pointedly at the pouting Loki. “He had a choice of getting up or being carried,” I explained, grinning up at Balder, who usually used this tactic on Loki. He just laughed.

“Ball! She refuses to put me down. Help me, brother!” Loki whined.

“Little Brother, I, for one, am smart enough not to argue with your darling soulbond. She is frightening when angered,” Balder replied pleasantly, with a small bow to me. I gave him a head bow in return, accepting his compliment. “Would you like assistance, sister dear? I know he can be quite troublesome,” 

“I’ve got him. He’s behaving for me. Thanks for the offer though,” I replied with a grin.

“You are not carrying me down the stairs. You will break both of our necks.” Loki protested.

“Of course I’m not,” I replied sweetly. I waved to Ball and teleported myself and Loki downstairs to the commonroom. 

There were roars of laughter and cheers of ‘Sigyn!’ from the supers already gathered. I very carefully set Loki on our couch. He huffed indignantly and it took quite a few kisses to thaw him out again.

“How did you do that?” he asked grumpily. He did move over on the couch so I could join him. I poured us both a cup of coffee from one of the many pots spread around the room and got us each a plate of coffee cakes and cinnamon rolls. These were also spread around the room. Helene was well prepared for us to all be up early for this. 

“What? I’ve carried you before,” I protested. Just because I was small didn’t mean I was a weakling. Loki just gave me a look. “Oh, right, you were unconscious for that event. It was in Vanahala, right after I escaped from Thor. You had teleported to me and then passed out in the snow because of that stupid power he put in me,” I explained. He nodded. “You had also neglected to tell me that because you’re half ice-elf you wouldn’t freeze in the cold, so I had to carry you to a cave and try to make a fire,” I added. He nodded again.

“I did wonder, though we were a bit distracted at the time. So why are we having a pajama party at...5am?” he asked, checking his watch. He was less grumpy now that he’d gotten some coffee in him. I gestured to the TVs which were all on the same station.

“Channel 9 does this for us every year. Since we’re all at the ball, we can’t watch the footage, so they reair it at 5am the morning after so we can watch it. We’ve made a pajama party out of it,” Balder and Freya joined us a minute later. Freya was half-asleep, cradled in Balder’s arms. I smiled and moved closer to Loki on the couch so they had plenty of room. I also made sure they had coffee and breakfast foods and explained the party again for their benefit. 

“It’s starting!” Jane called. A hush fell over the crowd while we all watched the footage from the night before.

“Jane, your dress was so pretty!” I called from where I was curling up more comfortably with Loki.

“Yeah it was!” Jane agreed. “Though you and loverboy stole the show,” she grumbled, causing everyone to laugh. 

The news crew announced every super as they appeared in the procession, though admittedly Loki and I got more air time than most of the others. Tony and Jason got a lot of airtime too. It was strange to see an openly gay super couple. The rest of the events were pretty standard, showing off the supers dancing, various celebrities in the crowd, all of the costumes and pretty masks.

Finally came the event we were all waiting to watch: the waltz. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen. We had all worked our asses off all of the previous month to get the dance just right. It was just as gorgeous as I had imagined. Everyone’s hard work was obvious. The dance was a lot longer than it had felt while we were performing it. The camera crew focused on the second group as they split off, and then the third when they split off, and finally on myself and Loki when we did the new set of moves, and finally the proposal.

After our pajama party, we had to send Balder and Freya back home. They had only come to visit for the ball. Loki sent gave them an illusion to take with them so they could show the proposal to Frigga. She would be glad to see it. “The time is coming,” Freya reminded me in a whisper when she hugged me goodbye. “Do not forget we are available to help and do not be afraid to call on us for aid.” All I could do was nod and wish them a safe journey home.

We spent the next couple of weeks studying for my finals. It was cheating to let Loki read my textbooks too, since he had a photographic memory and anything he learned I not only learned too, but had access to later through the soulbond. I didn’t care, as long as I knew the information, it didn’t matter how I learned it.

We also spent all day the Saturday before exams cleaning out my apartment. I was giving it up at the end of the semester. I was never here anymore since Loki had come back. There was no reason to keep it, especially when I teleported to class most of the time anyway. After everything was sorted, we used magic and a fancy spell to put everything in storage or back in my room. The landlord at least couldn’t complain about the apartment, since it was cleaner now than it had been when I moved in. Magic was a great thing. 

I greeted Loki with a kiss after my last exam. He was holding takeout bags of Chinese. He had come to like the cute little Chinese restaurant on campus and agreed to meet me in the student center after my exam. We were standing in the middle of the most crowded building on campus, kissing like the silly college kids we appeared to be, and ignoring the kids taking pictures of us when they recognized one or both of us. 

Loki shoved me hard away from him, his eyes wide in shock. 

I stumbled backwards and fell hard on my ass, unprepared to be shoved away from him. That was so unlike him. “Lo?” I started asking, looking up to see what was going on. 

The Chinese food bags crashed to the floor as screams erupted around us. 

“Loki! No!” I screamed when the image in front of me finally made sense. Loki was falling, a spear through his chest, lightning coursing through his body, though I didn’t know from where. He had shoved me away to save me from being impaled too. The shield I had put into his watch was glowing around him, but it hadn’t helped. There was only one reason for it not to have helped. 

I couldn’t focus on Thor now. 

I ran to Loki, catching him before he hit the ground. My shield recognized me and let me in without hesitation. “Loki? Loki! Stay with me!” I ordered him. I felt the drain of my own power as the soulbond fought to save him. I pulled the spear from his chest, trying not to think about the whimper of pain that was all he could manage. “I’m sorry, love,” I whispered as I placed one glowing blue hand to the wound. I had to get him stable. Then I had to do my job. I yanked my phone out of my pocket. “Call backup!” I snapped at it. I usually hated phone voice commands, but this one was useful. 

“I told you I would come for you, pet,” Thor’s voice boomed. Shit. I was out of time. I set a healing spell on Loki, forcing it to keep working as I broke physical contact and turned to face where Thor’s voice had come from. 

I was grateful the civilians had ran, and pissed at Thor for attacking us when we would be least prepared for it. We should have been safe here. It was an unspoken rule, even among the villains. They didn’t attack schools. No matter how evil they were, no matter what, they left the kids, even the college kids, out of their battles. Thor had ignored those rules completely by attacking us here.

Loki was still unconscious at my feet, my healing magic slowly knitting him back together. I was alone in this until backup arrived. “I’m sorry, Lo,” I whispered. He would hate me for this. I knelt again, murmuring a spell he had used on me once. A portal appeared below him, that would drop him in the infirmary.

Before I had finished, before the portal had opened, Thor attacked. I threw up shields of fire around us. Normal shields wouldn’t work against Thor. Loki’s magic, and any magic I had gained from Loki through the soulbond wouldn’t work against Thor. Thor hesitated at the fire shield. 

“You need some new tricks, pet,” Thor sneered, reaching a hand through the flames. I only barely ducked in time to not get electrocuted by his touch. His magic and powers still worked perfectly fine against me. It was only Loki who was immune. I threw a dagger at Thor and he backed away from my shield. I threw more healing magic into Loki, watching as the wound closed. I didn’t care how fast it was draining my power. I needed help to defeat Thor. 

/Wake up, Loki/ I bid him. He was finally stirring. Thank all the gods. 

I spent too long in one spot while I was healing Loki. I had trusted in the fire to protect us. Thor grabbed me, through it, ignoring the pain the flames must have caused him, holding me by the throat off of the ground. I pulled a dagger and stabbed him with it. He howled in rage and pain and threw me across the room into a wall. My flame shield around Loki failed. My concentration was shot when my head cracked sickeningly against the brick of the building, even through all of my shielding. 

I teleported back over to Loki, though the effort made me dizzy and almost sick. I had a dagger as long as my forearm in each hand. My head was bleeding, bad, my vision was doubled and blurry. This was bad. 

There were clones of Thor everywhere.

I didn’t know if they were clones or if my vision was so messed up from my head wound. 

I had three powers of my own and I used all of them here. None of them seemed to do any good, despite that I was the strongest super in existence. Most of my powers just didn’t work against Thor.

“Give up, pet. You will kill yourself, and my brother if you do not,” one of the Thors said reasonably. I threw a dagger and fireball at it.

I nearly cried in relief when my reinforcements came. I crouched over Loki, defending him with fire and daggers while my head and the room spun.

I didn’t see the lightning from one of the clones until it was too late. It went straight through my chest, throwing me into Tony. I gasped, trying to breathe as the energy vibrated its way through me. Tony set me gently on the ground. “Stay down, Sig,” he ordered, turning to the fight when my life wasn’t in immediate danger.

I listened for about thirty seconds while I fought to breathe again. I couldn’t move until the energy faded, until my heart decided to work properly again, until I could at least breathe.

Those thirty seconds were too long. 

I struggled back to my feet, fighting for every movement.

“Loki! NO!” I screamed, stumbling a few steps forward, as I threw more fireballs. One of Thor’s clones had gotten to Loki. I realized as all of the other clones vanished that this was the real one. Loki was struggling to his feet, a dagger drawn. Thor grabbed him by the throat, holding him off of the ground.

“You will join me soon, little pet, if you want your soulbond back in one piece, anyway,” Thor told me softly, almost kindly. Before any of us could do anything, he teleported away, still holding my Loki.

In an instant they were gone.

“LOKI! NO!” I wailed, trying to summon the strength to teleport after them. Tony grabbed me.

“Kat, no, we need a plan of attack,”

“I have a plan. Attack,” I snarled at him. “He took Loki!”

“I know. And we will get him back, I promise you. But you’re in no shape to fight. Loki will be fine while you heal and we regroup. We need a plan to go after Thor. He will decimate us if we just go running off half-cocked,” Tony was too reasonable. I knew he was right, but it felt like giving up, not to run off to save Loki. Before I could argue again, Tony knocked the daggers from my hands and swept me up into his arms. I didn’t have the strength to fight him. I was too dizzy from the head wound to even try. “The kids will clean up here. C’mon imp, off to the infirmary, then we can go save Loki,” I heard the words as I blacked out in his arms.


	53. Chapter 53

“You have not come for your soulbond yet,” Thor’s voice was accusing when the dream materialized around me. I wondered briefly if this was really a dream since I was unconscious and not asleep, but that was a moot point at the moment. 

Thor, Loki, and I were in the throne room that Thor had materialized around us previously. At least I was wearing real clothes this time, the same outfit I had worn to school today. I hated appearing in front of Thor in my pajamas. Loki was in chains, of course.

I pointed to my still very much bleeding head wound. “You threw me into a wall,” I reminded him grumpily, “and I’m human. We can’t just walk that off,”

“You had best learn how if you wish to save your soulbond pain,” Thor replied pleasantly. “Ditch your protectors and come find me. She should come rescue you soon, right little brother?” Thor laughed at my Loki, who was obviously in pain. I bit back a reaction, fearing that this was another trick. He had managed to trick me once to make me think that Loki was in danger in a dream.

Loki caught my eye, giving me a pleading broken expression. “Hurry, kitten, do what he says, come quickly.” 

I bristled at the word ‘kitten’, thinking this was a trick; Loki knew how much I hated when anyone but my dad tried to call me that, but I saw the glint in his eyes and knew it wasn’t a trick. It wasn’t a trick for me anyway. It was a message. I just had to translate it. He wasn’t in immediate danger. He wanted me to stay where I was, heal, coming up with a plan and backup. He wanted me to not be stupid. I nodded. “I’m coming, Elsa, the second I wake up,” I replied. Loki hated that the supers teased him by calling him ‘Elsa’. I could feel the soulbond marks pulse on my arm. He had caught my meaning too. 

“Hmm... kitten. I like that term. I may have to steal it for you,” Thor laughed. “Come quickly, little pet. Your soulbond is depending on you. He does make the best damsel in distress,”

The dream faded away with Thor’s laughter

“I hate working on healers,” I heard Julia’s grumbles. “Stop breaking through the healing sleep,” she snarled at me. “If you don’t, I will make sure you are unconscious until next week,”

“I’ll stab you if you try,” I snarled back, finally getting my eyes to open when I had broken all the way through her healing sleep spells.

“So you’ve told me the last three times you broke the spells,” she grumbled at me. I tried to move my hands and found them held to the bed with medical restraints. I glared at them and used telekinesis to untie them. “At least you’re awake enough to do that this time,” she said dryly. 

“I’m awake,” I told her. I reached up to feel the wound on my head. It was bandaged.

“You’re still hurt. The wound is closed, but you are by no means healed,” Julia told me. I swung my legs out of the bed.

“Too bad. Thor has Loki. I’m going to get him back,” I told her, raising shields around myself before she decided she needed to stop me. I felt my senses out for Tony. He and Jason were nearby. I stormed out of the infirmary and went to find them. 

“Kat? What are you doing out of bed?” Tony demanded when I found him.

“Going to go save me fiance,” I replied grumpily. What did he think I was doing? “Do we know anything new?” I asked. Tony shook his head.

“There’s been no word from Thor. Seriously, you’re not even fully healed. Get your ass back to bed,” Tony told me firmly. I ignored him and used magic to change into my costume, which was basically kevlar armor. 

“Tony. Thor is going to torture Loki if I don’t go after them soon,” I replied just as firmly. 

“Do you even know where he is?” Tony asked, trying that route. I focused on the soulbond and pointed. 

“That way,” 

“Kat... maybe you should find a better method of locating them,” Tony suggested. “That was we don’t have to walk the entire way across down.”

“Who said anything about walking? We’re driving,” 

“No. We’re coming up with a plan,” 

“I have a plan. Go to Loki. Kick Thor’s ass. Return home with Loki.” I snarled at him, temper making sparks of flames around me.

“You’re not going anywhere, soldier,” Superior growled. He had snuck up on us. That wasn’t difficult when we were yelling at each other in the middle of the hallway. 

I whirled on him. “I have to go save Loki!” I yelled at him.

“You would both die if you went like this,” he gestured at me. I snarled. “Is he in immediate danger? You can feel that from the marks on your arm, can’t you?” he asked, reasonably. I glared.

“No, not immediate,” I finally admitted. “He and Thor visited me while I was unconscious. I bought us a little time,” 

“Good, then let’s come up with a proper plan. Kat, you get your ass back to the infirmary. You’ll do loverboy no good if you pass out in the middle of the battle,”

“I’m fine!” I protested. We needed to hurry before the time I had bought us was over. I felt a prick in my neck. I reached a hand up and pulled a dart out of my neck. I just looked at it confused. Tony and Superior hadn’t moved. Where had a dart come fr-?

The next thing I knew, I was back in the infirmary, but completely healed this time. I shot up in bed, fighting the hazy foggy brain of a drugged sleep. Whoever had drugged me was dead when I found out. 

Jason was next to my bed. “How long has it been?” I asked him, trying to be nice. He was too sweet and none of this was his fault. Superior had chosen my babysitter well.

“You’ve been drugged for a day,” he replied cautiously. 

“Shit,” I grumbled. Who knew how much pain Loki was in. I felt the power draining through the soulbond. I needed to get to him. Now. I tried to search for him, tried to reach for his location, but I couldn’t feel it. I looked at my wrist, expecting to see one of Traci’s bangles, but there wasn’t any. 

I dove deeper into my power, looking for my lost soulbond.

I couldn’t get a read on his location.

/You lied to me, little pet. You lied to Loki, telling him you were coming. You didn’t come when you were bid. I can’t risk both you and my little brother being back to full strength. You might to something stupid like fight against me. I have hidden your soulbond under so many shields you will never find us. I will call you to give yourself up to save him when I am sure he cannot help you. Wait for my word, kitten/ Thor’s words came unbidden to my mind.

“NO!” I screamed, not caring that I was scaring all of the nice people in the infirmary. 

/Loki! Loki where are you!/ I called through my telepathy, called down the soulbond. Called in every possible way I could think of reaching him. He was out of my reach. I had lost my chance to find him, to get to him.

I wouldn’t, couldn’t get up.

/Hold on, love. I will come and save you/ I sent the thought out, praying that he would hear it and know I hadn’t abandoned him.


	54. Chapter 54

I spent the next two days straight researching with Superior and Tony, trying to find any sign of where Thor could be hiding Loki. My power was draining through the soulbond at an alarming rate. I ate everything in sight, trying to keep my strength up and fuel myself so I could fuel the soulbond. I apologized to Loki one day after I brewed coffee with one of Tony’s energy drinks instead of water and dumped in crushed up caffeine pills in and sugar. I felt my heart skip about three beats when I downed that ungodly mixture and power flared in the soulbond. Superior sent a memo out that no one else on the team was to ever attempt to make monster-coffee. I drank three more pots of the stuff before this ordeal was over. 

I spent free moments on top of the Metropolis building, casting out my magic and senses for Loki, or signs of Thor’s shields. I had no luck.

I expected to hear from Thor. He wanted me to come to him. Why hadn’t he contacted me? I couldn’t go save Loki, if I didn’t know where he was.

The morning of the fifth day, I was desperate for answers and made a desperate move. “Tony, don’t stop me,” I told him firmly. We were in the commonroom right after breakfast. “I’ll explain what I’m doing after. I promise I know what I’m doing,” I told him. He growled, but nodded. It was never good when I told him I’d explain something after I did. I pulled a dagger, apologized silently to Frigga, and sliced open my right palm.

“Kat!” Tony exclaimed. I ignored him and placed my bleeding palm against the soulbond marks on my left arm. I felt the power flare and followed the pulse to Loki’s mind at the other end.

/Loki!/ I called when my mind finally found his. I got a vague idea of where he was.

/Kat?/ he asked. His voice sounded so weak.

/I’m here. We’re trying to find you. I swear we’re coming. Just hang on/ I bid him. /Can you tell me anything about where you are?/

/I have seen nothing besides the room I am chained in/ he replied, so tired, so weak. I could hear how bruised and broken he was. What the hell had Thor done to him? I poured strength and healing magic down the soulbond. 

/No matter. We’ll find you/

/No. Do not come here. He will kill you, or worse/

/He can’t kill me without killing you/ I reminded him. /We’re coming from you, my love. I will not abandon you. We are in this together. Forever/

/No, darling. He will kill me to keep me from helping you. No, do not interrupt, my darling. I am just sorry that I could not marry you. I am glad that I got to talk to you one last time/

/No! Don’t give up. Don’t you fucking dare give up. I will find you and I will get you out of there. We’re coming for you, I swear to you, Loki. I swear on the soulbond, on everything I am that I am coming for you. Please, just hold on a little longer/

/I love you too/ was all he answered.

I felt the destructive force of power, the backlash as I was thrown back into my own body. I howled in pain as I felt my soul ripped in two. Tony was holding me while I screamed and cried, while my heart, my soul, my very being was ripped in half. I wailed in pain as half of my was lost, torn away.

“Kat? Kat?! What the hell just happened?” Tony demanded when I finally got my breathing under control, when I could finally stop crying long enough to think. I looked down at the soulbond marks on my arm. They were gray under the smear of my blood. Tony wrapped a bandage around my sluggishly bleeding palm and and cleaned the blood from my other arm.

Loki had done it. He had broken the soulbond. 

“He broke the soulbond. Thor is killing him. He broke the soulbond to save my life,” I told Tony with no emotion in my voice. I didn’t have any emotions left to give.

“Kat,” Tony said softly, pulling me into his arms. 

I shoved him away, hard, focusing on what I had to do. I had to save Loki. “I know where he is,” I told Tony as I stood. Jason had joined us. Good. We needed all of the help we could get. “There’s a lot to do and not enough time. You have a choice, Tone. Either you help me now, or you get the fuck out of my way. I will save him whether you help me or not,” I told him firmly, plans forming in an instant. I felt for my magic, finding that I still had the magic Loki had given me when the soulbond was forged. I would figure out why I still had that power later, after I had saved Loki. For now, I was just grateful. I would need every ounce of it now. I used magic to don my superhero costume, combat boots, extra weapons and all. 

“What do you need?” Tony asked. I gave him a small smile. 

“I need blood, and for you never to tell Frigga what I am about to do. Or about what I did when I cut my palm,” I added. Frigga was never to know that Loki and I knew some blood magic, or that we used it. “If you don’t want to, fine, I’ll do it myself, consequences be damned.” I didn’t care if I drained every single drop of power I had. I was saving Loki’s life.

Tony still hesitated. “I’ll do it,” Jason volunteered, offering me his hand. I could have kissed him.

“Thank you,” I told him. I pulled a dagger and sliced his palm quickly. I waited for a moment, gathering his blood on my dagger, then flung the blood off toward the far wall while saying the final words of the portal spell, forcing it open with only a touch of my power. Jason’s blood was powering it. “Jace, stay here. Tony, with me,” I ordered. I summoned my tiara from Vanahala, placed it carefully, grabbed Tony’s hand and led him to the portal. 

There wasn’t enough time.

The portal opened in front of the throne room in Vanahala. I dropped Tony’s hand the moment we were through the portal and proceeded to make my way into the throne room, leaving the portal open. I prayed to all of the gods that the people I needed were here. Frigga had seen at least some of this, I knew. She had warned me the time was coming for me to need the soulbond ceremony words. The time was now.

I strode confidently into the throne room and straight up to the thrones. The other petitioners jumped to get out of my way. No one here had seen me in my battle costume. They were used to seeing me in the dresses of their world, as Loki’s darling soulbond and nothing more. They were seeing the violent side of me today. Tony followed behind in guard position.

I knelt in front of the thrones, thanking all the gods that Freya, Frigga, Balder, and Astrid were somehow all here. “My Queen. I beg your assistance,” I told Frigga formally.

“Rise, Daughter. What is it you need?” she asked all formal politeness. I held up my arm with the gray soulbond marks. All of their eyes widened with the looks of horror on their faces.

“Loki is in danger. I need assistance to save him. Immediately,” I told her simply. She nodded.

“Children, Astrid. Go. Bring my son home safely,” Frigga ordered. I curtsied to her, regardless of the fact that I was wearing pants. 

“Thank you, my queen,” I replied.

“Save my son,” she bid me, tears in her eyes. She knew. They all knew that Loki would only break the soulbond if he were dying.

“I will, my lady,” 

Balder, Freya, and Astrid rushed to follow me from the room with Tony at our heels. “Sister, what happened?” Balder asked as we walked back to the portal. I explained what was going on as briefly as I could.

“Kat, don’t forget what Frigga said,” Freya warned. I nodded.

“I know. It’s time,” 

“Time for what?” Tony demanded.

“Time to go save my soulbond,” I told him as we all walked through the portal. The portal snapped shut behind us.

“You don’t know where he is,” Tony protested.

“Yes, I do,” I replied. “I got his location when he broke the soulbond, but we don’t have much time. You have 30 seconds to request gear before we head out,” I told them all as I grabbed the last pot of monster-coffee from the table in the commonroom. 

“Kat-” Tony started, but didn’t get further than that as I downed the entire pot directly from the carafe. I was not messing around with saving Loki. Balder, Freya, and Astrid requested weapons and gear which I summoned for them as I downed coffee from the pot. 

Never drink an entire pot of monster-coffee at once. 

It should never be drank in general and should definitely never be chugged. I did both. I literally shuddered when it took effect about 30 seconds later. I was going to sleep for a month when this stuff wore off. I didn’t care as long as I saved Loki first.

“Ready?” I asked them. They all nodded. 

“What’s the plan?” Tony asked. 

“I’m going to portal us in. I need you four to guard while I get Loki in decent enough shape to travel, and then we’re getting the fuck out of there. If he’s in bad enough shape that he broke the soulbond, it is going to take all of my magic and all of my healing abilities to get him stable enough to travel. I won’t be able to help you fight Thor or his cronies.” They all nodded.

“Lead on, Sister,” Balder bid. 

“Shouldn’t we bring some more people?” Tony asked, hesitantly. 

“There’s no one else here, Tone. Call backup to the location when we get there,” he nodded.

I looked over at Jason. “Can you handle opening another portal?” I asked him. Balder opened his mouth. I glared at him. Jason nodded. 

“Good. You stay here after the portal is opened. You can’t handle opening two portals in one day. Especially since you don’t actually have magic,” I think Tony was grateful I was keeping Jason out of this fight.

“I can fight!” Jason protested.

“Not this fight. Open the portal. That is enough. Let me save my magic for healing Loki,” I bid him. He nodded and offered me his hand again.

I glanced at Balder, Freya, and Astrid. “Never tell the Queen that I did this,” I ordered them. I reopened the wound on Jason’s hand and used the same process as before, using forbidden blood magic to open the portal as I focused on Loki and the signal I had gotten from him when the soulbond broke. I had to shove my own power in to help break the portal through the shields. Freya grabbed my hand and helped. Together we punched through. 

Jason passed out on the couch Tony had lowered him to as Freya and I forced the portal open. 

Balder and Tony flanked me as I ran through the portal. Freya followed a step behind with Astrid. The portal snapped shut the second we were all through. We would have to punch another way out of here.


	55. Chapter 55

I took a second to survey the room when we had stepped through the portal. It was a cold underground dungeon-like basement. Maybe the lower level of a warehouse. It didn’t matter. What mattered was Loki. He was chained on the far wall. I ran to him with Freya on my heels while Tony and Astrid scanned the room for threats and making sure we were guarded and save. I saw Balder’s hesitation. He wanted to go to Loki too. I saw him steel himself and turn his back on Loki to do his duty and defend the room. Freya and I would take care of Loki.

I reached Loki first. I was horrified by what had been done to him. I didn’t think I could handle knowing how he’d gotten this injured without being sick. And I was a healer. He was hanging against the wall, bound by thick manacles on his wrists, the chain between which had been thrown over a hook in the wall, a heavy metal collar etched with runes around his neck. His feet could barely touch the floor. He was battered and bruised,bleeding from who knew how many injuries. I could sense the broken bones. He looked starved, tortured, broken.

The thing that horrified me the most was that Thor had sewn his mouth shut.

I was hesitant to even touch him, he was so injured, but I had to in order to heal him. I wrapped my arms around him, carefully taking his weight. “Freya, get the hook,” I bid her. She nodded and blasted it with magic. Loki collapsed against me, making a small noise of pain. “Shh, love. I’m here,” I told him softly. Freya helped me lower him gently to the ground. Loki tried to open his eyes, though I saw how difficult it was. “I told you I was coming,” I smiled at him. 

“Kat, there is not much time,” Freya told me. I nodded. I knew, but there was something I had to do first, something I had to do for my poor peacock before I began the full healing. I pulled the slimmest, sharpest dagger I could from the sheath at my back and carefully, so very carefully, cut the string sewing his mouth together. If I could heal nothing else, he would at least not scar from this. I would make sure of that. I worked quickly, but so very carefully and managed to remove the string and heal the wounds with no scarring. 

I threw my healing magic into the rest of him. There was only the hint of a spark of him still there. I was running out of time. I dumped more power into him, holding him to his body as I healed it around him. 

“Balder, Tony,” I said softly, but even soft was enough to get their attention. They both turned. “This is an all or nothing healing. You both understand that, right? Either we both come out of this, or neither of us will.” I said the words sadly, but I knew I would go thorugh with this regardless of the risks. 

“That is what a soulbond is, little sister,” Balder replied with almost a smile. I nodded, grateful for his understanding.

“If you don’t come through this, I’m going to kill you, imp,” Tony grumbled. I nodded.

“I expect nothing less,”

“Kat. It’s time,” Freya told me urgently. I nodded, focused briefly on the healing magic I was throwing into Loki, then I moved so his head was cradled in my lap. I took both of his hands in mine. I hesitated another moment, the words tried to throw themselves out of my mind with fear, horror, and Loki’s pain. Loki had done this to save my life once, I could be strong and do it now. “Blessed be...” Freya prompted.

I threw all thoughts of this healing, of the torture Loki had been through, of my fear, of everything out of my head. Instead I thought of the last time I had said these words, standing in front of Loki in a ceremony in front of the entire court and all of Loki’s family. “Blessed be the name of Frigga, queen of Vanahala, and of Odin her king.” I spoke the words calmly, clearly, trying to focus on my Loki at his best, at his worst, every single facet of his being. “In their names, with their power, and with joy in my heart, I make this vow. With their blessing, and with their heirs as witness, I give this gift. I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To guard and cherish, to bring joy to your heart. To learn with you and grow with you. Without your love, I am incomplete. I bind myself to you with these vows, willingly and wholeheartedly, free from doubt or reservation. With love I will tell you the truth as I understand it, I will honor and respect you. I will rejoice in your joys and weep in your sorrows. I will love and cherish you without cease, without pause, without hesitation for all of our days. You are my equal, my partner, my life. So I give this gift to you and you alone. I share my life and my soul with you. All that is mine is yours, I bind myself now to you, from this moment until the end of all of our days.” I leaned down and kissed him, sealing the vow. I prayed that it would work. For a long, terrifying moment I thought that it wouldn’t.

I felt the surge of power between us. The piece of my soul that had been trapped in him when he broke the soulbond rejoiced when it was reunited with the rest of my soul. The soulbond snapped back into place like being separated was the strange thing. It was like it was always meant to be in place. 

“Hurry, Kat! We don’t have time! Thor knows we’re here,” I heard Tony’s shouts. I ignored him. The soulbond was back in place and Loki’s lifeforce was draining my power way too quickly. We weren’t out of this yet, just because the soulbond was back in place where it belonged. I dove into my power, throwing every drop of healing magic and power that I could muster into him. I heard roars and shouts and sounds of battle around me. I didn’t even look up from Loki. I couldn’t. I was too trapped in the healing spells. I didn’t care that my vision was turning black. I didn’t care how dizzy I was. I didn’t care that I had burned through the energy that I had gotten from the awful monster-coffee concoction. 

“Kitten, it is time to pay attention to the world around you,” a gentle voice bid, the accent was familiar, but I paid it no heed. I was a bit busy at the moment. The owner of the voice grabbed me gently around the waist, pulling me away from Loki and carefully to my feet. My healing spells snapped when I lost physical contact with Loki. I swayed, dizzy and unable to clear the darkness from my gaze. “Focus, pet.” His hands were still on me, holding my arms, keeping me on my feet. I forced my hazy mind to think, tried to focus, tried to clear my mind, my vision, anything. I blinked rapidly and my vision finally started to clear. I looked up at the figure holding me on my feet, the only reason I was standing. I was somehow expecting Balder. The accent. It had to have been the accent. 

It was Thor. 

I shrank back, terrified of being in this state in front of Thor. Fear cleared my mind a lot easier than his kind words and tone had. I tried to back away from him, break his grip on me. “There is my little pet,” he chuckled. He let me go, but I only managed a step backwards before I had to lean on the wall for support. “I am not planning on harming you, pet,” he told me calmly. I glared at him and reached for a dagger. “I would not do that,” he warned. “You would not like the consequences.” He gestured behind him. I finally saw behind him and all of my friends were unconscious, bleeding on the ground. I dropped the dagger and held my hands up where he could see that they were empty. “You have lost, kitten. You are out of magic, or very nearly, your friends are defeated, your lover barely alive, and you can barely stay on your feet.” All of these were very valid points. “Now, I could kill your friends, take you for my plans, and keep my brother just alive enough that he does not kill you with that reforged soulbond of yours. Neither of us want that, now do we?” he asked kindly. He paused, his silence demanding an answer.

“No, we don’t want that,” I managed to answer. My words were slurring. How was I even still vertical? 

“I did not think so. You would be quite sad and uncooperative were your friends dead. So let us make a bargain,” he said pleasantly.

“What bargain?” I asked warily. I had nothing to bargain with and I was sure he knew it.

“You and my little brother will come with me, that part is not up for negotiation. You come quietly and I will forget that your friends are here. I will let them go, even Balder and Freya. I will even give you Loki as a consort. You can continue healing him and you will not have to fret about his safety. You have until you lose consciousness to make a decision, pet. Come with me, or your friends die, your lover chained in the dankest darkest dungeon I can find and you will never see him again,”

“Why?” I asked. “Why bargain?” I wanted to know why he didn’t just take what he wanted. We were defeated. 

“I want you to make the decision,” he replied. I had no choice and he knew it. He wanted me to choose to be the villain, though, to align myself with him to save everyone I cared about. Like that would make me a villain. I would fight him another time. 

I hesitated, tried to look like I was fighting to make the difficult choice. “You’ll let them live? You won’t hurt Loki?” I asked. He nodded.

“I give you my word,”

“Then I’ll come with you,” I told him softly, though I hated that I had to say it. 

“Wise decision” he commented. He called to someone outside of the room. A huge man came in to the room. “Make sure my Queen’s lover is taken safely to her chambers,” Thor ordered the man. He nodded and lifted Loki carefully in his arms, and then teleported them from the room. I stepped off the wall, towards where they had been, as if to follow after them, tears in my eyes from my mistake of letting my Loki out of my sight. “He is safe, pet. I will even have the other healers care for him until you have recovered. I do not wish for my queen to be unhappy,” he added. I bit back a sniffle as I fought back the darkness overtaking my vision. “Now, let me help you home. How you are still on your feet is a mystery to me.” He stepped closer and I had to reach out and hold onto him to steady myself. He pulled me to him. “Shh, you do not need to fight anymore,” he whispered as he picked me up in his arms. I was too weak to fight him. I had drained too much of myself into saving Loki, into bringing him back from the border of death. “Rest, kitten,” he bid me softly, almost like he...cared. 

The world spun and darkness roared around and through me. I couldn’t fight anymore and had to submit to the darkness and the drastic overtaxing of my body and magic.


	56. Chapter 56

I came to what felt like a long time later. “Easy. You’ve been unconscious for awhile,” a female voice told me gently. I cracked my eyes open. It was so hard. I was laying on a bed, but it wasn’t mine, in a suite that wasn’t mine. I worked to sit up. It was so hard. “Easy, my lady,” the female voice repeated. I looked over to the side of the bed and saw a small woman. “Drink this,” she handed me a potion, obviously a healer by her demeanor. I drank the potion after probing its contents to make sure it was safe. It was a basic restorative draft. I downed it and three of its friends before I finally started to feel more like myself. 

I looked quickly around the room. It was a gorgeous suite, fancier than my suite at the compound. The bed I was on was huge and so soft and comfortable. Loki was laying on the other side, still with the manacles on his wrists and the collar around his neck though the chains connecting them were gone, but safe and very not dead. I breathed a sigh of relief, even though he was still unconscious, and still healing. He was alive and he was safe.

“What’s going on?” I asked her. 

“King Thor wishes for you to get well. He has granted you these rooms as your own. There is a servant outside your chambers for any requests you may have. Take one of these every hour,” she indicated the collection of potions on the nightstand by me. “And have your...consort take one of those as often,” she indicated the potions on the nightstand by him. 

“Thank you,” I replied, bowing my head regally. I had picked up the gesture from Frigga. She scampered out of the suite as fast as she could. I scrambled over to where Loki was laying. “Loki?” I asked, checking him over with my healing gift. He was still injured, but not in immediately danger. Before I got to work on him, I went to the mirror in the bathroom. I needed to check my eyes. Jet black. Of course. I had brought Loki back from the brink of death. I had to be careful using any more magic. I sat next to him on the bed and held his left hand in mine.

It was then that I looked at the soulbond marks on my arm. They were back in all of their colors up my left arm, though they seemed to be etched in deeper somehow. There was also a swirl of gray added to the green, black, blue, and gold that were the original colors. It was a reminder that the connection had been broken once. I wasn’t sure either of us could survive if it broke again. I looked at my other arm and was shocked to see the same swirling pattern of colors up my right arm. Those hadn’t been there before. I’d have to ask Loki about it when he woke up. 

I whispered the word of power that was supposed to flare the magic in the soulbond. It didn’t work. The soulbond was too taxed keeping Loki alive to give me additional power now. I looked him over with my healing gift again. I healed a couple of bones that hadn’t gotten healed all the way during the initial healing and made sure his cuts were at least closed. That was the best I could do right now.

I reached up and touched his temples, focusing my breathing. I didn’t use telepathy often, not like this. I dove carefully into his mind, apologizing for entering without permission. I searched and searched the empty chambers of his mind. /Loki!/ I called. /Loki. It’s safe now/ I bid him. He was hiding. Hiding from the torture. I finally found the child-Loki hiding at the back of his mind, crying, huddled in a corner with his knees pulled to his chest. /Hello, Loki/ I greeted him, softly, gently. He looked up at me, shocked and confused, and just a little hopeful. I sat down on the ground in front of him. /We’re safe now/ I told him.

/Kat?/ he thought back at me, so lost and small and broken. 

I nodded and opened my arms for him. /It’s me. I’m here. I told you I would come find you/

/You came!/ His voice was so full of hope and childlike glee. 

/Of course I came, my darling soulbond. I would never give up on you/

/Father would/ he replied sadly.

/Your father is a moron/ I replied dryly, making my tiny Loki laugh. /Are you ready to go back to your body now? It’s safe and I’m there with you/ 

He shook his head and looked sad. /The rest of me is still lost. I don’t know where he went/ I smiled, stood and offered him a hand. 

/Shall we go look for him together?/ I asked. He jumped to his feet and took my hand. I smiled at him and we set off to go find the broken pieces of his mind. I don’t know how long we walked and searched for, but little Loki was a ball of happiness now that he was safe and I was with him. He bounced along beside me happily. He did get tired at one point, so I carried him on my back for awhile while we looked for other pieces of his mind. 

We finally came across a blue-skinned Loki with pointed ears. The little Loki was scared of him, and clutched to my hand. /It’s ok/ I told little Loki. /He’s you too/. I smiled at the ice-elf Loki. /Found you/ I told him.

/You were looking for me? But I’m a monster/ he protested.

/Never to me. You’re just another side of my soulbond, of my Loki/ 

He looked so hopeful and scared. /You are not scared of me?/

/Never, my love/ I held out my other hand to him. /Will you come with us to find the rest of you?/ He nodded gracefully.

/I will come/ he replied. I picked up little Loki on my back again, took ice-elf Loki’s hand, and we continued on the paths through his mind, looking for the rest of the pieces.

Little Loki cried when we found the next piece. I picked him up and handed him to ice-elf Loki. /It’s ok, little one. You don’t have to be afraid/ I had seen this side of Loki only once before. I would have to tread carefully with him. This was the side that had been hurt too often by Odin’s poor parenting and abuse. /Hello, darling/ I greeted him, gentling my voice. 

/Mine/ He rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a crushing hug.

/Always, love/ I replied with a smile. /You don’t have to fear. I’m not leaving you. I came to find you/

/You brought them/ he snarled.

/They’re you, silly trickster/ I laughed at him. He softened.

/Me?/ 

I gestured to the others. /Yes, you. We’re looking together for the missing pieces of you. Will you help?/

/I will help you/ his tone focused on me. That was fine.

We walked for awhile, and herding three Lokis was like herding cats. I was tempted to tell them all to stay and rope them in one place while I found the other pieces, but that would be mean. Tempting as it was. 

There were two more Lokis to find. One was Frigga’s son, the studious magician with his stack of books. I laughed at him and told him that Frigga wanted him to come home. He was ok to come with me after that. 

The last was my Loki in the tuxedo he wore to the masquerade ball. /Hello, love. I’ve been looking for you/ I greeted him. He bowed and offered me a hand.

/Dance with me/ he bid gently. 

/Loki, we have to get back to your body.../

/Surely we have time for one dance?/

/You are a creature made entirely of silliness/ I told him as I went to take my position.

/Mischief and chaos!/ they all protested. I sighed. All of these Lokis were just troublesome. Music started from somewhere and I danced with my Loki. The song was brief, but it was filled with joy and love.

/Will you come home now?/ I asked when the song was over. They all looked confused.

/I don’t know how to fix this/ the studious one finally said. I smiled.

/I do. Frigga taught me/ The hard part was over. They were all together. I said the words of the spell, of the healing magic, binding them back into one Loki, healing his mind and the bruised pieces of his soul. I felt my power flickering when I had finished. /Darling, I can’t stay. Can you find your own way back from here?/

/Yes, love. Thank you/ he replied. 

I rose from his mind back to my own body. I pulled him into my arms as he regained consciousness. I knew what would come next. Frigga had taught me that too. He clutched onto me, sobbing out the last of the soul wounds, sobbing all of his pain and fear and hopelessness out. I held him close and promised that I was here for him and that we’d be ok.


	57. Chapter 57

“What happened?” Loki asked once his tears had finally dried.

“A lot,” I finally answered. “What do you remember?” I asked. I still hadn’t let go of him. I was so glad to have him back.

“Quite a lot of pain,” was his answer. I couldn’t help chuckling at that.

“Well, you’re not wrong. Thor kidnapped you to get me here. Apparently he’s been trying to put powers into others, and it isn’t working, so he wants me back since he can put those stupid powers into me,”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course you can hold them. You’re half Vanahalan since the soulbond. My brother is an idiot for not figuring that out,”

“We already knew that your brother is an idiot,” I replied dryly. “Anyway, after you were kidnapped, Tony took me back to the compound to heal from my injuries during the battle. That took too long for Thor, so he decided to hide you from me,”

“And torture me, yes I remember that part,” his voice was just as dry. “By the way, what was that foul concoction you shoved down your throat to boost your powers? Never drink whatever that was again, please,”

I laughed. “That was coffee brewed with an energy drink instead of water with caffeine pills and sugar mixed in for added effect. Superior has already banned it in the compound to anyone who isn’t me,” 

“I am banning it from you, darling. That stuff was wicked strong,”

“It kept you alive, didn’t it? You were draining my power at an alarming rate. I did everything I could think of to keep us both alive,” 

“Yes, well, Thor was not exactly pleasant to me, darling,”

I nodded. “I know. I healed all of the damage. So when you broke the soulbond, never do that again by the way, I did some things we will never tell your mother about, gathered Balder, Freya, Astrid, and Tony and we went to where Thor was keeping you,” I sighed. “We lost. I don’t know how, I was too busy keeping you alive and reforging the soulbond to pay attention to the battle. Thor brought the two of us here after the battle. Our friends are fine,” I added hastily.

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“Thor made a bargain. If I went with him quietly, he’d let them live. There wasn’t a choice and I knew together we’d figure out how to escape from here,” he nodded, accepting that answer.

“What things are we never telling Mother about?”

“A whole hell of a lot of blood magic,” I replied guiltily. He gave me a look. “I got permission from everyone involved. And used my own blood for some of it. You were dying Lo,” I reminded him. “I used blood to find you through the soulbond, which if you ever break again I will kill you,” he chuckled. “And Jason offered his blood to open the portal to Vanahala so I could save my magic for bringing you back from the brink of death. I figured, correctly, that the only reason in the universe you would break the soulbond was because you were dying,”

“You are correct in that, darling, and I promise never to do it again,”

“You better not,” I grumbled at him. 

“So, have you come up with a plan yet?”

“Not yet,” I admitted. “My first plan was making sure you were alive and going to stay that way for awhile. Next on the list is a shower. Then we need to buy some time until at least one of us has some magic at our disposal again,”

“Your eyes are jet black, darling. You should not be using any magic,” he reminded me gently. I shrugged.

“I’ll do what I have to to get us out of here,” I reminded him. There really wasn’t much choice. 

“Of course you will,”

“So our next step after bathing should be to figure out how to get those runed manacles off of you,” I thought aloud. He nodded. “And I have to play along with Thor’s plans until we figure out how,”

“I do not?” He asked. I knew he was wondering why the execution of these plans would most likely entirely be mine. I blushed. “What is it, darling, what trick are you playing?” I thanked all the gods that he knew me so well. I reached out and took Loki’s hand, speaking directly to his mind through the soulbond.

/Thor keeps calling me his queen and has said that he is letting me ‘keep’ you as a consort/ I admitted. Loki laughed.

/My brother is a moron/

/Yes, but you should be safe. I doubt he’ll even let you out of the suite. I’m the one who has to keep up the charade/

/Darling, you are nearly as skilled a liar and actor as I am. You will be fine/ 

I smiled, reassured by his belief. I managed to extricate myself from his hold and got to my feet. I offered him my hands. “Come along, peacock. We need to get all of that blood off of you,” 

“I can bathe myself,” he grumbled at me. I rolled my eyes.

“So come join me, then,” I replied, stepping back. He swung his legs out of the bed and got to his feet. About three steps toward the bathroom his legs threatened to fall out from under him. I had ducked under his arm in an instant, wrapping arm around his waist and supporting his weight. “Come along, peacock,” I laughed and helped him to the bathroom while he growled about his useless weak body. “Love, you nearly died. The fact that you’re awake is a miracle,” I reminded him.

We managed to get all of the blood and grossness off of us and found clean clothes in the bedroom of the suite. All of the clothes I had been provided were skimpy dresses. So I stole pajamas that were supposed to be for Loki. He didn’t comment on my choice. I wanted to wear pants. I didn’t trust Thor as far as I could throw him. Loki laid back on the bed. “Come, darling, let’s get some rest. We both need to rest in order to heal,” I nodded and joined him in the bed, laying my head on his chest where I could listen to his heartbeat.

“When did Mother teach you to soulheal?” he asked while he stroked my hair.

“When you took me there when my eyes were black last time. I shadowed her in the healing wing a couple of days and she showed me, though I couldn’t do the spells myself at the time,”

“Good thing she did,” he commented.

“I think she sees more of the future than she lets on. She sent me a warning that I would need the soulbond words and warned me to memorize them well,” I added softly, already succumbing back to sleep. We were safe, for now, Loki was alive and healing, we would figure out how to get out of this when we were more healed and rested.


	58. Chapter 58

    A servant burst into the room, shocking us both back awake. I sat up, reaching automatically for a dagger that wasn’t there. I cursed Thor silently for taking my dagger sheath from me. At least he hadn’t been able to take my engagement ring, which gave me an idea for later. For now I had to find out what this servant wanted.

    “Apologies for the intrusion, my lady. King Thor wishes for you to join him for dinner,” she explained. I nodded, not surprised. She laid out a dress on the end of the bed. “Dinner is in an hour and King Thor has insisted on this dress for the evening. Do you require assistance to get ready?” she asked. I shook my head.

    “No. Thank you,”

    She gave a small curtsy. “I will return to escort you to dinner. Your...consort...is to remain here. One of the servants will bring him something to eat,” she added before I could make the demand. I nodded regally and dismissed her.

    “You learned some things while we were in Vanahala,” Loki commented once she had left. I looked over at him confused.

    “What do you mean?”

    “You did not learn how to talk to servants and the regal act here on Earth,” he commented dryly. You laughed at him.

    “I guess some things rubbed off by spending time with your family,” I got out of the bed so I could look at the dress the servant had left for me. “Can I kill your brother yet?” I asked, growling at the dress. Loki moved closer on the bed so he could see.

    “I see no issue with killing him at this juncture,” Loki said before he had even seen the dress. He glared at it when he saw it. “In fact, I highly recommend that course of action and will gladly help,” I couldn’t help laughing at that.

    The dress wasn’t really a dress at all. It was two pieces. The top was a piece of silk that pretended to be a halter top. It barely covered my breasts and I wasn’t entirely convinced it was completely opaque. The skirt landed at my hips and fell to the floor, made of layers of the same silk. “I can’t go out there like this!” I whined at Loki, going over to hug him for reassurance.

    “You will be fine, darling. I know this is hard, but you have said it yourself, we must play the charade until we can find a way out of here. I assume, since you have not done it already, that you cannot teleport us out of here,” I nodded. I had tried to see if I could teleport here. I couldn’t, there were too many shields. “Then we must bide our time until there is an opportunity. He will not hurt you. You are too vital for his plans. I know you can survive a little embarrassment,”

    “I know,” I whined, but I really didn’t want to have to.

    “I will be waiting here for you. Once dinner is over, you can come back here and cry on my shoulder and tell me all about how horrible my brother is.” That was all he could offer me at the moment. I knew that he hated that I was going into danger without him.

    “Promise?” I asked instead of whining more, taking the comfort he was able to give.

    “I promise,” he replied. I could hear the relief in his voice that I was taking the comfort he could offer instead of trying to fight for more, which he wouldn’t be able to give.

    “Will you do my hair?” I asked him softly. “It always looks better when you do it,”

    “Of course, darling,” he answered just as softly. I turned and let him get to work, carefully braiding my hair. His fingers were gentle and soothing as he worked. When he was done my hair was carefully done in such a way that the raven streak in it was prominently displayed. I grinned at him when I realized what he had done.

    After my hair was done, I searched throughout the suite for shoes to go with the ‘dress’. There was not a single shoe to be found in the entire suite. I snarled in anger over that fact. Lack of shoes was often a symbol of slavery around the world. I had a feeling it was in Vanahala as well, though I wasn’t going to ask Loki that question. He didn’t seem surprised there were no shoes to be found. I may have supposedly been a queen, but I was also a captive.

    I straightened my spine when my hour was up. The servant returned. “This way, my lady,” I followed the servant, knowing Loki was watching and listening to everything through the power of the soulbond. I was grateful for his presence, even if he wouldn’t be able to do more than observe.

    /I am here, darling/ his voice spoke in my mind. He couldn’t use any of his own powers, but he could still talk to me through the soulbond.

    /I love you and you know not to believe anything I say to Thor, right?/

    /Obviously, darling. Lying to save our lives is always acceptable/

    “King Thor, your Lady has arrived,” the servant announced as the dining room door was opened. I dipped into a curtsy when I was announced. I knew how to play this game. I just had to play it well. Thor stood from his chair and came over to me. He took my hand and lifted me from my curtsy.

    “Come, kitten,” he bid. It took all of my resolve not to cringe or snarl, or react to him using that pet name. It was not his to use. He led me to my seat and pulled my chair out for me. His moves felt stilted, like he wasn’t used to romancing anyone, or being a gentleman at all. That seemed strange, knowing the rest of his family.

    /He was taught manners just like the rest of us/ Loki commented in my mind.

    /You could have fooled me/

    “How are you faring, pet?” Thor asked when the first course was served. I focused mostly on the food, making sure to get as many calories into my body as possible. I needed to get my strength back as quickly as possible.

    I decided to play stupid in regards to his question. “This is all so overwhelming,” I finally said, looking around like a child in awe of all of the splendor. In reality, I’d seen better and prettier. He chuckled at me.

    “I told you that you would be well taken care of, pet. Oh, and kindly do not think of setting any fires to get outside of the shielding. The shields extent past the mansion and my brother would not like the results of your escape attempt,” he commented conversationally.

    “Of course not,” I replied. I hadn’t thought that trick would work twice.

    Dinner would have almost been pleasant, had I now had to share it with Thor. He talked about himself the entire time, while I devoured every ounce of food on my plate while trying to look like I wasn’t being an uncouth pig.

    “Rest well tonight, kitten. Our work begins tomorrow,” he bid me when the meal was over. That sounded ominous. We needed to get out of here.


	59. Chapter 59

I escaped back to the suite and Loki the second I was able without flatly running away. I couldn’t let Thor see that I was afraid. We had to get out of here before Thor decided to block my powers, or worse. I was actually surprised that he hadn’t blocked them already. Loki was standing by the door waiting for me. I wrapped my arms around him the second I was inside, clutching him tightly. I was scared and we were in a really bad situation without a lot of hope that I could see. My wits weren’t helping me come up with a plan to get us out of here either.

I had one partial plan and it was really stupid, so I was saving that for desperation or a last resort, so I was really hoping to avoid using it.

“Shh, it’s ok, darling,” Loki soothed while you held on to him too tightly. “It will be alright. Whatever he’s planning, he’s not going to hurt you,” I wasn’t quite sure I believed him on that point. Thor wasn’t exactly logical all the time, and he was more than a little crazy. “Come, darling, let’s get you out of those awful clothes and into something more comfortable,” he bid gently. Had anyone else said that to me, they would have gotten slapped, or worse, but this was Loki, and he meant what he said. I was soon back in the pajamas that were supposed to be his, cuddled in his arms.

“By the way, why are both of my arms decorated now?” I asked him. I hadn’t gotten a chance to ask yet. “Also, they did bring you dinner, right?” I demanded. They were supposed to bring him something to eat. I didn’t quite believe that they actually would.

“Yes, love. I ate,” he chuckled at my willingness to defend him. “And you reforged the soulbond. This is the first I’ve ever heard of that a soulbond has been reforged. I do not know how it happened either. We will have to ask Mother when we return to Vanahala,” he answered.

“I was hoping you’d know. I don’t mind, but it is weird. And the marks seem like they’re... etched in deeper or something,” 

He nodded. “Yes, but I do not know how or why,”

I tried again that night to reach someone via telepathy, or reach past the shields with my magic at all, but it just wasn’t happening, not without a lot more power than I had at my disposal. 

I was woken early by the servant the next morning. She had another skimpy outfit for me to wear that day. I tried to protest, but she insisted that Thor had requested it specifically. It was nearly identical to the ‘dress’ from the previous night. I hated wearing such a thing, and hated even more leaving the safety of ‘my’ bedroom. I had to let her drag me from the room, though I did get her promise that she would make sure Loki ate something. She didn’t seem like she was lying to me, either, which was reassuring. I didn’t want to have to worry about Loki. I had enough to worry about for myself.

I was led to a room that was a clone of the vault from Thor’s last mansion. “Good morning, pet. You are intelligent enough not to fight me, are you not?” Thor asked pleasantly. “I would hate to have to have these strong men force you to behave,” the room held four huge bulking men, besides Thor. I didn’t have enough magic to fight all of them.

“What do you want?” I asked, warily, though I had a good idea what he wanted, and what he had brought me here for.

“I want you to lie down on the table and be quiet while I gift you with all of these powers,” Thor replied pleasantly. That sounded like a terrible idea. I couldn’t help backing a step away, terrified. “Pet, you don’t want to fight me. I will win, and your lover will suffer,” he reminded me, his voice still pleasant. 

“I’m not fighting,” I told him, letting him hear the fear in my voice.

“There is no need to be afraid, kitten. You’re perfectly safe. Come on,” he bid, offering me his hand and waving the hulking men away. I didn’t have a choice. I hated not having a choice. I took his hand and let him lead me to the table in the middle of the room. It was set at about his waist height. He lifted me by the waist and set me on the table effortlessly. “Lie down, pet.” I did what I was told, hating every second of it, and hating it worse when he used chains on my wrists and ankles to secure me in place. I panicked, fighting and crying from terror and PTSD. “Shh,” Thor said. “You’re ok. This is just so you remain still while I place the powers. No harm will come to you,” he promised. Still, I screamed and cried, and fought. His only response was to shove a wad of cloth in my mouth. “None of that. I haven’t hurt you.” I couldn’t even think enough to contact Loki, to get his support in this hell.

Thor left the side of the table briefly, but came back with a giant basket of the power spheres. I just stared at it in shock and horror. That was a lot of powers. One by one, Thor held the spheres to my chest and said the word that put the power inside of me. I screamed at each and every one, long past the point where my voice gave out and my tears were spent. They all hurt like hell. I wasn’t supposed to have any of these powers. They weren’t mine and my body knew it. I felt fevered and sick after the third or fourth one, and was a helpless wreck long before the end of that torture.

I was nearly unconscious from it all before the end. That wasn’t the worst part. The very worst part was Thor taking my right hand in his and reciting words that were familiar, but he had changed them. I couldn’t pay attention to the changes, I could barely register the words at all. I couldn’t move as he yanked the gag from my mouth and forced a kiss upon me, and couldn’t fight the magic that burned into my arm

“Take her back to my brother, let’s see if the consort still claims to love her after this,” Thor demanded once he was done. One of the men lifted my limp body from the table. It took one on each side of me to hold me on my feet and drag, carry, walk me back to my suite. They shoved me roughly inside where I collapsed into Loki’s waiting arms.

“Loki-” I murmured in a whispered croak too weak and tortured to do more than that.

“Hush, darling. You’re safe now,”

I didn’t remember any more than that.


	60. Chapter 60

    I spent what felt like days in a fevered haze. Even Loki’s ice skills from his ice-elf parentage couldn’t ease it. These powers weren’t mine and weren’t meant for me to use. My magic was flaring uncontrollably as my body fought against the invasion of the foreign magic.

    “Darling, please wake up,” Loki bid me some indescribable amount of time later. I managed to get my eyes to open and look at him. He was so worried.

    “Are you hurt?” I asked him. My first response to that amount of worry and pain was that someone was injured. I was a healer first.

    He managed a weak smile. “No, nor have I been the last five times you have woken and demanded that of me. You must wake up, this time, though,” he bid me gently. I worked to sit up. It took so much effort and I fought the power spike again, as well as the wave of nausea that came with it. “Are you awake?” he asked. I nodded. “The servants have been talking. Your powers are so far out of control that Thor wants to bind them. If he manages that we will _never_ get out of here. I’m sorry, darling, but we are out of time. If you have any plans in that wonderful mind of yours, now is the time for them.”

    “I have one. It is a stupid-ass plan, though,” I told him, finally focusing on the trouble we were in.

    “I think we will have to take the stupid-ass plan. We are out of time,” Loki said, though he stumbled over the word ‘stupid-ass’. I nodded and stood.

    “I mentioned this is a stupid-ass plan, right?” I asked him as he got to his feet and joined me. He nodded. “Good, because this is _really_ dumb. Don’t yell at me for it either. Or tell your Mother,”

    “If it works, I will not yell,” he promised while I dug under the mattress for the knife I had stolen from dinner the other night. I’d had a feeling it was going to come down to this. “Kat-”

    “No yelling,” I reminded him firmly.

    “Can’t I help?” He asked desperately.

    “You will. I am stealing every ounce of power I can get for this,” I told him. I held the knife firmly, noting that it wasn’t one of my daggers, which were better suited for this stupidity. It took more effort to make the deep slice across my arm. I hissed in pain and spoke the word of power that flared the power from the soulbond as I called all of my anger and fear to the front, purposely flaring the powers Thor had shoved into me. With all of that power and blood to make it stronger, I sped through the recitation of the portal spell and forced it open through all of Thor’s shielding. I was amazed when it actually sprang to life. “C’mon,” I grabbed Loki and shoved him through the portal before me.

    We were in the throne room in Vanahala an instant later, the portal slamming shut behind me.

    The world was black around me. I had drained way too much magic way too quickly with that stunt. My blood was running freely down my arm to the floor. I caught the dazed Loki and somehow lowered him carefully to the ground. He was ok, but I had drained his power too in that stunt.

    I managed to stand again and somehow looked up at Frigga’s throne and announced: “Lady Mother, I have completed my mission and returned your son home safely.”

    I dropped like a stone into unconsciousness.

    There was light shining in my eyes when I next came around. I groggily forced my eyes open, fighting through the haze of healing spells to manage to do even that. “My children were getting quite worried you would never wake,” Frigga’s voice said gently from next to my bed. I looked over at her and sat up slowly.

    “Is Loki ok?” I demanded. She gave me a small smile.

    “Healers are all the same,” she said gently. “Yes, he is just fine. He is doing much better than you are. You completed your task and brought him home safely. He recovered a few days ago. I am sure he will be beating down the door shortly to come see you.” I sighed in relief. I had worked so hard to get him home safely. “He also was very vague about telling me what happened and all of my children seemed to have conveniently forgotten certain pieces of the story. Would you care to enlighten me on what happened?” Her tone left no room for arguing, even though she was so perfectly polite about it.

    I sighed. I hated being cornered. “How much trouble am I facing?” I asked her.

    She just laughed, an uncontrolled laughter I’d never heard from her. She was usually so formal and polite. “You are indeed Loki’s soulbond if that is your question when cornered. I have heard that question from him so many times while he was growing up that I lost count years ago. I will tell you the same thing I told him all of these years: I cannot guarantee that your actions will have no consequences, but I can guarantee you that if you tell me the truth I will do everything in my power to make sure the consequences are as light as possible,”

    I sighed again, but told her everything that had happened from the moment we were attacked in the school cafeteria all that time ago. I didn’t lie to her and didn’t skip the blood magic I had used or the less than honorable ways I had fought, or the massively stupid things I had done to get both of us away from Thor. “Please don’t punish any of the others. All of the decisions were mine,” I finally finished.

    “None of you will be punished,” Frigga finally said. “While your methods were not the best, you did not break any rules, since you _did_ only use your blood, or ask for permission first. I will send some additional books on blood magic and all of the rules and regulations that go along with it to your suite. I do not approve of its use, but at the same time, I accept that there is no such thing as fair when it comes to protecting your life or the life of someone in your care,”

    I sighed in relief. “Thank you, Lady Mother,” you replied formally.

    “Thank _you_ for bringing my son home safely. I know what it cost you,” she indicated my bandaged left arm that I had sliced open. My right had soulbond marks from both Loki and Thor. The marks from Thor were red and angry and looked like blood.

    “Mother, you cannot hide my soulbond from me,” Loki’s voice was outside the door.

    “I was not hiding her. She has been here for days already,” Frigga called back lightly. “You may enter, though,” she added kindly. The door opened and instantly Loki was at my side, holding me tightly.

    “I was so worried about you,” he whispered into my hair.

    “I was worried about you too,” I told him, wrapping my arms around him. “I thought I’d lost you,” I whispered. I had been terrified when he broke the soulbond. “If you ever break the soulbond again, I will kill you myself,” I told him with tears in my eyes. We both knew I didn’t mean it.

    “I will not, darling. I promise,”


	61. Chapter 61

    My magic spiked again and I clutched onto Loki, trying not to retch. “Shh, darling,” he whispered, stroking my hair as he held me to him. “Mother, what is going on?” Loki asked Frigga firmly, nearly frantically.

    “How many of those powers did Thor put into you, Daughter?” Frigga asked gently when the wave of power eased. I curled myself in Loki’s arms, letting him hold me. I didn’t want to lose contact with him. I had nearly lost him. He’d almost died. He’d also almost died and taken me with him, but that was a completely different problem.

    “I lost count, but at least fifty of those spheres, probably more,” I finally answered, trying to remember what had happened. It was all lost in the haze of magic and pain.

    “No wonder your powers are so far out of control,” Frigga commented sadly.

    “These powers aren’t mine,” I reminded her. I’d only been studying magic for two years, but Loki had been studying his entirely life, and I had the knowledge he had gained.

    She inclined her head in agreement. “That is the other problem. Your body is trying to adjust to all of these powers that are not yours, as well as the second souldbond. It is a lot of strain, especially all at once,”

    “It’s true, then? Thor really did manage to establish a second soulbond?” Loki demanded, holding you tighter. Frigga nodded.

    “He did,” she indicated the blood red line of power that ran up my arms.

    “Why are the soulbond marks on both arms now?” Loki asked, displaying his own decorated arms.

    “You broke the original soulbond, darling. Reforging it takes more. More of your soul, more magic, more effort, more sacrifice. You will not get a third chance. If it breaks again, the backlash of the break will kill you both,”

    “How do we break Thor’s soulbond?” I asked. “We can’t let him keep it. He has access to all of the powers he put in me, plus my own and maybe Loki’s too. We can’t let him keep access to all of those powers,” I reminded them both. Neither of them would look at me. “Tell me,” I directed that comment to Loki. I couldn’t order his Mother around, but he was fair game.

    “The only reason I could break the bond was because I was dying. It split my mind to do it. You did the healing. You know exactly what happened to my mind.”

    I nodded. “I know. I put you back together.” I turned to Frigga. “Thank you for teaching me to do that, by the way.” She inclined her head. “We can’t let Thor keep this soulbond. We can’t. I won’t!” I insisted with tears in my eyes. I would _not_ allow myself to continue to be bound to him.

    “I know, darling, I know. We’ll come up with a solution, I swear. We can’t allow him to have continued access to all of our powers,” Loki told you softly, holding you firmly and kissing the top of your head.

    “Did anyone tell Tony we’re alive?” you asked them. Loki nodded.

    “I sent him a message. He has rudely demanded to come see for himself. I wanted to wait until you were awake before allowing that request. I would prefer for your brother to not attempt to kill me. It is bad enough my own brother is attempting such nonsense,”

    “Is Balder home too?” I asked. He was left on Earth the last I had seen him.

    “Yes, I brought him home after your battle with Thor. He should have burst through the door by now. Surely someone had told him you are awake...” Frigga pondered, but didn’t have to worry much longer. A moment later, Balder and Freya appeared, bursting into the room to come hug both me and the very reluctant Loki. I laughed and welcomed their presence while Frigga looked on amused from the safety of the sidelines. She looked immensely pleased that four of her children were currently curled in a pile on her bed.

    “What happened during the battle?” I asked them. I had been so busy healing Loki that I hadn’t noticed what they were up to.

    “We lost. A lot.” Balder replied with a sheepish smile. “Thor always was a good fighter, and he has only gotten better. He also had backup. I don’t know why he let us survive, though...”

    “I do,” I told them softly, embarrassed. “Thor is an asshole,” I glanced at the queen, horrified by cursing in front of her, especially about her son. “Apologies, your majesty,” I told her formally.

    “I seem to have gone temporarily deaf and have no idea what you said,” she replied with a kind smile.

    “Anyway,” I continued quickly. “After you were defeated, Thor ripped me from the spells while I was healing Loki. He told me he’d make me a bargain, if I agreed to go with him, he’d let you live and let me keep Loki. It was the only way...” I’d hated that I’d had to agree to go with him, but I’d made the only choice that I could. Thankfully, they all agreed with my logic and that it had been the only way.

    “He really sewed your mouth shut?” Frigga asked Loki,horrified, while we were all telling her everything we remembered from that night. He stiffened at the memory, but nodded.

    “He wanted to silence the infamous liar,” Loki finally said softly. “I am just glad he did not decide to remove my tongue, as that would have been much more difficult for my lady to heal.” He kissed the top of my head again.

    “I nearly lost you as it was,” I reminded him. “And don’t you dare break the soulbond again.” I grumbled at him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

    “I will not, darling. You heard Mother. We would not survive a second breaking of it.”

    “Children,” Frigga said to draw our attention back to her. “We need to know if Thor has access to your abilities, Loki,” she told us all gently. We all looked equally confused at her.

    “How are we supposed to know that?” Loki asked when she didn’t clarify. “We don’t know what powers he put into Kat,”

    I thought over the experience. “What are his original powers?” I asked them.

    “Lightning and the ability to fly,” Loki replied automatically, obviously wondering where I was going with this.

    I thought it over a moment longer. “The powers he was collecting was to add to his own, he wouldn’t have given me lightning since he already has that one. So if _you_ can use lightning now...” I directed that comment to Loki. Logically, he would have access to the powers Thor had forced upon me, but Thor’s original powers he would only have if he could access them through Thor’s soulbond through me. If he could, then the opposite would work as well and the worlds were even more screwed until we took Thor down for good.

    Loki looked impressed with your logic, but horrified by the implications. You saw him focus and create a ball of lightning in his hands. Everyone’s hearts fell when he managed it.


End file.
